


You're Mine, Levi sensei

by DarkOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Fluff, High School Student Eren Yeager, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme Eren Yeager, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 80,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOtaku/pseuds/DarkOtaku
Summary: AOT High School AU! (≧∇≦)/Levi's point of view: This shitty handsome brat who ruined my peaceful life! Kidnapped me and harassed me from the first day we met. How the hell he's one of my students now?!Eren's point of view: This beautiful raven guy who's perfect for my plan is our homeroom teacher? *Smirk* I think fate is on my side, Levi ... sensei ...The story where a thirty year old sensei, Levi Ackerman fell in love to the handsome, popular, 'pervert' (according to him) and rich, heartrob, Eren Jaeger.





	1. I'm Not a Prostitute You SHITTY BRAT!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin were owned by the great Isayama sensei. (If only I own them (╥_╥) I will definitely make EreRi a canon teehee).
> 
> Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience. If you don't want my writing style. Please don't read the story.
> 
> (Ugh! I suck in summary gomen).
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> This fic. is dedicated to all Fujodashi EreRi shippers out there! (Let's make this ship sail more). (≧∇≦)/
> 
> I loved Bottom Levi and Top Eren so much *wipe nosebleed* Teehee sorry, sorry ^^'
> 
> So, I ended up in this idea. I loved their age gap, their height gap (Heichou is so cute and small) and how Eren adores his Levi Heichou, (though I'm aware that Levi is way more dominant than Eren), but cute Heichou is way more irresistible than anyone else, right? *drool* 
> 
> I mean, I made Eren more dominant and aggressive in this fanfic. While Levi Heichou was a cute, always embarrassed, blushing here and blushing there man in his thirties. It doesn't sound weird, right? Or yes? Lmao. (＾▽＾)
> 
> Well anyway, please enjoy this story. Update once per week. Thanks! ( ˘ ³˘)❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren first meeting is nothing like in Shoujo anime and K Drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna san, ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> I'm new here in AO3 and I'll be glad to meet new friends.
> 
> My mission is to share my love for EreRi to everyone. So I hope minna san will enjoy the first chapter of You're Mine Levi sensei! (/^▽^)/
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer (I'm very thankful to her for helping me to make this fanfiction more interesting to read).

Levi POV

"Okay class, take your seats", Akira sensei said.

The class followed her, while throwing confused glances at her and me, before scattering to their seats.

"As I told you before, I passed my resignation letter last week and that today is my last day", she starting to get emotional.

The class stayed quiet ...

Akira sensei cleared her throat.

"Well anyway, this pretty guy beside me will be your new homeroom teacher. So please be good to him, okay?", she winked.

"I'm Levi Ackerman, your new homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you all", I then introduced myself, bowed my head.

"KYAAAAAH!!!!!!!", the girls screamed after my introduction.

"You're so cute sensei!".

"You look so young! How old are you sensei?".

"Oh my gosh!!!! You're perfect Levi sensei".

They continuously asked me nonsense questions, I seemingly ignoring each one. I want to stay calm, compose, and ...

*Gasp*

*Eyes widen*

T-that shitty brat?! H-how did h- ... He's looking at me intensely. I suddenly felt uneasy ... But I try my best to keep calm. He suddenly raised his hand and ...

"Yes, Eren? Do you want to say something?", Akira sensei asked.

"I just wanted to say that Levi sensei isn't interested in anyone, so please stop flirting with him", he announced while staring at me like a maniac.

I blushed, he's not going to say it, right?

"What do you mean Eren?", one of his female classmates asked.

"BECAUSE HE'S ALREADY MINE!", he declared.

"WHAT!?".

*Flashback*

"That bastard sure is late. He said he'd meet me in a few minutes, but he's still not here! Is he not taking my application seriously?!", I gritted my teeth.

I looked at the time on my phone, an hour has already passed since I got here.

"Erwin, you bastard ...", I hissed.

I decided to call him again. His phone ringing ...

"Come on asshole pick up the phone ...".

"Hello, Levi? Oh God thank you so much, you called again. Can you pick me up at the Angel Wings brothel?", he immediately asked.

"WHAT TH- ... What the hell are you doing there?!"

"Well I ... Erm I ... I'll explain everything to you later ... But for now, please ... I just really need your help right now. I'm out of cash and my things were taken".

"Shit, how could y-", I sighed.

"Oh come on Levi, help me!", he begged.

I clicked my tongue, but ended up saying "Okay" to him.

I immediately hung up and went straight to the brothel, where Erwin said he was.

"I'm going to kick that asshole's butt the moment I see him", I growled.

At the Angel Wings brothel,

I'm trying to reach Erwin's cellphone again, because the asshole didn't even text me his room number. I tried to ask for it at the counter earlier, but they refused to give it to me, because they weren't allowed to tell information about their clients.

So here I am now, sitting on the couch, in the lounge area, like a stupid idiot, whose trying to call his asshole friend.

"Shit! Why can't I reach him now?".

I tried to call him, but it went straight to voice mail each time. I sighed, then closed my eyes, while massaging my temple.

"I'm done with this bullshit ...".

"What bullshit?", a smoky voice suddenly whispered into my ear.

I immediately opened my eyes, then looked for the owner of the voice. My eyes widen when I saw a young man staring at me closely, with a smirk. He has fairly long, yet rounded face and expressive teal-green eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His dark brown hair is short, with bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-like style. His complexion also seems somewhat tan.

"W-what do you want?", I asked confusedly while pushing him away lightly because his freaking face is too close to mine.

"I want you ...", he replied in a seductive way and signaled two masculine guys in black.

"W-what?".

They grabbed both of my arms and forced me along with them.

"Hey! Let me go! L-let me go, you shitty brat!", I struggled through their grip.

I tried my best to escape, but failed miserably ... The people around me, including the employees in the brothel, only stared at me and didn't even bother to help me.

What? Seriously?

"This is kidnapping! Why are you doing this to me? What do you want? I don't have that much money, so please let me go. I still need to find my friend", I pleaded.

The young man didn't even bother to listen to my please, he just instructed his two guys to put me inside the black car.

"L-let me g-".

They pushed me roughly inside, while the young man followed and sat down beside me. I tried to open the other door, but it was locked.

"You can't escape from me ... I told you ... I want you ...", he then smirked and licked his lips.

"You fucking shitty brat!!!".

I felt the car start to move.

"W-wait, what are you doing? S-stop the car ...".

"It's useless, just calm down and stop struggling", he chuckled.

"The hell I will do that! Besides, I don't even know you! And why are you saying those things to me?! Are you fucking insane or drunk?!".

"Huh? You don't know me?", he asks confusedly.

"Of course I don't! This is the first time I have ever seen you in my life".

"Really? Maybe you're new in that brothel ...".

"New? Wait ... Are you trying to tell me that you thought I'm one of those prostitutes in that brothel?".

"Aren't you one?".

Fuck this kid ... Does he really think I'm a prostitute?

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not one of them".

"Oh really ...? Then why were you there?".

"I'm telling you, my friend was there and called me to pick him up because he ran into some trouble again", I explained.

I looked at him carefully, he's listening to me right?

"A-are you satisfied now? Then, please let me go so I-".

"Nope, I don't care ... I told you, I want you ...", he shrugged off the thought.

This kid is driving me insane.

"Are you for freaking real?! Maybe you're an idiot o-".

*Eyes widen*

The shitty brat suddenly started licking my neck, I felt goosebumps all over my body. He then started kissing my neck while unbuttoning my shirt.

"H-hey what are y-".

I tried to push him off, but his grip was too strong.

"S-stop it ... Nyah~ p-please", I begged as tears started forming in my eyes.

I struggled to push him off of me, but he kept on kissing, licking, and sucking my neck. Soon, I started to feel strange from his touch. It's hot ... Too hot ... When he successfully removed my shirt, he started to suck on my left nipple, while playing with the other one.

"Aaah~ N-no ...".

I kept trying to push him away, but he wouldn't budge an inch.

"Are you still virgin?", he suddenly asked.

I don't know what he's up to this time, but I ended up nodding. Then he smirked at me again ... Shit! This isn't good. He removed his grip on me and stopped what he was doing. A relieved sigh escaped from my lips.

"Baron, make him sleep", he suddenly ordered one of his guys.

"What the-".

I suddenly felt dizzy and the last thing I saw was the brat's face, while he licked his lips.

\--------------

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It's huge, the bed was big and the room was filled with scented red roses.

"How did I-".

*Handcuff sound*

My eyes widen when I realized both my hands were handcuffed on top of the bed ... And I'm ... NAKED!!!!!

"W-what happened? Where's my clothes?", I asked myself, panicked.

The door suddenly opened, revealing the shitty brat from earlier. He's only wearing skinny jeans and no top. I gulped at the sight, I didn't imagine this kid having a six-pack abs. I immediately looked down, trying my best to hide my blushing face.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"Finally you're awake!", he grinned and crawled on top of me.

He caressed my face.

"You're mine ...", he announced.

I felt my heartbeat crazily pound like hell, I tried to ignore it and stay quiet. He then leaned down capturing my lips. He kissed me passionately, deeper, and deeper, while his grip became tighter.

"I will devour you until I'm satisfied", he whispered in my ear.

I bit my bottom lip hard, I don't know how I ended up like this ... I don't even know why I'm here ... And mostly ... I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY!

*End of Flashback*

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

I didn't know that I'd meet him again. Levi Ackerman ... Our new homeroom teacher. I smirked, going to school will be more interesting than before.

When Akira sensei left and Levi sensei started his class discussion. I didn't move my gaze from him. I caught him looking at me a few times, but he immediately looked away each time.

Damn, I can't hide my excitement. He's really perfect to all of my plans.

"Can anyone here solve the problem on the board?", he asked the class.

I raised my hand immediately, since I knew that no one, besides me, can solve the math problem on the board.

"Okay Eren, please solve the problem on the board", he said in his dead tone.

So he wants to play 'I don't know this brat huh?' Let's see how he handles this.

I stood up and walked straight to the board, while locking my eyes on him. I smirked and started to solve the problem on the board. After I finished the math problem, I ...

"Levi sensei, can you check my solution?", I asked smiling at him.

He didn't say anything, he looked at the board and checked my solution. While checking my formula, I playfully groped his ass. I saw him jolt and immediately looked to see if someone saw what I did. When he realized no one saw it, he shot me a glare, while a visible blushed crept onto his face.

"How dare you brat", he hissed.

I only smiled at him innocently, then asked,

"Is my solution correct, Levi sensei?".

He bit his lip and lowered his head.

"Y-yes ... Please take your seat, E-Eren".

"Okay, Levi sensei".

I smiled in victory, while walking back to my seat. His reaction was too cute to handle.

*Flashback*

"Eren, your marriage interview is scheduled tomorrow at lunch time", my Dad suddenly announced.

I looked at him with bored eyes.

"Dad, I told you, I'm gay! I'm not interested to go to the marriage interviews again", I sighed dramatically.

"The hell Eren! Will you stop saying you're gay!? I know you just don't want to go to another marriage interview!".

"I'm serious Dad!".

"Stop this nonsense Eren!".

Honestly my Dad is right, I'm not really gay. I just don't want to fucking go to another marriage interview again. I don't really get why my Dad is so obsessed with this shit, but I'm fucking tired of it. It's ruining the peaceful life of Eren Jaeger.

I went to my room, to avoid my Dad lecturing me again. I laid on the bed and wondered how to avoid the marriage interview again. I've always reasoned that I'm gay, so my Dad will cancel the interview, that he's always scheduling ... But he's not buying it anymore, so I have to come up with something more believable this time ...

"Damn, I don't know what to do", I sighed.

I called Mike and Baron, the two Special Police Force guys, that my Dad hired to protect me.

"Hey guys let's go to the Angel Wings brothel".

"To that brothel again, Young Master?", Baron questionably asked.

"Yes, I need evidence to convince my Dad that I'm into guys".

"But young master, we went there many times and all of their employees were already introduced to you, so I think ... We should go to a different brothel", Mike suggested.

"Nope, I really want there. We'll leave at seven".

They both nodded. I hope I can find him this time.

\-----------------

The usual list of prostitutes were introduced to me again. They know I'm from a rich family, that's why they're treating me like a VIP. But man it's really useless ...

"D-did you decide already Mr. Jaeger?", the girl from the counter asked nervously.

I sadly pout at her and asked to please give me more time to decide. She only nodded and blushed.

While looking at the list, a beautiful guy wearing a plain black shirt and red skinny jeans passed by, successfully catching my attention. He has short, black hair, styled in an undercut, as well as intimidating dull blue eyes, with dark circles under them. He has a deceptively young face and he's short compared to other guys. I think he's pissed because he's trying to call someone, but they won't pick up, he went to the lounge area. I smiled to myself, now that's what I'm looking for.

"I think I've found what I want", I chirped.

"Really Mr. Jaeger?".

"Yes, I want him", I said as I started to walk straight towards the beautiful man.

I sat beside him, but he didn't even notice me . His eyes were closed while massaging his temple.

"I'm done with this bullshit", he suddenly said.

I smirked and decided to mischievously whispered to his ear.

"What bullshit?".

He immediately opened his eyes, to look at me surprisingly.

"W-what do you want?", he asked while pushing me lightly.

Damn, why do I feel strange towards this guy. He's so ... Perfect, I'm not gay but this guy really is fucking gorgeous. He's so small and cute, I wonder how old he is? He looks so young ... I think my plan will work if I had this guy.

"I want you", I answered back then signaled Baron and Mike to get him.

"W-what?".

They grabbed his both arms then dragged him outside the brothel, he's struggling the entire time.

"Hey let me go! Let me go you shitty brat!", he struggled.

I don't care, I'm a Jaeger and what a Jaeger wants, a Jaeger gets ...

People in the brothel were staring at us ... But no one dared to help the guy. Lol they were too afraid of my family.

*Evil laugh*

"This is kidnapping! Why are you doing this to me? What do you want? I don't have that much money, so please let me go. I still need to find my friend", he pleaded.

I tried my best to ignore him and instructed Baron and Mike to get him inside the car.

"L-let me g-".

They pushed him roughly inside and I quickly followed to sit down beside him. He tried to escape from the other door, but we made sure it was already locked up.

"You can't escape from me, I told you ... I want you ...", I smirked and licked my lips.

"You fucking shitty brat!".

He's so darn angry, but it only made me want to tease him more.

Mike started the engine and the car started moving.

"W-wait, what are you doing? S-stop the car ...".

He started to panic.

"It's useless, just calm down and stop struggling", I chuckled.

"The hell I can do that! Besides, I don't even know you! Why are you saying those things to me? Are you fucking insane or drunk?!".

Wait, is he serious? He really doesn't know me?

"Huh? You don't know me?", I asked.

"Of course I don't know you! This is the first time I've seen you in my entire life", he answered back.

"Really? Maybe you're new in that brothel".

"New? Wait ... Are you trying to tell me that you think that I'm one of those prostitutes in that brothel?".

"Aren't you one?".

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not one of them".

"Oh really? Then why were you there?".

"I'm telling you earlier, my friend was there and called me to pick him up because he ran into trouble again".

So, he's really not a prostitute, huh. But he's the perfect one for my plan. I can't afford to find another. Oh well, I can buy him anyway. A Jaeger can buy anything ...

"A-are you satisfied now? Please let me go now, so I-".

"Nope, I don't care ... I told you ... I want you ...".

"Are you for freaking real?! Maybe your an idiot o-".

He's so noisy, I need to do something about that ... Wait, I think I can practice now, right?

I stared at him, carefully. Can I ... Really do it? His eyes are teary, his face is blushing and I can tell he's afraid because his body was kinda shaking. Fuck he's really cute. A bulged in my pants started to grow. Damn, who knew I could have a boner just by looking at this guy.

I gulped, it's not good to restraint my needs, right? So, I started licking his neck.

"H-hey what are y-".

He tried to push me away, so I gripped him tighter and continued to lick, kiss, and suck his neck. He smelled so sweet and he tasted so good. I couldn't control myself anymore.

"S-stop it ... Nyaah~ p-please", he begged.

He kept struggling and I felt even more hotter. I successfully removed his shirt, so I could suck his left nipple, while I played with the other one. Damn, he's so addicting ...

"Aaah~ N-no ...", he moaned more.

He tried to push me away again, but I didn't move an inch ... Man, he's struggling a lot. But I want to hear more of his moans. Wait, he was still virgin right? Well, he look's so young and I don't think he had any sex experience yet. So ... Oh well, maybe asking him directly will be more good then guessing like this.

"Are you still virgin?", I asked.

He bit his bottom lip and nods. Fuck he's really cute.

I smirked, then released him from my grip.

"Baron, make him sleep", I ordered.

"What the-".

Baron covered the guy's mouth and nose with the handkerchief, he sprayed with sleeping formula and the guy fell asleep immediately.

I grinned excitedly, now I can make my Dad believed I'm really gay.

\--------------------

After I'm done showering, Baron and Mike came into my room and said they already did what I told them to do.

"Did you handcuff him properly?", I asked.

They both nodded.

"Great, now give me the key and after 20 minutes, go tell my Dad to go to the room".

"Yes young master".

After that, the two left. I went straight to the room where my princess is waiting. If I played this properly, it'll be a huge success and Dad will stop nagging me about these marriage interviews. Though, I just need to restraint myself more. Damn, that guy sure is sexy and cute, that's why I can't control myself from touching him. I haven't even experienced this lust from girls before ... I mean, I'm still virgin anyway ... Ugh shit! Thinking about him makes my little Jaeger excited, STOP! I must focus.

\------------------

I opened the door, wide and saw my prey lying on the bed, while his hands were handcuffed to the top of the bed and he's ... NAKED!

Wow! Now that's sexy.

I walked towards him.

"Finally, you're awake", I grinned and crawled on top of him.

I caressed his face,

"Your mine ...", I announced.

I leaned down to capture his lips. I kissed him passionately, deeper, and deeper ...

God! It feels good ... I want more, more, more of him ...

"I will devour you, until I'm satisfied", I whispered in his ear.

What am I saying? Am I serious? Can I really ...

Suddenly, he started sobbing, tears flowing freely from his beautiful eyes ... He didn't moved an inch, he just quitely cried ...

I started to panic. Uwaaaah!! Why is he crying?!

"No. No. No wait ... Stop crying, I-I".

"Eren! Are you inside? I'm coming in!", Dad called out before opening the door.

His eyes widen, when he saw me on top of a guy whose lying on the bed. Both of his hands were chained up.

"YOU KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", he shouted angrily.

*End of flashback*

End of Eren POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> I'll be happy to read all your comments. See yah next chapter （-＾〇＾-）


	2. OH SHUT UP SHITTY BRAT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi thought it's the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of free time so I ended up updating my work. Hope minna san will love the new update.（＾ｖ＾）
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Levi POV

"ERWIN! ERWIN YOU BASTARD!", I hit the table once I reached his office.

He looked at me confusedly and asked,

"Did something happened Levi?".

"YES! Why didn't you tell me that shitty brat was one of my students in 1-A class?!", I asked angrily, almost shouting.

"Huh? What do you mean?".

"Don't fucking 'huh huh' me Erwin! I'm not here to play jokes ... I'm talking about that brat, Eren".

"Eren? Wait ... Do you mean Eren Jaeger?".

"Exactly, you jerk!".

"Oh! I'm sorry Levi, uhmm ... Why are you so mad at him again?".

"WHAT?! I've already told you about him before, right?".

"Eheh, gomen gomen ... I ... Well, I wasn't really listening to you at the time".

"YOU FUCKING JERK!", I gritted my teeth.

He only laughed at me while scratching the back of his head,

"I'm really sorry. Erm ... Then ... Can you ... Tell me again what happened between you and Eren?".

I blushed from his sudden request. Damn this fucking bastard.

I clicked my tongue but ended up telling him again what happened between me and ... A-and ... B-between me and ... Eren.

*Flashback*

YOU KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", an old man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shouted angrily.

*Eyes widen*

I can't even imagine in my wildest dreams that someone is going to see me in this kind of humiliating situation.

*Melt in embarrassment*

The guy on top of me suddenly smirked,

"Eren! What is this all about?", the old man walked towards us and asked desperately.

The young guy didn't move an inch, instead ... He leaned down to me and started sucking my neck.

UWAAAH!!! FUCK THIS KID!!!!

"O-Oi stop it brat, stop it!", I tried my best to shove him off but I couldn't.

"EREN!!!!", the old man shouted his name.

The brat looked at him with his bored teal-green eyes, then clicked his tongue ...

"What do you want ... Dad?".

Wait, what? DAD? D-did he calls him Dad?!

The old man looked at him intensely, then shifted his eyes to me. I gulped, shit I'm dead.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sir, I w-", I started to aplogize even if his son was the one who kidnapped me, but the brat cut off my words.

"I told you, right? I'm GAY Dad ... And this man ... IS MY LOVER!", he declared.

"WHAT?!", Both me and his father slack jawed.

"What are you talking about shitty brat? Are you insane?", I asked angrily.

"Just go with the flow ... Or else I will rape you here, in front of my father", he whispered in my ear as he licked my earlobe.

I shivered from what he said and bit my lip as hard as I could to stop myself from moaning, fuck this kid. I'm ... Helpless ...

So in the end, I ended up doing what he wanted and just went with the flow.

His Father cleared his throat,

"So you're really serious about being gay?", his father asked watching us closely.

The brat whom he called Eren nodded,

"Do you love this guy?", the second question of his father caught me off guard.

I suddenly felt more awkward than before. I looked at the brat's face, he's seriously looking at his Father ...

"I do love him, Dad ...", he answered back.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!!!????

W-w-wait ... He's not serious right? I mean, we just met today and he fucking kidnapped me and then I don't even know how I got in here and now this fucking brat is on top of me ... And then his Father came in and ... No ... No way ... NO WAY!!!

His Father stayed quiet, his expression was unreadable ...

Oh no, don't tell me h-

"Eren ... You know how much I love you, right?", he suddenly spoke.

"I do, Dad ...", the brat replied.

"Okay, I understand ... If you really love this guy, then I'm going to accept your relationship".

"Really Dad?", his eyes lit up.

His Father smiled at him, softy ruffling his hair,

"Yes, but after you prove to me that you really love him ... I promise, I'm not going to force you to any marriage interviews again ...".

"I'LL DO IT! I will definitely prove it to you that I really love him Dad!", he bounced with excitement.

"Good so ... Erm ... Eren, I think you can let go of your lover now. You're position is kinda ... Awkward", his father stated, blushing a little then looking away.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry ...", the brat only laughed and let me go.

He sat down properly on the edge of the bed while I was ... FUCK THIS BRAT! BOTH OF MY HANDS ARE STILL CHAINED UP!

"E-Eren, his hands ... Let them free", his father ordered, feeling more awkward of the situation.

"Oh my I already forgot about it, lol. Sorry Dad, we're foreplaying a while ago".

The shocked on his Dad's face makes me want to punch his son's face right in ... DAMN!

FOREPLAY? WHAT THE FUCK ... WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT?!

After he freed both of my hands,

"Here! Put in on ...", his Father offered me his lab coat.

When I realized what he meant, I immediately grabbed his lab coat and wrapped it around my body. SHIT! I forgot I'm NAKED!

"T-thank you Sir ...", I awkwardly smiled while clutching his lab coat.

He looked at me with a warm glowing smile, then said your welcome ...

"Uhmm ... May I know your name young man?", he kindly asked.

I felt ashamed of what just happened ... I can't even face him properly. I mean, damn ... His fucking son has no soul at all. I really want to kill him.

But ... The way his father talked to me and smiled at me makes me less nervous and calm down a little,

"Levi ... My name is Levi, S-Sir ...", I finally collected my courage to answered back.

He nodded and smiled again,

"Levi san ... Well nice to meet you, I'm Grisha Jaeger ...", he introduced himself and extend his right hand for a hand shake.

"A-yes nice to meet y-".

When I'm about to reach for his hand he suddenly added,

"And welcome to our family!", he said happily and shake my hand.

"EH?", I was dumbfounded.

W-wait ... Family? B-but ...

*Freaking out inside*

"My son is troublesome sometimes but he's really kind and sweet ... He's my treasure so please take care of him, okay?".

I wanted to tell him that his son is really an annoying shitty brat 'Seriously', but I ended up nodding to his request when I saw his eyes full of love and care for his stupid son.

"H-hai Sir ...".

"Thank you, Levi san ...", he said and hugged me tight.

When his Dad finally released me from the hug, the brat suddenly ...

"Yatta Honey! Thank God, Dad already accepted our relationship ... Isn't it great?", he chirped and hugged me from behind.

HONEY?!

"You shitty brat ...", I hissed under my breath.

"Well then, I will excuse myself for the meantime. I still have a lot of work to do. See you around love birds", his Dad then waved his hand then took his leave.

I'M LEFT ALONE AGAIN WITH THE BRAT.

"So, your name is Levi? I'm Eren by the way", he introduced himself then winked.

I only glared at him and said,

"Fuck you brat!".

"Eeeeh ... Your so mean honey ...".

"Stop calling me honey! What the hell brat ... Your Dad is already gone".

"Huh? what do you mean?", he asked innocently.

"I knew you're just acting all this time because you don't want to go to your marriage interview".

"Oh? Lol ... You're right! You're really smart honey!", he laughed as his hug becoming tighter.

"Hey, let me go, you fucking brat!", I pushed him off.

"But your my lover", he pouted sadly.

"I'm not you shithead. Tch, stop this nonsense and give me back my clothes", I demanded.

"Are you leaving?", he asked like I just came in, in their house and now I wanted to leave immediately.

"Of course I do you! This is the first and the last time we'll be going to meet each other, you shit face. You will never ... Ever ... EVER SEE ME AGAIN SHITTY BRAT!".

*End of flashback*

"And after two weeks you met him again today? Wow! What a great love story ... Maybe he was really your destiny, Levi ...", Erwin commented and laughed.

"Are you insane? From all the things I've told you, you just say that he's my destiny? Seriously?".

"Well, Eren's a handsome, hot, smart, top student, and athletic teen. He's admired by all the students including the teachers in this academy and lastly ... He's from one of the richest families in Japan. In short, what could you ask for?".

"I'm not interested in him, Erwin. Besides, are you telling me to go out with a 15-year-old boy? Damn, I will definitely go to jail if they found out I'm dating a minor".

Erwin laughed hard from what I just said,

"You're kiddin me right? I mean, just like your uncle always said ... You look like a 15 years old girl ...".

"You bastard!".

"Ahah ... You're too serious Levi, come on~".

I pouted and glared at him. He immediately shut his mouth and cleared his throat.

"E-Erm ... So ... What is your plan now that you met Eren again?".

"What else? I'm going to avoid him. Though ... he already told the whole class that I ... I ...".

*Blush*

"You what?".

"T-that ... I ... Belong to him ...".

*Blush more*

"Wow~ He's really dominant isn't he?", he laughed.

"Damn you Erwin! Your comments are really annoying".

"Sorry I can't help it ...".

"You piece of shit ...".

"Anyway, lunch break is almost over. I think you need to go to your next class now or ... You want to see Eren first?", he teased.

"DIE YOU JERK!".

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

"Eren ... Oi Eren!", Armin called out.

We were walking down the hallway, looking for Levi san. I wanted to talk to him about my Dad. Well, he was looking for him for the passed few days, asking me to bring Levi san at home again, so they can talk and have some bonding time. I really didn't expected Dad to easily believe all of my lies and I felt really guilty about it, but what can I do? I hate marriage interviews. So, thank God I met Levi san today.

"Ne Eren, why are we looking for Levi sensei again?".

"I told you, right? He's mine ...".

"You're really serious about that? I mean, even if he looks so hot and sexy you can't just claim that he's yours", Armin preached.

"Heeeh~ So even Armin thought Levi sensei's hot and sexy huh?".

The blonde blushed,

"I-it's not like that E-Eren ... Please don't change the topic!", he pouted cutely.

He quickly gets embarrassed that's why I can't help but tease him,

"Honestly, I just wanted to talk to him about my Dad's request".

"Huh? Wait ... I thought you're just messing around when you told me that you introduced Levi sensei as your lover to your Dad, you're serious?", Armin asked dumbfounded.

I laughed,

"Of course I am ...".

"Are you insane? Why did you do that?".

"Well I can't help it you know, I don't want to go in any marriage interviews again. It makes me want to throw up ...".

Armin let out a deep sigh and patted my shoulder.

"Fine, let's just find Levi sensei then ...".

"Yay! Arigatou Armin!".

After a couple of minutes of searching,

We found Levi sensei entering 1-D classroom. I looked at Armin, he nodded to me and we immediately ran and followed Levi sensei inside.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

"Levi sensei!", I called out still out of breathe.

All the girls started fangirling over me.

I only gave them a death glare. Tch ... I'm not interested in anyone but Levi san ...

"Levi sensei, can we talk?", I asked immediately.

He threw me a suspicious look ... He gets a little panicked and unsure what he's going to say when he saw me. Then suddenly, one girl raised her hand and asked,

"Sensei, c-can I ask if... WHAT IS YOUR IDEAL TYPES OF GIRL?".

*Vein pop*

What the hell is this girl asking? Such a flirt.

"Erm ... G-gomen ... Honestly I'm not interested in woman ...", Levi san then answered.

I laughed evilly while watching the girls hopes and dreams shatter into pieces.

My prey is really one of a kind.

"Demo Sensei ... Even if ... You're not interested in girls ... D-do you have any traits or something you would love in a person?", another girl asked.

Lol ... Still not giving up huh?

But ... I also want to know his answer.

I look at Levi san, he looks uncomfortable of the topic,

"I ... Like someone whose taller than me ...", he stated.

*Cherry blossoms*

Wait a second ... I'm taller than him, right? So that means ...

Everyone started whispering to each other, I cleared my throat loud enough to grab their attentions.

"Well then, since Levi sensei already answered all of your questions, I will borrow him for the meantime, okay?", I winked and grabbed Levi san's hand then walked outside the classroom.

Armin followed us but asked if he can go back to our class, since lunch break is already over. I nodded to him, and I was left alone with Levi san.

"So, what do you want from me, Jaeger?", he asked.

I smirked,

"Ne Levi sensei, I didn't know you preferred taller guys, huh", I pushed him to the wall.

A visible blush crept onto both of his cheeks ...

"I-I ... I didn't say that to turn you on ... Besides, I also didn't said that it was a guy ...", he tried to reason out.

"But you said you're not interested in woman, remember?".

"I-I ... E-Erm ... I ...", he pouted irritably.

My, Oh my ... My prey is really stubborn,

"Anyway, I repeat ... What do you want from me?", he immediately shifted the topic.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, Levi san ... I mean, Levi sensei... My Dad wants to meet you again ...".

"Huh? Your Dad?".

"Yes, he said he wanted to meet you and talk to you again".

"W-why so sudden? I mean, I don't have any relationship with you anyway so ...".

"Heeeh you're denying our relationship now?".

"What? Look Eren ... There is no US, okay?".

"But I told you I want you!".

"And that's no reason for you to force me to like you too and become your lover ...".

"But I want you ...", I pouted.

He let out a depressing sigh,

"Eren, I'm not interested in you, okay?".

"Are you ... Rejecting me sensei?".

"Yes! I am ...", he confirmed mercilessly.

Instead of getting sad and depressed. I got more excited, shit! This is the first time in my entire life to be rejected by someone ...

AND I LOVE IT!

I laughed, this is amazing, he's really perfect ... He's ... Really perfect for me ...

"I really like you, Levi sensei ...", I whispered to his ear's than pecked his lips.

He froze ... I smirked,

"I'll see you later, Levi sensei ...".

\--------------------

Class dismissal,

I asked Armin to help me follow Levi san on his way home. I need to know where he lives.

"Eren ... Is this okay? Y-you know ... We're totally like a stalker right now".

"Oh come on Armin stop worrying so much, okay? Just keep your eyes on him ...", I smiled in encouragement.

I heard him sigh, but still follow my order.

After an hour of walking and hiding, we reached an small old two storey apartment ...

"Woah! Don't tell me Levi sensei is living in that old, small, and shabby apartment?", Armin asked surprisingly.

"Erm ... I think he does", I answered back when I saw him entering the apartment.

We immediately followed him inside,

"Ne, Armin ...", I called.

"What is it, Eren?".

"I think I'm going to move here ...".

"What?! Seriously?".

"Yes! And I will make sure to move next to Levi sensei's room".

"Eeeeeeeh?".

End of Eren POV

Levi POV

The sun was shining bright. Such a nice and beautiful day to dry my laundry ...

*Suddenly remember Eren*

I sighed,

"I don't want to see that brat face again".

*Chuckle*

"Lol, what am I saying ... He's one of my students ...", I felt pathetic.

I hope I'm just dreaming ...

I opened my fridge,

"Uhmm ... Maybe I will make omurice for breakfast".

I grabbed my apron and wrapped it around my body.

Yes, I know, I know ... It's the colour pink, has ruffles and a big heart in the middle, but what can I do? The kind landlady gave it to me as a gift and I can't say 'NO' to a such sweet old lady.

*Door bell*

"I'm coming!", I said, loud enough to here from the outside.

Maybe it was Nakamura san, the old landlady. She never failed to bring the daily newspaper to me everyday.

*Door open*

"Sorry for waiting Nakamura san ... I-".

"Levi san!!!".

Eren suddenly showed up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Levi san, I missed you so much!!!", he said excitedly while rubbing his cheek's on mine.

"E-Eren? W-w-what are you doing here?!", my eyes wide open.

"I'm here to see you ...", he grinned.

"What? H-how did you know I'm living here?".

"Heheh, I told you, right? You can't escape from me ...", he said mischievously.

I shoved him off,

"Get out of here, NOW!", I commanded angrily.

"Eeeeh ... But I just got here Levi san ... Besides, I just moved in here".

"WHAT?!".

"I'm the new tenant next to your room. Isn't it great Levi san? We can see each other everyday from now on. I can visit you anytime I want ...".

*Dumbfounded face*

*Still refusing to accept reality*

"You're kidding me, right?".

"Huh? No I'm serious".

"No way ...".

"It's true".

This is ... Not true ... Am I still dreaming? Then I need to wake up from this NIGHTMARE!!!

"Oh Levi san, Eren kun ... Ohayou! I didn't know you were acquainted with each other ...", Nakamura san smiled.

*Gasp*

"N-Nakamura san? W-wait ... I-it's not what you think I- I-".

"Ohayou Nakamura san! I'm happy to see you again ...", Eren greeted her while his arms are still snaking around my neck.

I really hate this brat!

"You sure are a happy and energetic young man ... Aren't you, Eren kun?", she laughed.

"Yes I am, Nakamura san!", he smiled.

"Well, can I asked what is your relationship with Levi san? You seem to be close to each other", Nakamura san then asked.

"A-uhm ... N- Nakamura san it's just a misunderstan---".

"I'm his boyfriend ...", he chirped.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Hey brat stop saying stupid things you're making Nakamura san con---".

"Oh really? Nice to hear that Levi san, Eren kun ... Congratulations to the both of you".

"Huh?! No, no, no, please hear me out Nakamura san ...".

She only smiled and handed me the newspaper.

"I'm glad you're not alone anymore, Levi san ...", she said bowing her head before taking her leave.

I glared at Eren,

"Why did you tell Nakamura san that you're my boyfriend?!".

"But I really am your boyfriend ...", he pouted cutely.

Damn this brat,

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not y-.".

"Ne Levi sensei, that apron looks good on you", he smirked while staring at me from head to toe.

I pushed him away and blushed then tried to untie the apron around my waist but he immediately stopped me and said,

"Even though I prefer an erotic one, that cute pink ruffled apron is not bad at all".

*Vein pop*

"I'M NOT ASKING FOR YOUR OWN OPINION, YOU SHITTY BRAT!", I blushed more and hit his head.

"Aaaw! That hurt Levi san".

End of Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to reads your comments （＾ｖ＾）
> 
> Also thank you to all the Kudos ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)


	3. Finally! Levi san said YES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally agreed to Eren's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my readers! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> I know you've been waiting for this new chapter so I hope you'll enjoy reading this new update.
> 
> I'll be posting the next update also this week cause I'll be undergoing on a breast operation this coming Sunday. Will be at the hospital for 3 days (¬_¬)ﾉ So I'm not sure if I can update for next week.
> 
> So yeah, just saying ... Please enjoy reading and to all EreRi shippers ... cheers for the new update *wink*
> 
> BUTTOM LEVI IS SO KAWAII!!!!
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Eren POV

"Omurice, omurice, omurice~", I chanted while waiting for Levi san's cooking.

I can't wait to taste Levi san, I mean ... His omurice. Ehe ... Luckily he didn't kick me out earlier and let me in to his room. Well, even if he looks grumpy all the time, he sure have soft spots in him ...

"Eat and then leave, brat", he brutally said and placed a plate of omurice infront of me.

"Wow! It looks delicious, honey!", I praised him, totally ignoring what he said.

He glared at me ... I smiled at him ...

He then sighed,

"You're really annoying, you know ...", he said then sat down beside me and started eating.

Itadakimasu!

"Oishi~", I exclaimed while my eyes were sparkling.

"Don't talk while you're eating, brat".

Levi san was really mean ... But I like it.

I stared at him while eating. Until now, I'm still confused to myself why I'm really attached to this man. From all the people, why him? I know to myself that I'm not a friendly person, I mean ... I'm not the type whose easily attached to someone ... But him? Everything about him really interest me. From the first time I saw him, I felt an unfamiliar feeling.

Is this what they called ... L-O-V-E?

Lol just kiddin! I'm not 'GAY' ahah. Maybe it's just because I need him to avoid my marriage interview. He's really useful.

"Hey brat, what are you staring at?".

I snapped, ooops ... He caught me.

"Nothing, I just thought you're getting more and more beautiful every time I see you".

I saw him blushed,

"I-idiot! Tch, anyway ... When did you moved in here?", he suddenly asked.

"Just now ...", I answered back.

"Huh? Erm ... I-I didn't know the guy next to me already gone and moved out. He just said last week that he loves this small apartment".

"Oh yeah about him, honestly I bought him a new condo unit next to his workplace in exchange to his room here ...".

"YOU WHAT?! Y-you ... Why did you do that? You're wasting a huge amount of money of your parents you shitty brat!".

I only shrugged at him and said,

"Money is not an issue if I can stay close to you, honey ...".

He looked at me disgustedly,

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME HONEY?! Besides ... I think you're going too far you shitty brat".

"Oh really? Ahah, well ... I will do EVERYTHING to avoid any marriage interviews that my Dad going to arrange ... That's why I can't afford to lose you".

He was silent,

"Don't worry, I'm not really gay ... Though I'm serious when I said your beautiful ... You really is ... So for now, I think I'm not yet gay ... But ... I'm not sure when it will last cause right now ... I see you more attractive than any girls out there. Besides, you really have a nice body and big round as- ".

"S-stop there ... Okay, okay, I get it. You don't have to lie just to convince me to be your fake lover and please ... s-stop talking about my body ...", he blushed.

"But I'm serious about your butt. Actually I don't mind pounding it many times".

"CUT IT OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BRAT!", he shouted angrily and blushed more.

I laughed at his priceless embarrassed reaction,

"Your too cute~", I giggled.

"Tch, go to hell shitty brat", he hissed.

*Silence*

"So, honey ... I mean, Levi san ... I'm asking you again about this ... Can you become my lover?", I asked straightforwardly.

He only stared at me ... Then sighed ...

"Honestly ... I'm aware that even though I rejected you many times, you will just going to nag me again and again ... I don't know why God let me met such an annoying person like you but it's already happened so ... Do I have any choice?".

*Blink eyes few times*

Realize what Levi san's trying to say,

"So it means ...".

"Yhup, I'm accepting your proposal".

"Yatta thank you Honey!", I exclaimed happily and stand up to hug him tight.

"H-hey, l-let go ... Stop hugging me brat. Ugh! I hope I didn't make the wrong decision".

"You won't, I promise I will take care of you ...", I grinned.

"You know what, I really don't know why all the things that your saying sounds perverted", he commented while looking at me suspiciously.

"Teehee you're just imagining it ...", I grinned more.

"I hope so, anyway ... Since I accepted your proposal ... There are few things I wanted you to comply ...".

"Huh? Uhm ... What are they?".

He cleared his throat and started talking,

"First, please don't cling to me too much when we were in the Academy, you embarrassed me a lot, you know?".

"Heeeh but I wanted them to know that you are mine".

"You already told them you shitty brat! No need to show them some proof".

I pouted,

"Okay ... since honey want it ... Then I will comply".

"Good, second ... I will only act as your lover in front of your father. When we're at the Academy I'm your teacher, when we're here in the apartment I'm just your typical neighbor ... Got it?".

"But that's too boring ... I want to cuddle you and kiss you when we're alone at home. You didn't allow me to cling on you at school and now even at the apartment? That's unfair!", I whined.

"At home? Hey you're not living here at my place ...".

"I know, but I will always be here anyway", I shrugged.

"What? Argh! Damn ... you're really annoying ...", he growled.

I only smiled at him and asked,

"Is that all of your conditions?".

"I still have one ...".

"Oh okay ... Tell me ...".

"Lastly, don't ever ... Ever ... And EVER ... FALL. INLOVE. WITH. ME".

"Huh?".

I don't have any idea why he said that ... Falling In love? Me?

I tried to analyze what he really meant, but I realized that nodding to his request for now was the best option to make to get what I want ...

"I won't fall in love with you. I promise ... Levi san".

"Good, then it's all settled then ...".

*Silence*

I stared at him, he stared at me,

I don't know how we ended up having a sudden staring battle but he was the first one to looked away. He awkwardly cleared his throat again and asked,

"By the way Eren, you said you just move in today, right?".

"Yes, why?".

"I'm just curious ... How do you find your room so far? Rooms here were small and old ... You lived in a mansion so I think it will kinda hard for you to adjust living in a small apartment".

"Huh? Uhmm ... Honestly I haven't seen my room yet since I came here. I immediately went straight to you and didn't bother to check it ...".

"WHAT?! Are you insane? Why did you do that?".

"Cause I wanted to see you immediately, is it bad?", I pouted.

"It is brat, damn ... Are you even thinking?".

I only gave him a grinned,

"Tch, so where's your things? Your luggage's?", he asked again.

"I don't have ...", I plainly answered back.

"What the hell you pissed of sh- *sigh*. Fine, I get it ... well since it's weekends ... I think it's not a bad idea to go on shopping".

*Eyes sparkling*

"Are you asking me out, honey?".

"Huh?, uhmm ... Yes?", he replied back quizzically.

"Oh my God! So we're really going out on a DATE?!", I exclaimed excitedly.

"WAIT WHAT?! Where the hell did you get that idea shitty brat?".

"You said were going out, right?".

"ARGH! I really want to kill you!", he looked at me murderously.

"So it's not?", I pouted in disappointment.

"It's not and NEVER! Damn, could you fucking shut your mouth? You're driving me crazy ...".

He glared at me and gulped a huge amount of water, he wiped his lips and stand up,

"I'm going to take a shower after washing the dishes".

"Can I shower with you?", I asked innocently.

"THE FUCK YOU DO YOU SHITTY BRAT! STOP ASKING AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!", he exploded.

\---------------------

We were at the huge popular mall in Tokyo, Levi san said I need some furniture's and appliances for my room. Also, since I don't want to go back to our house for now, he said I need to buy some clothes to wear since his clothes were too small for me.

We bought new kitchen appliances, tools and utensils, also a brand new TV set, bed, couches, dining table, chairs and a new wardrobe. I let him do what he wanted to do since I'm not really into this kind of stuff but ... He really seems enjoying it, specially when we've got to the cleaning product area. I mean, he's eyes were sparkling while looking at all the cleaning products display. His reaction was really cute ...

"Hey Eren, thank you for this new vacuum cleaner. I really like it ...", he smiled cutely while hugging the box of the vacuum cleaner.

"I ... Didn't knew you love ... Erm ... That kind of stuff?".

"I really do love it ...", he chirped.

"Uhmm ... Y-yeah ... I also think so ...", I smiled awkwardly.

*Flashback*

"Levi san, can we go t-".

*Blink eyes few times*

"Levi ... san?".

His eyes were glued to the vacuum cleaner display inside the department store ...

"It's really beautiful", I heard him said.

I looked at him confusedly, did he just said the vacuum cleaner was beautiful?

"Erm ... L-Levi san? Do you ... Want that vacuum cleaner?", I asked.

He immediately looked at me and pouted cutely, then nodded multiple times ...

"Then let's buy it ...", I smiled.

"A-huh? N-no, no, no ... I-it's fine Eren, erm ... I ... I don't need it", he sadly answered back.

"Are you sure Levi san?".

*Silence*

His biting his lip while looking at me with his cute puppy eyes.

*Nosebleed from his cuteness*

"But ... It's kinda ... Expensive ... I can't afford to buy it for now ...".

"I can buy it for you ...".

"Really?", his face suddenly lit up.

"Of course!", I said.

"But ...".

"Don't worry, I have a lot of money ...", I winked.

*End of Flashback*

"Ne Eren, you can stay at my place temporarily".

"Huh?".

"Well, the delivery date of the appliances and furniture's that we bought was after 2 days, right? So ... Well ... Since ... Your room was still empty ... You can ... Stay at my room for a while ...", he suggested.

*Eyes sparkling*

"Really? Then I would love too ... I really, really, really love too!".

"O-okay then, let's buy some groceries back home, what do you want for dinner?", he asked.

"Cheese burger ...", I immediately answered back.

"Cheese ... Burger?".

"Yes!", I grinned.

A cute laughed heard from him,

"Cute ... I love the way you said it and how your eyes were sparkling while saying it".

He rarely laughed ... But when he does ... It's really cute and refreshing to watch ...

"How about for dessert?", I asked.

"Uhmm ... Do you prefer something?".

"Yes ... YOU ...".

*Levi blush*

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BRAT!", he shouted and hit my head hard.

Lol ... I never learned my lessons.

\----------------------

At Levi san apartment,

Since we got home, Levi san immediately cook our dinner, after we ate, he washed the dishes and started cleaning ...

He clean, and clean, and clean and ...

*Glaring the vacuum cleaner*

"I want to destroy that vacuum cleaner ...", I hissed annoyingly.

"Eren ...", he called out suddenly.

*Eyes lit up*

"Yes honey?", I immediately responded.

Finally ... Finally ... Finally h-

"Can you stand up for a while so I can clean the bottom of the couch?".

"WHAT?! UGH! I've got enough of this ...".

"Huh? What do you m-".

I pulled him closer to me until he ended up sitting on my lap.

"Hey idiot what are you doing?", he protested while trying to escape from my grip.

I ignored him and captured his lips. I heard him gasped and he struggled more while beating my shoulders with punches.

"E-nnngggh ... ren ... S-stop ...".

I forcefully entered his mouth using my tongue as I roam into his hot cavern, I tried to take him into a tongue battle but he wasn't cooperating at all. He struggled and struggled until he breaks into my grip.

"What the fuck are you doing?!", he asked angrily as he wiped the leaking saliva on his lips.

I pouted at him,

"You've been ignoring me since we got here and it's all because of that stupid vacuum cleaner", I blurted out.

"Wait ... Don't tell me you're jealous to this vacuum cleaner?".

"Yes! You should also pay attention to me ... It's already two in the morning and you're still cleaning and holding that stupid vacuum cleaner!".

His eyes widen when he realized the time,

"Tch, time flew fast".

"What? Your still disappointed?!".

He sighed,

"Come on, let's go to bed Eren ...".

My eyes lit up again after hearing what Levi san said,

"Are we going to sleep together on your bed?", I asked excitedly.

"No ... You can sleep on my bed ... I'm going to sleep here on the couch".

"Wait no ... I want to sleep with you ...".

*Death glare*

"I'm not sleeping with you, you stupid brat! I'm not safe when I'm with you".

"Oh come on Levi san ...".

"No ... NO WAY!".

After whining and trying to convince him. I ended up sleeping alone on his bed. Damn, his so cold hearted. How can he let an innocent and handsome young man to sleep alone?

*Pout*

"I hope ... I don't have bad dreams tonight".

End of Eren POV

Levi POV

I was startled when I heard someone's screaming while calling to someone. I immediately opened my eyes and stand up.

"Whose that?", I asked myself.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! No ... MOM!".

"Eren?".

I ran to my bed and saw Eren having a nightmare. He's screaming and calling his Mom in agony ...

"Hey Eren! Wake up! Eren you're dreaming ... Eren!".

He surprisingly opened his eyes and looked at me with his teary eyes.

"Levi ... san?".

"Eren ... You're dre-".

He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug and buried his face on my shoulder. He started sobbing ... I was surprised from his sudden action but ended up patting his back to comfort him.

"Eren, I'm here ... I won't live you, okay?", I whispered to his ears.

I felt his body shaking ... But still managed to nod.

As I promised, I didn't leave him alone ... I stayed hugging and patting his back until he fell asleep.

I didn't imagine seeing Eren Jaeger like this ... So helpless.

The next morning,

I woke up and realized that Eren was still lying on my arms.

"So I ended up sleeping with him, huh ...", I smiled on my own.

I stared at his face ...

He was so scared last night. I wonder what happened to his Mom?

I caressed his face, his skin was so smooth ...

"Ne Eren, when you wake up ... You can ... tell me anyth-".

"Le-vi ... san?".

*Jolt*

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"E-E-Eren ... You're awake?".

"I just ... Woke up ...", he yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh! Y-yeah ...", I smiled nervously.

"You spent your night here?", he asked confusedly.

I only nodded.

*Silence*

"Ne Levi san, can you hug me?", he suddenly requested.

"A-huh?".

"I just ... Want a hug".

"O-okay ...".

I think it's not bad to do his request, right? I mean, he's really a messed last night.

I opened my arms and hugged him. Maybe he was still afraid ...

When suddenly,

I felt something wet on my neck. When I realized what his doing ... I ...

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BRAT!!!!", I angrily screamed and pushed him away.

His a pervert, a pervert, A PERVERT!!!!

I saw him smirked,

"Levi san's smell in the morning was irresistible ... It makes my little Jaeger horny ... Can we do it? We're already on bed ... All we have to do is strip our clothes", he teasingly suggested while licking his lips.

*Blush hard*

"FUCK YOU PERVERTED SHITTY BRAT!".

End of Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading （＾ｖ＾） Comments and Kudos were highly appreciated.


	4. The Rumor was True! ERERI SHIP IS CANON!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some EreRi fluff scenes! (＾▽＾)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yatta! Finally as a promise Chapter 4 was published after publishing chapter 3 last 2 days ago ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ
> 
> Honestly I didn't expect to have hundreds of views after publishing this story last 2 weeks ago. Thank you so much ERERI SHIPPERS, you guys were the BEST! *hug tight*.
> 
> I don't know if how many people in the fandom likes BOTTOM LEVI AND TOP EREN, though in my own opinion I love it this way for EreRi (please don't slice me into half to those who loves Bottom Eren, Top Levi). I just found bottom Heichou cute for top Eren.
> 
> Oh well, again enjoy reading, please let me know if you have any suggestions for the story so I might include them. Kudos, yes I appreciated them, thank you in advance *wink*.

Eren POV

"Eren, what the hell are you doing? Sweep the floor properly you shitty brat!", Levi san shouted.

*Crying inside*

UWAAAAH!!!! HOW DID I END UP LIKE THIS?!

*Flashback*

Breakfast,

"Eren, when are you planning to clean your room?", Levi san suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm planning to hire someone to clean that room", I shrugged.

"You're just wasting your money, let's clean it later".

"Huh? Pardon?".

"I said ... Let's clean it later, now eat faster so we can start cleaning".

"Eh?, w-w-wait ... Are you telling me to do household chores?".

He glared at me,

"Yes, why?".

"B-but I'm Eren Jaeger, I'm not doing household chores!", I reasoned out.

"I don't care ... We're still cleaning your room ...".

NOO!!! He's not listening ...

*End of Flashback*

"Levi san, can we take a break? We've been cleaning here for the passed 6 hours", I pouted.

Damn, I'm really exhausted ... This is ... The first time ... I EVER DO HOUSEHOLD CHORES!!!

He instructed me to clean the windows, the walls, the floor, the bathroom, and when he was not satisfied to my cleaning, he scolded me and told me to REPEAT IT ALL!

UWAAAH!!! I'M GONNA DIE HERE EARLY!!!

After hearing what I said, he looked at his surroundings ...

"Good job Eren! Let's take a break then".

"Really? Yay! Finally ... Thank you honey!", I happily chirped.

He smiled at me,

"You're really good at cleaning for a first timer ...", he praised.

I think I'm seeing myself as an imaginary dog ears and a tail wagging behind my back.

Squee~ Levi san praised me for the first time. He pats my head gently and said,

"Let's go Eren, as a reward I will m-".

"Make me moan?".

"Huh?".

He blushed when he realizes what I meant,

"Y-YOU PERVERT!".

I laughed,

"Your blushing face is enough for me as a reward ...", I grinned.

"Idiot ...", he pouted.

\------------------------------

At Maria Academy,

"Eren!", Armin called from down the hallway.

I stopped walking and looked at him,

"Yo Armin, what's up?", I greeted.

"Well, the usual ... I spent my weekend going to the library to read books. How about you? You just moved in to that small apartment where Levi sensei's living, right?".

"Yeah! And currently I have been staying at his place since the appliances and furniture's that we ordered will be delivered in 2 days".

"Oh? Really? He let you in at his place?".

"Of course! He's my honey after all. He can't say no to his lover ...", I proudly said.

Armin clapped his hands,

"Wow! You're really a good actor, Eren ...".

"Yes I am, wait what?".

As we enter our classroom, all my male classmates were looking at me furiously (except for Connie), while my female classmates were all depressed while looking at their cellphones (except for Sasha, Ymir and Krista).

"Hey guys what's up!", I greeted them.

Jean, my horse face classmate stood up and walked towards me then suddenly grabbed my shirt collar ...

"What are you fucking doing, Jean?!", I annoyingly asked.

"You just said last week that Levi sensei was yours and now you're living together?", he said angrily almost shouting.

"Huh?! What are you saying you fucking horse face?".

"This photo, it's been spreading like a virus to the whole Academy", he gritted his teeth and showed me a photo of me and Levi san's entering the old apartment on his cellphone screen.

My eyes widen when I saw the photo. Who the fuck took that photo?

"Why are you so mad, Jean? Wait ... Are you jealous?", I smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU F-".

"Yes he is, well he's been talking about that photo since he got here ...", Connie commented.

"Maybe he likes Levi sensei too ...", Sasha then added while munching on some bread.

I looked at him suspiciously,

"So, you like him too huh?".

*Smirk*

"You know what, I will tell you a secret ...".

I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear's,

"Levi sensei has a big, rounded ass ...".

*Nosebleed*

He blushed and removed his grip from my collar. Then covered his bleeding nose. He got nosebleed just by hearing that? Lol such a looser.

"Sorry Jean, but he's already mine and only MINE ...", I pressed the last word harder.

"YOU FUCKING B-".

*Door open*

Levi san enter the classroom,

"Good morning class ...", he greeted with his usual poker face expression and monotone voice then walked straight to his table.

"Good morning Levi sensei!", the whole class greeted and immediately go back to their respective seats.

Jean and I remain standing ... Levi san raised his eyebrow and asked,

"Is there something happening here? Eren, Jean?".

I smiled at him while Jean stiffened and blushed, neither of us don't want to talk. Well I wasn't going to say anything since he was the one who started it.

Sasha then raised her hand,

"Yes Sasha?", Levi san signaled her to stand up.

"Eren and Jean were fighting because Jean found out that Levi sensei and Eren were already living together in a small apartment".

"Huh?", the only word escape from his mouth after hearing what Sasha said.

Levi san immediately shot a glared at me. I only shrugged to him.

"S-Sasha, how did you know about that information?", he awkwardly asked.

Everyone reached for their cellphone and showed the photo that spreading around the Academy to Levi san ...

He gasped in surprise,

"H-how did that ...".

"Ne Levi sensei, are you really living with Eren?", Krista, one of the females campus crush asked.

I looked at him, now how are you going to answer the question, Levi san?

He pouted cutely, he didn't know what to do. He looked at me for some help. I only smiled at him and signaled him to answer the question.

"Y-yes ... We are ...", he finally answered, while trying his best to hide his blush.

Everyone nosebleed,

"Uwaah sensei your so cute!", everyone exclaimed.

"So it's confirmed that you're really dating Eren and now you're living together, Levi sensei?", Marco curiously asked.

He looked at me again, while biting his lips,

Damn, he's so hot when he's biting his bottom lip like that, while looking at me with those sharp eyes ...

"A-a-yes ... Eren is my ... B-b-boy-friend. A-and we're living together", he finally confirmed and blushed more.

Whisper. Whisper. Whisper.

Everyone fussed when Levi san confirmed our relationship. I looked at Jean like, 'Did you hear that bastard, he's mine', then smirked ... 

He glared at me annoyingly while holding both of his fists tightly.

Levi san cleared his throat,

"So, do you still have any questions class?", he asked trying his best to calm himself and bring back his composure.

"Nothing more Levi sensei ...", they all said together with a tone of disappointment.

"Good! Now please open your textbook on page 17 ...", he instructed.

I smiled, I thought he was going to deny our fake relationship ... But he didn't ...

End of Eren POV

Levi POV

"Bwahahahah Levi Oh my God! You're really epic ahahah!!!", Hanji laughed hard.

I'm currently at the science lab talking to this fucking four eyes science teacher whose ended up being one of my two best friends ...

"Stop laughing four eyes, I just have no choice that's why I told my class that the fucking rumors was true!", I hissed.

"But you were denying it last week and now your'e saying that you're living together? You're really something Levi ... Lmao!".

"Like I told you before, we were just faking it just to avoid his marriage interview ...".

"Huh? Did you tell me that?".

"What? Don't tell me you weren't listening either, just like Erwin did ...".

"Well ...".

*Silly smile*

"Honestly I'm not ...".

"You fucking shitty four eyes".

"Heheheh ... Sorry I was really busy at the time thinking about our next experiments".

I clicked my tongue,

"You're useless as always shitty four eyes".

"Gomen, gomen ...", she laughed.

I sighed,

"Then listen carefully and I will tell you ...".

She nodded few times and eagerly listened.

*After 20 minutes of flashback story*

"Wow! What a great love story. I conclude that maybe he really is your destiny", she commented while trying her best not to laugh.

"You said exactly what Erwin said ...", I looked at her annoyingly.

"Oh? Erwin also said that?".

"Yes ... Why?", I asked her confusedly.

"N-nothing ... Anyway Levi, I didn't expect you to accept Eren's proposal ... I mean, you're not that type of person who will accept someone's proposal easily".

*Silence*

"Honestly, I really don't know ...".

She looked at me suspiciously,

"What? I'm serious ... I really don't know ...", I repeated.

"Hmf? You're hiding something aren't you?".

She continued to stare at me ...

"Oh well, I know how you're in denial, so ... Yeah! As you say so, you don't know. By the way Levi ...".

She stares at the two boxes of lunch beside my bag,

"Why do you have two bento here?".

*Eyes widen*

"Oh shit! I forgot to give Eren his bento! Uwaaah!!! What should I do now? I woke up early just to prepare this ...", I cried while holding the box of lunch that I prepared.

"Ohohoh you made him a bento? Strange ...", she intriguingly said while smirking like she just discovered something big.

"Don't look at me like that shitty four eyes, I only made him lunch as a reward for his good cleaning yesterday".

"Huh? Good ... Cleaning?".

"Yeah, I instructed him to clean the room that he rented next to mine before the appliances and furniture's that we bought arrived".

"WHAT?! You did what to Eren Jaeger?", she surprisingly exclaimed almost shouting.

"Don't shout like that four eyes, it's not a big deal".

"B-but he was Eren ... He was so high and mighty ... Then you ... You make him clean?".

"Huh? He's just a fucking shitty brat who's annoying enough to ruin my peaceful life. He's not high or mighty, he's just a fucking kid ...".

"Wow! You rock Levi!".

"What? You know what four eyes you're becoming weirder every day ... You should see a psychiatrist ...", I recommended.

She only looked at me innocently and smiled.

She's the worst.

But ...

"I still have a big problem here!".

"Just give it to him, you're worrying too much ...".

I looked at her like, 'Fuck you four eyes it's not that easy to do'.

She sighed,

"Seriously Levi you're still worrying about that after a lot of things happened between you and Eren? I mean, come on ... The whole Academy already knows about your relationship with each other ... Besides, the video taken by your class this morning was epic ... I mean, who could have thought that Levi Ackerman, the top 1 student of Rose Academy, was going to confess that he was dating a 15-year-old student in front of his class. Bwahahahah!!!!".

Is it me or this fucking four eyes just insulted me? But wait, video taken on my class?

"What video?", I asked confusedly.

"You don't know? This video ...", she showed me her cellphone screen then play the video that she's talking about.

The video was the scene taken this morning when my class was asking me about my relationship with Eren.

"Your blushing face was really funny Levi! Ahahahah! When I saw this video that my students were watching this morning ... I couldn't help but ask them to share it to me. When I play the video ... Lol I can't help but laugh out loud. Your expression was too cute to handle and I can't even imagine you doing such an expression like that ... LOL!".

*Vein pop*

*Hit Hanji's head 3 times*

"Laugh more and you're dead", I warned her.

"Eheheheh ... Gomenasai, I just can't help it", she apologized immediately while rubbing her head in pain but still smiling like an idiot.

Sometimes, I asked myself why I'm still friend with this woman ...

"But Levi, since you already confirmed about your relationship with Eren, I can't see any problem if you give him a bento while his classmates were there. As I said a while ago the whole Academy knows it".

*Pout lips*

"Go now, don't tell me you're still embarrassed?", she asked.

"A-I ... I ... A-uhmm ...".

Hanji's facial expression suddenly get serious,

"Levi ...", she called.

"What four eyes?", I asked.

She gripped both of my shoulders and seriously said,

"You look like a shy high school girl that wants to give his homemade bento to his boyfriend but she's too embarrassed to do it ...".

A loud laugh echoed in the whole science laboratory ...

*Vein pop*

*Hit Hanji's head again 5 times*

"I'm sorry Levi", she apologized again but didn't really mean it.

"I will prove it to you that I'm not like that fucking four eyes!", I shouted angrily and shut the sliding door hard.

I went straight to 1-A classroom to see Eren,

I meant it ... I'm kinda embarrassed to give him this box of lunch in front of his classmates just like Hanji said, but on the other hand, I promised him a reward yesterday so ... I need to give this bento to him ...

AND I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL GIRL STUDENT!

When I reached the classroom, my hands are shaking too much to knock on the door.

"Oh shit! I'm shaking ...".

I swallowed hard and try my best to calm myself down.

"You can do it Levi, just give him this bento".

I knocked on the door and Pixis sensei opened it and smiled. I bowed my head and excused myself to him. He was currently having a discussion to the class.

"Oh hello, nice to see you, beautiful Levi sensei, how can I help you?", he smiled at me and gesture me to come in.

"Hi Pixis sensei, sorry for the intrusion, I just wanted to give Eren his lunch", I smiled, trying my best to look not nervous.

"A bento for your boyfriend? How sweet ...", Pixis sensei commented and smiled again.

I can't hide my blush when he said that, while my female students were ...

"KYAAAH~ Levi sensei homemade bento for Eren", they squealed.

While my male students were like ...

"Bastard Eren got homemade bento from Levi sensei!", they hissed while sending death glares to Eren.

I walked forward to where Eren is sitting,

"Here ...", I said, as I placed the homemade box of lunch I prepared in front of him.

He looked at me surprisingly like, 'What's going on here?'.

"I ... Made that this morning, though ... I forgot to give it to you, that's why I'm here ...", I explained while playing with my fingers.

He nodded but still looked unsure,

"So ... I guess I'll go ahead ...".

When I'm about to leave he suddenly pulled my hand, grabbed my chin, then KISSED ME IN FRONT OF HIS CLASSMATES!!!!!

My eyes widen and my body froze as he locked our lips together so my bottom lip was between his two lips, he lightly swept the tip of his tongue over my lower lip and smirked. Then he started to chew, suck and nip my bottom lips. His kiss becomes deeper and deeper and I become more embarrassed than ever.

I was so afraid to push him away, and I was too embarrassed to face my students. My whole strength drains and I felt powerless.

After a couple of minutes of kissing me in front of everyone ... Eren broke the kiss first and smirked ...

"Thank you honey, I really appreciate your effort ...".

I don't know how to react after what happened, I knew everyone was staring at me right now.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"Wow! Nice French kiss, Eren ...", Pixis sensei praised him while clapping his hands together.

"Thank you sensei!", Eren smiled then took his seat.

He looked at me victoriously ...

I glared at him like, 'I will kill you later fucking brat'.

He only smiled at me and winked,

UGH! FUCK THIS KID!

I decided to excuse myself from everyone, I bow my head like nothing happened and then take my leave.

At the hallway while walking,

"It's not happening, that didn't happen, it's not happening, that didn't happen. It's not ... AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!! IT FUCKING HAPPENED!!!", I freaked out.

End of Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh thank you for reading till the end.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER,
> 
> Mikasa And Annie will be joining 1-A class. Let's all find out what will be their relationship to Eren Jaeger and how will Levi sensei reacts from all the revelation. 
> 
> Thank you and till the next update!


	5. The Present, The Past and His Sister's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unbeatable love triangle or love square?
> 
> Eren x Levi x Mikasa x Annie ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Minna san~  
> ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> I've been really bored after my operation since I got home from the hospital. So, I end up writing the next chapter, hope you guys love it. 
> 
> *Sigh* Anesthesia killing me this past few days. (ToT)
> 
> Warning: Wrong grammar, past, present future tense mistakes. I'm sorry ... My beta reader didn't check this one yet.
> 
> Still, HAPPY READING! （＾ω＾）

Eren POV

"PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR LEVI SAN! I'M REALLY SORRY!", I shouted out while banging the door hard.

It's been an hour since I decided to visit him but he refused to take me inside his room. He's really mad at me from what happened earlier.

"Honey I'm really sorry! I'm not going to do that again. So please let me in!", I begged.

"I HATE YOU SHITTY BRAT!", he screamed from the other side of the door.

Uwaaah! He's really mad at me! What should I do now? Tch, this is all that fucking Jean's fault ... I was carried away because I found out that he's interested to MY Levi ... I wouldn't kiss Levi san like that if he doesn't like him.

I want them to know that he's mine ...

*Realized something*

But ... he's not really mine since we're just faking it, right? So ... Ugh! damn Eren! Stop thinking about it and just focus on how Levi san will forgive you.

He's really stubborn ... I'm begging for his forgiveness since I came home from club activities and still ... He wasn't opening the door ...

"Shit! I don't know what to do anymore!".

"Oh? Eren!", Hanji sensei suddenly appeared out of nowhere and called me while a big smile crept onto her lips.

"A-Hanji sensei! Good evening", I bowed my head and greeted her politely.

"So ... What is your highness doing outside Levi's apartment? Oh sorry, I mean ... YOUR Levi ...", she corrected herself and grinned.

I smiled at her awkwardly and answered her question,

"Well ... His ... Kinda mad at me from what happened earlier in our class".

"Oh my is it about the viral French kiss video?", she asked again while her eyes were sparkling like she really needs to know my answer.

"A-pardon? What did y--".

My words cut off when Hanji sensei shoved her cellphone to my face and played the video that she's talking about.

*Eyes widen*

"They also video that?", I gasped.

"Yeah, actually it's also spreading in the whole Academy just like the photos and the other video taken before. You know how much popular you are, right? And also Levi ... You lovers were the hot topic in our Academy right now ...".

"Damn, he going to kill me and hate me more if he saw this video ...", I'm doomed.

Hanji sensei laughed while I'm in panic mode,

"Don't worry Eren, I have a plan ...", she grinned and gave me a box of puddings she's holding.

I confusedly looked at her, she nodded at me ...

"Just give it to him ...", she said.

"Eh?".

"Honestly, I'm not expecting you to see here, and I personally came here to talk to Levi about the video that I showed you, I want to tease him to death and see his blushing face while denying the fact that he enjoy the kiss ahahahah. But, since you were here and you're having a hard time talking to your stubborn lover than ... You can use those puddings to lure him to open the door. He can't say no to pudding, trust me", she winked.

Hanji sensei made it sounds like a piece of cake. But I know to myself that it wasn't ... Levi san is too scary when he's angry and too stubborn to please.

I sighed,

I don't have any more options to choose anyway so ... I forced a smile to her and said ...

"O-okay, thank you Hanji sensei!".

I hope this pudding will really save my life.

"No worries, anyway I have to go. I'll just visit Erwin's place and hang out with him. Goodluck Eren!", she waved her hand energetically and take her leave.

I left alone again outside Levi san's room

"So ... he likes pudding huh?".

I nodded to myself while looking at the box of puddings that Hanji sensei gave to me.

"I have to try ...", I convinced myself.

I started knocking at the door again,

"Levi san, I've got some puddings here, do you want some?", I said loud enough to hear from inside.

"You're lying!", he then answered back.

Ohoh! He responded immediately. Maybe Hanji sensei was right. These puddings could really save my life.

"I'm serious, beat me till I die if I'm lying", I lured him more.

After a few seconds the door suddenly creaked and opened a little,

Levi san cutely peek at the door while pouting. I smiled at him and showed him the box of puddings.

I saw his eyes twinkled and immediately opened the door wide.

"Pudding!", he happily chirped and reach for the box but I immediately lift the box high so he can't reach it.

"Hey! What are you doing?", he growled and pouted cutely.

*Nosebleed from the inside*

Shit! He's so CUTE!!!!

"Let me in and you can have these puddings ...", I grinned.

He glared at me ... But ended up sighing and nodding. I smirked in victory.

Mission accomplished. All thanks to Hanji sensei and her puddings, maybe I'll treat her tomorrow.

\-------------------

In the kitchen,

Levi san happily eating his pudding while humming like a little kid.

"Uwaaah it's really soft and sweet! It's even melting into my mouth~", he beamed like he was in heaven.

I can't help not to laugh from his cute expression ...

"What are you laughing at, shitty brat?", his expression suddenly changed into a deadly glare.

"Sorry, I can't help it ... You're so cute".

I heard him clicked his tongue,

"I'm still mad at you fucking brat".

"Eeeeeh? But I thought you already forgive me ...", I pouted.

"I hated what you've done to me earlier. We already talked about it, right?".

"I'm sorry Levi san, I promise I'm not going to do that again ...", I apologized again and assured him.

He looked at me like, 'I am not fucking believing the hell out of you Eren Jaeger'.

So I decided to,

"I can buy you more puddings if you want ...".

"Really?", his mood suddenly changed.

"Yes I will ... You can have all the puddings that you want ... So, are we good? You're not mad at me, right?".

He thinks for seconds but ended up nodding. And I was like, 'Phew, finally!'.

After he ate a total of five puddings, we went to the living room and watched TV.

We're both muted and neither of us don't want to talk. Honestly, I don't know how to start a conversation now after what happened ....

"Eren ...", he suddenly called.

I immediately looked at him happily, like a dog who just called by his owner,

"What is it, Levi san?".

"Eren ... I-".

*Phone ringing*

"Erm ... I think your phone is ringing", he pointed at my cellphone inside my pocket.

"Ignore it, just continue what you're saying".

"I-it's nothing, just answer your phone, brat".

Ugh! Damn!

I sighed and nodded to him, I grabbed my cellphone inside my pocket and looked at the caller's id.

"Armin ...", I mumbled.

Has something happened? It's really rare for Armin to call me at this hour.

I immediately pushed the answer button and ...

"Hello Armin?".

"Eren, listen to me damn ... Mikasa ...", his voice is shaking.

"Mikasa? What do you mean Mikasa?", I asked confusedly.

"MIKASA IS GOING TO YOUR APARTMENT!!!", he screamed and freak out.

"WHAT?!".

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit ... Mikasa was here in Tokyo? Damn, why now? Shit! She definitely going to interrupt all of my plans and invade my personal life.

"I'm sorry Eren, I tried my best to cover you up but you know Mikasa ...".

"No it's fine Armin, I can handle the rest ... Thanks for telling me ASAP".

"Yeah, sorry again".

End of call.

After talking to Armin, I let out a deep depressing sigh.

"Did something happened?", Levi san asked.

"N-nothing ...".

"Who's Mikasa?".

"Huh?".

Dingdong. Ding dong. Ding dong.

He is still looking at me intensely, my sweat dropped. But then he sighed and stood up to open the door since the person outside won't stop pressing the door bell.

A chill ran down my spine,

This is bad ... This is bad ... THIS IS BAD! How will I tell her about Levi san? Is she going to understand me? Is she going to like Levi san? Is she going to listen to what I say? Uwaaah!!!! I don't know what to do now?!

I heard the door creaked signaling that Levi san opened the door,

"Is Eren's here?".

My eyes widen after hearing that voice ...

"Mikasa ...".

End of Eren POV

Levi POV

I froze when I saw Mikasa. What the hell is she doing here? Is she here to take me home? Is Uncle Kenny wants me to go home? But how did they find me? When, where?

Oh shit ... This is crazy ...

"Mikasa ...", I heard Eren called her surprisingly.

Wait ... They knew each other?

Mikasa ignored me my whole existence and walked straight to where Eren was sitting. She hugged him tight while stroking his hair lovingly. Then she said ...

"I missed you Eren!".

Huh? So she's not here for me? But for Eren?

"Mi-Mikasa ... Y-you're suffocating me ...", Eren choked while trying his best to remove Mikasa's monstrous grip.

"Oh sorry ...", she only said and let go of him.

"I heard from your Dad that you decided to live alone and rented a new apartment ... I wasn't expecting you to see here in a small and old apartment ...", she started.

"Dad told you what?! Tch, that old man ...", Eren hissed.

"He's just worried about you Eren as much as I do. Besides, I'm glad Uncle Grisha told me about it. You don't know yet how to live on your own so I can't help but to worry. You know what, I can help you out from your daily needs".

"I'm not a fucking baby anymore Mikasa, please stopped doting me like your own little brother ...", Eren growled in frustration.

"I don't care ... And ... Why are you living with Levi?".

"Cause he was my ... Wait ... You know Levi san?".

"He's my cousin", she revealed like its nothing special.

"WHAT?!".

They both looked at me, I sighed ...

I walked towards them and take my seat on the couch,

"She's really my cousin ...", I confirmed to Eren.

"Eeeeeeh?".

Mikasa then smirked,

"So, what does a 30-year-old man doing in a 15-year-old boy's apartment?".

"Thirty years old, man?", Eren confusedly asked.

"Yeah ... You don't know, Eren?".

"Are you serious? He just look li-".

"Like a 15-year-old girl, aren't he? Lol".

"Stop that nonsense Mikasa. Besides, your little brother is the one who's trespassing in my place".

Mikasa looked at Eren like, 'What is he talking about Eren?'.

"Well ... He is ... Erm ...".

"I'm his lover ...", I announced to annoy Mikasa.

I knew Mikasa likes Eren from the way she stares and talks to him. Mikasa is not like that to others.

"What?! Eren ... is that true? Is this pedophile saying was true?", she suddenly panicked and desperately asked Eren, shaking his shoulders hard.

"Wait whose pedophile?", I frowned.

"I-it's true Mikasa, he's my lover ...", Eren answered back while smiling awkwardly.

Mikasa immediately grabbed my collar's shirt and fiercely looked at me,

"YOU PEDOPHILE!", she angrily shouted.

I smirked at her as a sign of victory,

"Are you jealous Mikasa? Oh wait! I forgot ... You like Eren, don't you?", I asked teasingly.

A blush crept on her cheeks, Eren immediately grabbed her away from me,

"Mikasa, please don't do that to Levi san ...", Eren worriedly said.

He then went beside me and gently took my both hands and asked,

"Are you okay, Levi san?".

I nodded to him, I saw Mikasa biting her lower lip angrily, she's about to cry.

Who would've thought that she fell in love with this shitty brat?

I smirked to her again and snaked my arms around Eren's neck,

"L-L-Levi san, what are you doing?", Eren stuttered while blushing.

"You don't like it?", I asked teasingly while licking my lips.

"A-uhm ... I-it's not that I don't want b-".

I didn't bother to listen to what he was about to say as I crashed our lips together and kissed him passionately. He froze for a second but ended up kissing me back. I stared at Mikasa like, 'Bitch! I'm kissing your Eren in front of you!', while tagging Eren's hair to deepen our kiss.

She bit her lip harder and the tears that she's holding back started falling down her cheeks.

"YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE I HATE YOU!", she cried and run away.

Lol, crying baby.

When Mikasa's gone, I pushed Eren away to break the kiss. I'm fucking out of breath ... Shit! I think I overdone it.

He's looking at me full of questions,

"Now we're even ...", I only said, wiping my lips.

His both cheeks were still flushed but he still managed to ask if ...

"Can we do it again?".

"No fucking way brat!", I growled.

"Just asking ...", he grinned.

He looked at his surroundings,

"Where's Mikasa?".

"She ran away ...".

"Oh! She'll definitely kill me tomorrow ...".

I ignored what he said and curiously asked,

"How did you meet Mikasa?".

"Huh? Oh! Honestly she's my childhood friend, her and Armin ... Her Uncle sent her to our house when she's still young because her Mom and Dad were killed. So, my parents was the one who raised her and she started to become my adopted sister ...".

"Oh ... I see ... So that's why she's really attached to you huh?", I chuckled.

"Well, she's really an overprotective sister and she's always tailing me wherever I go. I really like her since I considered her as one of my family but sometimes she's scary and doting me a lot", he explained, sighing.

"So you don't see her as someone special?".

"Huh? Like lover? Of course not she's just my sister!".

"Really? Okay ...".

"But Levi san, I didn't know that you're cousins ...".

"My Mom and her Dad were siblings ... And Uncle Kenny was their older brother ...".

"Oh I see ... Can I meet your Mom? I imagined her as beautiful as you ...", he smiled.

A weak smile crept to my lips and I felt a mixture of hurt, longing and sadness when I heard what he said ...

"My Mom ... Died when I was five ...".

"Oh ... I-I'm sorry to hear that ...".

"Nope, it's fine. I also didn't meet my Father since I was young ... I don't know if he's already dead or alive. In short, I'm an orphan ... Uncle Kenny picked me up and raised me ... Though, he is rarely going home because of work so I ended up living alone in his house ... And one day, he took Mikasa with him, he told me what happened to her family. I felt pity for her while seeing myself when I was the same age as her. She has gone emotionless just like me which Uncle Kenny didn't want to see ... So, he decided to ask his friend to take care of Mikasa temporarily".

"My parents ...", he mumbled.

"Yup, after living with your family, she became more cheerful than before. Sometimes, or maybe a lot of times we argued a lot ... Just like what happened earlier ... But ... She has changed since she lived with your family. Also ... I didn't know that the boy she's talking about the whole time she came back ... Is you ...".

"What she's saying?", he curiously asked.

"Nothing important ...", I shrugged.

"Heeeh~ you just don't want to tell me ...", he pouted.

"You already know, so stopped asking brat".

*Silence*

"But Levi san, how did you end up living here? I mean, did something happened to you back home?".

I jolted from what Eren suddenly asked when I remembered the reason why I ran away back home ... I can't help not to sigh at the sudden thought.

I immediately changed the topic and,

"Eren, tomorrow your furniture's and appliances were going to deliver ... You can now stay there a-".

"Oh yeah, but I'm still staying here".

"What?! No way ... I don't want to brat ...".

"But honey~", Eren whined.

"Damn Eren will you stopped that? You spent a lot of money to buy those furniture's and appliances and then you're going to tell me that you're still staying here?".

"But I don't want to live with Mikasa ...", he blurted out.

"Huh?".

"She'll be staying at my place and invade my private life for sure. She was like that the whole time".

"But we already said that we're together ...".

Eren sighed,

"Your cousin is crazy .... She doesn't accept something like that easily .... You know her more than I am since she was your cousin ...".

Eren had a point. The way Mikasa loves him too much is really crazy ... She treasured and hold Eren like a precious diamond.

"Fine ... But you still need to go to your room. It will be such a waste if you do not sleep into sleep".

"Okay, got it!", he grinned.

\--------------------

So ... How did I fucking ended up in this kind of situation?

At 1-A class,

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman ... If you guys thinking if I'm related to this bitch teacher beside me ... My answer is sadly Yes ... But, I'm just here for Eren so nothing to worry about ...", she smiled, bowing her head.

"I'm Annie Leonhart, I'm from Rose Academy and transferred here in Maria Academy when I heard that Eren found a new lover. We haven't yet have a proper closure in our relationship so I'm here to see him and of course his BITCH lover", she introduced herself with emotionless face then bowed her head.

Is it me or they were just here for Eren? And they called me bitch two times ...

"That Annie is ex girlfriend of Eren, right?".

I heard one of my student said,

So, Eren was in a relationship before?

"So the present, the past and his sister who ended up liking him were all together in this classroom!", Connie gasped and nodded to Sasha who's eating a potato from his left hand.

The two girls glared at me furiously, I only raised a eyebrow and signaled them to take their seats.

They walked to where Eren was sitting and ...

"Eren I missed you!", Annie happily beamed, clinging on Eren tight.

"Hey bitch what are you doing?! Let go of Eren!", Mikasa hissed, pulling off Annie away from Eren.

I glared at Eren, he awkwardly laugh at me,

"Girls, please let me go ... My honey is going to kill me ...", he stated, sighing.

They both pouted and Annie let go of Eren. The two girls started glaring at me again.

"I'm going to steal Eren from you, you fucking bitch sensei!", their voice sync together as they both hissed.

I don't know why, but I fucking get annoyed from what they said. These two girls were crazy for trying to steal Eren from me. Lol ... If only they knew that I really fucking don't want Eren in my life.

But from the back of my head, I really don't want them to steal Eren from me ... Because Eren ... Is my lover ... He's mine even if ... We're just faking it.

A dark smirk formed in my lips,

"Okay, try it ... If you can ...".

End of Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, for the next following chapters (I don't know yet if what specific chapter) it will contain the smut scene. It is an Rated M fanfic after all Lol. It's my first time writing a rated M fanfic so please bare with me if you don't find it hot or interesting LMAO.


	6. Hiding of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't want to accept their own feelings for each other ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Short chapter ╥﹏╥
> 
> I had a busy week, last sunday was my 22nd birthday and then yesterday is my weekly check up so that's why I rushed this chapter today.
> 
> So yeah, sorry minna~
> 
> Still Kudos were highly appreciated. Thanks!
> 
> Warning: Sorry, this one also not yet check by my beta reader.

Levi POV

It's been a week since the two annoying girls who want to steal Eren from me arrived.

*Sigh*

My life became darker than before ...

"Ne Levi, you look problematic than before ...", Hanji commented while munching the cookies that she said was from her student.

"I hate those two", I hissed.

"Mikasa and Annie?".

"Who else? Tch ... They're always tailing Eren wherever he goes ... Even in my apartment ... Damn, they even spend their night in my place ... IN MY PLACE!", I growled.

"Oh? Are you telling me you're jealous?".

*Shut a death glare to Hanji*

"What? It's all written on your face ...", she shrugged.

"I'm not je-".

*Knocking at door*

Hanji stood up and opened the door,

We're currently at Erwin's office but Erwin have business meetings ...

"Sorry for the intrusion, I just wanted to know if-".

"Eren! Hey ... Come in, come in!", Hanji excitedly exclaimed.

Eren bowed his head and smiled at her,

When the brat saw me, he ... 

"Levi san~", he cried and immediately ran towards me, hugging me from behind.

"H-hey idiot what are you doing? Let go!", I annoyingly said, pushing him away.

"Aaaw~ you look cute together", Hanji squealed.

"I don't want to hear that from you four eyes!".

She only grinned at me then asked Eren ...

"Anyway Eren, what are you doing here?".

Eren looked at her and hugged me tighter, he rested his chin on my left shoulder,

"I only want to see Levi san, I missed him badly ...", he pouted cutely.

"OMG!!!! How sweet".

"Stop talking weird things in front of that shitty glasses, you brat!".

"But I really did miss you ... We didn't have much time to spend together lately".

"How can we do that if those two were always around you".

They both looked at me in surprise,

*Blush*

"I-I mean ... t-that was ...".

"Uwaaaah!!! As I thought you really did missed me too!", he giggled.

"When did I said I missed you brat?".

"He's the queen of denial Eren ... Trust me, but deep inside ... He really did missed you".

"Hey four eyes stopped talking nonsense ... You sh-".

*Knocking at the door, again*

"Maybe Erwin's meeting was over", Hanji hummed.

"He knows he doesn't have to knock, right? It's his office after all ...", I frowned.

Hanji shrugged,

The door suddenly opened wide and ...

"EREN!", Annie and Mikasa came in, immediately ran towards Eren and pulled him away from me.

"Hey wait what are y-".

"Why are you hugging that bitch, Eren? I want a hug too~", Annie whined.

"Eren me too, please hug me too", Mikasa said the same thing.

What the fuck are these two doing here?

"Ehem ... Excuse me, but I'm HIS LOVER ... So, I don't see any problem about HIM HUGGING ME, right?".

I raised a brow saying, 'You're fucking disturbing us, freaks'.

They both glared at me,

"Hah! I don't even know why Eren choose a midget's like you ... I'm undoubtedly more beautiful and sexy than you or this amazona girl beside me ...", Annie boasted and flipped her hair.

*Vein pop*

Midget? Me? Is she looking for a fight?

"The Queen of Nose boasted huh!", Mikasa commented sarcastically.

"What did you said Amazona girl?!".

"I said fuck off you freakin Queen of Nose!".

"Hey girls, stopped! Please don't start fighting here. Hanji sensei is here too and this is Principal Erwin's office ...", Eren tried his best to calm down the two girls fighting over him.

I sighed,

Eren is the only reason why they're fighting like this anyway. Maybe it's time to ask him to choose ...

"Eren, I think you need to choose now, me ... Or them?".

This fucking game of 'Who's better for Eren' is really getting into my nerves.

Eren confusedly looked at me while the two girls with his both sides were glaring at me.

"Levi ... san ...".

"Me ... Or them ...", I repeated.

"Of course I'll choose you!", he answered back like, 'You don't have to ask me to choose because I'll definitely choose you'.

I felt my both cheeks heated up when I heard his answer. Damn! Why do I need to blush like this for just a stupid answer.

"Of course he'll choose you midget! He's your lover after all. But still I don't care ... Even Eren rejected me many times ... I won't give up my feelings for him ... NEVER!", Annie said with full of determination.

"I only want to stay with Eren's side ... Even if he doesn't want me ... I'll still stick to him ...", Mikasa then stated.

Ugh! I started regretting asking that stupid question now. Why did I even asked that question if I knew that these people were more stupid? 

I clicked my tongue,

"Erm excuse me girls ... I think you should also consider how Eren feels from all of these. No hurt feelings but I think Eren wants to spend more time with Levi too ... You know ... Only the two of them ... ALONE ...", Hanji pressed the last word harder, giving the girls a kind but creepy smile.

The two looked at Eren with their puppy eyes,

"Eren ... Do you ... Want to spend time with that midget?", Annie asked.

Can she stopped calling me midget?!

Eren nodded and smiled,

The girls pouted,

"O-okay ... I ... leave you two alone ... But ... It doesn't mean that ... I already given up ...", Annie pouted more while trying her best not to cry.

"I don't want to do this ... But If Eren said so ... Then I comply ...", Mikasa nodded.

"Thank you Annie, Mikasa!", Eren smiled.

"Uwaaah!!! Why are you so handsome Eren!", they both screamed, clinging to Eren again.

\--------------------

"Levi sensei!", a student from I think was Hanji's class suddenly called me.

"Yes?", I asked with my usual monotone voice.

She was blushing and unsure of what will she's going to say ...

"A-uhmm ... D-did you ... Like the ... cookies I baked for you?", she asked shyly.

"Huh?".

"The cookies ... that I gave to Hanji sensei, I-I baked them for you, Levi sensei", she blushed more.

When I realized what she's talking about I was like ...

That fucking four eyes accepted those cookies and ate them by herself ... Damn her! She even didn't tell me about it ...

"Levi sensei?", she called me again.

'W-well ... I-".

"Thanks God she gave it to you ...", she sighed in relief.

"Eh? Wait, I didn't say anything yet ...".

She ignored me and started talking again,

"I-I really do admire you Levi sensei! I hope you like the homemade cookies I baked ... Even though I don't know if you like sweet food ... I'm glad you accepted it. Also, I know you already dating Eren but ... I still want you to know how I feel. Eren is perfect ... And so is you sensei. You're really perfect for each together ... It's hurt but ... I accepted it with all of my heart ...", she genuinely smiled.

Perfect for each together?

*Silence*

I'm actually speechless, and don't know how to react.

Back then, when I was studying, when someone confessed to me, I'll just ignored her or him (since both genders were confessing to me, I really don't know why) and walked away. But now, it's all different ... Specially when ... I have Eren now.

"Thank you, I really appreciate the cookies", I smiled back at her.

I'm also shocked from myself after saying those words but ... I didn't regret it as well when I saw how her face lit up as she smiled wider.

"Your welcome, Levi sensei!", she happily said, bowing her head and ran off.

I smiled, I felt pathetic.

Love, huh?

But I don't know, what exactly love is ...

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

"Just what I said earlier, I still don't give up on you", Annie told Eren again.

They're currently at the rooftop of their school building.

I only smiled at her,

"I'm sorry ... For ... Suddenly leaving you ...".

"You don't have to say sorry ...".

She chuckled,

"I knew you really don't love me. And honestly, I don't need that closure in our relationship. Since I knew that ... You're just playing around that time. But still, I don't regret anything. Accepting you ... For being my boyfriend, is the best thing happened in my life. Even if I knew that ... We're just faking it because you don't want to go to your arranged marriage interview".

I laughed when I heard what she said. I'm really crazy that time and became crazier now. 

So, I ended up doing it again huh ... To ... Levi san ...

"Though I think ... Now ... You're serious to him, right?".

"Hmm?".

"To Midget sensei ... I-I mean, to Levi sensei ...".

"Why do you think so?", I confusedly asked.

"Because, the way you looked at him was too different from how you looked at me before when we're still together. Your eyes were sparkling and full of affection towards him, *bitter smile* it looks like ... he's the only person you see".

I don't know I was like that ...

"I guess, you're right", I mumbled, smiling to her.

"But I'm still not giving up", she pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I also know that ...", I laughed.

\-------------------

"Ne, Levi san ... Is my eyes were sparkling when I'm looking at you?", I asked while sitting on my brand new couch watching Levi san's pouring the tea to the two cups.

He just finished cleaning my room for the second time this week. I told him, he doesn't need to do the cleaning but he insisted. Of course, he also told me to help him to clean up my room.

He frowned at my question and said ...

"You're more like a dog wagging his tail to his owner every time you see me ...", he replied, sitting down beside me while holding his cup of tea in a weird manner.

I laughed,

"I think you're right".

*Silence*

"I'm going to my room after drinking my tea, you should go to bed after".

"I'll still need to wait for Armin and Mikasa. They're going to sleep here with me tonight".

"Mikasa?".

"Yup, why?".

"N-nothing ...".

"Don't worry, they're my childhood friend".

He only nodded,

"Don't ... Stay up late ...".

"Aaaw~ my honey is worried to me ...".

"I'm just worried I can't sleep early because you guys were having loud party here".

"Ahahah ... Don't worry we won't do that ... They were just here to accompany me in my sleep".

"Huh? Why? Are you still scared sleeping alone? What are you a kid?".

"Maybe? Ahah ... It sounds pathetic but I'm afraid having nightmares".

Levi san suddenly shut his mouth,

*Silence*

"Then, I'll stay with you until they come", he only said with his usual emotionless face.

It's supposedly sounded sweet but the way he said it, is really not touching at all. But, I till appreciate it ... Being with him makes my heart warm ... And my mind in peace.

\------------------------------

Levi san went to school early,

*Sigh*

I hope we can go to school together sometimes.

"Do you want to buy flowers, Mister?", a young boy selling roses asked.

I looked at him and smiled, he's too young to work and sell roses.

"I'll buy all the flowers you sell, but may I know how old are you?".

"I'm five years old Mister", he answered back.

He's only five, huh ...

I pat his head and gave him the money then took all the flowers he's holding.

"Uhmm ... Mister, you pay me too much ...".

"Take the change, also ... If you saw me again, don't hesitate to come with me ... I'll buy your flowers again".

The boy eyes widen and nodded furiously. A beautiful smile crept on his lips upon hearing what I said,

"Thank you Mister!", he chirped and happily waved his hand.

I also waved to him and watched him leaving. Such a cute kid, I thought ... But wait ...

"Is Levi san loves roses?".

\--------------------

At Maria Academy,

I put the red roses on top of Levi san's table at the faculty room. All the teachers were looking at me when I entered the room so I immediately bowed my head and said sorry for intruding ...

After that, I went straight to our classroom and ...

"Eren, have you heard?", Armin asked worriedly.

"Huh? About what?".

"Jean confessed to Levi sensei and tried to kiss him!", he freaked out.

"WHAT?! That bastard fucking horse face, where is he now?".

"At the gym ... A lot of students were there".

My jaw tightened,

"I'm gonna beat the hell out of that horse face".

\------------------

At the gym,

Like what Armin said, a lot of students were here and watching the scene made by Jean. I saw Levi san looking at Jean with his usually uninterested face. I immediately ran towards MY Levi san and pulled him closer to me, far away from Jean.

"What the fuck are you thinking confessing to MY LEVI SAN?", I angrily shouted while looking fiercely at Jean.

I saw Levi san was startled while Jean is angrily looking at me,

"You'll just going to hurt him just like what you've done to Annie!", he angrily suddenly back.

My eyes widen from what he said, I felt hot blood rushing to my head ...

"What the fuck are you saying?!".

"Don't act like an innocent child! I knew you only dated her because you don't want to go to your marriage interviews".

*More surprise look*

How does this horse face knew about that? Damn, this fucking jerk saying a lot of confidential things about me.

"Eren, is that true?", Levi san surprisingly asked.

"I-I ... Levi san ... I can explain".

End of Eren POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm still lost in this story. Ahah ... Hoping to get more inspirations ...


	7. Those Strange Feelings I Felt When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is mad ... Eren get depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yah minna san,  
> Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ
> 
> Happy 1 month to my first ever EreRi fanfiction!（＞ｙ＜）Time flew faster then I thought. 
> 
> Chapter 07 is up, an early angst chapter ^^'
> 
> But still, I'm really happy to all the hits and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy reading ~ (ノ^o^)ノ
> 
> Warning: Sorry (┳Д┳) It's still has a lot of faulty grammar .. (个_个)

Eren POV

"Please hear me out Levi san ... I can explain everything ...", I panicked while holding Levi san's both hands tightly.

My body was trembling, my heart beating faster inside my chest ... Fuck, I don't know what to do.

I'm really afraid ... Is he going to get mad at me? Is he going to hate me? Is he going to stop being my fake lover? Is he going to avoid me? FUCK! I really don't know anymore ... I just ... Don't want ... To lose him now ...

"Don't mind it ...", his expression changed into his normal poker face.

"A-huh? W-what do you m-".

"I don't care anyway, it's not that I have to care about your reason ...", he added coldly.

I kept my mouth shut,

He doesn't ... Care huh ...

I felt an unfamiliar feeling inside my chest, it's hurt. I don't know ... What's wrong with him? Why is he suddenly acting like this? Is he ... Really don't care? Or he's just pretending that he doesn't care? Which is which? I don't know.

"Are you okay with that Levi sensei? Eren is only using you!", Jean shouted, reasoning out.

Fuck this horse face! It's all his fault ...

I looked at Levi san worriedly, his looking at Jean with his usually bored eyes,

"I don't mind, I think I said it cleared and loud that I don't care, right? So, I think we're done discussing this matter ... Everyone, please go back to your respective classes, NOW!", he then commanded, removing my hands off him and walked out.

My eyes flared,

"We're still not done you fucking jerk ...", I hissed and ran outside to follow Levi san.

At the hallway,

I pulled Levi san hand to stop him from walking ...

"Please Levi san, let's talk ...", I begged.

"For what?", he asked like nothings happened.

"I-I ... I just really want to explain about what Jean said earlier ...".

"About taking advantage of Annie's feelings for you and used it to your own goods? Well I told you, I really don't care about it ...".

"B-but I---".

''Don't worry, our relationship is only a FAKE one too. It's not that I have the rights to get jealous or something, right? Because from the first place Eren, there's no us".

And he said that again ... Wow, those sentence gave a huge impact inside my chest, it's like ... I was shot.

But,

He's right, Levi san is always right. There's no ... US.

Then, why am I acting like this? Why am I hurting? I don't know why I have the urged to explain myself to him ... 

I'm so stupid.

"I'm sorry ... Levi san ...".

He only nodded at me, turned his back and continued walking to the faculty room,

"It's really hurt ...", I mumbled to myself.

\--------------------

After my club activities, I immediately went home to go to Levi san's place. But sadly, he's not home yet.

"He's supposedly at his room at this hour", I worriedly pressed my palms together.

I tried to call him many times but his cellphone cannot be reached, so I ended up texting and sending him a lot of voice messages.

"Levi san ...".

I decided to wait for him outside the apartment building so I could immediately see him coming ...

"Where are you, Levi san?".

2 hours later,

"Eren, why are you still outside? You'll catch a cold if you stay here longer ...", Mikasa who saw me outside hurriedly wrapped her red scarf around my neck.

I looked at her with my trembling eyes,

"I'm fine Mikasa, I'm just waiting for Levi san ...", I forced a smile.

"He's not home yet? Maybe he's having a meeting or something".

"I see, then I'll still wait for him here".

She sighed,

"Eren, it's already 10 o'clock in the evening ... Let's go inside, okay? You can wait for Levi inside your room ..."

"B-b-but ...".

"No buts Mister, come on ... I know you haven't taken your dinner yet. Please don't be stubborn and just follow my order ...".

I bit my bottom lip hard, I want to stay here, I want to wait for Levi san, I want to ... But, Mikasa won't let me do it.

"Okay ... I understand".

\--------------------

Mikasa cooked me dinner, I quickly ate it then go back on texting and calling Levi san's cellphone ...

"Ugh! Why did he turn off his cellphone?!", I grunted.

"Eren, calm down ...".

"I can't calm down like this Mikasa, he's not home yet. Fuck I'm so worried!".

She let out a deep sigh,

"You're overprotective on your lover Eren ... It's not like you".

I frowned,

"What do you mean?".

"It's just that ... This is the first time I saw you acting like that ... You really love Levi, huh?".

I confusedly looked at her,

"Love?".

"Yes ... The way you care for him, the way you smile and laughs when you're with him ... And mostly, the way you look at him ...".

My eyes widen,

"The way I ... looked at him ... A-Annie also told me that ...".

Mikasa weakly smile,

"You know how much I love you, right Eren?".

Eren just nodded,

"It's really hurt, every time I see you happy with Levi ... At first, I actually doubted your relationship with him. But, seeing you right now, I believed ... that you really love him".

"I ... I ...".

"Don't stress yourself too much, take your medicine ... I don't want you to see suffering again, Eren ...".

"Y-yes ... Mikasa ...".

End of Eren POV

Levi POV

"Levi, are you not too mean to Eren?", Hanji asked while eating his toasted bread.

I slept on her place last night because I don't want to go home and see Eren's face for the meantime. I didn't know why I felt strange when I heard what Jean said yesterday. I was fucking dumbfounded. Mixtures of surprise, sadness and hurt succumbed me ... I even cried the hell out of me when I reached the comfort room after talking to him at the hallway. Why? Is he ... Just playing around? But ... I don't ... Have the rights to ask him ... Because from the first place,

There's no US ...

"Levi? Hey are you listening to me?", Hanji shake me off.

I snapped and glared at her,

"You're spacing out", she pointed out.

I sighed,

"I only told you to not picking up his calls and do not reply to all his text messages ... What is mean about that?", I asked her like it's just a normal thing to do.

"Are you serious? The hell Levi he's been calling me the entire night ... Damn, he's so worried about you ... You turned off your cellphone didn't you?".

I rolled my eyes,

"I don't care ... By the way, tell Erwin I'll take an off today".

"What? Why?".

"I'm just tired ..." .

"Tired? Or you just don't want to see Eren? I thought you said you're not affected when you learned about him and Annie before ...".

"I told you I'm not!", I frowned.

"Then why are you acting like this? Oh come on Levi! You're not young anymore ... Eren is only fifteen a-".

"STOP IT!", I shouted, already pissed off.

Hanji's eyes widen,

"I fucking knew that, okay?! I fucking knew that I really don't have to care ... I ... Have no rights ... P-please Hanji, I had enough, I'm tired already", my voice waver.

"L-Levi ... Hey y-you're ... Crying ...".

I touched my face, my eyes widen when I felt the liquid flowing freely down my cheeks

"I ... Cried again, huh", I mumbled, wiping my tears away.

"Levi ...", Hanji called worriedly.

I forced to smile at her,

"I just really need a break".

She nodded and pat my shoulder gently,

"You can stay here as long as you want ... But Levi, you can't escape the reality ... So I hope, you can find your own answer, to all of your questions".

"I also ... Hope that ...".

\----------------------

It's already lunch,

Hanji said that I can cook anything I want from the fridge though I'm too lazy to do it so I stayed lying on her bed since she left this morning ...

"Damn, it's too boring here ...", I sighed.

I looked at my surroundings ... Luckily, Hanji's condo unit is a normal one compared to her last one before ... Her previous condo unit is like a science laboratory,

"Stupid four eyes", I laughed a little.

My eyes suddenly fell to my cellphone on top of the small round center table,

"Eren ...", the name suddenly escaped from my lips.

Maybe I should turn on my cellphone now, it's not like Eren will still call me at this hour, right?

I stood up and picked up my cellphone ... I pressed the power on button and ...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THESE?!", I surprisingly blurted out.

567 text messages, 321 missed calls, 118 voice messages.

"What the fuck is that kid thinking? That Eren sure is crazy ...".

I sighed while massaging my temple, he's making the situation more complicated isn't he? Damn, how can I find my answer to all of my questions if he's like this?

I accidentally pressed one of his voice messages,

"Levi san, I'm really, really, sorry ... Please I'm begging you ... Forgive me ... I know it's all my fault, I meant it ... But please don't get mad at me, please don't leave me ... I don't want to loose you ... Please ... Go home ...".

*Silence*

I can't help but to laugh when I heard his voice message,

"Stupid Eren ...".

*Smile*

"I don't want ... To lose you huh. Aren't he being too cheesy?", I chuckled.

Loose ... I didn't know that someday, that word will sound important to me.

"Maybe, I'll really need to go home and talk to Eren".

End of Levi POV

Mikasa POV

I'm really worried about Eren, he's really down the whole day. He doesn't have enough sleep last night because of Levi. He didn't even eat his breakfast and his lunch. Tch, what is he doing? Is he planning to kill himself?

Earlier this morning, I saw him talking to Hanji sensei and he looks more down after that ... If only, I can do something for him.

"Oh? Mikasa hi there!", Hanji sensei happily greeted.

"Good afternoon Hanji sensei ...", I smiled to her, bowing my head.

She returned the smile and asked,

"So, how's Eren?".

"He's ... Uhmm ... Not really okay".

"I see ...", she nodded.

I sighed, she then said,

"I really felt sorry for him ... Though, I really can't tell anything about Levi for now ... Levi is also having a hard time about his feelings".

"Feelings? W-what do you mean?", I asked curiously.

"N-nothing ...", she laughed awkwardly.

I looked at her like 'you knew something aren't you sensei?'.

But she just grinned and changed the topic,

"Anyway, Levi is fine ... I already told Eren about it but I also told him that Levi doesn't want to see him yet and it makes him gloomier".

"I can't blame him ... He's been worried to Levi the whole time ...".

"But Levi is too stubborn ...".

"You bet it sensei".

We looked at each other and laughed,

"But you know what, Levi is not that bad so they going to make up sooner, trust me".

"Well, I honestly don't want them to make up but ... I don't want to see Eren hurting ...".

"Yeah, me too".

*Silence*

"Anyway, are you going home?".

"Yeah I just have to see Er--".

"Mikasa, have you seen Eren? He left his bag at the classroom ...", Armin suddenly showed up and joined us while holding Eren's bag.

"Huh? He left his bag?".

"Yeah, it's not like Eren, right? The Eren I knew didn't forget anything important".

"Yes anything impor .. tant ... Wait, let me see his bag ...", I demanded and grabbed Eren's bag to Armin and immediately opened it.

I just realized something,

"Shit! Don't tell me he's not taking h-".

My eyes widen in horror when I saw his medicines untouched ...

"Fuck! He's not taking them!".

"Hey Mikasa, what are y-".

"Let's find Eren, he's in trouble ...".

"Huh?".

"COME ON ARMIN!".

End of Mikasa POV

Levi POV

05:28 in the afternoon,

I decided to leave a note on Hanji's table that I already left and cleaned her condo. I spent my whole day cleaning after deciding to go home and talk to Eren,

"I need to say sorry for making him worried".

I smiled and happily locked Hanji's door.

06:07 pm

I was in the bus station and waiting for the bus to arrive. I don't know why, but I felt a sudden excitement to see Eren's face. Maybe because I miss him?

*Blush*

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING LEVI?!

06:39 pm

I arrived at the apartment building I lived in, I happily greeted Nakamura san when I saw her walking to her room,

"Oh Levi san! It's nice to see you again, you didn't gone home last night, didn't you?", she greeted me with her usual cheerful face and asked.

"A-hai ... I stayed in my friend's house ...", I smiled at her.

"Is that so ... Well I'm glad you're here now. Eren will be happy to see you ...", she smiled back.

"Uhm ... Did he comeback home, Nakamura san?".

"Yes, honestly he went home early then usual".

"Huh?".

"I'm kinda thinking something was strange to Eren today".

"Strange? Uhmm ... Well then I'll go ahead Nakamura san. I'm happy to talk to you again ...", I bowed my head and went straight to my room.

06:47 pm

I was in front of my room and grabbed my key to my pocket and unlocked the door. The door creaked as I slowly opened it, and I strange sweet smell welcomed me.

My eyes widen in surprise when I saw a bunch of bouquets and baskets of scented red roses around my room.

"What happened to my room?", I gasped.

"Welcome home, princess!", Eren greeted me while smirking.

He's sitting on the couch while his legs were cross.

"Eren? H-how did you get in here?".

"Oh? Are you curious princess?", he asked, stood up from his seat and walked closer to me.

He nuzzled my nape,

"You smell sweeter than these flowers", he hummed.

I shivered,

"W-what are you doing Eren?", I asked, scared.

"What am I doing? What do you think?", he smirked.

His hand suddenly started roaming around my body,

"W-wait Eren ... N-no!".

"Hmm? What are you saying princess ... You don't want this?".

"Eren stop!", I struggled, pushing him away and slapped his face hard.

He looked at me and smirked while caressing his now red cheek's,

"My princess, you're so rude ...".

"Damn you Eren, are you crazy?!".

"Yes, I am!", he answered and suddenly sprayed something on my face.

"Eren, what the h-".

My eyes felt heavy, my head is spinning ... I ... Want to sleep ...

"E ... ren".

Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter next, don't forget to read You're Mine Levi sensei!
> 
> Arigatou minna ~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> PS: Waiting to read your reviews! (∩_∩)


	8. Levi + Yandere Eren = Smut Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi met Yandere Eren and things was out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi there,
> 
> I'm not expecting to finish this chapter earlier than I thought. But yeah, here you go ... My first ever smut chapter Lol. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> Please welcome Yandere Eren （-＾〇＾-）
> 
> I hope I didn't mess up the whole chapter, cause seriously ... I work hard in this one.
> 
> Okay, don't want to talk too much. Of course Kudos were highly appreciated. Enjoy reading ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Third Person POV

*Gasping for air*

Mikasa, Hanji, and Armin met again in front of the school building after looking for Eren in the whole campus.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

"Did you find him?", Mikasa worriedly asked.

"Sorry Mikasa, No one saw Eren", Hanji said and collapsed to the ground.

"I also asked the other students around, but sadly ... They didn't see Eren inside the campus ... But on the other hand, no one saw him leave the school grounds, including the school guards", Armin stated while breathing heavily.

"Shit! We have to find Eren immediately or else something bad will happen!", Mikasa hissed.

"What is it Mikasa? Please tell us!", Armin asked desperately.

Hanji looked at her curiously. Mikasa sighed, then took a deep breath ...

"There are two people in Eren's body".

"WHAT?!", Hanji gasped.

"Wait, don't tell me Mikasa ...", Armin said, slightly terrified.

"Yes, the Yandere Eren ...".

"Oh, shit!", Armin bit his lips unconsciously cutting them, while trembling.

"Hey wait, can you explain to me, what is this you're talking about, about Eren?", Hanji can't understand anything.

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other. Armin nodded to Mikasa, Mikasa nodded back to Armin. They both decided to tell Hanji about Eren's past and why they're so afraid of Eren's other self.

"It happened when ... Eren was only 5 years old ... On his 5th birthday, him and his mother decided to buy cake from their favorite bakery shop near the town where we lived. Though, no one knew something bad was going to happen. On their way home ... The car they were in was involved in a car accident, a giant truck lost control and hit their car. His Mother died hugging her son tight, while Eren still hit his head against something, despite his Mom securing his safety. Eren was immediately rushed to the hospital, he was actually fighting for his life when we reached the place. His Dad, one of the most famous doctors in Japan, tried his best to make sure his son survived. After a lot of operations, Eren woke up... But the trauma and emotions killed him everyday. He was depressed, not eating a single bite from any of his meals, only calling for his Mother ... He would scream suddenly, and then you would see him crying in a corner, it was like ... He was going crazy. His father needed to use pain relievers on him to calm him down. I was there ... I could see how miserable Eren was, and it destroyed me that I couldn't even ... Do anything to help him. Until one day, we met the other Eren ... Armin and I were in the living room at that time, doing nothing ... We were just sitting there quietly and hoping to see Eren come out from his room. And he did, when we saw him, we immediately ran towards him and hugged him tight, though we felt something odd about him ... He was smiling ... But the way he smiled was creepy, like he was plotting to slowly torture someone to death. I've never seen Eren, smiling like that, his eyes were had a red glint of blood lust. He asked us to go outside with him because he said he's bored. Armin and I were unsure if we should let him go because of his murderous look, but he insisted. So, we ended up taking him outside, we went to the park we always use to play at. When we reached the park, he suddenly rushed over to a group of boys playing at the sand box and started beating them up one by one. We froze when we saw what he was doing. The Eren we knew wasn't like that, he wouldn't ... Do something horrifying like that. We immediately rushed to him to stop him because he almost killed one of the boys. But he was so strong, we couldn't pull him away from the boy ... He continued to beat the hell out of the three children, blood dripping off his fists, while he laughed, like he was enjoying hurting those boys. And us ... We could only watch him continue his sin in horror. Luckily, his Dad came in and stopped him from killing the three children. The boys were rushed to the hospital and Uncle Grisha paid their parents for what happen to their children. After that, he never lost sight of Eren, he also studied Eren's case and he learned that another personality of Eren formed when he was depressed. It was actually an inborn personality where he became violent and brutal when he couldn't handle his emotions. It was only first came out when his Mom died. That's why Uncle Grisha made a special medicine for Eren's illness ... He need's to take them everyday".

Hanji's jaw dropped after hearing Mikasa's story. Who would have thought the Eren that everyone looks up to, has this kind of dark past.

"That's why we really have to find him now", Mikasa added.

Hanji's eyes widen when she realized something,

"Wait, Levi ... Do you think he went after Levi?".

Mikasa and Armin's eyes also widen when they realized that Levi could be in danger.

"Shit! We have to go to your place immediately, Hanji sensei!", they both said in panic.

\--------------------

Levi's eyes slowly opened, his throbbing head welcoming him to the conscious world.

"What ... Happened?", he murmured to himself.

His sight is still blurry and he didn't know where he is. Suddenly, his hands felt like they were constantly being stabbed by tiny needles, he realized his hands were tied up onto the bed, but why do they hurt so bad? When he was about to look up, a red thick liquid dripped down his cheek. His eyes widen in horror when he saw that his hands were soaked in blood.

"B-blood? How?", he gasped.

"Oh? My princess ... You're awake", a voice of a young man greeted him.

Levi's eyes searched for that familiar voice who suddenly spoke, until they landed onto those familiar ocean eyes.

"Eren ...", he called from his trembling lips.

"Yes, here I am, my princess ...", Eren grinned and walked to where Levi's lying and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Levi's gazed dropped to what Eren is holding on his left hand.

A knife.

"Ne? My princess, do you love my present for you? I tied your hands to the top of the bed, using those vine of thorns I've got from the garden of an old lady ... Your red blood oozing beautifully on your pale skin ... Such a beautiful picture, you are ... Your blood is so beautiful compared to the red roses. Ugh! You made me even more excited than before princess", he laughed sadistically.

"Y-you ...".

Levi couldn't properly process what is happening, he tried to move but the thorns only dug deeper into his smooth skin, he quietly whimpered in pain.

"Oooppss ... Don't move princess, you'll hurt yourself more", Eren pouted, then laughed eventually.

The first thing Levi thought was,

"You're not ... Eren ...", he whispered.

Eren frowned and his thick eyebrows furrowed, in confusion.

"Heeeh ~ What are you saying my princess? I'm your prince, Eren Jaeger".

"Eren is ... Kind, caring, and gentle. Also, he doesn't ... Call me ... Princess".

"Oh really ...", Eren hummed.

Levi glared at him, fiercely.

"Levi san ..."

*Levi's eyes widen*

His heartbeat almost skipped a beat, when he heard Eren call him the way he used to call him. His face was blushing and his eyes were wide in surprised. He knows how much he missed that voice calling his name.

But then Eren wreaked it by suddenly laughing, like a sadistic psycho.

"Ahahahahah ... Oh my, princess your reaction was priceless!".

Now, Levi was the one who frowned. Eren chuckled and leaned down to him, to whisper something into his ear.

"But I want to hear you moan more", he smirked.

Then crawled on top of Levi, while eyeing his whole body with lust,

"Nice, who have thought a guy like you, could have such a nice body?", he then smirked and licked the knife that he's holding.

Levi gulped at the sight.

"W-what are you planning to do, Eren?", he asked nervously.

"Hmph? You said I'm not Eren, right?", Eren cocked his head side way while pouting innocently.

"B-but ... I-I ... N- ...", Levi stuttered.

"Don't worry princess, I'm not going to cut your flesh, yet ... Even though I really want to see your whole body soaked in your own beautiful crimson blood. So, don't struggle too much okay? I don't have that much patience", he grinned.

Levi's whole body was shaking, his heartbeat beating really fast, tears started to form in his eyes, his mouth dried up, his mind became fuzzy.

"I don't think you'll have to ask what I'm going to do to you, right? I mean, it's pretty obvious", he chuckled.

Levi didn't speak ... instead, crystal clear tears fell from his eyes. Eren chuckled more and started unbuttoning Levi's jeans.

"Eren ... D-don't do this ... Please ...", Levi begged through his sobs.

"Oh no princess, if I don't do this ... I can't release my heat for you", Eren reasoned.

After successfully unbuttoning Levi's jeans, Eren forcefully removed it and threw it away to the floor. Levi tried to struggle against Eren, but every time he moved, his wrists bled more.

"Princess, I told you not to struggle, right? I'm trying to control myself from cutting you here", Eren's whole body was trembling in excitement.

Levi knew he couldn't do anything in this state, he couldn't fight, he couldn't struggle, all he could do was ... Obey this strange man, who claims he's Eren.

Eren smirked when he saw Levi finally given up.

"Good princess, just obey my orders", he smiled creepily.

He then put two fingers in Levi's mouth and commanded him to,

"Suck them".

Levi hesitated but Eren forced his two fingers on his mouth. Levi has no choice but obediently suck them as he told him to do. He realized that fighting back doesn't help him at all, it only ends up hurting him more. He licked and sucked the two fingers, coating them in his saliva, while Eren smirked at the sight.

"So lewd", he commented.

After few minutes of sucking Eren fingers, Eren pulled them out from his mouth, a trail of saliva visible.

"Ne princess, do you know where I am going to put them?", he asked while smiling sadistically.

Levi kept quiet, he's too afraid of the situation, that he couldn't even speak.

"Can't talk huh?", Eren hummed.

He held both of Levi's legs and spread them wide enough to see his entrance. Levi gasped from the sudden touch.

"Oh hello there little hole, I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm going to ravish you today until you bleed", he grinned.

He then put his two fingers inside Levi's asshole.

"Aaah!", Levi cried in pain.

It's the first time in his life that something went in, in his hole ... The pain is killing him from the inside. He felt like he was being destroyed on the inside, as if he had a deadly virus.

Eren pushed in and out his fingers, stretching Levi's little hole. Levi whimpered in pain but Eren ignored him and continued what he's doing.

After a couple of minutes of thrusting, Eren withdrew his fingers. Levi sighed in relief, his hole hurt so much.

Then Eren licked his two fingers and said,

"I've prepared you enough".

He then unbuckled his belt, Levi's eyes widen in horror when he realized what is going to happen next,

"E-Eren ...", he called out in horror.

Eren only looked at him and smirked, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulls out his big hard cock. Levi swallowed hard from the sight.

"Sorry princess, I want it now", he announced.

He positioned himself at Levi's entrance and without warning, he thrust his cock inside Levi's small and warm hole.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!!".

Levi screamed and arched his back in pain, the thorns on his wrists digging deeper and deeper into his skin, resulting it to bleed uncontrollably. He cried and begged for mercy, as blood streamed down his arms, like rivers.

"So beautiful ...", Eren whispered while smiling at his work.

He watched the crimson coloured blood oozing freely outside Levi's pink hole. He nodded multiple times, in approval, then he looked at Levi whose crying quietly while biting his lips hard, beads of sweat covered his pale skin, blood dripped from his hands, onto the once clean sheet, like rain. He really looks like he's in pain and Eren is enjoying it so much.

"You're making me more erect, my princess", he hissed.

Eren pulls his cock out, then slammed it back with full forced into Levi's asshole ... Levi's eyes shoot open in the second time, he felt his hole forcefully stretch with Eren's big cock, it felt like its ripping him apart. He screamed in pain once more ...

"P-please ... No m-more ...", he begged.

Eren only chuckled, and started moving his hips. He slammed into Levi's ass merciless and ignored Levi's painful screams and please. He's really enjoying the sight that Levi's giving him. The feeling of being inside Levi's hole while squeezing his cock is so freaking addicting, it's so warm, that it makes his cock melt.

"Fuck this is good!", he cursed under his breath.

He looked down and saw Levi trying his best to suppress his moans, he smirked and captured Levi's lips and kissed him passionately.

"I want to hear you moan princess, let me hear it ...", he said once he broke the kiss.

Levi only glared at him fiercely,

"Oh? Your still fighting back?".

Eren raised one of his eyebrows then smirked, he then started thrusting and ravishing Levi's ass even harder.

The blood dripping from both Levi's hands and entrance stained the bed sheet. He didn't know what he's going to feel anymore, his whole body is aching, pain exploding everywhere, and a lot of blood leaked from his body ... But Eren, Eren is still ... Thrusting into his hole with no mercy, while looking at him sadistically.

"E ... ren ...", he called with his now hoarse voice.

Every slam of Eren's cock made him shiver. It's ... painful ... And yet Levi felt something strange ... Something ... pleasurable ... His cock started twitching, getting hard. The friction in his ass created by Eren's cock drove him insane. He felt good, no ... Shit, it felt really good. Eren saw how Levi started breathing faster and his cock started twitching in attention. He smirked and grabbed Levi's member then started stroking it. Levi yelped and moaned uncontrollably. He never imagined that being fucked in his ass while stroking his cock felt really good.

"Ah~ E-Eren, nggh ... Ah!", Levi choked out in ecstasy.

Eren grew even more aroused after hearing Levi call his name in such a seducing way. He gripped Levi's pale hips and hammered into him with his big fucking cock. He quickened his pace, making it more painful and brutal. Levi cried how Eren became more rough, he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I ... No more ...", he cried while shutting his eyes in pain.

But Eren ignored him and continued slamming into his princess's rounded ass. With each powerful thrust, Levi begged and cried for him to stop.

"Eren, I ... Can't ... Take the pain ...".

"No... I'm ... A-about to ... C-".

Eren didn't finish what he was about to say when a hot thick liquid shot into Levi's sensitive entrance. His seed poured freely at Levi's hole, along with blood. They both panted for air, while Eren's shook with pleasure.

"Shit! That was fucking good!", he panted heavily.

Levi didn't speak, his mind is spinning. He asked himself, it's done right? Because ... He can't ... Take it ... Anymore ...

"Eren ... Please ... Comeback ...".

Eren stared at him after hearing what he said ... Suddenly, something in him woke up, his head started throbbing painfully, as if someone was stabbing knives into his skull. He screamed and fell down onto the bed ...

"AAAAH! IT HURTS!", he shouted.

And in an instance he was ...

"Levi ... san?", he started speaking like he just woke up in a nightmare.

He swallowed hard when he saw Levi lying on the bed, almost covered in his own blood. The bed is a messed and the bed sheet was stained with red blood.

"W-what ... Happened?", he tried to ask.

Levi wanted to speak but he had no strength left to use. Then Eren saw his hands covered with blood and realized that his cock is showing.

"I-I ... Did it?", he couldn't believed what he done.

He saw the thorn vines stick deeper into Levi's hands and how Levi's legs spread wide, while a mix of blood and cum leaked from his hole. Eren wanted to throw up from the sight ... He covered his mouth and cried, he couldn't remember anything ...

"L-Levi ... I ...".

Levi only looked at him, his eyes half way open.

"E ... ren ...".

*Slam*

The door suddenly slammed open ...

"EREN!", Mikasa shouted.

The three of them froze when they saw Levi's state. Eren looked at them while his whole body was shaking, crystal clear tears slipped down his cheeks, like waterfalls.

"I ... I ...".

"Shit, Levi!", Hanji immediately went to Levi and removed the vine of thorns gripping his small hands.

While Mikasa ran to Eren and hugged him tight, Armin only stayed put, unsure what to do.

"M-Mikasa, I ... I ... Don't know ... I didn't ...", Eren was trying to explain while crying uncontrollably.

"Sssshhh ... Don't speak, we understand ...", Mikasa said while patting his back comfortably.

"But Levi san ... Levi ... I ... Did it ... I...".

"Eren, please be strong ... I'm always here for you", Mikasa tried to calm him down.

"No, I can't forgive myself ... Please ... Kill me ...".

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I hope you didn't get bored ^^' Please tell me your thoughts, thank you! ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ


	9. I'm Here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't help not to give his forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Update for this week *grin*
> 
> And more updates to come. A lot of things still going to happen to our favorite SNK characters ErenxLevi/EreRi.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. I love yah all ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Hanji POV

"How's Eren, Mikasa?", I ask while checking the research papers that my students submitted to me this morning.

Mikasa worriedly looked at me while clenching her red scarf around her neck,

"He's still not coming out on his room ... Since that ... Incident".

I hummed in response,

"Levi is ... Traumatized too ...", I said sadly.

She nodded to me.

"I sympathized Eren, but Levi is ... He's also ... Broken...".

"Same as Eren ...", she looked at me like Eren is the most hurt.

*Silence*

I cleared my throat, I'm kinda pissed that Eren did that to Levi ... I can't actually imagine him do such thing ... When I saw Levi that day, I wanted to... Throw up.

*Flashback*

"Levi! Oh God, Levi can you hear me?!", I shook him desperately.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He's bleeding everywhere ... No fuck, is he still alive?

"Levi please don't die, I'm going to call an ambulance!", my voice was trembling.

I reached for my cellphone in my pocket and shakily dialed 911, but then he ...

"N-no ... Not ... The ... Hospital ...", he weakly whispered with leftover tears in his dulled eyes.

I bit my lips, I remembered he ... Hates hospitals.

"Levi ...", I called, I just wanted to fucking cry.

I could feel sadness overwhelm my being, threatening to swallow me whole ... Just at the sight of Levi lying there, covered in sweat, the red blood dripping from his limp wrists, and a white substance leaking between his purple thighs.

A weak smile crept onto his lips as he said,

"Y-you can ... Nurse me ... H-Hanji ...".

*End Of Flashback*

After the incident, I came every day to his apartment to nurse him. I tried my best to heal the wounds that cut deeply into his flesh. I saw how hard it was for him ... To accept what Eren did to him. He barely talks, you can only see him crying ... Then flinching and jerking immediately when you approach him or touch him ... He only eats when you cook for him, he only takes a bath when you ask him, the entire day you'll see him sitting in a corner while staring at nothing. It hurts to see him suffering, but all I can do is watch and sympathize him.

But on the other side, I couldn't really blame Eren ... The real Eren wouldn't do such cruel things to his beloved Levi. I saw it ... How he looks at Levi ... I know it ... He loves him more than anyone else ... Even though it's fucking weird since he didn't realize that he really loves Levi. Same on Levi's part. They keep believing that their feelings for each other were just a part of their act for pretending as lovers.

*Deep sigh*

All I wanted is ... To see them happy ...

"Hanji sensei, do you think ... Levi will come with me if I asked him to visit Eren at their house?", Mikasa suddenly asked.

I looked at her surprisingly.

"What are you saying Mikasa?".

"I'm desperate Hanji sensei, Eren is dying! He hasn't come out of his room for a week ... He's not eating, he's not taking his medicine ... You can hear him screaming .... And then he's crying hysterically ... I can't stand it anymore ...", she cried while holding both my hands tight.

"B-but I don't ... I don't know if ... Levi can ... I ...".

"Let me see Levi, I'll talk to him", she said desperately.

I can't say no ... I want to protect Levi, but ... I don't even know if he wanted to.

"I understand, come with me after the class".

"Arigatou, Hanji sensei!".

End of Hanji POV

Mikasa POV

I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR EREN!!!!

*Flashback*

"What are you saying Eren? Are you crazy, please stop talking like that!", I shouted angrily.

"E-Eren, Mikasa is right ...", Armin pat Eren's back while trying his best to mask his trembling but his hands were shaking too obviously.

"All I want is ... To stay at Levi's side", Eren mumbled, sadness creeping into his voice.

*End of Flashback*

Those words that came out from his mouth stabbed me multiple times ... I can't accept the fact that he really loves Levi that much. But ... Eren is my everything ... He's the only reason why I'm breathing ... My only reason to live ...

That's why, I don't want to see him suffering. No more ... I'll do anything for Eren.

"Levi, Mikasa is here to see you", Hanji sensei softly approached Levi whose sitting in a corner of his room while tears flowed from his eyes.

He flinched when he heard Hanji sensei's voice and slowly looked at her ... When his gazed fell on me ... You could see his eyes widen in surprised, as his jaw dropped a little.

I kept quite until Hanji sensei signaled me to come closer. I nodded to her and walked towards him.

I looked at Levi, whose now looking at me like he's seeing a ghost or an entity that wasn't supposed to be there. I ignored his stare and started talking,

"Levi, can you ... Do me a favor?", I straightforwardly asked.

No more chitchat, I want to end Eren's pain as soon as possible.

I locked my gazed on him, and saw him jerk away a little when he heard what I said and then immediately looked away ... But still I continued to talking ...

"I'm sorry, for what happened between you and Eren ... I know you're hurt by it and suffering now. But I want you to know that it's not really Eren's fault ... He's also just a victim ... Just like you ... I know Eren didn't tell you about his other self since he's afraid of what you're going to say about it ... Also, Eren ... he's still ... Blaming himself that his mother died ... Those nightmares every night ... Were killing him. Please, believe me Levi ... Eren can't do such things to you because you are the most important, precious person to him!", I shouted, my voice cracked in pain.

I gripped my both hands tightly while biting my lips hard enough to draw blood, but he's silent. I swallowed hard when I saw he didn't care ... What do I expect? He's Levi after all.

So I knelt down to him and begged for Eren's sake.

"Levi, please help Eren ... Please save him!".

Hanji sensei gasped while Levi was surprised.

"Mikasa, why are you ... Doing this?", he finally spoken.

I looked at him desperately and answered,

"I will do anything for Eren because I love him".

End of Mikasa POV

Levi POV

Love ... Him?

I can't help but laughed from what she said.

Love? Love? Love?

I hate that word.

"H-hey Levi ... Are you okay?", Hanji worriedly asked.

Maybe she thought I gone crazy because I just started to laugh out of nowhere, right after swallowing in self pity like a pathetic fool ...

"Love ... Him ... Huh?", I said behind my laughed.

Mikasa only stared at me using her desperate eyes. I frowned, I don't like those eyes on her ...

"You're crazy ... What has love done for me? It has forced me into a relationship I didn't want, it hurt me both physically and mentally, it changed me into something I never wanted to be ...", I stated.

She kept silent.

"You're kneeling to me for the sake of Eren? You're begging me to save him because you said I'm important to him? Aren't you supposed to be happy for what happened to me? You hate me ... Right?", I chuckled.

"I'm ... Begging you Levi ... Eren needs you more than me ... If only ... If only I could do something for him ... I would do anything ... So please ... Please Levi ... Save him ...", tears of pent up frustration, desperation, and sadness started falling from her flustered cheeks.

"You're worse than I thought, Mikasa!", I said laughing more.

\-----------------

"Levi san? Oh God thank goodness you came. I'm really sorry for what my son did to you ...", Eren's Father immediately hugged me from the first time he saw me entering their mansion.

I tried my hardest not to fight away from his touch, but I couldn't stop my breath from picking up a bit.

"I-I ... Came here to see him ... S-Sir", I tried my best to not sound nervous.

He smiled at me like he used to when we first met.

"He's in his room, I'll take you there ... Uhmm ... Mikasa, please make tea for Hanji sensei ... I'll be back with you guys later", Mr. Jaeger smiled at Mikasa.

Mikasa obidiently nodded to him and then we started walking to Eren's room.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

My heart wanted to explode. Eren ... Can I really ... Face him now?

"Thank you ... For doing this for my son", Mr. Jaeger suddenly spoke.

"I-I ... I mean ... I ...", I couldn't think properly.

"You're still afraid ... Aren't you?", he suddenly asked.

I bit my lips as I gripped my trembling hands tightly,

Afraid?

Of Eren?

"I'm really sorry Levi san, my son is really ... An annoying brat, aren't he?", he laughed.

I only nodded, he continued talking. I tried my best to ignore this sinking feeling I'm getting and this black hole in my chest that made me want to run and hide.

"Eren is ... The kind of brat whose not easily attached to someone ... Because he didn't wanted to experience the pain that he felt when his Mom died. So I'm ... Really surprised when I saw him like this again. When Mikasa told me what happened ... I just realized that ... My son ... Does really love you, Levi san", he said and smiled warmly.

Love? That word again, huh.

Such a small word that could mean absolutely nothing ... Yet, it has the power to destroy me to inside ...

Eren ... Loves me?

I chuckled.

I think they're just misinterpreting it since we're acting so real about being lovers. We're just faking it ... He's just faking it ... Eren doesn't really love me ... He never ... Loved me ... Yet, somehow that doesn't sit right with me, do I love Eren?

But I can't ... Love him, right?

"I'll do my best to help your son, Mr. Jaeger".

"Call me Dad ...", he suddenly said.

"Huh?".

"You're my son's precious one ... I don't mind being called Dad by a kind and understanding person like you. No doubt my son loves you ...".

"I-I ... U-uhmm ...".

He smiled at me,

"Dad ...", I finally called.

It's not like I have a choice, right? I can't say no to his Father's smile.

"Yes, Levi?", he smiled and pulled me into a hugged.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Warm ...

What is this feeling? So warm, Eren's Father is so warm ...

For the first time since the incident, I didn't feel trapped under his hug, I didn't feel the need to struggle, I didn't feel the need to cry ... I felt safe in his embrace, as if he were my own father comforting me,

"Thank you so much ... Levi".

When we reached Eren's room, I told 'Dad' that he can leave now,

"I'll be fine here Mi- I mean ... Dad".

He smiled at me and nodded ... I bowed my head to him as I watched him leaving.

"What am I doing?", I asked myself.

Eren is here ... Eren is inside of this room ...

I suddenly felt like I wanted to throw up from the sudden thought. Shit! My stomach hurts ... My throat is dry ...

I swallowed hard,

"You can do this ... Levi".

But what if he does it again? What if he hurts me? What if he traps me? What if he forces me to do things I don't want to do? What if he ... What if he ... Stop! Levi get a grip on yourself! All you have to do is talk to him ... And if he tries anything everyone is just in the other room, so they should here your cries for help ... Right?

My hands were shaking but I ignored them and with my full strength ... I knocked at the door three times,

"Eren ... It's me ... Levi", I called.

Few seconds past he responded,

"Levi ... san?".

Badump. Badump. Badump.

I felt goose bumps all over my body when I heard his voice calling my name. Eren's ... Voice.

"Yes, it's me ... Can you open the door?", I tried my best to sound indifferent.

Suddenly, the door open.

My mind said don't go inside ... But my body moved on it's own and with a blink of an eye ... I was inside Eren's room. My eyes widen when I saw him in front of me, I immediately step back ... I can't help myself from shaking while Eren's looking at me.

"What are you doing here, Levi san?", he asked and patted my shoulder.

I jerked away from the sudden touched, he immediately took a step back when he realized what he did ...

"I-I'm sorry ...", he apologized and looked away.

His hair is messy, his clothes were dirty, he stinks so much that my nose hairs curled in, in short ... He looks totally miserable.

I looked around his room, the bed sheet is like a nest, the pillows were thrown at the corner, the flower vases were broken into pieces and a lot of crumpled papers were on the floor. My gaze dropped to the table where a lot of spoilage food align and beside of them were the untouched packets of medicines and a bottled water.

*Sigh*

I shouldn't be acting like this ... I'm supposed to be talking to him. I try my best to calm myself.

"Eren ... I-I ... W-want to talk to you ...", I wince at how scared I sound.

"Get out of here Levi san ...", he weakly warned.

I felt hurt when I heard what he said,

"What are you saying? I told you I'm here for you ...".

"I don't need you".

My heart shattered into pieces by those four words. I felt tears start to sting my eyes. No! N-not now, I can't break down in front of him ... Why does my heart hurt so much? It's not like I love him, right?

Besides, why is he even acting like this?

"I told you to get out ...", he muttered.

I glared at him, all my sadness turned to anger.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Eren!".

"Levi s- ... AH!", he started screaming in pain.

He fell onto the marble floor, screaming while gripping his head, I was startled and my body began to shake more.

"L-Levi san ... G-get out ... I'm b-begging y-y-you ... He's ... He's ... Coming outside ... A-again ... Get out of here ... NOW!", he shouted, you can see the fear in his eyes.

I froze, my whole body is unable to move ... I'm scared ... I'm so scared ... I'm ...

"Please, Levi san ... I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU ANYMORE!".

"Eren ...".

I want to run away, but Eren is thinking about me instead of himself. He doesn't want to hurt me ... But he's suffering now. He's in pain ... And I need to help him ...

*Take a deep breath*

I closed my eyes, inhale and exhale, then opened them again and ran to the table were his medicine is, I grabbed it, open one and put it in my mouth then drank a huge amount of water. I turn to him, run to his spot, knelt down then grabbed his chin and kissed his lips ... I transferred the medicine from my mouth to his so he could drink it.

His eyes widen in surprised, he struggled for bit but ended up calming himself, I broke the kiss and stared at him ... Droplets of tears started falling from my eyes, onto his cheeks ...

"Eren ... I'm really afraid ... I meant it ... I'm still afraid ... But I'm here in front of you trying my best to fix this mess ... Please, help yourself ... I'm here for you ...".

"Levi san ...", he called and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Eren ... Let's talk, okay?", I asked while caressing his hair.

He buried his face into my shoulder, while sobbing ...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Levi san ...", he repeatedly apologized.

I patted his back and let him cry,

"I forgive you ... Eren".

\-------------------

After a half an hour of cuddling, patting and caressing his hair ... Finally, Eren decided to talk ...

But first,

"Eren, take a bath first ...", I commanded.

"Why?", he innocently asked.

"You stink brat, go take a bath, then we talk".

He pouted and smelt himself ... He sheepishly smiled when he realized that he really does stink.

"I told you, you stink", I pinched my nose to show him how awful his smell was.

"Heeeh~ But Levi san was so sweet a while ago and now he's starting to get mean again".

"Stop complaining brat ... Now GO!".

"Aye aye Captain Levi!", he giggled and stood up then walked straight to the bathroom.

*20 minutes later*

"I smell good now Levi san ...", he chirped and happily sat beside me.

While he was taking a bath, I kept myself busy ... I fixed his bed, folded his clothes, picked up the crumpled pieces paper and broken pieces of flower vases that were shattered on the floor. I also threw the spoilage food on the table and fixed the window curtains ...

We sat at the edge of the bed while looking at each other ... He grinned and pulled me into a comfortable hug, he smelled my nape and let out a relieved deep sigh,

"It's nice to do this things again", he whispered.

I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm ... Sorry ... For what happened before. I didn't told you about my other half", Eren started talking.

I nodded to him, he continued to talk ...

"My Mom died when I was five years old in a car accident. I was with her at the time, it was actually my birthday ... I still remember how my Mom hugged me tight to protect me while she was crying and saying she loves me so much".

*Weak smile*

"It's really hurt ... I saw ... Everything ... How my Mom lost her breath because of me ... I ... Wanted to save her ...".

He started sobbing ... I kept quiet and listened carefully of every detail he's saying, as I patted his head gently ...

"I don't know how I survived, the last thing I knew was that I bumped my head hard and blood started trickled from my forehead. When I woke up, I saw my Dad, Mikasa and Armin ... They were looking at me happily with their teary eyes. They were relieved to see me alive ... Though, I honestly wished I died to be with my Mom that time. I got traumatized from what happened and that accident gave me nightmares every night ... I felt empty ... I lost my reason to live ... My Mother was my everything. But days passed, my head started throbbing so badly ... I thought it was just because of the operation. Though, I couldn't endure the pain and in an instance ... I transferred into a cold, black and white room. I don't know how I got there ... But the room let me cry and mourn for my Mother's death. I cried and cried and cried ... Until my eyes dried up ... No more tears came out ... Then I realized I'm just dreaming, I forced myself to wake up and when I did ... I felt strange, I'm too tired, my body was shaking ... I saw my hands covered with blood ... Mikasa and Armin were terrified while Dad injected something in me then I fell asleep again. I don't know how long did I slept but when I woke up, my Dad greeted me and talked to me ... He told me I'm ill. I was confused and he tried his best for my little brain to understand my rare case. He said that when I'm depressed and can't handle my emotions ... The other me would come out and control my body. He's a cruel one, violence and torture was his hobbies and you can see bloodlust in his eyes while laughing like a demon. I was scared when I knew it and I cried to my Father, but Dad only smile at me warmly and handed me the medicine that he said he made for my rare case. He said it will help me to avoid the demon inside me".

"Demon ... Inside you ...", I hummed.

The thought of the other Eren made me shiver. Then, I felt Eren's body trembling ... He's afraid, I thought.

"I-I'm ... I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry Levi san".

He apologize again and again, but it's not really his fault, right? Mikasa's right ... Eren is just a victim.

"I'm sorry Levi san ... I-".

I turned to face him and captured his lips to stop him from apologizing ... He let out a gasp in surprise ... But I'm also surprised from what I did. I broke the kiss first and immediately looked down to hide my blushed,

"Levi... san?", he confusedly called.

I cleared my throat,

"You don't have to say sorry ... It's not your fault ...".

*Silence*

I pouted, why is he silent? I curiously looked up to see his face and ...

"LEVI SAN~", his eyes were sparkling while tears flowing from his cheeks.

"H-hey ... What's wrong w-".

He suddenly hugged me until my back hit the bed ... I struggled from his grip as he continued to rub his face against my cheeks.

"Levi you're too cute and kind!", his voice sounded like a girl who received something special from her boyfriend.

"L-let go you shitty brat!", I hissed while pushing him off.

"But I want to hug Levi san more~", he whined cutely.

I can't deny the fact that I missed Eren like this ... The Eren that ... I know ... Why though? Why did I miss this Eren? What's so special about him that I'm missing?

I can't love him ... So what is it?

"Ne, Eren ... I missed you so much ...".

End of Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin or Eren? Who is more fitted to our precious Levi?
> 
> Next chapter: Erwin do the move. 
> 
> Kudos will highly appreciated. Thanks for reading minna san ~


	10. EreRi First Date - PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most awaited EreRi first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update,
> 
> So again, a lot of things happened so I try my best to finish this chapter as soon as I can, but don't worry, it's a long one, heheheh.
> 
> There are a lot of changes in this chapter since from the start I want it to be Erwin's chapter but then one of my loyal readers asked me if I could make the next chapter with Eren and Levi having a date. So, here's the result, I want everyone to be happy and stay in love with ERERI.  
> o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter minna san, happy reading (≧∇≦)/
> 
> PS: Who watched episode 12 (final) of AOT season 2? Oh my, I almost got a mini heart attack on the EreMika moment. I thought Mikasa will kiss Eren and I was like freaking out in that scene. Lol ... Glad Eren stood up to face the Smiling Titan ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)
> 
> So, how about your reaction? Share your thoughts in the comment box (^.^)
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer (really thank you for your help ( ˘ ³˘)❤).

Eren POV

Badump. Badump. Badump.

My heart beat raced for the first place, after hearing what Levi san said. I looked at him surprisingly while he was looking down to hide his blushing face.

"Levi ... san ...".

"I-I won't repeat what I said s-so ... You need to make sure you heard it", he shyly said.

I can't help but to smile at his cute actions.

"I missed you more ... Levi san".

\---------------------

"Eren!", Mikasa immediately threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She's very happy and crying the first time she saw me went out to my room. Dad, Armin and Hanji sensei are also there smiling at me.

I pat Mikasa's back while staring at Dad, my best friend and Hanji sensei.

"Welcome back ... Eren", Dad warmly smiled and opened his arms.

Mikasa let me go and I walked to Dad and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry Dad for making you worry", I apologized while trying my best not to cry but I failed.

Dad only nodded and raffled my hair and said,

"I'm happy to see you again, son".

More tears fell from my red cheeks, I'm really happy ...

"Me too, Dad".

We hugged each other for a while, taking our Father and son moment.

I know ... I don't deserve this ... This is all my fault, I hurt Levi san, I locked myself away, I made all these wonderful people worry ... But still, they warmly welcome me back and hugged me tight, relieved that I'm back to my usual self.

I take the opportunity to thank everyone for staying by my side and never leaving me alone. They treated me like something special and not as the monster I am.

"No worries Eren, we're always here for you", Armin smiled.

"Yup, and you know ... Mikasa tried her best to bring Levi here ... So, you owe her a lot", Hanji sensei nodded and patted Mikasa's shoulder.

My eyes widen when I learned that Mikasa was the one who brought Levi san here to talk to me, I hugged her tight again and whispered,

"Arigatou, Mikasa".

A light pink crept onto her face and buried her face to my chest as she inhaled my scent. Levi san suddenly cleared his throat.

"Eren ...", he called.

I looked at him and released Mikasa, I contently walked back to his side and hugged him.

"And of course, to my very beautiful honey ... Thank you so much for not giving up on me and for giving me another chance to stay by your side", I smiled and peck his cheeks.

Levi san, you truly are the most beautiful I have ever seen ... I want you to stay by my side forever. But I don't deserve your smiling face, your love, that cute blush ...

I wish ... I could say that to him, lol.

I see him blush,

"You're embarrassing me shitty brat", he hissed.

I only laughed at him and hugged him even tighter, despite feeling this warm bubbly feeling in my chest.

"Well, since everyone is here ... I think we need to celebrate for my son, right?", Dad announced and clapped both his hands together.

Mikasa, Armin and I looked at each other as we smiled widely and ...

"BARBECUE PARTY!", the three of us screamed excitedly.

\--------------------

In the huge backyard of our house, we decided to have our barbecue party. Hanji sensei volunteered to buy the missing ingredients that we needed in the nearby convenient store, while Dad set the tables and chairs. Armin and Mikasa were the one whose preparing the barbecues, while Levi san and I were in charge of grilling, but I won't let him do the work because I'm afraid he might burn himself.

"I know how to grill, you know", he pouted while holding a huge plate where I put the grilled meat.

"I can do it for you honey, so just relax there and stay by my side", I smiled.

He glared at me and pouted more, I only chuckled.

"Fine...", he sighed in defeat.

He watched me grill the meat and kept quiet, then suddenly he asked,

"Eren, where did you learn how to grill?".

I looked at him and smiled,

"My Mom taught me", I simply answered.

"Oh ...", the only word he uttered.

"We ... Always used to have barbecue party before, my Dad didn't know how to grill so my Mom was the one whose doing it and I always stayed by her side, so she taught me how to do it ...", I explained further.

"I see...", he nodded.

*Silence*

"Oi! I brought everyone with me!", Hanji sensei waving her hand happily while holding some plastic bags in her other hand.

We looked at her and saw Krista, Ymir, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, and Jean with her.

"Eren I missed you~", Annie immediately ran to me and pushed Levi san out of the way to snake her arms around my neck.

I heard Levi san clicked his tongue and irritably glared at Annie, while Mikasa immediately stopped what she's doing and quickly pulled me away from Annie.

"Don't flirt with Eren here, Queen of Nose ... Eren's Dad is here too", she said while glaring at the blond.

Annie clicked her tongue and turned back to Mikasa then looked at me again and winked. Then she walked to where my Dad was and greeted him happily together with the gang.

After they approached my Dad, they decided to help us in preparing the barbecue party.

While everyone was busy, I saw Jean walk beside Levi san so I immediately blocked his way and ...

"What do you want from my honey, horse face?", I asked trying to keep my temper.

Jean sighed,

"I don't want to start a fight here Eren ... I just wanted to ... Apologize to Levi sensei".

"Tch, you don't h-".

Levi san patted my shoulder to signal me to calm down and let Jean talk ... I pouted to him, he only nodded and smiled.

"Okay, but I'm not leaving you", I demanded.

"As if I have a choice", he shrugged.

Levi san turned to Jean and faced him ... I saw how Jean fucking blushed and swallowed hard,

"You're beautiful ...", he suddenly said.

I immediately shot a death glare at him upon hearing what he said, how dare he said that to my Levi san!

"I-I mean, I ... I'm sorry Levi sensei ... F-for what happened before. You weren't ... Coming to school since that day and we thought that you're not going to come back and I know it's all my fault so ... I'm really sorry ...", he bowed his head while clutching his both fists.

Tch, he should be fucking sorry. But Levi san only smiled at him and lifted Jean's head.

Uwaah! Levi san don't touch that garbage! I screamed inside.

"It's no one's fault ... We don't have the right to blame anyone. So, you don't have to apologize ... Jean".

It's no one's fault, huh ... I'm aware that it's all my fault ...

"Are you an angel?, Jean's eyes were sparkling.

"A-huh?".

"You're too kind Levi sensei~", he said in a weird childish tone and hugged my Levi san.

"WHAT THE FUCK HORSE FACE!", I reacted and immediately pulled MY Levi san away from him.

"What's wrong with you Jaeger, I'm just showing my gratitude to Levi sensei", he reasoned out.

"You're talking to my soon to be wife you fucking horse face!", I shouted in frustration.

Everyone turned their heads our way, while their jaws dropped after hearing what I said.

Levi san froze in surprised.

"Eren ... Are you planning to get married?", Armin asked curiously.

"Eren ... What are you talking about?", Mikasa asked starting to get emotional.

"No, you're just kidding, right?", Annie refused to accept what she heard.

"Are you serious about that, son?", Dad's eyes brightened.

"Wow, that was fast", Hanji sensei grinned.

"Congratulations on your wedding!", Connie and Sasha greeted happily.

"Congratulation Levi sensei, Eren kun", Ymir and Krista added while smiling.

"Congrats sensei, Eren", Reiner and Bertolt also greeted.

"You're all invited to our wedding", I announced and smiled wide.

"W-wait ... What are you saying? Stop deciding on your own, idiot!", Levi san irritably said and hit my head.

He immediately took back what I said and apologized to everyone. Mikasa and Annie sighed in relief, while the others especially my Dad got disappointed, (except Jean). I don't know why though, doesn't he want to get married to me?

Wait,

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!

I can't get married to Levi san ... Besides it's not like we actually love each other ...

"You're so mean, Levi san", I pouted while rubbing my head where he hit me.

"It's all your fault brat", he frowned.

\--------------------

After the preparation of the party, we all gathered together. We ate, drank, laughed and enjoyed the party.

"Sasha, you still have 4 sticks of barbecues on your both hands, you know", Armin chuckled.

Sasha only looked at him while munching the meat in her mouth.

"Armin leave her alone, lol!", Ymir laughed while Krista fed her.

Hanji, Jean, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, and Dad were drinking some beer on the huge tables while talking and laughing with each other. While Levi san sat down far away from everyone because I know that he doesn't really like this kind of atmosphere. And here I am, trapped again with these two girls whose always fighting over me. Damn, I want to go to my Levi san.

"Eren, aaah~", Annie tried to feed me but Mikasa pushed her aside.

"Eren don't eat that, it's dirty, eat this", Mikasa said.

"How dare you Muscle girl ...", Annie growled.

"Fuck you Queen of Nose!", she gritted her teeth.

I sighed and let them fight each other, I sneaked past them and walked over to where Levi san was sitting,

"Hey, wanna have something to drink?", I asked and sat down beside him.

He only looked at me and shook his head. I wonder what he's thinking about ...

"No thanks, I'm good", he answered back.

*Silence*

"Ne, Levi san ...", I called softly.

"Yes?", he responded.

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?".

PLEASE SAY YES!

No, no, no wait! I shouldn't be hoping for him to say yes!

"Huh?".

End of Eren POV

Levi's POV

Badump. Badump. Badump.

My heart almost skipped a beat.

"Huh?", the only word that escaped from my mouth.

He awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head and repeated what he said,

"I-I'm asking you ... Out ... On a date ...".

I blushed and started to get panic. What the fuck is happening to me?

"A-u-uhmm ... Uhmm ...".

I really don't know how to respond, this is the first time someone asked me on a date. Fuck, this situation makes me uncomfortable ...

"You can say Yes, you know", he grinned.

I bit my lips and unconsciously nodded.

I saw how his eyes sparkle at my response and ...

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you Levi san!", he happily hugged me.

Damn, did I really say yes to this date? Fuck, I really don't have any idea how dates work.

\--------------------

Sunday, 08:18 am

"Hey Levi~ Wait ... Are you cleaning your closet?", Hanji asked the second time she got into my place.

I glared at her and ...

"Why are you here, shitty glasses?", I frowned.

I was too busy finding the perfect clothes for my first date and this fucking four eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started invading my place. Like, 'Hey do you own this place?'.

"I'm just here to visit you of course! So, what's up with the pile of clothes on your bed?", she asked intriguingly.

I sighed,

"Nothing, now shoo ... Get out of here", I demanded.

"Heeeh~ you're so mean Levi, come on we're friends, right? Besides, it looks like you're having trouble on deciding which clothes you're going to wear ... You're not usually like that ... Are you going on a date?".

I jolted when I heard the word "DATE".

I saw Hanji's expression suddenly changed and she gets more closer to me.

"With Eren?", she continued and blow into my ear's.

A shiver run down to my spine and I blushed uncontrollably. Why am I acting like this? Why am I suddenly a mess when someone mentions ... Him?

"Did I make a lucky guess?", she laughed.

"Fuck you four eyes!", I bit my bottom lip.

She laughed more while holding her stomach,

"Oh shit Levi you're so cute ... Ahahahah ...".

"Stop laughing or I'll slit your throat ...", I threatened her.

She immediately shut up and calmed herself to stop her from laughing again.

"Good, now stay quiet", I ordered.

*Silence*

She watched me with a bored expression, while I searched for the clothes that will match today's occasion.

"Ne Levi, why don't you wear a maid uniform?", she suddenly suggested.

*Vain pop*

"Huh?", I irritably growled.

"Well you know, just like what you wear on our cultural festival in high school before. You look really cute in that cosplay maid uniform, lol ...", she teased me.

"Fuck you ...", I cursed her.

"Why? I think Eren would love to see you wearing that", she shrugged.

"I'm not asking your damn opinion four eyes ...", I hissed.

I heard her laugh more,

"But honestly, I think Eren won't care what clothes you're going to wear ... The only important thing to Eren is your presence ...".

I pouted and stopped what I'm doing. Sometimes, the shitty four eyes is right in some point.

"I will take a bath, I'm leaving in an hour so get out of here four eyes", I shooed her, grabbing my towel and walked to the bathroom.

"I love you too, Levi!", she grinned.

I chuckled, she's really crazy but I do treasure and love her as a friend.

\--------------------

11:30 am

I'm gasping for air when I reached the place where Eren said we're going to meet. I got fucking stuck in traffic on my way here and now I'm one hour late for our date. I immediately try to find him but a lot of people were at the cinema and I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Tch, shit there's too many people here".

When suddenly, someone pulled my hand and hugged me from behind. I yelped in surprise and was about to kick the person's ass but ...

"Levi san!", Eren cheerfully called and nuzzled my neck.

I nearly flinched away from the touch, but instead I shivered from the sudden touch and looked at him surprisingly,

"Eren?".

He let me go to face him and ...

"I've been waiting for you Levi san", he grinned.

I blushed, shades between pink and red creeping onto my face. Even now, when I'm still somewhat afraid of him ... He can still make me blush ...

He was wearing a black suit, pants, shoes and a red tie ... Damn shit, he looks so hot ... Every girl was turning their head on him but he doesn't give a fuck, his eyes were sparkling and glued to me. I felt both embarrassed and flattered that no matter how many girls fall for him, he always keeps his attention on me ... What does this mean?

"Wow, you look good in your casual wear, Levi san", he complimented.

I was wearing a plain black shirt, red skinny jeans and sneakers.

"T-thanks ... But ... Why are you wearing a suit?", I asked curiously.

"Oh this? Well, my Dad asked me to go on a business meeting to replace him and the meeting lasted for about two hours so I didn't have a chance to go home and change my clothes so I came here like this. Do I look weird?", he asked.

"N-no ... You ... Look Hot ... I-I mean, no uhmm ... It's fine".

Oh God! What the hell did I just say?!

"Hot? So you prefer me to wear a suit, huh", he smirked.

"I-idiot ...", I blushed more.

But, he looks positively stunning,

Levi: Wait what? Levi stop spewing bullshit!

Also Levi: I'm fucking trying, alright!

He laughed and grabbed my hand and intertwined them with his. Wait just a second! Levi why are you letting this happen!?

DAMN I DON'T KNOW!!!

"What do you want to watch?", he suddenly asked.

"Anything, I don't mind", I shrugged.

"Okay, you said so ...".

\----------------------

"Despicable Me 3?".

I glared at him while holding the movie ticket he just bought.

"What? You said anything, right?", he shrugged.

"Yeah but what the fuck did you just pick? An animation? Seriously?".

"Huh? I thought you will loved them since girls love minions a lot. Besides, that animation is ridiculously funny ... Believed me", he assured.

"Did you just say GIRLS love them? I'm not watching cartoons you know".

Did he really think of me as a girl?

"Well, you do now. Come on, let's buy some popcorn and drinks", he excitedly said pulling my hand.

Is dating really like this? If yes, then dates are weird.

\-------------------

Inside the movie theater,

When we found a place to sit, Eren immediately pulled me to take our seat. I analyze my surroundings, most of the audiences are children ... Well what do I expect ... This is a fucking animation movie ...

I sighed,

"This is insane ...", I murmured.

The lights went out signalling that the movie is about to start, I lazily pick at the popcorn and throw it into my mouth, as my uninterested eyes watch the big screen ...

"Illumination ...", I read quietly.

I saw some yellow talking jelly beans or whatever they are on the screen doing crazy things.

"Those are the minions", Eren suddenly said.

"Oh ... Okay ...", I nodded.

I considered falling asleep, then saying it was an accident ... But then I might lean on Eren and I don't want to touch him at the moment.

The movie went on, Eren was laughing the whole time and I was just sitting there, eating popcorn ... The movie was without a doubt really funny, but it felt kinda childish in my part ... But Eren still enjoyed it a lot.

Damn, I feel sleepy ... I yawned, I ... Wanted ... To ... Sle-

*Jolted*

My eyes widened when Eren suddenly grabbed my chin and kissed my lips. He kissed me like there is no tomorrow.

When we broke the kiss, we were both panting for air ...

"What the hell are you doing?! What if the kids saw you, dumbass!", I whispered loudly.

The lights of the screen lighten Eren's face and I saw him smirking.

Oh ... God ... No ...

"They're busy watching the movie, so we can do naughty things here ...", he suggested.

My cheeks heated more,

"Brat!", I try my best to lower my voice.

He only laughed and turned his head to the big screen again, he gripped my hand and ...

"If you fall asleep, I will rape you here", he grinned.

"YOU F-".

I was about to raise my voice but I immediately covered my mouth and ...

"Fuck you shitty brat ...", I hissed.

\--------------------

I didn't realized the movie ended ... So far, I did enjoy the show and kinda loved the movie ... The minions were really funny and cute.

"Did you enjoy the movie?", Eren curiously asked.

I simply nodded at him and smiled, I couldn't let him know of my little panic attack before.

"Good to know", he happily responded.

He looked at his wrist watch.

"Let's grab some lunch", he said and pulled my hand to follow him.

We walked to the nearest fast food restaurant we found and ...

"McDonald's, huh?", I commented.

"Yup, they have a minions meal here, wanna try their honey banana float?".

"Whatever, anything is fine".

"Okay, let's go!".

Inside McDonald's,

He ordered the minions meal he was talking about, a burger wrapped with printed minions paper, a honey banana float in a minions printed cup, and a large fries in a minions printed carton.

"Wow ... You really do love the Minions don't you?", I snorted.

"Heheheh ... Is it too late to say not really? Lol ... Wait, let's take a picture".

"Huh? W-wa-".

"Say cheese ... "

"What t-".

*Camera flash*

"Uwaaah kawaii~ my honey is really cute!", he exclaimed.

Everyone was looking at us, whispering to each other. Everywhere we go ... Girls are looking at Eren, fangirling and blushing at him. But Eren ignored them and happily talked to me like I was the only person he could see.

"Ne Levi san ...", he suddenly called.

"What?", I asked while sipping the honey banana float he bought.

Tch, it's too sweet.

"Guys are turning their heads on you the entire time ... I really hate it", he pouted.

My eyes widened when I realized what he said,

"Look who's talking to ...", I chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean?".

"Well all the girls are turning their heads on you, jerk".

He suddenly grinned and got closer to me. I started to feel a little trapped, but mustered the strength to stay still.

"Are you jealous?", he asked curiously while his stupid grin wouldn't leave his lips.

"The hell I am, brat".

He laughed,

"You're really cute Levi san".

I stick my tongue out and said,

"Shitty brat ...".

After eating our lunch, if it's really called a lunch ... Eren asked me to go to the nearest amusement park in the area.

"Come on Levi san ... Let's go inside!", he excitedly said.

I chuckled.

"You're like a kid", I commented.

He weakly smiled at me and said,

"It's been 10 years since ... I visited this amusement park again after my Mom passed away so ... I'm ... Kinda excited to go inside and enjoy this day ... With you ...".

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Uwaah!!! He's getting cheesy again, damn this brat... Making my heartbeat faster with his sweet cheesy talks ... How does he do it? How does he reduce me to jelly just by saying a line, he probably got out of a book?

"L-let's just go inside", I awkwardly said.

"Hai!", he happily responded and clinging to my shoulder.

\-------------------

Inside Sina's Amusement Park,

"Wow! A lot of here has changed ... More rides and stores have opened", he exclaimed while his eyes were sparkling.

"Umm ... Yeah ...".

Did he honestly think that it would be the exact same, as when he were a kid?

"Hey Levi san, let's go to the roller coaster!", he grinned.

"O-okay ... Wait what? W-wa-wait Eren ... I-".

But its too late, he's already pulling my hand and leading me to the said ride.

"Eren I---".

*AFTER THE RIDE*

"Levi san, are you okay?", Eren worriedly asked while rubbing my back.

I was puking my brains out after riding that fucking roller coaster shit.

"I'm not okay! You shitty brat!", I gritted my teeth while holding my stomach.

"I'm sorry, please don't get mad at me".

I glared at him, he stiffened and sweat dropped ... I sighed.

"I don't like rides, let's just go do other things ...", I suggested.

"O-okay ... Uhmm ... Wanna check out their booths here?".

"Yeah, anything besides those fucking rides".

So, as he said ... We looked around the amusement park, there are lots of activities going on in the place. Mascots with balloons are everywhere, clowns and magicians were doing tricks to entertain the guests. I look at Eren, his eyes were sparkling while looking around, he's really enjoying the atmosphere.

"Hey Levi san, look ... A huge minion stuff toy!", he exclaimed while pointing at a certain booth with a large display of huge stuff toys.

There are bears, unicorns, hello kitty, pandas and others including the minions.

I only nodded at him and he excitedly pulled me again to the said booth.

"Excuse me, can I buy that Minion stuff toy?", he politely asked.

"Sorry Sir, those stuff toys aren't for sale ... You need to win the game to get the prize that you want", the guy from the booth explained.

"Oh? Is that so ... Okay, here you go ...".

He payed and the guy gave him the fake gun.

"You only have to shoot the prize that you want until it falls down", the guy explained further.

Eren nodded in understanding and aimed for the minion stuff toy, and me? I kept quiet and watched him play.

*Bang*

The minion stuff toy only moved an inch ...

"Oops ... Sorry Sir, it didn't fall".

Eren pouted and looked at me, I only stared at him like, 'You're only wasting your money there shitty brat'.

"One more time ...", he said with full of determination.

I sigh, he seriously wanted the stupid, huge stuff toy?

What a waste of money,

"Aye, aye, Sir!", the guy happily responded.

After 50 times of trying,

"Uwaaah!!! It finally fell down! Levi san, look, look, look ... I shot the minion stuff toy and it fell down!", he said happily while excitedly clapping both his hands.

"Yeah, and you failed 49 times and only succeeded in your 50th attempt", I mentioned.

"Hehe, at least I get it".

"Whatever ...", I rolled my eyes.

"Congratulations Sir, here's your minion stuff toy", the guy in the booth gave the huge minion stuff toy to Eren.

He happily accepted it and thanked the guy. Then turned his way to me and ...

"What?", I asked.

"I'm giving it to you", he smiled.

And forcefully shoved the huge stuff toy to me. I ended up accepting it since he's forcing it into my face.

"Sooo cute~ The stuff toy was covering you're whole upper body. I couldn't even see you're face Levi san ... It's half your hei-".

*Hit Eren's head*

"Ouch! Why'd you hit me?", he asked confusedly while rubbing his head.

"You just insulted me, idiot!", I frowned.

"Huh? What are y-".

"I'm not small ...", I whispered frowning.

"Oh ...".

He laughed a little,

"You're cute", he grinned and pinched my cheek's.

"What the hell brat!", I frowned more.

"Stop frowning honey, you're ruining you're lovely face. Anyway, want to go on another ride?".

"I told you I'm not going to go on another fucking ride, right?!".

"Oh yeah, sorry then let's go to the carousel!".

"What? It's just for k-".

And he didn't listen to me, again and dragged me to the carousel ride.

*Camera Flash*

"Kawaii!!! You're so cute Levi san!!", he chirped while riding a black horse.

*Vein pop*

"Stop taking pictures of me riding this stupid horse shitty brat!", I shouted in frustration.

God this is humiliating ... Children are looking at us confusedly. This shit will give me heart attack in our first date.

"Isn't it fun Levi san?", he asked while grinning.

"NO!!! IT'S NOT FUN, YOU IDIOT!!!!".

After the ride,

*Puking sound* (just use your own imagination minna san eheheh).

"Levi san, are you okay now?", Eren asked while patting my back.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me you asshole!?", I shouted angrily.

He awkwardly laughed and apologized.

"Sorry no more rides, I promise", he assurred.

"I hate you".

\--------------------

Eren bought cotton candies, candy apples, drinks, and other things that catches his attention.

*Camera Flash*

"Cute~ we both look cute in these neko ears, Levi san".

"Ugh, yeah ...".

I honestly don't want to put up with this shit anymore, but for Eren's sake, I will ...

"I'm going to post it in Instagram", he said and typing something on his phone.

I looked at him confusedly, What the fuck is a Instagram?!

"What's Instagram?", I asked.

Eren gasped,

"You don't know Instagram?", he surprisingly asked.

"I'm not going to ask if I knew, right?".

God, sometimes kids are just plain stupid.

"Oh sorry, *small laugh*. Well, this is a social media application where you can share your precious moments with others, or something like that ...", he explained.

"Oh, I see ...".

Seems like a waste of time and energy.

"Why don't you create one?", he suggested.

"I'm not interested", I answered back.

Why would I want to create something I would never use? Besides, it's not anybodies business what I do with Eren ... Wait that came out wrong ... Uhm ... Uhm ...

"Heh that's boring".

"I. Don't. Care ... By the way Eren ... Let's go to the haunted mansion".

"P-pardon?".

"I just wanted to check the haunted mansion there", I repeated.

Eren's expression suddenly changed and his legs started shaking,

"U-uhm ... I-".

"Are you afraid?", I teasingly asked.

"I-I-I'm not ... W-what are you saying?", he forced himself to sound cool but his voice is slightly trembling.

He's really afraid, lol.

This is my chance to get back at him ...

*Evil laugh inside*

"Then let's go ...", I said and pulled his hand.

"A-huh? R-right now? W-wait can w-".

"Nope, I want to go there now", I demanded and dragged him to the haunted mansion.

End of Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos were highly appreciated, thanks for reading til the end. Next chapter will still be EreRi's first date so stay tuned and love yah all sweetcakes ~ (≧∇≦)/


	11. EreRi's First Date - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still EreRi date ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently~ (┳Д┳)
> 
> Sad to say I can't update that much since I'm kinda busy at the moment. I hope you can still support my work. And to the group of Fujoshis who gave me some wonderful reviews. Thank you so much guys for that. I really appreciate it (/^▽^)/
> 
> So, yup I rushed this chapter "again" so I hope you can still enjoy reading it ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Levi POV

Inside the haunted mansion,

The place is cold, dark, and eerily quiet ... I can hear the sound of mine and Eren's footsteps, as we continued walked on ...

"L-L-Levi san ... D-d-don't go too f-far away from m-me, okay? I-I-I will ... P-protect y-you ...", Eren shakily said clinging to me tightly.

I smirked,

"Protect me, huh?".

"Yeah ... S-so ... Don't be scared ... Y-you hear me?".

"Look who's not scared here ... I thought you were going to pee your pants the first time we entered this place ...", I chuckled.

He blushed and pouted, then let me go,

"I'm not scared Levi s-".

A young girl suddenly passed by, disappearing into the darkness.

"D-did you see that?!", he stuttered in horror.

Of course, I saw the young girl, but I know that it was just one of their staffs or whatever, but ... Eren got too fucking scared and panicked upon seeing the young girl.

"I didn't see anything ...", I lied.

"B-but I ...".

Suddenly we hear a young girl giggle,

Eren shivered, his entire body shaking.

"Y-you h-heard that now, r-right?".

I sighed, payback is a bitch ...

"No ...", I lied again.

"What?! Are you serious Levi s-".

" Welcome ... Onii san~".

The young girl we saw awhile ago is now at our backs and poking us, while blood dripped down her head and her red eyes looked at us murderously ...

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!", Eren screamed and immediately ran, pulling me along with him.

"Hey Eren! What the hell?!", I struggled against his grip, but he ignored me and kept on running.

We ran and ran and ran until we reached an abandoned room. There we saw a woman, wearing a white dress, sitting on the bed, crying.

"Eren, there's someone in here ...", I whispered to him.

Eren nodded and walked near the woman. When he was about to touch her, the woman turned to look at us ...

"HIYAAAAAAH~", Eren screamed, before hiding behind me.

The woman has no face!

"Eren?! Are you okay?!", I asked worriedly.

He's really scared, his whole body is trembling and I know he's about to cry. Somehow, I feel guilty for bringing him here.

"I'm sorry Eren, I don't r-".

"I-I-I ... Will ... P-protect you ... Levi san ...", he said while gripping my hands tightly.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

I felt my cheeks heat up from what he said. Even though he's scared as hell, he still wants to protect me.

I can't help but to laugh at him.

"You really are an idiot, Eren ...", I smile at him.

"Huh? Why?", he confusedly asked.

"Nothing ...", I shrugged.

After 20 minutes of running, hiding, and Eren's screaming ... We finally reached the end of the haunted mansion.

We both collapsed on the ground, huffing for air.

"Finally! Fresh air!", Eren sighed.

"You shitty brat! I'm not young anymore, you know!", I hissed.

"Heheheh ... I'm sorry ...".

I glared at him, but I sighed eventually.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting the great Eren Jaeger, who's admired by all the students at his school, scream like a girl over a haunted house ...", I chuckled.

He pouted,

"I wasn't scared at all ... I-I was just ... Acting ... Yeah, I was just acting earlier".

"Lol, as if I'm going to believe that".

He pouted more. He's really embarrassed right now.

*Silence*

*Stomach growl*

I look at him,

"Sorry, I'm hungry", he awkwardly laughed while holding his stomach.

"Wanna eat?", I asked.

"Yeah, let's go to the Maid Café then", he grinned, pointing at a café establishment in the amusement park.

"Okay, anywhere you want ...", I shrugged.

I'm also kinda hungry and want to sip some hot milk tea.

Inside the Maid Café establishment,

"Welcome home Mas ... ter!", the waitress wearing a maid uniform, with black hair and purple eyes, gasp and blushed the moment she saw us.

Well, everyone here is staring at us now and most of them are girls ... I really don't like it ... Their stares make me uncomfortable, it's like they want to eat me whole.

My attention shifts to Eren, he's smiling while talking to the maid waitress, casually.

I think he got use to all this attention and it doesn't bother him anymore. I hope I can get use to this quickly ...

The maid waitress got us a table near a glass window in a corner of the place.

"May I take your orders, Masters?", the maid waitress asked holding a note pad and pen.

"I only want a vanilla shortcake and hot milk tea".

"One vanilla shortcake and one hot milk tea, coming right up, Master", the maid waitress jotted down and gave me a warm smile.

"Heeeh~ You only eat that, Levi san?", Eren asked.

"Yeah, why?".

"You should eat more! Even if you have six pack abs on your stomach, you still look skinny. Besides, the reason why you're not getting taller is because you're n-".

A death blow to Eren's stomach, suddenly cut him off,

Cough, cough, cough ...

"L-Levi ... s-san ...".

"I'm going to kill you if you keep talking about my height ...", I irritably said.

"Heheheh~ I'm sorry ...", he laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm good with my order ... Just order what you want, brat ...".

"Okay...", he pouts.

He looked at the menu again,

"Uhmm ... I will take one chocolate shortcake, one chocolate shake, one order of creamy carbonara on a big plate, and ... Uhmm ... Oh yeah, a large order of parfait", he winked.

The maid waitress immediately blushed and forgot what to do. She started to panic that she didn't get Eren's order correctly.

When the maid waitress left, I ...

"You know, you shouldn't do that ...".

"Huh?".

"Wink like that ... To the maid waitress ...".

"Heeeeh, are you jealous, honey?", he asked teasingly.

"Lol! In your dreams, shitty brat! I'm just saying that you made her blush and panicked a while ago, you know".

"Really? I didn't do that on purpose", he shrugged.

"Yeah, right ... You look stunning, hot, and handsome ... That's why you make everyone nervous and panic ...", I blurted out.

"Eh?", he looked at me in surprise.

I blush immediately when I realized what I said,

"I ... I ... Didn't mean like that ... Well, I was ... Uhmm ...", I stuttered.

"So, Levi san thinks I'm handsome, hot, and stunning ...", he smirked.

"Fuck you ...", I hiss in embarrassment.

He laughed,

"Don't worry, you're beautiful as always ...", he smiled, making me blush more.

"Stop it! It's not funny!", I pouted.

"Well, I'm not joking ...".

"SHUT UP, SHITTY BRAT!".

\----------------------------

After ten minutes of waiting for our food, two maids served our food to our table, and ...

"A-uhmm ... M-Master ... Sorry for asking this, but are you two are models or idols on TV? Because you both look handsome and stunning ...", one maid, with blonde hair tied in twin tails, asked.

Eren gave her his usual sparkling smile and answered,

"I'm just a high school student and this beautiful person with me is my homeroom teacher ...".

"Oh really, Master?", the two maids asked excitedly.

"Yeah ... Oh! And he's also my lover ...", he added.

"Pardon Master?!".

He made the maids confused and they looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, you see I'm his boyfriend and we're currently having our first date h---".

Why can't he shut up, for once? Maybe I should take him back to the haunted house ...

I immediately stand up and covered Eren's mouth, while laughing awkwardly to the two maids.

"Hahahah, he's just joking, he's just my student, seriously. So yeah, uhmm ... You can leave now. Thank you!".

They try their best to understand what's happening and they ended up excusing themselves. When the maids left, I ...

*Vein pop*

"Why the fuck are you saying that, shitty brat!?", I asked, totally annoyed.

"But we're lovers, right?", he reasoned out.

"We are ... But we can't just go announce it here ...".

"Why?", he confusedly asked.

"We're both guys, idiot. They might misinterpreted us, as I told you before ...".

He kept quiet and pouted ... Then he suddenly stood up and walked beside me.

"W-what are you doing?", I asked.

He looked at me blankly, I swallowed hard, he might be thinking something pervy or stupid again.

"Eren I-".

He cut off my words and pulled me into a kiss in front of everyone in the cafe.

My eyes widen and I start freaking out inside.

Uwaaaah! This brat is really stupid, stupid, stupid ... STUPID!

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

When our lips parted, Levi san immediately gave me a body blow.

Cough. Cough. Cough.

"YOU STUPID BRAT!!!", he shouted angrily.

I remain standing while holding my stomach ...

"I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOW EVERYONE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, LEVI SAN! I'M NOT EMBARRASSED AT ALL!", I shout full of determination.

He got angrier than before, while blushing hard. He clutches both of his fists after hearing what I said. I'm aware that Levi san isn't good in these kinds of situations and immediately gets embarrassed. But ... I really hate it when he hides and denies our relationship. The way he looked at those two maids, it convinces me that he was really jealous, but he keeps hiding it. I don't want him to feel like that ... I want him to know that I'm only interested in him and only him, I only crave him.

"Y-you ... You ...".

*Clapping sounds*

The people in the café started clapping, while looking at us. I saw how Levi's angry face turn into a confused one.

"You two are a really cute couple!", one customer shouted.

"So nice to see a couple at a young age ...", I heard a granny added.

We heard a lot of good feedback from the customers and employees. I look at Levi san and smile.

"See? There's nothing to worry about ... Levi san ...".

I want him to know that gender isn't an issue in the terms of love ... People fall in love with the person, not the gender.

He looks surprised and sat down in his chair. He grabbed his tea and sipped some of it. His hands are shaking, while holding the cup ... But he looks more relaxed compared to a while ago.

I happily go back to my seat and start eating, while staring at my beautiful lover.

"Eren, you ordered a lot ...", he suddenly commented.

"I'm hungry, and of course I want you to have some too ...", I smiled and put some carbonara on a white plate the place it in front of him.

He sighed,

"Eren ...".

"Just eat that, please?", I begged.

This time he let out a deep sigh.

"Fine ...", he gave up.

I smile widely at him when I saw him eating the carbonara. I also fed him some of the parfait I ordered.

"You ordered a lot on purpose, shitty brat ...", he glared at me.

"Heheheh ... I told you, I'm hungry ...", I shrugged.

After we ate, the employees asked us to take some pictures with them. Levi san was frowning but was forced to join and take some pictures with them.

"Thank you so much, Masters! Hope you enjoyed your stay here, please visit us again!", they smiled, waving.

"We will ... Thank you!", I said taking Levi's hand.

\----------------------------

While strolling through the park, I couldn't help to stare at the Ferris wheel ... I remember that Mom and I always use to ride in the Ferris wheel before going home. I want to ... Take a ride, but ... I know Levi san won't want to.

"Wanna ride the Ferris wheel?", he suddenly asks.

My eyes widen,

I look at him immediately and nodded multiple times.

"I'd love to ... But aren't you afraid Levi san?", I ask worriedly.

He blushed in embarrassment.

"W-what are you saying? I-it's just a Ferris wheel, idiot", he answered while pouting.

I can't help but to giggle,

"No doubt you're really cute, Levi san~".

"Don't call me cute, stupid brat!", he hissed.

I know he's forcing himself to ride the Ferris wheel, since he saw how I stared at the ride while walking.

He's such a nice person, right?

\-------------------

Inside the Ferris wheel compartment,

"Wow! The view here is really beautiful ... Look Levi san, look!", I excitedly exclaimed while looking out the window.

He only nodded, not moving an inch on his seat.

"Ne Levi san...", I called.

I walked to him and sat down beside him, causing the compartment to wiggle a little, Levi san immediately jolted.

"Fuck Eren! Don't move too much!", he cursed.

I only smile at him and pat his back.

"Don't worry, it's safe here, we won't fall ...", I assured.

He looked at me with wide teary eyes, clutching my coat.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Levi san is ... Too close to me ... And my heart is pounding insanely, what the hell is this?

"Uhmm ... A-aren't you feeling ... Nervous?", I asked hugging him tightly.

"Huh? What do you mean?", he asked confusedly.

"W-well ... In Shoujo anime and manga ... When the couple is riding the Ferris wheel, while looking outside the window and enjoying the view ... The guy sits down beside the girl and compliments her ... Then he will ask the girl how much he appreciated their date and ...", my cheeks turn red by both looking and telling him.

He frowned,

"Shoujo anime? Manga? Seriously? You know what ... We are more like in yaoi anime, than a Shoujo ...".

I started to laugh when I heard what he said.

"You're right, lol. Levi san is way more beautiful than all the main uke characters in any yaoi anime or manga", I grinned.

"What? When did I become the uke, here?", he frowned questioningly.

"Well you're small and cute ... So there is no doubt you're the uke, right?".

"I am not! You only decided that ...".

"So you would prefer to be the seme?", I asked.

"Huh? Uhmm, well ... I haven't thought about that either ...".

"But I can't be the uke ... I'm taller than you ... Besides ... I'm more capable of being a seme, since I have a strong desire to violate you from behind, while you're wearing a maid uniform ...", I said, giving him thumbs up.

He blushed hard, sending me a death glare.

"What the fuck are you thinking, perverted brat?", he hissed.

"Eheheheh ... Come on I'm just kidding? Not really, lol".

"Tch, I hate you!".

"I love you too ...", I grinned.

His mood suddenly changed and he kept quiet. The atmosphere grew gloomy when he spoke.

"We're just ... Faking it ...", he whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

Faking? Does he mean our relationship?

"Our relationship ... Pretending to be lovers ... You know what ...? I don't know anymore, which is true, which is not ... I don't know, I'm really confused and it hurts ... Doesn't it confuse you, Eren?", he asked, smiling with tears falling from his eyes.

"Levi ... san ...".

End of Eren POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surely have Erwin for the next chapter. Lol “ψ(｀∇´)ψ
> 
> Thanks for reading this far and see you next chapter （＞ｙ＜）


	12. EREN vs ERWIN - PART 1 (Realization)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi realized something. Erwin don't like Eren for his so called 'daughter'. Hanji trying to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayou minna san ~
> 
> New update for all of you (ノ^o^)ノ Thank you guys for patiently waiting.
> 
> This update is dedicated to my lovely reader Akitanuki san, having Papa Erwin is actually her idea so I'm really thankful to her ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> (Edit: Any request were highly accepted).
> 
> Happy reading! (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer (thanks for always editing my work!).

Third Person POV

At the school library,

"Ne Armin ...", Eren suddenly called while holding his book.

Armin hummed in response while his eyes stayed glued to the book that he's reading,

"I think ... I fell in love with Levi san ...", Eren confessed.

Armin suddenly choked,

"WHAT?! YOU JUST REALIZED IT NOW?!", he surprisingly shouted and stood up on his seat, the book that he's reading fell to the floor.

The students, including the librarian, shot a glared at Armin and "Shuusssh" him. He immediately apologized when he realized what he did and laughed awkwardly.

After that, he grabbed the book on the floor and sat back in his chair as he looked at Eren like, 'What the hell are you saying Eren?'

"Are you serious? I mean ... We all knew about that already ...", Armin whispered to his best friend.

Eren looked at him confusedly,

"Really? All of you?".

"Yeah ... me, Mikasa, Jean, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Hanji sensei, and the others ... Even your Dad knows about your feelings for Levi sensei", Armin explained.

"So you mean ... I've been in love with Levi san for a long time?", Eren asked like he just realized his feelings now.

Armin nodded multiple times, Eren gasped and blushed hard ...

"So I ... I ...".

"You already loved him from the start", Armin assured.

Eren blushed more, he felt pathetic for realizing his true feelings for Levi san now.

"If you're thinking that you're pathetic ... Well you really are", Armin confirmed.

Eren pouted,

"Stop reading my thoughts Armin", he said.

"Heheheh ... You're just easy to read. Anyway, do you plan to confess your feelings for him?", Armin asked curiously.

Eren gave him a deep long sigh,

"I don't know ... I promised him that I wouldn't fall in love with him ... Ever ...", Eren bit his bottom lip hard.

"Huh? What do you mean about that?", Armin confusedly asked.

"Uhmm ... Before we started this fake relationship, I agreed to some of his conditions and ... One of his conditions was ... Never, ever and ever ... Fall in love with him".

"WHAT?!", Armin shouted again.

The librarian stood up from her seat and gave Armin a warning this time.

"I think ... You should stop shouting Armin", Eren commented.

"Yeah, I also think so", Armin laughed awkwardly.

Eren smiled at him, but let out a depressing sigh again,

"But honestly, I think I can't confess to him".

"Huh? Why not?".

"He'll just reject me, I'm sure of it ...".

"Reject you? Wait, I think my brain can't process the thoughts of Eren Jaeger being rejected".

"Idiot ...", Eren laughed quietly.

Armin felt relieved when his best friend laughed, even if it's just a little.

"Eren, don't give up ... I'm always here to support you", he smiled giving Eren some encouragement.

Eren gave him a warm smile,

"Yeah, thank you ... You're the best Armin. But honestly, I just only want to stay by his side no matter what".

Armin nodded and grinned, but in the back of his head ... He kinda thought that his sensei also has feelings for Eren, but he's still not a hundred percent sure about it since Levi sensei is really unreadable.

"Well then, let's just finish our book report, we still have a lot of things to do".

"Yup ... Let's go finish this so I can be with Levi san later", Eren grinned.

\--------------------

5:49 pm in the afternoon.

At the school laboratory,

"So you mean ...", Hanji's eyes are opened wide, while holding her test tubes with different chemicals in them.

Levi nodded, while biting his lips hard and blushing,

"Did you confess to Eren?", she curiously asked.

Levi's eyes widen from the sudden question of his stupid friend and automatically punched her stomach and blushed hard. Hanji flew to the wall and hit her back hard. Though, she still manages to save the test tubes that she's holding.

Cough. Cough. Cough.

"L-L-Levi, y-you punched me ... H-hard", Hanji said dying.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but it's your fault damn four eyes! Y-your'e saying embarrassing things ...", Levi was too embarrassed while clutching both of his fists.

"Heheheh ... I'm sorry", Hanji tried to stand up.

Levi only pouted,

When she successfully stood up, she put the test tubes, that she's holding inside the test tube holder, then faced Levi like nothing's happened and ...

"So, you're not telling him?", she intriguingly asked.

"I ... I ... I don't know!", Levi shouted in frustration.

"Woah, hey, hey ... I'm just asking Levi, calm down".

Levi wanted to cry,

"But I don't know when I ... I ... Fell in love with Eren", Levi covered his face with both of his hands, like a school girl telling her best friend about her first crush.

Hanji tried her best to hold her laugh, she really wanted to laugh out loud and tease her best friend for being in love for the first time in his life, but she doesn't want to get killed, so she ...

"Uhmm ... Maybe y-".

"LEVI!", Erwin suddenly shouted and opened the laboratory sliding door wide, he looked for Levi immediately.

When he saw him, he ran to Levi and furiously checked his body from head to toe,

"Levi, are you okay?", he asked, hugging him tight.

Levi on the other hand, was surprisingly looking at Erwin and trying his best to understand the situation, when ...

"Erwin? I thought you're still in Seoul?", Hanji surprisingly asked.

"I flew back immediately when you told me about what happened to Levi", Erwin answered while gripping Levi's shoulders.

Levi confusedly frown, but when he realized what Erwin meant, he immediately threw a murderous glare at Hanji.

Hanji sweat dropped and laughed awkwardly, he saw how Levi's started clutching his fists, ready to give her a stomach blow again, so she ...

"O-okay l-l-let me explain first Levi ... Please calm down", she stuttered, trying to save her life.

"Then explain now shitty four eyes", Levi was pissed.

"I-I ... I just told Erwin about what happened to you and Eren because he was so worried about you. I did cover you many times, but Erwin wasn't buying it anymore and continued to call and text me every day, even now. Also, when you were absent at work, I told them that you were sick. He canceled all of his meetings and decided to visit you, I didn't fucking know what to do because I was sure he'd freak out when he saw your condition, so I tried my best to convince him that I can take care of you so he doesn't have to worry too much. Luckily, the boss called and gave him an important task. But now that everything's okay ... I decided to tell him the truth since I kinda felt guilty that I lied to him so many times. You know how much he treasures you Le-".

"Enough", Levi cut her off, while lowering his head.

He was silent, Hanji kept quiet too and Erwin was ...

"Erwin ... I'm sorry ... But I'm okay now, I-".

"I won't let Eren touch you again", Erwin suddenly declared while his eyes blazed with anger.

"What?", Levi's eyes widened.

"I want you to break up with him".

"Wait what? Erwin what are you fucking saying?".

"Stop your fake relationship with him. I don't want you near him anymore", Erwin commanded like a protective Father to his one and only precious daughter.

"B-but ... I ... I don't want to ...", Levi muttered, tears starting to fall from his red cheeks.

Erwin started to panic when he saw his "Daughter" crying ...

"H-hey Levi, please don't cry".

He immediately grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped Levi's tears away.

"Uhmm, Erwin I think it's better if y-", Hanji was trying to say, but Erwin cut her off and asked Levi.

"Are you in love with Eren, Levi?".

Erwin saw how Levi's expression change while his cheeks turning an even brighter red,

"You are, right?", Erwin answered his own question.

But Levi kept silent,

"I don't want him for you", he immediately said and looked at Levi straight in the eyes.

Levi's eyes trembled in surprise.

The pain in Erwin's ''Daughter's'' eyes was killing him inside but he really doesn't want Eren around him anymore. He only wanted to protect Levi from hurting, his precious ... Daughter ...

"Levi, look ... I'm sorry for doing this ... But please, I'm begging you ... You know how important you are to me. I treasure you a lot more than a friend. I take care of you like my own child when you run away from home. Levi, I don't want to see you suffering, hurting ... So please, don't go near Eren anymore. We don't know when he'll be okay, I'm just afraid he might do those awful things to you again. Levi, can you do that ... For me?", Erwin asked while caressing Levi's hair.

Levi didn't answer again, it's not that he can't talk ... He was just so damn hurt and he doesn't know what to say anymore.

"So it's ended up being a Romeo and Juliet story now, huh", Hanji commented.

Erwin and Levi shot a glare at her,

"What?, I'm just saying", she shrugged.

\--------------------

8:03 pm in the evening,

Eren bought a bouquet of red roses and box of pudding for Levi. He decided to pay a visit to Levi and ask him an important question.

Outside Levi's apartment door,

Badump. Badump. Badump.

His heartbeat was really fast and he doesn't know what to do.

"Damn, what am I thinking ... Come on Eren, it's just Levi san, you're always talking to him right?", he tried to convince himself.

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

"Okay Eren, you can do this. Come on ... Knock on the door now".

He clenched his fists, but they're shaking. Well literally, his whole body was shaking,

"Oh God, I can't do i-".

The door suddenly opens,

"Eren?", Levi's eyes widen when he saw Eren outside his apartment.

They both blushed and start to panic on the inside. Eren swallowed hard and tried his best to hide his nervousness, as he gave his usual smile to Levi, while Levi awkwardly smiled back.

"Hi Levi san ... I-I bought you some puddings and flowers", he said while massaging his nape.

"Oh? Wow, thank you Eren!", Levi's eyes lit up when he saw the box of puddings and took it from Eren.

Their hands accidentally met and they both blushed from the sudden contact. Eren immediately pulled his hand away and let Levi take the box of puddings and the bouquet.

"U-uhmm ... C-come in ...", Levi trying his best to act normal.

He was so damn nervous,

"A-y-yes ...", Eren responded.

Inside Levi's apartment,

There was an awkward silence between the two. Ever since they found out about their own feelings for each other. Their heartbeat raising uncontrollably when their eyes met or when they were talking to each other or just having any physical contact can make their whole body start shaking.

"L-Levi", Eren broke the silence first and called Levi.

"Y-yes?", Levi immediately answered back.

"Uhmm ... It's about ... What happened on the Ferris wheel".

"A-huh?", Levi's heartbeat almost skipped.

The words 'Ferries wheel' almost gave him a mini heart attack.

*Flashback*

Eren hugged Levi tight after hearing what he said, he patted Levi's back and let him cry. Honestly, Eren has no idea why Levi was crying,

Is he ... Having a hard time pretending to be my lover? He thought to himself.

"Eren, arigatou ... I really enjoyed this day ...", Levi warmly smiled at him, while tears still flowed from his eyes.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

He felt something strange, it was ... Unexplainable ... He felt his heartbeat pounding faster and faster just by looking at Levi's face.

"I ... Love you", he unconsciously whispered under his breath.

He grabbed Levi's face and crushed their lips together. Levi's eyes widen in surprise but eventually closed them, when he felt the addicting sensation that he felt every time his lips met Eren's own.

*End of flashback*

"I-I ... Don't want to talk about that anymore", Levi said while trying his best to hide his nervousness.

"O-okay ... Uhmm ...".

Honestly, Eren wanted to tell his feelings to Levi just like Armin said to him. He wanted to ask Levi if they could turn their fake relationship into a real one. But, he was too shy to ask and confess.

"By the way Eren, we have to talk about Erwin", Levi suddenly said.

"Huh? What about him?", Eren asked confusedly.

"Well he ... He ... H-he did a ...".

"A ... What?".

Levi didn't know how to say that Erwin wants them to stop their fake relationship.

"Eren, please don't get mad about this ... Because I ...".

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?", Eren painfully asked.

"Huh? N-no ... I mean ... Wait let me explain f-".

"He is", Erwin interrupted and pulled Levi away from Eren.

The two surprisingly looked at Erwin like, 'How the fuck did this big guy enter the apartment?'.

"Principal Smith", Eren shockingly called.

Erwin glared at him and said,

"Mr. Jaeger, I'm sorry ... But I'm not letting you have my daughter", he announced.

"Daughter? Wait what are you saying Principal?".

"Fuck Erwin, don't call me your daughter idiot", Levi hissed.

"No, you're my daughter and I don't want this sadistic guy to have you ...".

"Wait Principal, I don't know what you're saying".

"I already know what you did to my precious daughter. As his Father, I don't want that to happen to him again, so ... I want you to stop seeing each other and end your fake relationship with him, NOW!".

"Stop ... Seeing ... Levi san?", Eren was so shocked that even the words don't want to sink into his brain.

"ERWIN! Please stop this nonsense ... You're overreacting!", Levi shouted angrily.

"Levi, don't be stubborn ... This is for your own good. Besides ... I don't want this monster to have you", Erwin suddenly said.

"Mons ... ter".

Levi saw how Eren's expression change. That look ... That look ... He saw that look before and it's not really good.

"STOP IT!", Levi shouted.

He immediately pushed Erwin and ran to Eren. He hugged him tight, trying his best to calm him down.

"Levi! Come here ... Let go of that monster!".

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER!", Levi shouted more.

He was so mad at Erwin.

"You don't know what you're saying Erwin, so shut the fuck up".

You can see the shocked face of Erwin, while looking at Levi whose trembling, while hugging Eren,

"He's not a monster, he's Eren ... He's the Eren that we all know", Levi's voiced was shaking.

Erwin looked away and clicked his tongue, he really doesn't want Eren to be with his precious daughter, but Levi's getting mad at him right now.

"Then, Eren ...", he called.

Eren looked at him, with droplets of tears falling from his teal-green eyes.

"Show me that you're not a monster and that you're really the right person for my daughter", Erwin stated his condition.

Eren looked down and wiped his tears, then stood up and faced Erwin with his blazing eyes.

"I'll show you how much I love your daughter ... Principal Smith", Eren said, full of determination.

"Tch, will you guys stop calling me daughter?", Levi pouted.

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! (∩_∩)
> 
> I hope minna san love the Papa Erwin's idea ... See yah next chapter ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	13. EREN vs ERWIN - PART 2 (We Meet Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes action （-＾〇＾-）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening to all my lovely readers （＾ω＾）
> 
> It's been a while, its almost two weeks right? Lol. Finally, I did get a free time to update.
> 
> I'll try my best to reply to all your feedbacks. Thank you so much for all the supports and love you all.
> 
> Enjoy reading ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Erwin POV

I'm Erwin Smith, one of Levi's friends. I think you've seen me in some previous chapters being supportive towards Eren and my daughter, I mean to Levi. But now that I know ... Know that ...

*Grip both fists tight*

That Eren ... That fucking Eren did to my daughter, I-I mean to Levi ... I can't help but to hate him so much ... And force Levi to break up with him. He doesn't deserve Levi ... I will NEVER give my blessing's to him ... NEVER!

But ...

Let out a depressing sigh,

"But then I figured out that Levi already fell in love with HIM!".

*Crying inside*

"NO!!!! MY ONLY DAUGHTER IS IN LOVE! I don't want my precious daughter with HIM! I won't allow them to go any further into their relationship. I don't trust that bastard, Eren, anymore. I need to tear them apart no matter what ...".

Nod. Nod. Nod

Erwin Smith going out to battle.

\-------------------

In the hallway,

"Ohayou Principal Erwin!", two boys greeted me cheerfully.

"Good morning ...", I simply greeted them back and smiled.

It seems that they want to tell me something but they don't know how to say it.

"Come on, give it to him ...", one of the boy's said.

I looked at them curiously,

"Do you need something?", I ask.

The boy with long blond hair handed me a box of chocolates. I accepted it since he gave it to me and asked,

"What is this for?".

"C-can you give those chocolates t-to Levi sensei, Principal Erwin?", he nervously asked while playing with his fingers.

"Huh?", the only word I could utter.

Wait ... Does this kid have feelings for my daughter too?

"We're sorry for asking you so suddenly Principal Erwin! We just can't trust Hanji sensei anymore ...", they both explained.

"Why not?", I asked confusedly.

"Because every time we asked Hanji sensei to give the chocolates we bought for Levi sensei, she just ended up eating them!".

That sounds like something Hanji would do,

But ...

"Sorry, I can't take these chocolates to him ...".

"Why not Principal?", they both asked in both surprised and confused look.

"I don't like you for my daughter ...", I smiled, throwing the chocolates in the trash bin and walked away.

"UWAAAH! THE CHOCOLATES!!!", they both shouted and ran to the trash bin.

I'm not letting anyone have my daughter. NEVER!

At 1-A classroom,

"What are you doing here?", my daughter asked with his usual dead tone.

Since I decided to tear them apart, I need to monitor them 24/7 and since my daughter is Eren's homeroom teacher ... There will be a hundred percent chance they will get to talk to each other. So, to avoid that from happening ... I need to do take action immediately.

"I'm just here to monitor ...".

"Monitor? Do you have no meetings or work to do?", Levi pressed.

"No, I don't ...", I answered back.

I saw him roll his eyes,

"Whatever ...", he said then started his lesson.

I watch him solve the problem on the board while explaining the formula step by step. It really makes me proud of my daughter. No doubt, he was our top student back in our high school days.

He's smart, popular, athletic, and most of all, beautiful. A lot of students admired him a lot. He was very similar to Ere-

Damn, that brat ...

"So here's another example for this formula, who wants to solve the problem on the board?", Levi asked while eyeing his class.

The whole class was quiet. Well, Math is a pain in the ass for all the students ...

Except for ...

"Yes Eren ...", I heard my daughter call his name.

Of course Eren can solve the problem on the board. Fuck this genius brat.

When I saw Eren about to stand up, I immediately interrupted him and ...

"Jean, solve the problem on the board ...", I ordered.

"Wait, what? I-I haven't finished solving yet, Principal Erwin ...", he reasoned out while holding his pen and notebook.

I clicked my tongue,

I scanned the whole class and looked for the one whom I think can solve the problem on the board.

"Mikas-".

"I hate Levi's subject ...", she cut me off.

"What?!", I asked her surprisingly.

I sighed, what's wrong with this class?

"Then Armin, you're one of the top students in this Academy ... Answer the problem on the board. NOW!"

"Me? W-wait Principal ... I-".

He looked at Eren,

"A-uuhhmm ... Can Eren solve the problem on the board?", he asked.

"No ...", I immediately responded.

He kept silent, I heard Levi click his tongue ...

"Erwin ... What are you doing? Don't interrupt my class, can you?".

"I'm just here to observe".

"You're messing around, jerk!", he glared at me.

Eren cleared his throat, then stood up and walked to where my daughter is ... I frown while watching him, as he hugs my daughter from behind, then he spoke,

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation with MY Levi sensei, Principal Erwin, but your daughter and I will NEVER break up ... If that's what you want ...", he smirked.

A blush crept onto my daughter's face ...

"YOU BASTARD!", I shouted, gritting my teeth.

"You're here to observe us, right?", the bastard suddenly asked.

"Yes! Do you have problem with that?", I asked angrily.

"Nothing, I just feel like you're trying your best to tear us apart ...", he shrugged.

"What? What are you saying you b-".

"EREN!", Mikasa and Annie suddenly called.

They both run to where Levi and Eren is then pulled Eren away from Levi and gripped both of his shoulders.

"Eren ... That midget was flirting with you!", Annie hissed.

Midget? She calls my daughter midget and not sensei?

"I'm not giving up on you, Eren, so Levi, stop flirting with him ...", Mikasa added.

I know she's Levi's cousin but she's calling him too casually.

"Excuse me, I'm not flirting with your Prince Charming ... He's the one whose flirting with me ...", Levi answered back with dead tone.

My daughter's right, what's wrong with these girls?

"H-hey wait, I want to be with Levi san~", Eren whined.

"NO WAY!", the two girls scolded him.

Okay, now I'm convinced ... This classroom is crazy.

End of Erwin POV

Eren POV

"You look happy ...", Armin commented.

We're currently on our way back home,

"Of course! As you said earlier, Principal Erwin has a dinner meeting tonight. So, I can visit Levi san at his apartment and be with him freely ...", I grinned.

"Lol ... Your Father-in-law really doesn't like you, huh!", Armin laughed.

I pouted,

"What can I do? I know I've did something awful to his daughter. But I didn't want to hurt him in the first place ...".

"Of course you didn't ... Though, you know ... Principal Erwin is just being protective of Levi sensei ...".

"I know ... It's kinda hard to please him. Argh! How can I marry Levi san now if his Father doesn't like me? Ugh! This is annoying!".

Armin laughed more,

"Ne Eren, remember when we were kids? You kept on telling me and Mikasa about this certain guy who helped you when you got lost ... Then, you decided to marry him ...".

I looked at Armin confusedly from his sudden question,

"A certain ... Guy?".

When I realized whose he's talking about, I was like ...

"Oh Angel!", I blurted out.

Armin smiled at me and nodded,

"How could I forgot about him?".

He shrugged,

"Do you think when you meet him again, you'd still recognize him?", he asked.

"Hmmm ... I don't know, I already forgot how he looks like ... Honestly, I only knew he was like an angel. He's really beautiful and kind, that's why I called him like that ...".

"And don't forget the part when you asked him to marry you ... Lol, even when you were still a kid you were aggressive ...", he laughed.

"Well I just really liked him at the time ...".

*Flashback*

Christamas eve.

It was cold and dark. I was sitting on a park bench waiting for my Mom to find me. My Mom lost sight of me because of the many people in the area.

The only companion I have is Colossal kun, the titan stuff toy my Mom gave to me on my last birthday ...

*Stomach growl*

"I'm hungry ...", I pouted while rubbing my tummy.

"Hey brat, what are you doing here at this hour?", a guy suddenly approached me.

Finally! Someone decided to ask me after two hours of waiting ... I looked at him and ... My eyes widen.

He was ... Really beautiful. I was speechless by his bewitching beauty ...

"Your staring is creepy ...", he commented.

"U-uhmm ... I-I'm sorry Mister. I was just ... starstruck because of your beautiful face ...", I blushed.

He chuckled,

"Sweet talker brat".

I blushed more, he's really beautiful ... Like an angel.

"Honestly, I'm lost Mister ...", I decided to tell him.

He nodded,

"I see, do you know your Mom's cellphone number?", he asked.

"Yes!", I answered back and reached for my Mom's calling card inside my pocket.

I gave it to him and he immediately dialed the number.

The phone ring twice, my Mom immediately picked it up ...

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Jaeger?", the beautiful guy asked.

"A-yes who's this? I'm sorry but if this is about a business matter ... I can't entertain you now. My son is missing and I can't find him anywhere!", I heard my Mom worriedly say from the other line.

"I'm with your son right now Mrs. Jaeger. I saw him sitting on a park bench alone. I'm going to text you our exact location so you can pick him up".

"Oh my God really?! Oh Mister thank you so much! Please take care of my son for the meantime. I'm going to pick him up as soon as I receive your text message ...", my Mom sighed in relief.

"Okay, got it ...".

He hung up, then immediately texted something on his phone.

"Your Mom will pick you up soon, brat ...", he stated then sat down beside me.

I nodded to him.

*Stomach growl*

He looked at me, I blushed ...

"S-sorry ... I'm kinda ... H-hungry ...", I stuttered, bit my lips and hugged Collosal kun tight.

He just smiled at me and ruffled my hair,

"I got you brat, wait for me here. Don't go anywhere okay?".

I nodded to him again.

After 15 minutes of waiting,

The guy returns with two cup ramen noodles on his both hands. He handed me the one in his left hand and sat down beside me. He gave me the chopsticks and said,

"Sorry, that's only the food I can afford ...".

"A-arigatou, Mister!", I thank him and started eating.

He patted my head gently as he started eating his noodles.

I stared at him amusingly, he's really kind and gentle. His smile ... It's so warm ... The weather is cold but his smile warmed me inside.

"M-Mister, thank you for your ... Kindness ...".

"No problem brat, you know what ... You're so brave sitting here alone at this hour. Aren't you scared?", he asked.

I shook my head,

"If I cry, it doesn't change anything ... So, I decided to wait here since I know my Mom will find me no matter what ...", I said calmly.

"Oh! I really like your attitude ...", he grinned.

We chatted and waited for my Mom to pick me up. I really enjoy talking to him, even though we only met today.

"Hey Mister! It's snowing!", I said excitedly as I opened my both hands to catch some of the small white flakes falling from the sky.

"Snow ...", he mumbled while looking up the sky, he closed his eyes to feel the cold snowflakes falling on his face.

My face turned scarlet again,

I swallowed hard from the sight, I think I'm seeing him with beautiful white wings from behind.

He suddenly opens his eyes and looked at me. I blushed more and felt awkward of being caught staring at him again.

"You know what, today is my ... Birthday ...", he suddenly confessed.

My eyes widen,

"H-H-HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTER!", I greeted him almost shouting.

He looked at me surprisingly, and then laughed afterwards ...

"Thank you brat!", he smiled gently.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

I want to treasure that smile, that beautiful smile ... I want to ...

"Mister! W-will you ... M-m-marry me?".

His jaw almost dropped, he stared at me for a while, then he chuckled,

"Woah! You got me there little brat ... You're so fast. Uhmm ... Let's see ... So, where's my ring?", he asked smiling.

I started to panic,

Where's my ring? Where's my ring? WHERE'S MY RING?!

OH MY GOD I NEED A RING!!!

"W-wait, I ... Uhmm ...".

I look at my surroundings, then realized Collosal kun ...

"H-here!", I handed him Collosal kun.

He tilted his head to the right side cutely, as he received Collosal kun,

"I-I ... Don't have a ring yet, b-but I promise, when I grow up ... I will definitely buy the most beautiful ring in the whole wide world for you. So, for now ... Until then, please have Collosal kun for the meantime ... He's really important to me, since my Mom gave it to me on my last birthday ... But ... I-I really like you s-so I'm giving Collosal kun to you!", I said, I'm really embarrassed from what I did but not regretting anything.

He nodded to me, patted my head and smiled,

"I will take care of Collosal kun for you".

"Really? Then, wait for me okay?", I said and hugged him tight.

"I will ... Brat ...", he guaranteed.

*End of Flashback*

"After that, my Mom came to pick me up. I said goodbye to Angel but I didn't know that ... It would be the last time I was going to see his beautiful face. I repeatedly visited the park where I met him but he's no longer there. Sadly, I didn't have a chance to ask his name ...".

"Do you still want to see him now, Eren?", Armin asked curiously.

"Uhmm ... Well, I was just a kid at the time and I don't know if it was considered love or what ... But right now, I know that Levi was my first love and the one I want to marry ...".

Armin patted my shoulder,

"So, are you going to confess to him now?".

I gave him a deep sigh,

"I'm still afraid ... I promised him to not fall in love with him in the first place and I don't want to ruin our relationship now, even if ... It's a fake one. At least, I can be with him ... I can talk to him like usual ... I can hug him, smile at him, laugh with him ... Being with him is enough for me".

"Hope you can confess to him someday ...", Armin smiled.

"I hope so too ...", I smiled back.

End of Eren POV

Levi POV

"Ugh! I'm dead tired!".

"Work, Erwin, or your love life?", Hanji asked while sipping the hot tea I prepared a while ago.

She went home with me since she said she already finished all of her experiments in the laboratory, so she decided to stay in my apartment for tonight.

"All of the above ...", I answered back.

"Lol ... Just what I thought!", she laughed.

I was currently lying on my bed, watching the ceiling blankly.

My head hurts ...

"I hope Erwin stops doing this bullshit ... He's being too protective over me ...", I sighed.

Hanji smiled,

"Aren't you happy about it?".

I glared at her, she laughed ...

"You know what, the day he discovered that you haven't met your father yet, he decided himself to be your father figure. He's been like that since we were in high school ... He loves you so much Levi, me too ... It's just natural to Erwin to be like that. You're really important to him".

*Silence*

"B-but ... I want to ... To ... Be with Eren ...".

"Ohoh~ What did you just said Levi?".

I blushed hard,

"Four eyes you idiot!", I hissed.

"What? I'm just asking ...", she grinned.

"You're annoying ...".

Dingdong. Dingdong. Dingdong. 

"Let me open the door", Hanji suggested and stood up.

She walked to the door and immediately opened it,

"Oh hey! Eren ...", I hear her cheerfully greet.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

I felt my heartbeat raising uncontrollably the moment I heard Hanji call his name. I stand up as fast as a jack rabbit and looked myself in the mirror,

"Damn! I'm so haggard!", I pouted while fixing my hair.

I heard Hanji let Eren inside, my heartbeat raised more.

"He's here Eren!", she giggled.

And the moment I turn my head to them, Eren was already standing in front of me.

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard,

"Levi san!", he called and hugged me tight.

My face turned crimson,

"E-E-E-Eren ...", I stuttered.

"Pffft...", Hanji covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

I glared at her,

I'm going to kill this shitty glasses later,

"I missed you so much Levi san, Principal Erwin was so mean to us~", Eren whined.

Cute ... Oh my God he's really cute!

"Ne Levi san, did you miss me?", he suddenly asked.

"A-huh?".

That question caught me more off guard and Hanji really wanted to laugh now.

I looked at him like, 'Do I really need to answer that?'.

But then he looked at me like a poor puppy that wanted some attention ...

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"I-I ... I ... I-I ... M-m-m-missed y-you too".

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!! OH MY GOD LEVI!", the stupid shitty glasses couldn't hold back her laugh anymore and burst out in an instant.

I shot a glare to her saying 'YOU'RE DEAD'.

"Yay! Levi san missed me too ... I'm so happy!", he chirped and hugged me tighter.

I don't know why, but Eren became more clingy than before. Is this because of his deal with Erwin? Or was he in love with m- ...

No. No. No. It's impossible, what the fuck are you thinking Levi?

"Levi san? Is there something bothering you?", he asked.

His eyes are looking at me worriedly, I gave him a smile and said,

"It's nothing don't worry ...".

"Are you thinking about my deal with Principal Erwin? Don't worry, I will definitely prove to him that I really love you ...".

"A-y-yeah".

What is this kid saying? Is he pretending? Is this still part of our fake relationship? Damn! I don't know anymore.

I just ... Only if he knew that ... He makes my heartbeat faster whenever he speaks like that ...

"Eren ... I-".

Dingdong. Dingdong. Dingdong.

The three of us looked at each other,

"Do you think it's Erwin?", I asked Hanji.

"I don't know, but if it is really him then he will ... Definitely kill me for letting you two be together. UWAAAH!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?", Hanji paled, totally terrified.

I pressed my lips together,

"Wait, uhmm ... E-Eren hide in my closet", I panicked.

Eren nodded, so I immediately hid him inside my closet ...

"Please wait for me here, okay? Don't go anywhere ...", I ordered.

His eyes widen while looking at me surprisingly,

"Eren?".

"S-sorry I was just ...".

"Levi! Erwin is here!", Hanji shouted.

"Fuck, it really is Erwin, Eren wait for me here, okay?".

He nodded again, still in shock. I don't know why he's like that but I shrug the thought off and closed my closet immediately, then run to where Erwin and Hanji was,

"Erwin, you're here again?", I asked, trying my best to hide my nervousness.

Erwin looked at me suspiciously,

"Did Eren come here?", he asked.

"Huh? What are you saying bastard?", I asked in my usual monotone voice.

I glared at Hanji, she shook her head multiple times, saying that she doesn't know anything ...

"I saw Eren's room closed. Do you know where he is, Levi?", he asked me again.

"What am I? His Mother? Of course I don't know where that brat is, idiot ...", I answered him back irritatedly.

He looked at me for a few seconds, thinking if he was going to believe what I say ...

"Okay, good then ... Hanji ...", he called.

"Y-yes?", Hanji nervously asked.

"I have a business trip in Hokkaido in three days so I want you to watch Levi for me, don't ever ... Ever, ever let Eren see my daughter, understand?".

Hanji's eyes slowly looked at me, she's sweating really hard,

"A-y-yes, Erwin, I-I understand", she answered back, cracking an awkward laugh.

"Good! You know the consequences if you fail, right?", he evilly smiled.

"Of course, I-I d-do ...".

Erwin nodded, he then looked at me and gently patted my head, full of affection.

"Levi, be a good girl, okay?".

I slapped his hand off my head and glared at him,

"Get lost Erwin!", I hissed.

He only laughed and decided to take his leave.

When we assured that Erwin's already gone. I immediately run to my closet to check on Eren.

As I reached my closet, I hurriedly opened it and ...

"Levi ... san ...", Eren was shaking and my eyes fell to the stuff toy that he's holding.

"Eren? What's wrong?", I asked.

"Where did you get ... Collosal kun?", he suddenly asked.

My eyes widen when he called the stuff toy's name,

"H-how did you ... Know his name?", I surprisingly asked back.

End of Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay connected for more updates. Kudos were highly appreciated. Thank you and have a nice day (ノ^o^)ノ


	14. EREN vs ERWIN - PART 3 (Blessing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren got Erwin's blessing (☆^O^☆)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Please bare with me since I'm editing this work these past few weeks. And currently my beta reader is checking my grammar and all.
> 
> To those whose complaining about this fanfiction. Please read the warning first. I already warned you guys since I told you that english is not my language so obviously it will have grammar mistakes. But others still keep complaining about it. I'm tired explaining myself. So, if you don't like the story. Please don't read it. Also, I'm not going to change my writing style. As I said, I'm more comfortable in this way.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy reading minna san ~ (^～^)
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Levi POV

We're both surprised and puzzled at the same time. I look at Eren's wide eyes ...

Badump. Badump. Badump.

So it means ... He was that ... Kid?

I blushed and swallowed hard.

*Flashback*

"Sorry we're late Levi ...", Erwin said while huffing with air.

I looked at them intensely, especially Hanji. She scratched the back of her head while laughing.

"I messed up in the science lab earlier ... So, Togashi sensei scolded me and ... Erwin helped me to clean the whole lab", she explained.

I sighed,

"Fine ... You're lucky I didn't get bored waiting to the both of you", I said while hugging the stuff toy that the brat gave to me earlier.

"Woah, I didn't know you're into that kind of stuff toy, Levi ...", four eyes commented while looking at me curiously.

I only laughed to her,

"A lost brat gave it to me as an engagement ring", I smiled.

"WHAT?!", both her and Erwin exclaimed.

"W-w-wait ... I don't understand what you're saying Levi. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Who's the guy? Tell him I want to meet him, NOW!", Erwin panicked immediately.

"Hey, calm down Erwin, as I told you he was just a brat ... A kid ... You're overacting you know. Besides, I accepted his proposal since I saw in his eyes that he's really serious. And I don't know, I felt something weird about him".

"You're into kids, Levi?", Hanji gasped in surprise.

I hit her head and glared at her. I'm not some pervert, preying on children.

"I'm sorry ...", she pouted while caressing her head.

I sighed again,

"I just found the kid interesting ...".

I saw Erwin's eyes widened in surprise while Hanji's eyes sparkle in excitement.

"So ... How old is the kid?", Hanji grinned.

"I think he's five-year-old ...", I answered back immediately.

"WHAT?!", Erwin and Hanji shouted in surprise again.

"Are you serious?", Erwin asked, unsure if he was going to believe it or not.

I nodded,

"Levi, I didn't know you're the type to fall in love with five-year-old boys", Hanji teased.

I glared at her again, she immediately stepped back and covered her head ...

"I-I'm sorry, d-don't hit me again. It hurts", she pouted.

I continued glaring at her then clicked my tongue,

"Shut your fucking mouth shitty four eyes, if you want to stay alive ...", I threatened.

She only laughed and looked at Erwin, they both nodded to each other and looked at me. I stared at them curiously and ...

"Anyway ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!", they cheered happily and hugged me tight.

I blushed hard and struggled against their hug but eventually sighed and gave up.

"You guys are the worst", I bit my lip, while trying my best to hide my blush.

"Lol, we know you appreciate it", Hanji chirped.

"Well then, it's getting colder out here. Levi, we prepared something for you at my apartment. Let's celebrate your birthday together!", Erwin said pulling my hand.

I pouted, but ... I really appreciate their effort ...

"A-arigatou minna ...", I whispered while lowering my head.

They smiled at me as we continued walking to Erwin's apartment to celebrate my birthday.

*End of flashback*

"Hey guys since Erwin is already gone, wanna watch this horror movie I rented earli... er. Wait, are you playing a game or something? Why are you staring at each other with that surprised look on your face?", Hanji suddenly showed up and asked.

We both looked away awkwardly, I turned my head to Hanji and was about to say something but then she suddenly ...

"Wow, is that Collosal kun? So you still have it Levi?", she asked amusedly.

"A-y-yeah ...", I answered.

I felt even more awkward from what Hanji asked. Damn ... What should I do? I want to talk to Eren but he's still kinda lost.

I bit my lips, hard.

"Lol, I just realized, you know what Eren, the kid that owns that stuff toy asked Levi to marry him!", she laughed.

I saw Eren jolt a little, then laugh awkwardly with Hanji.

"Hanji, stop messing around ...", I hissed.

She ignored me and continued talking,

"That time Levi wa-".

"Go-gomen ... I just realized I have some errands to do so ... I'll go ahead ...", Eren said, getting out of the closet and immediately running off.

"Hey Eren w-".

Hanji looked at me like she's asking for explanation ...

"Sorry, I want to go to bed now ...", I said.

"What the hell happened?", I heard her quizzically ask.

I sighed,

No doubt, the way he reacted ... He's really that brat ...

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

*Huffing for air*

UWAAAAH!!! LEVI SAN IS ANGEL SAN!!!!

So that means ...

"I FELL IN LOVE TO HIM TWICE! Seriously!?".

I sighed,

"Now, what am I going to say to Levi san? I freaked out because of this sudden revelation and ran off".

UGH! EREN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

But then I realized I took Colossal kun with me,

"What the fuck?! I took Colossal kun with me!".

Damn, I need to give back Colossal kun to Angel san ... I-I mean to Levi san. But I'm too embarrassed to go back to his room now!!!

"What am I supposed to do?".

While wondering down the street, I realized my feet led me to Armin's house.

"Armin ... Armin! I have to talk to Armin about this", I said immediately running to his house and banged on his door.

The door open and ...

"Eren? What are you doing here?".

"Armin! I found Angel san!".

"WHAT?!".

\-------------------

In Armin's room,

"So, how did you find out that Levi sensei is Angel san?", Armin curiously asked while hugging his pillow.

"He has Colossal kun ...", I answered, showing him the stuff toy.

He examined the toy I'm holding,

"But there is a huge possibility that it's not Colosal kun, right?".

"What do you mean?", I frowned.

"You know, maybe it's just similar to Colossal kun and it's not really him?".

"But he asked me how did I know the name of the stuff toy", I answered back.

"Oh really? Uhmm ... I think the percentage of Levi sensei being Angel san is not really that low ... But its still not very high so please don't expect too much Eren".

"But...".

"I suggest you ask him personally since guessing like this isn't really a great idea ...".

"Y-yeah ... I think you're right".

\-------------------

The next day,

"O-Ohayou Levi san!", I nervously greeted.

I want to act how I usually do, but ... I ...

"Levi san!".

"Eren!".

We both called each other at the same time ...

"G-go ahead Eren ...".

"No, no, no ... You can go first Levi san ...".

He looked at me worriedly, then ...

"About ... L-last night ... Eren I-I ...".

"Gomenasai Levi san ... I shouldn't have run off ... I was just ... Startled when I saw the stuff toy on your closet ...".

I saw how his face turn red as he looked away,

"You figured it out ... Right?", he suddenly asked.

At that time, my questions were all answered at once ...

"So you're really Angel san?".

"Angel san?", he asked quizzically.

"A-uhmm ... I-it's just ...".

He smiled at me and pat my head gently like when he used to when we first met ...

"Nice to see you again ... Brat ...".

I couldn't help to stop my emotions rise up when I heard what he said.

It's really him ... Levi san is Angel san ... He is ... He is really my ...

MY FIRST LOVE ...

\--------------------

Lunch break,

"I knew it! He's really Angel san, Armin!", I excitedly yelled while opening the can soda I bought in the vending machine.

Armin nodded and smiled at me. We are currently sitting beside the vending machine.

"So he really is your first love ...", he commented while sipping on his juice.

I grinned and nodded happily,

"Then are you going to confess to him now? Well, you fell in love with him twice, so I think you really love him", he suddenly asked.

My excited face fell off ...

"I-I ...", that question caught me off guard.

"Don't tell me you're still u-".

"I'LL DO IT!", I suddenly shouted at him.

"Eh?".

"I'll confess to him ... I'll do it ...", I stand up while clutching my fist.

"Really? Then it's a good n-".

"But first, I have to get Principal Erwin's blessing".

"Huh?".

*Silence*

We both looked at each other,

"But how will you do that?", Armin asked.

"I have a plan ...", I answered smirking.

\--------------------

At the cafe near the Academy,

I texted Principal Erwin to meet me here at the cafe after the afternoon class. Luckily, he replied to my text immediately and assured that he will come ...

After 10 minutes of waiting,

A giant blonde enters the cafe. He immediately spotted me and walked to where I'm sitting. He sat down in the other seat and made himself comfortable.

"So, what do you want from me, Jaeger?", he asked, kinda displeased from seeing my face.

I cleared my throat and said,

"Do you want to order first?", I asked politely.

He glared at me. But ended up ordering a cup of espresso ...

"Well then, explain your reason for summoning me here".

He really doesn't want to stay here longer ...

"It's about Levi san ...", I started.

His thick eyebrows twitch a little.

"What about him?", he asked kinda annoyed at the topic.

"I just wanted to ask you for your blessing ... I'm planning on ... Confessing to him ... So, I just wanted to clear myself to you first".

He laughed,

"What the hell are you talking about?!".

"I'm just saying ... I REALLY DO LOVE LEVI SAN!", I confessed.

His face became darker,

"You love him? You said you love him? Hah! Are you kidding me Jaeger? Do you think that I'm going to buy that lie?".

I kept quiet, unsure what to do. I only looked at him seriousness in my eyes,

"This is nonsense ...", he said and stood up.

He glanced at me once more and ...

"I'll go ahead ...", he muttered.

When he was about to walk out, I ...

"I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR LEVI SAN!", I shouted.

He looked at me and frowned,

"What?!".

"I'll do everything, anything ... Just please ... Accept me for Levi san!".

Everyone in the cafe turned their heads at us, watching curiously.

"Anything ... You said?", he asked.

I swallowed hard and nodded,

"Then kill yourself ...", he ordered.

*Silence*

"You can't do it?".

*Intense atmosphere*

"Thank you for waiting, here's your chocolate shortcake, a large parfait and a cup of espresso...", the waitress suddenly came and placed our order on the table.

She bowed her head then left.

I grabbed the bread knife on the table ...

"Okay, as you wish ... Principal Erwin ...", I said.

I place the bread knife on my wrist ... Then glanced at Principal Erwin ...

He's still quiet and unmoved ...

I took a deep breath, held the bread knife tighter and when I was about to cut my wrist. He ...

"STOP!", Principal Erwin shouted.

The people in the cafe gasped in shock. Principal Erwin snatched the bread knife from me and ...

"What the fuck are you doing?!", he shouted angrily.

"You said you wanted me to die ...", I whispered back sadly.

"Are you kidding me? Your Father will kill me if he found out that you killed yourself because I asked you to do it ...".

I looked at him seriously,

"I'm not kidding ... I will give my own life for Levi san ...".

He gritted his teeth ... Then massaged his temple ...

"Fine ...", he said and got back to his seat.

He sipped on his espresso then signalled me to also sit down.

"Eren ...", he called.

"Yes, Principal Erwin?", I replied immediately.

"You know I'm not against you, in fact, I do love you for my daughter ... But ... I hope you understand that ... I don't want Levi to get hurt anymore. I'm aware that you can't control the other you, right?".

"Yes, but it only gets triggered when I'm depressed ...".

Principal Erwin nodded.

"I'm also aware of that ... Hanji told me all the details. That's why, I thought Levi is not safe with you anymore ...", he said while looking at his espresso.

I kept silent, I can't argue with that since I really can't control my other self and ... I don't know when it triggers in the future ...

"But ...", Principal Erwin suddenly looked at me.

*Silence*

"I think ... I should give you another chance".

My eyes widen,

"R-really, Principal Erwin?".

I can't believe he's going to give me another chance this easy! I thought I'd have to do a lot more begging ...

"But ... If you hurt my daughter ... I promise you ... I'm the one who'll kill you ...".

"I'll treasure your daughter as much as you do, Principal Erwin!".

"Well then ... I'm counting on you ... Eren ...", he smiled, extending his hand for a handshake.

I happily reached for his hand and shook it.

"Arigatou, Principal Erwin!".

End of Eren POV

Erwin POV

"Really Erwin? You'll give Eren another chance?", Hanji asked excitedly while invading my fridge, grabbing all the food she wants.

"Yeah, I don't trust him yet, but ... I know Levi will hate me if I continue to separate them ...".

Hanji looked at me like 'did you just figured it out now?'.

A weak smile crept into my lips as I nodded,

"I texted Levi last night but he ignores all of my messages. He wasn't doing that to me before. He's like ... Rebelling because I'm trying to separate him from his boyfriend ...".

"Lol ... That's why I told you before that it isn't a good idea to oppose in their relationship. Besides, Eren is really serious about Levi ... I hope Levi can see that too ...".

"Huh? Does Levi didn't know about Eren's feelings for him?", Erwin asked confusedly.

"Yup, same as Eren".

"Seriously?".

Hanji nodded,

Lol, love is really complicated.

"But that guy ... Eren".

"Hmm ... Did something happen?".

"He tried to cut his wrist just to get my blessing. He said he wanted to confess to Levi, so he wanted my blessing first".

Hanji gasped in surprise,

"Really? So you ...".

"I just realized that ... He truly loves Levi ... But, I can't ignore the fact that he can also hurt him".

Hanji nodded in understanding,

"But, the way Eren loves and cares for Levi ... He's the one I'm looking for ... For my daughter's boyfriend to be. No doubt that he's really the perfect one for my Levi. That's why, I decided to give him another chance. I just hope, my decision is the right choice to make ...".

"I think it is. Let Levi experience other things too. Now that he realized how he felt for Eren ... You have to support him since that's what he wants you to do".

"I ... Already knew that. I just can't control my emotions when you told me what happened to Levi that day, so I reacted like that ... And now that I realize I was kinda overacting just like my daughter said. I decided to try to make up with him".

"That's the right thing to do. Oh well, I support EreRi from the first place ...".

"EreRi?".

"Yeah Eren and Levi ... The students call them that ...".

"Seriously?".

"Yeah, honestly they have their own fanclub in our Academy".

"What? I didn't know about that ...".

Hanji only grinned and said,

"Wanna see their fanclub?".

End of Erwin POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! (∩_∩)


	15. HOW DO I CONFESS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is being cute in this chapter （＞ｙ＜）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's support and to all the wonderful comments. I love you all minna san ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Eren POV

1 week later, after I asked for Principal Erwin's blessing.

*Gloomy*

"UWAAAAAH! ARMIN WHAT SHOULD I DO!? I'VE BEEN AVOIDING LEVI SAN FOR A WEEK!", I cried.

"Lol, I thought you guys were playing hide and seek. Every time you see him, you'd start to panic and hide".

I bit my bottom lip and looked away.

"I-I'm planning to ... G-give him a love letter", I blushed.

SHIT! THIS IS TOO EMBARRASSING!

"Love letter, you said?", Armin asked while caressing his chin.

I nod to him eagerly,

"But ... I still don't know how to write one, since I've never done one before ...".

"Uhmm ... Why don't you try reading some of the love letters given to you by your admirers? You receive a lot of those everyday, right?", he suggested.

"But they're all from girls ... I want to write a love letter for a guy".

Armin thought deeper,

"They say that ... While writing a love letter, you put your own feelings into every word you write".

"Feelings ...".

Armin nodded,

"I-I'll try my best then ...".

"Well, gooduck!", he grinned.

\--------------

"Ugh! I can't write anything ... I have a lot of things I want to say, but it's all mixing up in my head and now I can't even write a single word!", I screamed.

I'm currently in my room, writing a love letter, full of determination ... But ...

FUCK THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT!

A lot of crumpled paper has already been thrown away, some laying on the floor.

"Come on Eren, you're the top 1 student at your school, and you can't even write a single love letter? What the hell are you doing?", I scold myself.

I sighed,

"I think I need to take a break".

I went out of my room and decided to get some fresh air, I walk to the nearest playground to my apartment and sat down on the swing. Usually, at this hour ... I'm hanging out with Levi san.

"Levi ... san ...".

Every time I see his beautiful face ... My heart wants to explode ...

*Blush*

"UWAAH! WHAT AM I THINKING!?", I shout, standing up while clutching both of my fists.

"Eren?".

Badump. Badump. Badump.

I swallowed hard,

"L-Levi san?", I stuttered.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", he asked.

"A-huh? A-uhmm ... I'm just ... Uhmm ...".

I don't know what to say ... Wait, why am I like this? Come on Eren, it's Levi san. What the hell are you doing? You want to confess to him, right? So stop messing around and do something about this situation.

"Ne Eren ... I'm ... Going to cook cheeseburgers for dinner. I'm just wondering if ... Do you want to come to my place and ... Uhmm ...".

"I DO!".

"Eh?".

"Let's go to your room now, Levi san", I said taking the plastic bags he's holding.

"Huh? O-okay ...".

\----------------

"Oishi~ Levi san's cooking really is the best ...", I exclaimed happily.

Levi san smiled at me and ruffled my hair, then placed cheeseburgers on the table. He sat down next to me and started eating.

"Uhmm ... Eren ... It seems that ... You've been avoiding me these past few days ...", Levi san started.

I choke from what I heard and immediately drink a huge amount of water. I look at him awkwardly and ...

"I-I'm ... Sorry ...".

He shook his head,

"You don't have to say sorry, I just thought I did something wrong for you to start avoiding me".

"NO!", I shouted kinda pissed off.

He looked at me, startled.

"I-I mean ... I-I ... Uhmm ...".

"Do you want to say something?", he asked confusedly.

"Huh?".

Badump. Badump. Badump.

My body started shaking, I suddenly felt dizzy.

*Sweatdrop*

"Eren? Are you okay?", Levi san started to worry.

"I- I ...".

"What?".

"Levi san ...".

"Yes Eren?".

"Uhmm ... D-do ...".

"Do ... What?".

"Do you ...".

"What is it?", he asked gently.

"DO YOU PREFER CUPCAKES OR FLOWERS?!", I asked almost shouting.

"Eh?".

UGH! WHAT AM I SAYING!? FUCK EREN!! THE HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!

Why did I even ask that stupid question?

"I-I think I prefer cupcakes?".

I looked at him in surprise,

Eh? Levi san answered my question?

"THEN ... I WILL BAKE YOU SOME HOMEMADE CUPCAKES!".

Wait, I don't even know how to bake,

"Huh? O-okay ...", he only nodded.

"Thank you Levi san".

I have to do this no matter what.

"A-h-hai?".

Levi POV

"I think Eren becoming weirder everyday", I thought while doing my lesson plan.

After he ate his dinner, he immediately flew back to his room.

I wonder what happened to him?

My cellphone suddenly rings,

I look at the caller's ID,

"Eren?", my eyes widen.

I immediately pushed the answer button and ...

"Hello?", I started.

"Sorry for bothering you Levi san, I'm just wondering ... Do you like strawberry cupcakes?, he asked.

"Huh? Uhmm ... Yes ... I guess ...".

"Really? Okay, thanks!".

"So ... You're really serious about baking cupcakes?", I asked.

"Yes!", he answered back excitedly.

"Do you even know how to bake, Eren?".

"No, but I'll try my best ...", he said full of determination.

"Eheheh ... O-okay", I laughed awkwardly.

\---------------------

"Levi!", Hanji called out while holding a brown box.

I'm currently doing the test questions for the next exam.

"What do you want shitty four eyes?", I ask annoyed.

"Levi, can you sign these photos?", she asks placing the brown box on my table.

I looked at her like, 'What the fuck are you talking about shitty glasses?'.

"It's for the upcoming cultural festival", she grinned.

"Huh?", I looked at her confusedly.

She opened the box, revealing a lot of photos of me,

"I'm going to sell them", she said excitedly.

*Vein pop*

"Like hell I'll do what you want shitty four eyes! Where did you even get those photos?", I shouted, hitting her head.

"Oh come on Levi I need you~".

"I. Don't. Care". I said, resuming what I was doing earlier.

"Uwaaah! Levi you're so mean!".

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

*Explosion*

Cough. Cough. Cough.

The whole kitchen was covered with black smoke from the oven.

"Oh shit!".

I cursed while removing the tray of cupcakes from the oven.

"I burnt them, fuck!".

*Sigh*

"I'm suck at baking ...".

I sighed again,

In my first attempt, the cupcakes were half baked, in my second attempt ... The cupcakes exploded in the oven, in my third attempt ... The cupcakes salted ... And after more and more attempts ... I ...

"Can I really do it?", I ask myself.

*Knocking sound at the door*

I lazily stand up and opened the door,

"Eren ...", Levi san suddenly appeared.

I gasped,

"L-L-Levi san? W-W-what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Eren, Eren ... I found this rare tea in my favorite tea shop on my way home. Wanna drink it with me?", he asked excitedly.

"A-huh? Uhmm ... O-okay ...".

I let Levi san in, but then I realized the cupcakes I'm baking and I ...

"A-Levi san wai-".

But it's too late ...

"What happened to your kitchen?", he asked, annoyed of the mess.

I nervously laughed,

"Gomen Levi san ... I'm t-trying to bake t-".

"Bake?", he glared at me.

"H-hai ...".

"You call this baking?", he asked.

Uwaaaah! Levi san is so scary!!!

"I-I'M GOING TO CLEAN THE KITCHEN!".

I immediately grabbed the cleaning tools and started cleaning.

25 minutes passed,

*Huffing for air*

"I-I'm done ... L-Levi san ...", I said, sweating like hell.

Damn, I'm fucking tired.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. He's currently sitting on my couch, reading.

He stood up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. I swallowed hard, while watching him meticulously check my cleaning.

"Good, you're really good at cleaning Eren", he smiled at me ruffling my hair.

I sighed in relief,

"A-arigatou Levi san ...", I said blushing.

"By the way Eren, want me to teach you how to bake cupcakes?", he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Pardon?".

\-------------------------------

"First step is to preheat the oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit. Then line two 12 well muffin pans with 20 to 24 cupcake liners",

"Okay, got it Levi san ...".

"Second, in the bowl of the mixer, add granulated sugar, butter, and cream together. Then click on the medium speed for about 6 minutes, or wait until it's very pale and fluffy".

I nod to him as I follow his instructions.

"There good, now add eggs one at a time at the mixer. Combine it well and after each addition, scrape down the sides and the bottom of the bowl".

I carefully doing what Levi san instructed,

He nodded to me and smiled.

"Now reduce the mixer speed to low and mix the strawberry purée. After that, pour it into a small bowl, whisk together the sour cream and oil then add it to the mixer bowl".

"Got it Levi san ...".

I immediately turn the mixer speed to low, add the strawberry purée, carefully. Then grabbed the small bowl beside me and put the sour cream and oil together then whisk together. After Levi san said it's all good ... I carefully add it to the mixer.

"Add the remaining flour mixture to the mixer bowl and mix it on low speed until it's well incorporated. Be careful not to over beat".

"Okay ...".

"Then add the vanilla and strawberry extracts. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl and mix the batter until just combined. Please careful not to over mix it, okay?".

"Okay Levi san ...".

*Obediently following the instruction*

"Now, using a spoon, scoop the batter into the cupcake liners until each is 3/4 full. Do not overfill it, Eren",

"Hai Levi san ...".

"Good ...".

After carefully filling the cupcake liners,

"Good, now bake for 17 to 21 or use a toothpick to know if it's already baked. Just insert it into the center and if the cupcakes come out mostly clean but moist, it means it's done".

"Got it ...".

21 minutes passed,

"Woah! I did it Levi san!", I happily exclaimed while taking out the freshly baked cupcakes out of the oven.

Levi san nodded to me and smiled,

"Good work, Eren! Now, put the icing you prepared a while ago on top of the cupcakes ...", he instructed.

I smile widely and carefully put the icing on top of the cupcakes one by one. Levi san watched me as I asked him to do ...

*Flashback*

"What's up with these ingredients?", Levi san asked, eyeing the ingredients I pulled from the plastic bags.

"I bought them earlier, is there something wrong?".

He massaged his temple,

"Did you follow the ingredients written in the recipe book you showed to me?".

"Huh? Uhmm ... Well, I bought the most expensive ingredients I saw in the supermarket and when I couldn't find a certain ingredient in the recipe book, I tried to look for a replacement", I explained.

"You idiot, you should follow the ingredients written in the recipe book. No more, no less. You shouldn't make your own recipe, asshole", he hissed.

"Oh ... Really? A-uhmm ... S-sorry ..."

He sighed, then checked the ingredients,

"I think I have unsalted butter in my kitchen and granulated sugar. You used iodized salt idiot, that's why the cupcakes you baked earlier were salted".

"Eh? Really? I thought it was sugar", I surprisingly said.

He only glared at me,

"Well, there aren't enough eggs. Let's go get some from my fridge."

"H-hai ... Levi san ...".

*End of Flashback*

"Levi san, I'm done slicing the strawberries ...", I called to get his attention.

He shifted his gaze to me and ...

"Good, now decorate them on top of the cupcakes just like in the photos in the recipe book".

"Okay, got it!".

While carefully decorating the cupcakes, I saw Levi san preparing the tea,

I can't help but to smile, he's really beautiful.

15 minutes passed,

"Wow! These strawberries are really good, Eren!", he praised me.

"Really? I'm happy to hear that. They freshly pick from our strawberry farm", I chirped.

"Your family has a strawberry farm?".

"Yeah, honestly I personally picked them this morning".

"I-I see, but ... You actually don't have to do all of this ...", he suddenly blushed.

I grinned at him,

"It's just a little effort for you ...".

"Little effort, huh".

A weak smile crept onto my lips,

"Gomene ... Levi san ... For ... Helping me to bake the cupcakes".

"Huh? Do you mean thank you and not sorry?".

I shook my head,

"T-the cupcakes ... I-I'm s-".

"I love it ...".

"Huh?".

"I-I ... Love the cupcakes you made ... Thank you, Eren ...", he blushed more, looking away.

\----------------

"Tada~ Let's play a game, Levi san ...", I grinned sitting beside Levi san whose calmly drinking his tea.

"What game?", he asked curiously.

"It's called, 'Getting to know Levi san'. I ask you a certain question and all you have to do is give me your answer ...", I answered back while excitedly holding my notebook.

"Huh? Wait, I think there's something wrong with the name of that game ... Why only me?", he asked.

I only smile at him widely,

"Because you already know a lot about me, and I only know a few things about you ...".

He looked at me like, 'are you serious?'.

"So, let's start?".

He sighed,

"Do I have any choice?".

"Yay! Arigatou Levi san!".

I excitedly opened my notebook,

"Okay, first question, cat or dog?".

"Uhmm... Cat?".

"Really? You love cats?", I asked, surprised.

"Well, I find them cute ...".

I nod to him and grinned as I encircled the word 'Cat'.

"Red wine or softdrinks?".

"Red wine".

"Do you love flowers?".

"I didn't like them before, but ...".

He suddenly blushed,

"When you started giving me bouquet of roses ... I-I ... Started to ... Like them ...".

*Strike one*

"Levi ... san ...".

UWAAAAH!!!! I WANT TO HUG HIM NOW!

"D-do you still have more questions?", he asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed from what he said.

"I-I DO! Uhmm ... Which colour do you prefer ... Sky blue or p-".

"Teal green ... J-just like ... The color of your eyes ...", he cut my words.

"Eh? Pardon?".

"I-I said ... I love the ... Colour of your eyes ...."

*Strike two*

SHIT! NOW I WANT TO KISS HIM!!!!

"R-really?".

Now I'm blushing hard,

"Y-your favourite food?", I continued while my heart loudly pounded in my chest.

"Uhmm ... I'm not really picky ... I eat anything ...".

"Okay, noted ... Next question is... Do you know how to dance?".

"Nope, not at all ...".

"Seriously? Wow, so there is a thing that Levi san can't do?".

"O-of course idiot ... B-but ... If you want to teach me t-then ... I don't mind ...".

*Strike three*

I'M DONE, I REALLY WANT TO MARRY HIM!!!

I swallowed hard,

"Last question, do you like surprises?".

"What kind of surprises? Well I don't mind but it all depends on the surprise ...".

"Oh ... Okay ...".

"Is that all?".

I looked at his beautiful face,

"I think I still have one ...".

"Okay ... Then a-".

I pulled him closer to me and captured his lips. His eyes widen in surprise ... But the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, since I immediately pulled back because my heart sped up insanely, beating in an abnormal way.

Levi san immediately looked away, trying to hid his blush.

"I-I'm sorry ...", I apologized while also blushing hard.

"I-it's okay ... Uhmm ...".

In the end, I didn't get the chance to confess to him ... But ... I'll definitely do it because ... This person ... In front of me ... Is the one ... I love ...

End of Eren POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned a lot for the next chapter, I promised! It's worth waiting! （〜^∇^)〜


	16. The Most Awaited EREN'S CONFESSION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren confessed, the big question is ... What will be Levi's answer to the sudden confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter so much!
> 
> This is the most awaited confession of Eren so yeah ... Let's all support him minna san （〜^∇^)〜
> 
> Enjoy reading! ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Levi POV

"Eren is absent again?", I worriedly asked while looking at his seat.

He's been absent for three consecutive days now. I'm starting to get worried, what happened to him?

"Armin ...", I called out.

"Hai, Levi sensei?", he asked and stood up.

"Uhmm ... Do you know ... What happen to Eren?", I asked.

"Gomenasai Levi sensei, I don't have any idea what happened to him. I tried to call him before but his cellphone was off ...".

"Oh ... U-uhmm ... I see ...".

I signal Armin to take his seat, now I'm really worried!

I pouted,

Eren no baka!

I try my best to bring back my composure while I'm freaking out on the inside and my thoughts fill with Eren ...

"Okay class, I'm going to distribute your Math exam today. To those who fail, you need to retake the test and if you fail again. Supplementary class is waiting for you next week, got it?".

"Hai Levi sensei!".

"I'm going to announce first the top 5 students who scored 90% and above in this class. Please stand up and get your test paper here ... Krista Lenz ...".

"Hai, Levi sensei", she said and immediately stood up.

She walked to the center and happily received her exam result.

"Jean Kirsten ...".

"Y-Yes, Levi Sensei!", he nervously stood up and received his exam result.

His face lightened up when he saw his exam result.

"Armin Arlert ...".

"Hai ... Levi sensei!", he smiled and stood up to receive his exam result.

"Mikasa Ackerman ...".

She glared at me and stood up, then lazily received her exam result then immediately went back to her seat.

She still hates me, a lot.

My gaze fell to the last test paper I'm holding.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

My heart went crazy just by seeing his name on a paper.

ON A PIECE OF PAPER!

"Sensei? What's wrong?", Sasha asked.

I snapped back to reality and immediately cleared my throat,

"S-Sorry ... Well, Eren Jaeger is still the top scorer of the class, he scored 100%".

"Wow!", the whole class was amazed at Eren and clapped their hands together.

Too bad ... He's not here ...

The distributions go on. But I can't help thinking about him ...

Where is that fucking brat?!

\------------------------------

"Whose room is this?", I confusedly asked myself while eyeing my surroundings.

This is my room, right?

*Look to the left*

*Look to the right*

I massage my temple,

"WHO THE FUCK DID THESE SHIT?!".

My room is filled with NEKOS! Neko printed curtains, couches, bed sheet, pillows, a big floor carpet. W-wait even my wall?

What the fuck?!

And most of all, how did these hundreds of neko stuff toys enter my room? They're all over my place, from the couches, bed, kitchen and even my ... BATHROOM?!

My body starts to shake,

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE PERSON WHO DID THIS CRAZY SHIT!".

I bit my lips hard. I'm really pissed off. To whom did this fucking prank, it's not really funny at all.

"I'll strangle him to death ...", I venomously hissed.

Fuck this life,

*Sigh*

"This is insane".

I decided to pick up the stuff toys on the floor one by one. I need to clean my room first.

*Ding-dong*

I sigh heavier than before,

Now who's that shit ringing the door bell at my door?

I lazily walked over, to open the door.

"Hanji is that y-".

*Blink eyes few times*

"NEKOS?!", I shouted out, surprised.

Yellow and blue neko mascots are now standing in my doorway.

The yellow one has a pink ribbon on her head and twinkling blue eyes, while the blue one has a white hat on his head and yellow twinkling eyes.

I glared at the both of them, I'm done with this insane neko shit.

"What do you guys want?", I asked.

They only stand still,

"Hey! I'm asking you t-".

The blue one suddenly went to my back and grabbed my both hands, as he covered my mouth and nose using a handkerchief and ...

Everything went black.

\----------------------------------

I growled,

My head hurt so much ... I tried to stand up but I failed.

I'm loosing all my strength.

"Fuck those two nekos!", I cursed behind my breath as I tried to stand up again until I succeeded.

Damn ... I hate it when I'm this weak. Those two probably did something to me.

My nose twitched a little,

Wait ... What's that good smell?

When I got a clear view of my surroundings ... I realized I'm in a huge room, with lots of different scented flowers inside. It's so bright, butterflies dancing and flying around.

"W-where ... Am I?", I confusedly asked myself.

My eyes fell to the bed where I was lying earlier.

"It's ... A bed of red rose petals ...".

I rubbed my eyes few times,

"Am I dreaming?", I asked myself again as I pinched my both cheeks.

Ouch! Okay I'm not dreaming.

"But ... This place is undoubtedly ... Beautiful".

Bang!

The door suddenly opened wide.

My eyes widen when I saw the two Nekos from earlier come in.

I immediately clutched both of my fists,

"You bastards!", I shouted out.

They only ignored what I said, as the blue one grabbed both of my hands and tied them together, while the yellow one put a blindfold on my eyes. I struggled, but the fucking blue neko is so strong ...

"Let me go you fucking nekos!", I protested.

But they kept on ignoring me and forced me out of the room and walked to ...

W-w-wait ... Where are we heading to?

"Oi! Where are we going?", I asked.

I can't see a damn thing. Fuck!

Oh shit! Don't tell me they're kidnappers? Am I being kidnapped again?

*Freak out on the inside*

I have to escape from these two fucking nekos.

I have to ...

We suddenly stop walking.

They freed both of my hands.

I immediately untie my blindfold and ...

"Dark ...".

Where the fuck did those two bring me?

"Oi! Two nekos, where in hell did you bring me?", I asked, almost shouting.

But the two already lefts, into the dark.

I click my tongue,

"Fuck those two ...".

A light suddenly appeared and caught my attention.

My eyes widen when two more lights came on, then three, four, five ... Until the whole place brightened up with glowing bright lights.

"Wow~", Is the only word I uttered.

Beautiful rose petals flew through the air.

I gasped at the sight.

I realized I'm in a garden filled with glowing lights and beautiful red roses. In the center, I see a table surrounded by candles aligned in a heart shape.

I unconsciously walked to where the table was. The table clothing is the colour teal green, two chairs are at both sides. Then my eyes fell onto an insanely huge 6 layer strawberry cake, placed on top of a long table, where lots of different varieties of food are prepared.

This is like a ... Fairy tale ...

"SURPRISE LEVI SAN!".

My eyes widen,

That voice,

"Eren?".

I turned my head to face him, he gave me his most beautiful and warm smile ...

"Do you like it, Levi san?", he asked, giving me a bouquet of scented red roses.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"H-hai ...", I blushed as I accepted the bouquet.

He sighed in relieve as he fell down to the ground,

"Eren!", I shouted out, worried.

He looked at me and smiled,

"Sorry, my knees felt weak suddenly", he laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mea-".

I see both of his hands full of band aids,

"Your ... Hands ...".

"Oh! Don't mind them", he said as he immediately hid both of his hands behind his back.

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

*Flashback*

Day 1 of preparation,

"Hmm ... Smells good! What are you cooking, son?", Dad asked while trying to figured out what I'm cooking.

I smiled at him and answered,

"It's Chicken scallopini Dad, I found the recipe in an Italian cuisine website while searching Google for ideas this morning and so I'm trying to cook it. I think I'm going to add this dish for my ...".

"Plan?", he smiled.

"Hai!", I happily respond.

Dad's expression suddenly changed,

"Can you really ... Do it this time ... Son?", he asked, kinda worried.

A weak smile crept onto my lips as I nodded.

"Honestly Dad, I'm still afraid ... With how he'll react ... Is he going to accept me ... Or brutally rejects me? What if he gets mad and starts avoiding me? I promised him ... To not fall in love with him. But lol, here I am ... Insanely in love with him".

Dad kept his voice quiet while caressing my head.

"Let me know how will I help you, okay?".

"I will Dad!", I grinned.

"Eren we're here!", Mikasa happily hugged me.

Armin only smiled at me, greeted Dad and sat down in the chair. I prepared two glass of iced tea for him and Mikasa, while Dad excused himself ...

"So ... Did you guys find the Neko mascots?", I asked curiously.

Mikasa pouted while Armin scratched the back of his head, while awkwardly laughing ...

"Yeah, luckily we found two in a mascots shop. Though ... Uhmm ...".

"Though?".

Armin looked at Mikasa, Mikasa pouted more ...

"Uhmm ... They didn't have the size for Mikasa's body for the female neko mascot so ... I ended up having the female neko mascot and she's getting the male neko mascot".

"Ow ...".

Mikasa looked at me like she wanted to cry. I smile at her and patted her head.

"Sorry for asking you too much ...".

She shook her head and smiled,

"I'll do anything to help you, Eren ...".

"Thank you Mikasa ...".

"Oh by the way Eren, I listed the flower shops I saw around the city ... We can visit them tomorrow one by one. I also asked your gardeners to take good care of the red roses in your garden. We need them to stay healthy for the big event".

"Wow thanks Armin! Lucky me you guys are here ...".

"Of course! I've been waiting for you to be in love and confess like this. Now it's happening and I can't just do nothing about it. I'm so excited that I can't even sleep".

"Seriously? Lol, you made me even more nervous now Armin ...".

"Am I?", he asked, laughing.

"Levi doesn't deserve all your effort Eren ...", Mikasa commented while sipping her iced tea.

"No ... I think I'm the one who doesn't deserve him, but he still let me treasure him ...".

Mikasa didn't say anything after she heard what I said.

"Anyway, I'll start baking the 6 layers cake now so ...".

"Want some help Eren?", Armin asked.

"Nope ... I can handle it", I smiled.

"O-okay ...".

Day 2 of preparation.

"They'll be delivering the flowers tomorrow at exactly 7 am together with the butterflies. Also, Mikasa called me ... She said that they're already finished installing the lights into the garden. Oh! And I also ordered five hundred fifty neko stuff toys from the factory you said earlier, they'll deliver it tomorrow too at half pass 3 pm".

"Nice ... Everything is according to plan. Now I just have to buy some more ingredients for the food I'm going to prepare. The candle lights that we're going to use and fireworks for the fireworks display finale".

"Oh yeah, want me to help you?".

I shook my head,

"You need to go to school. If you don't ... Levi san will freak out", I suggested.

"O-okay then ... I'll go ahead. Just call me if you need anything, okay?".

"Of course. Take care Armin!".

"I will!".

Day 3 of preparation.

I sighed ...

Finally! I finished baking the cake.

I looked at the wall clock.

It's already three in the morning ...

"I need to start cooking the food ...", I said to myself.

Today is the day I've been waiting for ...

"You can do this ... Eren!", I cheered myself on.

7:04 am

Like what Armin said, the flowers and butterflies were delivered. I immediately told the delivery men to put the flowers in the room I prepared yesterday.

"I need to organize the flowers position immediately so they can free the butterflies".

One and a half hours passed,

Finally! two down!

Now, I just need to finish cooking the food and setting the tables and chairs to the garden.

3:24 pm

I'm finally done cooking! Yay!

"Damn, I'm exhausted ... But ... I still have to ...".

"Young Master, there is a delivery for you outside ...", one of our maids said.

"Oh, okay ... Thanks Akira chan ...", I smiled.

She bowed her head and left. I immediately went outside to receive the delivery.

I just have to put these stuff toys in Levi san's room.

"He will definitely love these nekos since he says he loves cats", I smiled to myself.

5:37 pm

Oh shit it's already time. I need to finish setting the tables and chairs and also setting the food and cake in the long table.

6:02 pm

Armin called,

He said Levi san is already at the apartment.

"Okay, got it ... Begin the plan now", I ordered.

"Roger that, Eren!", he chirped and ended the call.

I'm still not finished preparing, I'm kinda freaking out this time.

"Please give me more strength ... God ...".

*End of Flashback*

"Eren ...", he called to me worriedly.

Aaah~ how I missed his voice calling my name and his beautiful face.

Droplets of tears fall freely from my eyes, my efforts paid off after seeing his face ...

"E-E-Eren ... W-why are you crying?", he asked, starting to get panic.

I smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What's w-".

"I love you ... Levi san ...", I finally confessed.

"Huh?", he was surprised.

I gripped both of his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes,

"Levi san ... I ... Love you ... I really love you ... I always have ... So please, go out with me! Lets ... Make our fake relationship into a ... Real one ...".

I felt his body start shaking as he blushed hard, then he also started crying ...

"Eren ... Eren ... I ... I ...".

End of Eren POV

Mikasa POV

No ones ... Gonna stop them now. Armin and I are watching the two having their sweet moment.

I chuckled,

"What's wrong Mikasa?", Armin asked.

You can see through his face that he's really enjoying the scene.

"I just ... Didn't expect Eren to do all of this ...".

He laughed,

"Honestly, this is beyond my expectations".

"Yeah, me too ...".

"Hey guys, what's happening here?", Hanji sensei suddenly showed up.

Armin and I gasped in surprise,

"H-Hanji sensei? What are you doing here?", Armin asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking for Levi ...", she said.

"A-uhmm ... H-Hanji sensei ... H-".

"Hey there he is!", she happily cried.

"Huh? W-w-wait ... Hanji sensei ... Y-".

We tried to stop her but she was already on her way to the two and ...

"Oi Levi, Eren ... What's up with the venue?", she grinned.

The two awkwardly stand up and blush more.

"H-Hanji sensei ...", Eren surprisingly called.

Levi glared at her annoyingly,

"What the fuck are you doing here, four eyes?".

"Sorry, I just thought you've been kidnapped cause your room was open and so I'm here to asked for Eren's help. But ... I ... Think ... I ... Uhmm ...".

"You just ruined their long awaited moment Hanji sensei", I commented.

"Oh? Did I?", Hanji sensei asked innocently while trying not to laugh.

Levi hissed venomously while clutching both of his fists and ready to give Hanji sensei a big blow to her stomach, but Eren immediately holds Levi's hands and ...

"Calm down Levi san, Hanji sensei is only worried about you", he smiled at Levi.

Levi only pouted and looked away,

"Yeah Eren's right, Levi", Hanji sensei grinned.

Levi sent her a murderous glare,

"S-sorry ...".

"Well, since everyone is here. Let's just enjoy this day together ...", Eren recommended.

All Eren's effort ruined in an instant. But he's still smiling and laughing while holding ... Levi's ... Hand ...

"Ne ... Armin ...".

"Hmm?".

"I think ... I'm only falling further in love with Eren ...".

"Eeeeh?".

End of Mikasa POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this kind of romantic stuff ... And so, I really enjoy writing this one, hope you guys like it too! (ノ^o^)ノ


	17. Big Bad Wolf x Little Red Riding Hood (Halloween Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EreRi Halloween Special ... Cause, why not? （＾ω＾）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> Here's my treat to all of you. Enjoy reading and enjoy Halloween (/^▽^)/
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Third Person POV

What: Halloween party of 1-A class.

Where: At Eren's family villa.

\----------------------

Everyone's wearing their Halloween costumes.

"Uwaaah! Krista you're really beautiful~", Ymir squealed while rubbing her face against Krista.

She's wearing a fairy costume,

"Thank you Ymir. You're also cute in that zombie costume", Krista smiled.

"Really? Thank you".

"TADA! I'm a potato!", Sasha proudly said.

"And I'm a bread piece!", Connie grinned.

Well, as you imagined ... The crazy duo really is wearing bread and potato costumes.

"Lol your costumes are hilarious", Jean commented while wearing his vampire costume.

"You're a waiter, Jean?", Connie asked.

"What?! Idiot ... I'm a vampire you brainless jerk!", Jean shouted in frustration and embarrassment.

"Ow ... Sorry ... Sasha ... Did you realize Jean's costume is a vampire?".

Sasha looked at Jean from head to toe.

"He's a waiter", she replied.

Connie nodded in agreement,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!".

"Hey what's up guys", Armin greeted and joined the three. He was wearing an angel costume.

"Hiyaaah kawaii, your an angel Armin", Sasha amusingly said.

"Wow you're really cute", Connie added.

"Thank you! Your costumes are great too ... You too Jean ... You're a vampire, right?", Armin smiled.

Jean's eyes sparkled,

"You see me as a vampire?".

"Yeah ...", Armin nodded.

"Uwaaah ... I love you Armin!", he said hugging Armin tight.

He was really happy that someone recognized him as a vampire. Though ...

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Someone's heart is insanely pounding faster right now.

"Hey you devil! Don't hug Angel Armin like that you idiot", Sasha hissed and pulled Armin away from Jean.

"Wait what? I'm not a devil you potato girl", Jean gritted his teeth.

Sasha ignored him and asked Armin,

"Are you okay, Armin?".

Armin looked at her with flushed cheeks ...

"Y-yeah ... I-I-I'm fine ...".

"Really? But you look like y-".

"REMOVE THAT COSTUME NOW YOU AMAZONA GIRL!", Annie shouted.

The everyone's attention turns to them,

"Huh ... Are you kidding me? I wear this costume better than you Queen of Nose", Mikasa replied.

They're both wearing a Little Red Riding Hood costume.

"No way ... You knew I was going to wear this costume, so you copied me, right?".

"Are you still dreaming? Lol".

The two wanted to explode,

"EREN!", they both shouted.

Now, everyone's attention turns to Eren whose wearing a Big Bad Wolf costume and talking to Levi and Hanji.

"Uhmm ...", he doesn't know what to say.

The two walked to where Eren was and ...

"Who's wearing the best Little Red Riding Hood costume Eren?", the two girls asked.

Eren smile at them awkwardly, while scratching the back of his head ...

"Well ... I ...".

*Hanji had an idea*

"Hihihihihih ...", she laughed suddenly.

She's currently wearing a witch costume,

"Well, how about we have a contest ...", she suggested.

"Contest?", they all asked confusedly.

Hanji grinned,

"Yeah, like who wore the best Little Red Riding Hood costume".

"Whoa! Nice idea Hanji sensei", Reiner commented.

They all agreed,

"We all know who's going to win, right?", Annie laughed and flipped her hair.

"Of course we know. Obviously it's me ...", Mikasa smirked.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Amazona g-".

"Levi will join the contest too", Hanji suggested and smiled at Levi.

"What?", Levi blurted out in surprise.

"What?", Mikasa and Annie shouted in surprise.

"Really?", Eren asked excitedly, looking forward to seeing Levi in a Little Red Riding Hood costume.

"Yes!", Hanji confirmed.

''W-wait ... I'm not going to wear that costume shitty four eyes!", Levi yelled, blushing hard.

The whole class was looking at Levi now like, 'Wear it, Levi sensei'.

Hanji grinned at him, he gritted his teeth.

"NO!", he shouted.

"Oh come on Levi ... We all are wearing our Halloween costumes. Besides, the whole class wants to see you in this Little Red Riding Hood costume, right minna san?".

"Hai!", they all excitedly answered back.

"B-but ... That is a ... Costume for ... Girls ...", he pouted.

"We know ...", Hanji shrugged.

Levi clicked his tongue. But then his gaze turned to Eren who's smiling at me.

"I ... Want to ... See it too ... Levi san ...".

"KYAAAAH!", the girls screamed, fangirling over Eren and Levi ... Except for Mikasa and Annie of course.

The two girls glaring at Levi intensely.

*Sigh*

What the hell is this shit.

"You heard Eren, right Levi?", Hanji commented.

"It's all your fault fucking four eyes!", Levi hissed.

"We really want to see you in a Little Red Riding Hood costume Levi sensei", Krista said with sparkling eyes.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

*Deep sigh*

"Fine", he gave up.

"Really?", they all asked in amusement.

"Yes ... I just need to wear it right?

They nodded eagerly.

"O-okay then ...".

Hanji handed him the costume.

"Four eyes, where in hell did you get this costume?".

"Magic ... I'm a witch ... Remember?", she winked.

He rolled his eyes. Then walked straight to the bathroom.

"I just fucking need to wear this shit, then it's over", he tried to convince himself.

18 minutes passed,

The class quickly built a mini stage in the center of the party venue, they all excited for the start of the contest.

"Ladies and gentlemen ... This is me, your MC for tonight ... Witch Hanji! Welcome minna san to the first event of the party. Who wore the best Little Red Riding Hood costume! Let's all welcome our first candidate, Little Red Riding Hood Annie!".

Everyone clapped their hands together and excitedly cheering for Annie,

"Go Annie!", Bertolt shouted out.

"You're looking forward to this huh?", Reiner commented.

"Hai!", he smiled.

Bertolt is wearing a Colossal Titan costume, while Reiner is wearing a soldier costume, and Marco is wearing a mummy costume.

"Good evening to all. I'm Annie Leonhart, proud to be ex girlfriend of Eren Jaeger. We all know that I wear Little Red Riding Hood costume better than anyone else here. So vote for me, me and only me... So Big Bad Wolf Eren can finally have me ...", she winked at Eren.

The crowd started murmuring,

"Thank you Miss Annie, that was a ... Wonderful confession ... Or speech? Well, next is ... Little Red Riding Hood Mikasa!".

The crowd cheers for Mikasa. She confidently went to the center,

"Good evening. Mikasa Ackerman ... I'm Eren's adopted sister, but I love him more than a brother so I hope for all of your votes".

"Uhmm ... That's it?", Hanji asked.

Mikasa nodded,

"O-okay then ... Next contestant is ...".

Badump. Badump. Badump.

*Silence*

The crowd suddenly shut their mouths.

"Little Red Riding Hood Levi sensei!".

*Silence*

No Levi walking out of the curtains,

"Uhmm ... Levi?".

*Silence*

"I think he hit his head inside the dressing room", Hanji laughed jokingly.

"Heeeeeh ... We want to see him sensei", the students protested.

"Y-yeah ... Well ... You see ... Uhmm ...".

Eren decided to check on Levi inside the dressing room. He felt worried for his lover.

At the dressing room,

"I'm going to kill that shitty glasses", Levi hissed, blushing hard.

He's trying to pull his skirt down because it's too short.

"I'm almost naked in this costume in my lower part", he bit his lips hard.

No ... I can't go out like this ... I can't ... I don't want my students to see me like this ... Especially ... Ere-

*Knocking at the door*

Levi almost jumped in surprise,

"W-who's there?", Levi asked.

The door suddenly opened and ...

"Levi san?", Eren called.

He saw Levi standing in front of a huge mirror while pulling his skirt down. His face is red and his eyes are teary.

He almost got a nosebleed from the sudden sight and couldn't control himself from imagining him violating Levi from behind.

"FUCK! I didn't know he would be this cute in that costume", he murmured under his breath.

"E-Eren ...", Levi called back.

"Hai?", Eren said, trying his best to sound normal.

Luckily, Levi couldn't see the boner forming inside his wolf costume.

"I can't ... Go out ... Like this ...", Levi said, chewing his bottom lip.

Eren walked to him,

"You're beautiful ... Levi san. You're always beautiful in my eyes ... You don't have to care what other people say", Eren smiled.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Levi blushed hard,

"I-I-Idiot ... I-I'm just embarrassed ... This costume is so ... Sinful",

"Sinful?".

"T-the skirt ... It's too short".

Eren laughed,

"You're really cute Levi san ... And innocent too".

"What? You shitty brat ...", he hissed.

Eren pulled Levi into a tight hug,

"I know, how to make you less nervous".

"Huh?".

Eren grabbed Levi's chin and leaned forward to claim his pinkish soft skin.

Levi's eyes widen, his heart wanting to explode from the sudden contact.

When Eren pulled away he ...

"Uhmm ... Well, did it work?", Eren asked nervously.

"A-huh?", Levi didn't know how to answer.

Eren patted his head and smiled,

"You can do it Levi san. Remember, I love you".

"Shitty brat ...".

Those words again, he thought, he hasn't yet given his answer to Eren's confession the other day.

"Brat, cheer for me ... Okay?".

Eren looked at him surprisingly,

"Of course, Levi san!", he said excitedly.

\--------------------

Eren whispers something to Hanji. She smiled at him widely and nodded multiple times. Eren smiled back then got off the stage.

"Okay, sorry for the wait everyone! Please give our beautiful sensei a warm applause to make him less nervous. Let's all welcome ... Our Little Red Riding Hood Levi sensei!".

The students cheered for their teacher excitedly,

Levi shyly walked to the center of the mini stage while trying his best to pull his skirt down ...

When his students saw him, they all went crazy (specially guys).

"OH MY GOD LEVI SENSEI YOU'RE SO CUTE!", one student shouted.

"You're the best sensei!", others said.

"Really beautiful!".

"That's what we call a Little Red Riding Hood", others commented.

While the crowd cheered for their sensei. A certain guy got a nosebleed,

"J-Jean! Are you okay?", Armin asked worriedly.

"H-hai ...", he answered.

"Y-your nose is ... Bleeding".

"Oh ... Y-Yeah ...", Jean immediately grabbed his handkerchief from inside his pocket.

Armin kept silent.

"Try to open your eyes and look for someone else ... Jean", he murmured.

"Huh? Have you said something Armin? Sorry the crowd is noisy".

"Nothing ...", he only shrugged then smiled.

"O-okay ...".

Back to Levi,

After seeing his students reaction, he gets more nervous and embarrassed,

"Come on Levi, do your speech ... Ask them to vote for you", Hanji grinned.

Levi immediately shot a glare to her. Then anxiously grabbed the mike,

He swallowed hard and ...

"G-good evening minna san ... I ... I-I ...", his voice cracked.

It's no use ... He was too nervous that he can't even speak properly. The lights were too bright ... The crowd is too noisy. All eyes on him ... Their stares ... It's all ... Uncomfortable.

Except for ... His eyes fell to someone ... Someone ... He knew that he was comfortable when he's around ... The reason why he accepted this crazy challenge. The reason why he's standing right now on this stage.

"Eren...".

Eren is smiling at him excitedly while waving his hands.

He can't help but to laugh. So cute ... Levi thought.

Then he sighed,

Well, whatever happens already happened.

"No backing off".

He gripped the mic tight and give a sparkling smile to everyone,

"Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy seeing me dressing like this since I really didn't enjoy it ... But since I think you guys love it then ... I have no choice but to dress like this. I'm not asking you guys to vote me, so yeah ... May the best Little Red Riding Hood contestant win", he then said bowed his head.

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered Levi sensei's name.

"Well ... I think I know who's going to win. But anyway, please get your phone and start voting in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1! Good luck to our three contestants!", Hanji said.

Eren immediately ran back stage to see Levi, but of course, Annie and Mikasa pulled him away from him and ...

"Eren, let's go somewhere else", Annie said.

"Nope, he's going to stay here, WITH ME ... Right Eren?", Mikasa smiled.

"N-No ... I was about to go see Levi s-".

"NO!!!", the two shouted.

"B-but he's my lover ... Remember guys?".

The two sighed,

"That's bullshit ...", Annie irritably blurted out.

Mikasa only kept his voice. But she felt hundreds of knife stabbing her from inside. Well, truth really hurts.

"I know who's going to win. Lol ... Oh? Yeah right ... Even though I'm the one who will win this shitty game ... I still can't win your heart", Annie laughed, but sounded disappointed and hurt.

"I'm ... Serious to him ... I really ... Love him ...".

"Yeah we know Eren, you don't have to rub it in our face that you love that midget".

"I-I'm sorry Annie ...".

*Awkward silence*

"Oh? Hey guys what are you doing here?", Hanji sensei asked.

"Hanji sensei, h-hi there ...", Eren smiled.

"Uhmm ... Did something happen here?".

The three didn't answer,

"I think it is ... Uhmm ... So ... I'm going to check on Levi ... His soul left him and went somewhere I guess", she laughed jokingly and walked to where Levi was.

The three stayed still. Annie cleared her throat.

"I'll go ahead", she said then walked out.

Mikasa looked at Eren with her shaking eyes ... She wanted to cry. But she bowed her head and took her leave.

Eren sighed,

"I hate these feelings".

He looked to Levi whose annoyingly gazing at Hanji. He can't help but to smile to himself. The only reason why he can smile like this ... Is because of him ...

"I love you ... Levi san".

\--------------------

The voting period ended ... Levi wins the contest. He gained 70% of the votes, 15% to Annie, and 15% for Mikasa.

"You won Levi san!", Eren happily said.

"Y-yeah ...", Levi only answered.

He didn't even know how he won this crazy contest.

"Aren't you happy? You're my only Little Red Riding Hood now", he winked.

Levi blushed,

"What the hell are you talking about brat? It's just an annoying contest that almost gave me a mini heart attack".

Eren laughed,

"But you were really cute. Anyway, wanna join the others there?", Eren asked pointing to where their friends were.

Levi looked at them, then he nodded ...

Eren took his hand and intertwined them with his own. Levi blushed more and wanted to protest, but he knew it won't help him at all so he ended up keeping silent,

"Let's go Levi san".

"H-hai".

They walked to the group and greeted them,

"Hey Levi, Eren ... Come, come ... Join us here, we're playing some games", Hanji excitedly chirped.

"Hai ... Hanji sensei", Eren smiled, then pulled a chair for Levi to take a seat then after that he took the seat beside Levi.

"Woah, aren't the lovebirds too sweet?", Krista giggled and took a lot of pictures of the two on her cellphone.

"Wait, what was that for Krista?", Ymir pouted.

"Club activities", Krista only smiled.

"Huh?".

Jean, Mikasa and Annie annoyingly looking at the lovers. Armin was silent ... The two buddies, Sasha and Connie, were eating their food while Reiner, Marco, and Bertolt drank some wine.

"Okay, let's play the game Marry, Kiss, and Kill".

"Oh I love that game. I'll go first ... Uhmm ... Marry Ymir, Kiss Reiner ... Kill... Uhmm ... I don't want to kill someone here ...", Krista said.

"Don't worry Krista it's just a game", Hanji sensei said.

"Why do you want to kiss that jerk?", Ymir asked, kinda annoyed at Krista's answer.

"Well, I don't even know why she'd want to marry you", Reiner answered back.

*Dark atmosphere*

"Okay move on, next Armin", Hanji cut off.

"Eh? Me?".

Hanji nodded,

Uhmm ... Marry ... Uhmm ... Uhmm ... J-Jean ...".

"Huh?", Jean looked at him surprisingly.

"What? You want to marry that fucking horse face?", Eren reacted.

"Hey what do you mean by that you bastard?".

"Obviously you don't deserve our Armin".

"You bastard!", Jean stood up and clutched his fists tight, ready to punch Eren.

Eren did the same thing,

"Okay, okay ... Let's move on ... It's your turn Jean".

"Eh? But I haven't yet fi-".

"Don't worry Armin, it's fine. The two will going to kill each other if you continue. Lol, anyway go ahead Jean".

"Huh? I don't want t-".

"Just do it fucking horse face".

"Tch, don't fucking order me Jaeger. Well fine, marry... L-Levi sensei", he blushed.

"Lol ... You still want my Levi san? He's mine jerk!".

"This is just a game you fucking Jaeger!".

"Well, it's just obvious that you still like my Levi san ...".

Jean gritted his teeth but continued from where he left off,

"Kiss ... Armin ...".

"Eh?", Armin blushed.

"Kill ... of course it's fucking Jaeger".

"I'm going to kill you first", Eren answered.

"Okay it's your turn Eren ...", Hanji ordered.

"Well obviously I want to marry Levi san ...", he grinned and looked at Levi.

Levi only pouted at him, but obviously blushed at what Eren said,

"Kiss ...".

Annie and Mikasa looked at him,

"Of course it's still Levi san ...".

"Hey that's unfair Eren ... You need to pick someone else", Mikasa pouted.

"Yeah she's right Jaeger", Jean hissed.

"Nope, I only want to kiss Levi san", Eren stated.

"Did you hear that Levi?", Hanji teased.

Levi only glared at her,

"Kill ... Horse face no more no less".

"Whatever Jaeger".

"Next ... Levi ...", Hanji grinned.

"I'm not going to participate in that game", Levi said.

"Come on Levi, its just a simple game ... Don't be so stubborn".

He sighed,

"Fine ... Marry ... E-E-Eren ...".

"Squee~ I'm going to marry you now Levi san, if you want to", Eren excitedly said.

"What? It's just a game you shitty brat".

"Heheheh ... I'm just thrilled", Eren laughed.

"The hell you are", Jean murmured.

"Well kiss ... I think Armin ... Kill ... Of course it's Hanji".

"Why Armin?", Eren pouted.

"Me?", Armin blushed.

"I already expected that you wanted to kill me", Hanji laughed.

"Armin is cute ... And Eren ... You're expecting too much".

"But I won't allowed someone to kiss you ... Your lips are mine only".

*Blush*

"Pervert!", Levi shouted embarrassed.

The game goes on and the party ended well. Everyone enjoyed it so much, except for the two Little Red Riding Hood.

Mikasa and Annie.

\--------------------

"Hello? Yes ... Yes ... Okay... Got it ... See you ... Uncle Kenny".

Mikasa put her cellphone back into her pocket skirt,

"He knows where you are now  
... Levi ...".

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trick or treat! (/^▽^)/
> 
> Hope to read some comments coming from you guys! 
> 
> Thank you! (∩_∩)


	18. Levi! Oh wait ... LETICIA?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to see Levi in sailor uniform? (∩_∩)
> 
> I DO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! For chapter 18 (≧∇≦)/
> 
> My Beta Reader said she didn't see this coming ... And she totally like how the chapter done. 
> 
> OMG! She praised me ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)
> 
> I'm always grateful to her and to her hardwork for editing my work.
> 
> Thank you ShadowSlayer chan ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> Well then, I hope everyone will also enjoy this chapter. *wink*
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Levi POV

School girl sailor uniform, long, black hair wig, make up kit, pink shoulder bag, voice changer ...

I almost dropped the paper bag Mikasa gave me earlier, when I saw what's inside.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"No, no, no, no ... Not this shit again ...", I hissed.

The thought of me cross dressing 'AGAIN' makes me want to vomit.

"That old man really wants me to marry a fucking rich kid for his own sake?! I thought I was done with this bullshit ... But, lol, here I am again", I growled.

I don't want to do this anymore ... But I know I have to ... Uncle was probably mad at me for running away before.

But for goodness sake, I had enough of his arranged marriage interview's shit ...

"The peaceful life I've dreaming of here in Tokyo is already ruined ... Eren ...".

My eyes suddenly grow bigger than usual when 'THAT' name slip from my lips,

"Eren ...".

Shit, I really have to fix this immediately before Eren finds out ...

"He will surely freak out if he discovers about me attending a fucking marriage interview WITH A GUY while cross dressing as a high school girl".

I gasped from the thought,

"I really need to turn this guy down immediately and talk to Uncle Kenny. I think he'll like Eren if I introduce him to Uncle properly".

I nodded multiple times to convince myself,

"But cross dressing again?".

I paused,

"This is shit!".

Until now, I still don't know why Uncle wants me to marry a guy and not a girl. Because seriously, he can ask Mikasa to do it instead of me.

\------------------

30 minutes passed,

I finally finished dressing myself, I checked my appearance in the big mirror in front of me while adjusting my skirt a little bit lower.

Fuck! My legs are too exposed and I don't like it.

I growled,

"I already told that fucking old man to stop buying me short skirts ... Fuck him!", I cursed.

My gaze dropped to my phone clock,

Mikasa told me to meet the guy at the Starbucks near the school where I'm teaching.

"Seriously? At all the places, why there?", I chewed my bottom lip hard.

I tasted the strawberry flavor lip gloss I put on my lips earlier,

"If Eren really finds out about this ... I swear to my Mother's grave ... He's going to kill that guy".

I can't help myself to not get nervous and panic,

"I need to hurry up".

I comb the long black hair wig I put on my head once more, put some lip gloss again on my lips since I fucking ate it earlier.

Okay to make it clear, I don't want to admit it but Uncle always wanted me to cross dress for the marriage interview since the beginning. I can't help but to learn how to put make up on my face, put a wig on my head, and act like a real girl.

"The voice changer will do the magic", I nodded to himself.

\-------------------

At the Starbucks,

As I expected, all the attention of the people inside the establishment turns to me.

I tried my best to ignore all of them and immediately look for the poor guy whom I need to turn down.

"I forgot to ask his name", I whispered to myself.

I don't have a fucking idea what's the guy looks like.

A few minutes later, I received a text from Mikasa that Uncle said he reserved a table for us. So, I immediately asked one of the staffs in the café for the reservation. The waiter who led me to the reserved table was blushing like hell and can't even talk properly.

I swear, something is wrong with this waiter.

When we reached the reserved table, no one was there ...

"Did I come here early?", I asked myself.

The waiter is looking at me confusedly,

"Uhmm ... Was a certain guy ... Uhmm... Sitting here ... Before?", I tried to ask the waiter.

The waiter only nodded,

"Oh ... I see ... Thank you", I said and gave the waiter my best smile.

The waiter blushed more and immediately excused himself.

"Okay, he's weird", I shrugged.

I sat down in the empty chair next to me and waited for the guy,

"Maybe he went to the rest room".

5 minutes passed,

"Sorry, I didn't know you were already here a-".

My eyes widen,

I recognized that voice,

Oh no, that voice is owned by the last person I wanted to see today ...

"Eren ...", I unconsciously called in surprised while turning my head on him.

"How ... Did you know ... My name?", Eren asked confusedly.

*Flashback*

6:18 am

Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong.

"Coming!", I yelled.

I just woke up and someone is already ringing my doorbell.

I opened the door, still sleepy, and Mikasa greeted me,

"Here", she gave me a blue paper bag.

I confusedly accepted it.

"He found you ...", she suddenly blurted out.

My sleepy eyes widen in surprise, knowing what she meant. I swallowed hard while gripping the paper bag, I'm holding tight.

"Don't worry, I haven't told him anything ... Specially ... About you and ... Eren ... Though, you know him ...".

"I-I know ...".

"2 pm at Starbucks ... Near our campus, he's going to meet you there".

"O-Okay ...", the only word I uttered.

"I'll go ahead".

"Yes ...".

Mikasa left.

I closed the door immediately and placed the paper bag she gave me on top of my bed.

*Still can't process want just happened*

"What the hell?".

*End of Flashback*

"Did we meet before, Miss?", Eren asked again.

I froze in my seat,

Eren is looking at me straight in the eyes ...

"I-I-I ...", I don't know what to say.

He sat down to the empty chair in front of me.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

I can't ... Breath properly. His eyes are locked onto mine.

What should I do now? This is not what I'm expecting!

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

She looks ... Familiar. Why do I feel like ... I've seen this girl before ...

A strange feeling succumb me while staring at her beautiful face.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Oh no, Eren ... You can't fall in love with this girl. Come on, you love Levi san right?

"Levi san ...", I suddenly called his name.

The girl in front of me got more stiff when she heard the name,

"Oh! Sorry, I ... Uhmm ... What's your name again, Miss?", I tried to ask her and smiled, trying to erase what I just said.

Wait, why am I asking her name? Seriously Eren?

Shit! How will I turn down this beautiful girl in front of me now?

*Flashback*

"What?! No Dad I'm not going to that marriage interview. We already talked about this right?!", I yelled and slammed his table hard.

We're at his office, inside the mansion,

"I'm sorry Eren, I just can't say no to this old friend of mine".

"But you promised! This is so unfair Dad ... Besides, you know I already have Levi san ... I love him more than myself", I reasoned out.

"I'm well aware of that, Eren ... That's why, I'm asking you to go there and ... Turn the girl down whom my friend arranges for you".

I clicked my tongue,

"Please Eren, I really can't say no to my friend ... Just do it ... For me ...", he begged.

I sighed,

I don't want Levi san to know about this,

"Fine ...".

"Oh, thank you son ... You're the best", Dad said and hugged me tight.

I sighed again,

I need to fix this mess immediately before Levi san discovers about this fucking marriage interview.

"I'm Le-", her eyes suddenly widen.

"Le?".

"Le-Leticia ... M-my name is ... Leticia Ackerman", she laughed nervously.

"Ackerman?", I asked surprisingly.

"Y-yeah ...", she only answered back and looked away.

"Do you know a guy ... Named ... Levi Ackerman?", I asked curiously.

I saw her jump a little, when I said the name the second time around.

"M-my cousin", she only replied.

"Oh ... I see ...That's why you're beautiful like him ...", I smiled.

She blushed and bit her lower lip,

What the fuck! She's so sexy!

Argh! What the hell am I thinking? She's Levi san's cousin for fucking sake. He'll definitely kill me if he finds out that I went to a marriage interview with his beautiful cousin.

I need to tell Armin and Mikasa about this.

*Silence*

I looked at her once more, she has beautiful eyes, like Levi san, thin, pink lips, like Levi san, pointed, sculptured nose, like Levi san, beautiful, black hair, like Levi san, snow, white skin, like Levi san. Plus the fact that she doesn't talk a lot ... She only answered when you asked her, like Levi san.

Shit! She really reminds me of Levi san!

Do I really miss him this much? I haven't seen him today.

"Do you want something to drink?", I asked and smiled.

She only nodded at me and forced a smile,

"Black coffee", she answered back.

"Pardon?"

"I said black c-".

"Sorry, I thought you wanted a strawberry frappé just like the other girls".

"Huh? Y-y-yeah ... I-I ... Love strawberry frappé ... I-I just want to try other drinks ... But yeah, I think strawberry frappé is good", she smiled more nervously than before.

"Okay sweetheart, got it", I winked at her and went to the counter to order.

After 7 minutes,

"Here you go ... Your strawberry frappé", I cheerfully said.

"T-thank you".

She took a sip of her frappé, but looked disgusted of the taste,

"Too sweet", she murmured.

"Oh, sorry ... Did it taste horrible? I thought you said you l-"

"Yeah I love it ... Thank you", she smiled.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"Y-your welcome", I blushed and this time, I'm the one who looked away.

Why am I acting like this? I only love Levi san!

But this girl is ...

I take a sip of my chocolate frappé.

I felt lost.

"Uhmm ... Eren ...", she suddenly called.

I snapped back,

"Yeah?", I asked, trying to sound normal.

"Can we ... Go somewhere else?".

Nice question, we really have to get out here ... Far away from our school.

"Sure, let's go ...", I smiled at her.

We stand up out of our seats and exit the café. I saw all guys looking at her with amusement and admiration ... Well, I can't blame them ... She's really a Goddess.

\--------------------

We ended up going to a park,

At least it's far away from our campus.

We sat down on the empty bench, we saw while walking.

Okay, now what? What am I going to do?

I don't know anymore, what am I supposed to do?

The first plan was to turn her down. But now I can't even tell her that I don't want to see her. Honestly, I'm looking forward to seeing her again.

"Can we ... Meet again?", I suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"A-huh?", the question caught her off guard.

"I-I mean ... You know ... To get to know you better?", I smiled nervously.

Uwaaah!!! What the fuck am I saying?

To know you better? Seriously Eren?

I feel like I'm betraying my Levi san!

She only nodded,

"T-thanks ...", I said.

"I also want to see you again", she smiled.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

My face heated up while my heart pounding faster inside my chest.

"H-hai ...", the only word slipped from my lips.

We stayed at the park for a couple of hours before she asked me to go ahead first because she said she still has something to do.

I offered her a ride back home but she kindly refused.

So yeah, I left alone in the park ... Thinking about what the fucking shit I'm doing ...

\--------------------

8:25 pm

"You went to an arranged marriage interview again?!", Armin asked surprisingly.

Armin, Mikasa and I were currently sitting on my bed while eating some snacks in my room, in the mansion.

"Yeah, and she's really something ...".

"What do you mean something?", he asked.

"She's so beautiful ...".

Armin eyes widen,

"Did I hear you correctly? You're calling someone beautiful except for Levi sensei?".

I nodded,

"Holy shit!", Armin cursed, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Honestly, she said she's Levi san's cousin", I said.

Mikasa suddenly choked and cough hard,

"What?!", she surprisingly blurted out, and Armin gave her a bottled water while patting her back.

"Are you okay Mikasa?", I asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, just what did you just say earlier?".

"About Levi's cousin?", I asked confusedly.

"Yes ...".

"Oh yeah, your also Levi san's cousin, right? So you know Leticia ...".

"Leticia?", she asked back confusedly.

"Yeah, Levi san's cousin. Is she your cousin too?".

"A-n-no ...".

"Maybe she's his cousin from Levi san's Father's side".

Mikasa weakly nodded,

"Can you ... Describe this girl you have met today on your marriage interview, Eren?", Mikasa asked curiously.

"She looks exactly like Levi san", I answered back.

"Bingo! Maybe your only attracted to her because you see Levi sensei in her", Armin explained.

"Yeah ... I also thought about that".

"Or maybe she's really Levi", Mikasa mumbled.

"Huh?", I asked.

"Nothing ...", she shrugged.

"Oh! By the way, I'm going back to my apartment tomorrow. And of course, I'll hang out with Levi san", I grinned.

The two nodded in agreement and we continue to chat and talk about other things in our life.

End of Eren POV

Levi POV

*Yawn*

I'm currently walking through the hallway, going to my class.

I didn't get enough sleep last night because of the marriage interview.

Seriously, why him?

"Hey! Levi!", Hanji greeted.

"Four eyes ...", I called tiredly.

"Gosh! You look awful", she commented.

"I know ...".

"You didn't get enough sleep?".

"Yeah ...".

"Did something happen?".

I sighed, stop walking and looked at her,

"I ... Went to an arrange marriage interview again".

"Really? When?".

"Yesterday".

"Wait, did your Uncle ...".

"He found me ... Yes ...".

"Oh shit ... What did he do to you?".

"Nothing ... He just asked Mikasa to bring my costume for the marriage interview he arranged".

"Oh ... So you mean ...".

"It's exactly what you're thinking ... Yes, I cross dressed again".

"OH MY GOD! Wish I was there", she giggled.

I frowned,

"So, what happened next? Did you meet the guy? What's he look like?", she asked excitedly.

"It was Eren", I answered back full of despair.

"Huh?", she asked back confusedly.

"I said it was Eren".

Her eyes grow bigger as she covered her mouth to avoid herself from shouting,

"Like ... Seriously?".

I nodded,

"Fuck! This is totally insane!".

"I know!", I cried.

"So what's your plan?", she asked again.

"I ... Don't know ...".

"Let me know how I can help you".

"Sure thing four eyes ... But for now, I need to go to my class ... We still need to discuss the up coming cultural festival".

"Oh yeah, I'm really excited about that event ...", she chirped.

"I know, see you later shitty glasses".

"See ya Levi!".

\--------------------

At 1-A class

Cultural festival discussion,

I'm sitting in my chair and listening to everyone's suggestions for the up coming cultural festival. Armin, the class president was listing the options.

"So, the class decided to do a stage play and a cafe", he said.

"Hai!", the class excitedly replied.

Krista raised her hand,

"Yes, Krista?", Armin signalled her to stand up.

She does it immediately and said,

"Let's do a Snow White and the Seven dwarfs stage play", she suggested.

Everyone is whispering to each other as they excitedly nodded in agreement.

"Good choice Krista thank y-".

"I nominate Levi sensei as Snow White and Eren as the Prince", Krista's eyes were sparkling.

"Eh?", Armin confusedly said.

I almost fell out of my chair when I heard what she said,

Snow White? Cross dressing?

No, no, no ... I haven't yet solved the marriage interview incident and now they want me to cross dress again?

Not this time.

My gaze dropped to Eren ... Who's looking outside the window ...

I can't believe he wasn't reacting from Krista's suggestion.

What is he thinking?

I didn't realize the class are looking at me, and waiting for my answer.

"Sensei?", Armin called.

I snapped,

"A-yeah? Uhmm ... Sorry guys I can't participate in the stage play. We teachers have other tasks to do during the cultural festival".

The class sadly nodded, specially Krista ...

"So you heard Sensei minna, I suggest ... Why don't we have Mikasa as Snow White? She has short black hair just like Snow White", Armin smiled.

The class takes Armin's suggestion positively,

"Sorry, I refuse", Mikasa suddenly said.

Everyone's eyes widen in disbelief,

Wait, seriously? Mikasa refusing to be paired with Eren?

Is she sick? Or did she eat something wrong this morning?

"I'll do it then", Annie suggested.

I saw that coming ...

"What?!", Mikasa reacted immediately.

"You refused, so I'll do it ...".

"No way! Levi should do it!", Mikasa growled.

I also saw that coming ...

I sighed,

"I said I can't do it Mikasa", I told her.

"You have to Levi!", she yelled.

"Okay guys, calm down, calm down", Armin tried to calm the situation.

Mikasa clicked her tongue, Annie rolled her eyes. I let out a deep sigh 'Again'.

Why does everything need to be complicated?

End of Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved how this chapter turns out ... Yay!
> 
> I hope you too （＾ω＾）


	19. The New Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Eren's new rival ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Hits and Kudos minna san （＾ω＾）I'm really happy every time I read all the comments for this fanfiction. Thank you so much for the support. 
> 
> This chapter is kinda boring? On some point but ... Well, still hope you guys love it ...
> 
> Happy Reading ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Levi POV

At Erwin's office,

"Annie as Snow White, Eren as the Prince?", Hanji asked while dialing pizza hut number on the phone.

I nodded at her,

"That caused the riot in the classroom earlier", Erwin commented while signing some documents on his table.

"Heeeeh ... Why doesn't Mikasa do it instead of Annie? I mean, she is more suitable to be Snow White than Annie", Hanji gave her opinion.

"Well, she was supposed to be Snow White but she refused and wanted me to replace her. But of course, I refused too ...".

She gasped,

"I didn't see that coming".

"Me neither", I shrugged.

"Wait, what did Eren say about this?", she then asked.

I sighed,

"Nothing ... He was spacing out the whole time", I answered back.

Hanji and Erwin looked at me confusedly,

"I don't know what happened to him", I pouted.

"Uhmm ... Maybe you should talk to him?", Erwin suggested but not really sure about it.

I only nodded to him and sighed again,

I just found life really irritating this past few days.

\---------------------

I pressed the doorbell three times,

Erwin was right, I need to talk to Eren.

His actions make me worried.

Eren immediately opened the door and surprisingly looked at me ...

"Good evening, Eren", I smiled, greeting him.

He bit his lips hard and suddenly hugged me tight,

"Levi san!", he called, he sounded like he wanted to cry.

"H-hai?".

His body was shaking, so I gently patted his back ...

"I love you!", he shouted out.

"Eh?", the only word I uttered.

Just what the hell is happening here?

"E-Eren ... Are you okay?", I asked, not really sure about his condition.

Is he drunk? But he doesn't smell alcohol. Then why the hell is he acting like this?

His hug became tighter and tighter.

"S-shit ... Y-you're suffocating m-me ... Idiot", I struggled.

"Oh sorry!", he gasped and immediately released me from the hug.

He sadly looked at me like he just done something wrong and he wants to ask for forgiveness but he doesn't know how to,

"What's happening to you? You're becoming weirder and weirder", I commented.

"Thank God! I still love you Levi san!", he cried.

"What?! The fuck Eren I don't even get you ...", I hissed.

"I-I ... I ...".

"Say it ...", I ordered.

He bit his lower lip again, now harder ...

"I-I'm sorry ...".

I sighed,

"Forget it ... Did you eat your dinner?", I asked, changing the topic.

He weakly shook his head,

"Then come to my place. I cooked cheeseburgers for you".

"Really?", his eyes lit up.

I nodded to him. And so he immediately grabbed my hand, and we went to my place to eat our dinner.

As we enter my room, I quickly prepared our dinner,

10 minutes passed,

"Look delicious, I miss your cooking Levi san!", he grinned.

He was really sad a while ago and now his grinning at me, such a kid.

But then,

I felt relieved.

"You're staying with your Father for the past few weeks so ... You haven't been hanging out with me lately".

"Yeah, sorry about that ... I just done some business work for him", he explained.

I only nodded to him. He smiled at me and took a huge bite of his cheeseburger ...

"Oishi~ Hiyah I really missed this taste", he chirped.

"I'm happy you love it", I smiled.

"Of course I do! You made these for me full of love".

"Say what?!", I exclaimed.

I blushed,

"What the hell are you talking about shitty brat", I groaned.

He laughed and told me to calm down,

"By the way Levi san ... Can I ask you something?", he suddenly sounded serious.

"Yeah ... What is it?".

"Can a person ... Fall in love ... With two people?".

I frowned,

His question suddenly makes me uneasy,

What could he possibly mean?

"There's no such thing like that ... You only have one heart, right?".

"Y-yes ...".

"Then you can only love one person ...".

"I-I see ...", he nodded.

"Is that the reason why you were spacing out a lot earlier?", I asked.

I saw him jump a little from his seat, as he gave me a nervous, awkward smile ...

"You're stressing yourself too much ... Stop over thinking things ... It'll only make you sick", I told him.

"H-hai ...".

After we ate our dinner, Eren felt tired so I told him to get some rest. He didn't say anything and obeyed what I asked him to do.

When he left, I heard a phone ringing,

I immediately checked my cellphone but it wasn't the one who's ringing. And then I realized my other cellphone inside the pink shoulder bag.

I hurriedly grabbed it to my bag and checked whose calling,

My eyes widen when I see Eren's name,

"Oh shit!", I cursed.

I didn't answer the call,

"What the hell? Why is he suddenly calling me?", I asked myself.

Three more rings and the call ended.

I sighed in relief

"Finally".

A new message popped up on my cellphone's screen,

"Seriously?".

I opened the message.

Hi Leticia, I'm just wondering if ... Are you free tomorrow? I just want to tell you something.

"Eeeeeh? Just what the hell does he want to tell me?".

I immediately replied to him,

You can tell it to me now :)

A few seconds later,

I want to talk to you in person.

I growled,

"Oh come on, give me a break".

I just did cross dressing yesterday and now he wants me to cross dress again tomorrow?

This is crazy.

I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever".

Okay :)

I replied to him then lock my cellphone's screen.

I sighed,

"I need to prepare for tomorrow".

\--------------------

02:48 am

*Blink eyes few times*

"Good morning, Levi", my Uncle greeted me.

I looked at him blankly, then looked at the open windows in my room.

"I have a door, old man", I said.

He laughed,

"Call me Uncle you brat".

I clicked my tongue,

"What are you doing here at this hour anyway? I need to sleep you know ...".

He walked forward and sat down on my bed.

He caressed my face,

"You're always beautiful sweetheart, why don't you give your Uncle a nice and warm hug? We haven't seen each other for a long time", he smiled.

"I know your mad at me ...", I murmured.

He suddenly laughed again,

"Of course I am ...", he said with a creepy smile.

I swallowed hard,

He's scary,

"I-I'm sorry ...", I immediately apologize, hoping he forgives me.

"Don't worry, I'm really happy today so I think I can't be mad at you".

"Huh?", I looked at him confusedly.

"I talked to my friend and discovered that you didn't turn his son down. I decided to forgive you ... So now, we just need to prepare for your wedding", he excitedly said.

"Wedding? What are you saying?", I gasped.

This old man is insane,

"Well, it seems you like my friend's son".

"What?! I didn't say anything yet".

"So you don't like him?", Uncle frowned.

His eyes sharpened.

I sweat dropped,

"I-I-I ...".

"You need to marry him ...", he said in a serious tone.

"But I'm a guy! And I introduced myself to him as a fucking high school girl".

"Well, that's my plan".

"What if he finds out I'm a guy?".

"Honestly, I haven't thought about that ... For now, we just need to prepare your engagement. I'm really looking forward to meeting my grand son and grand daughter".

"Seriously? Are you really out of your mind? I can't bare a child old man".

"Well, Grisha is a doctor, don't worry... He can find ways to make you pregnant. Trust me".

I gritted my teeth,

But sighed eventually ...

"I need to go to sleep ... I still have class tomorrow".

He smirked,

"Well then, good night sweetheart", he said then kissed my forehead.

\-------------------

At the faculty room, I came here early today since I woke up early this morning. My head still throbbing since I don't have enough sleep again ...

"That old man ...", I gritted my teeth.

"Leticia!".

My heart pounded really fast and immediately looked at my surroundings when I heard that name ...

I saw Mikasa smirking while walking inside the faculty room.

"What the hell Mikasa!", I shouted out angrily.

She shrugged,

"Where did you even get that name?", she asked in a sarcastic way.

She sat down on the empty chair in front of me.

I pouted,

"I have no choice you know. So I used the first name that came up to my mind".

*Silence*

"So it was Eren?", she asked suddenly.

I weakly nodded at her, knowing what she meant ...

"You know, if only I knew it was Eren, I would have asked Uncle Kenny to let me attend that marriage interview instead of you".

I didn't say a word, I only looked at her ...

"Anyway, how long you wanted to continue this shitty lies?".

*Sigh*

"I didn't want to lie to him in the first place. It's just that ... Everything is so fucking messed up and I don't know how to get out ...".

"So you want to continue?".

"I don't want to ... But I also don't want the old man to get angry ... I really don't know ...".

"You should know ... Or else ... You'll end up hurting each others feelings. Eren thought he's betraying you since he hasn't turned Leticia down yet. Which is really fucking shit since your also Leticia. So all in all ... Eren is the one who going to hurt the most ...".

I bit my lips hard, Mikasa was right ...

"You should tell Uncle Kenny that you're already dating Eren and so you don't have to disguise as Leticia".

"But it's not that easy ... Specially when I already introduced myself as Leticia to Eren ... I'm afraid ... How will he react if he discovers that I'm Levi ...".

She let out a deep sigh,

"Then meet him today and turn him down. So this fucking shit game is over. Then tell Uncle Kenny about your relationship with Eren ... See, problem solve".

"B-but ...".

"No buts ... Do it ...", she glared at me.

"F-fine ... I'll do what I can".

"Good then".

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

Dad told me to drop by to the mansion before going to school, he said he had something important to tell me in person.

And so, I went early to visit him and ...

"Oh ... Is that you Eren? Wow! You've grown up into such a handsome, young man", an old man happily hugged me and patted my back.

I smiled at him awkwardly and ...

"You don't recognize me?", he asked, smiling.

I only nodded to him,

"Well, it's been over a decade when we met so of course you don't recognized me anymore. Anyway, I'm Kenny Ackerman, I'm the one who arranged the marriage interview you attended last time ... Nice to see you again, Eren", he offered his hand for a hand shake.

My eyes widen and immediately shake his hand then greeted him,

This old man is ... Levi san's Uncle. Yosh! I need to impress him so he will let me marry Levi san!

"Sorry for not recognizing you Sir. So your Lev- ... Oh I mean ... Leticia's Uncle", I smiled to him.

"Leticia?", he confusedly asked me.

"Y-yeah ... The girl at the marriage interview ...".

"Oh! Yeah Leticia ... He ... I mean she is ... Uhmm ... M-my daughter ... Actually ...", he laughed awkwardly.

"R-really? Then, I'm kinda confused why Mikasa didn't know her".

"She's actually my adopted child", he answered back immediately.

"Oh ... I-I see ... Adopted ... Child ...", I nodded to him.

"Is there something wrong?", he asked.

I smiled at him,

"Nothing, I just found it weird that she looks exactly like Levi san even if she's an adopted child of yours".

"Huh? You know Levi?".

"Y-yes ... He is my lo- ...".

Shit, I almost told him that Levi san is the one I love.

"M-my homeroom teacher".

"Oh what a coincidence then! So your his student ...".

I nodded to him again, I saw his eyes soften,

"Is he a good teacher?".

"Yes, we learned a lot from him ... And everyone loves him ... Uhmm ... Literally".

"Literally?".

"Yeah, he has a lot of admirers ...".

He suddenly laughed,

"He does ... But he doesn't give a shit about them".

"Yeah ... You bet it Sir", I laughed along with him.

"Call me Dad", he suddenly said.

"Eh?".

"Since you're going to be my so- ... I mean daughter's husband, right?".

"A-ahah ... Y-yes ... D-Dad?".

"Good ...", he smiled wide and ruffled my hair.

Why do I feel like something like this happened before?

Anyway, this is shit! What am I saying? This is becoming more and more complicated!

"W-well then, I need to talk to my Dad so ... Please excuse m-".

"Eren!", my Dad called.

"Oh there's your Dad. Hey Grisha! Your son is beyond my expectations huh", he grinned.

My Dad laughed while scratching the back of his head,

"I'm happy to hear that, Kenny".

"Yeah, he's really perfect for my daughter", he laughed, proud to what he said.

My Father and I looked at each other and sweat dropped. We only managed to give him a smile from what he said.

Oh my God! How will I tell him that I'm in love with Levi san?!

\--------------------

The phone rings on the other line,

Levi san immediately answered my call,

"Levi san ~", I called him in a childish tone.

"Where did you go?", he asked.

"Huh? I ... Went to see my Father, he just wanted to talk to me about something", I said.

"Okay ... So why did you call?".

A smile crept onto my lips,

"I just ... Missed you ...".

"Eh?", he gasped.

I bet he's blushing right now. Aww~ I want to see his cute blushing face.

"W-we just saw each other last night idiot!".

"Ahahah ... You're really cute ... I want to hug you right now", I giggled.

"T-t-t-then ... Do it ...", he murmured but loud enough to hear through the other line.

"Really?".

"Idiot!", he shouted and hung up the phone.

I laughed,

This is the reason why I love him so much ...

"Okay, I'm 5 minutes away from school. I need to hurry up and get my hug", I grinned and drove my car to the school.

\--------------------

After I park my car, I immediately run to go find Levi san ...

*Gasping for air*

He wasn't in faculty, in classrooms or anywhere inside the building,

"Where is he? I've been running the whole time".

My cellphone suddenly buzzes,

"Armin?".

"Eren, come to the main entrance gate ...", he said in a panic.

"Huh? Why?".

"I think someone is confessing to Levi sensei again!".

"What? Lol ... Don't worry too much Armin ... My Levi san is just going to reject that guy".

"But this guy seems to be close to Levi sensei ...".

"Eh?"

"And ... And ... AND HE'S FREAKING HOT!"

"WHAT?!".

"I'm serious ...".

"I'm going there", I immediately said and run to the entrance.

When I reached the main entrance gate, a lot of students was there looking at something ... Or someone?

My eyes fell to a tall guy and a high school girl who's talking to Levi san. When the guy saw me, he suddenly smirked.

*Vein pop*

What the fuck is this asshole smirking at?

"Levi san", I called and walked to where they are.

I shot a glare to the guy,

"Eren, I've been waiting for you here idiot", Levi san pouted.

"Gomen, gomen ... I entered through the other entrance to park my car", I explained and smiled.

He pouted,

Aww~ My Levi san is really cute ~

"Anyway, I want you to meet Farlan and Isabel ... They're m-".

"Woah! You're really handsome huh ... So this is the type of guy that Aniki li-".

Levi san immediately pulled her and covered her mouth. Then he laughed awkwardly,

"Hahaha ... What are you saying Isabel ... Don't joke around okay?", he smiled, but kinda scary.

Isabel nodded multiple times,

I only smiled at them then turn my gaze to the guy again, I don't like him ...

"Well, nice to meet you ... I'm Farlan Church", he smiled and extended his hand for a hand shake.

I only glared at him.

"Eren?", Levi san suddenly called.

I throw a smiled at Levi san and took the bastard guy's hand ...

"By the way, I'm Levi's boyfriend", he suddenly announced.

"WHAT?!", I shouted out in surprised and gripped his hand tight.

"Woah! What a grip!", he grinned.

"Sorry for interrupting your sweet dream, but ... I'm the real boyfriend here, for your information", I gritted my teeth.

"Oh really ... Then ...".

He suddenly grabbed Levi san's waist using his free hand and ...

"If I'm not his boyfriend then ... I can't do this ...".

He suddenly claimed Levi san's lips in front of me.

Levi san froze, my eyes widen as I felt my blood boil in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU, BASTARD!", I screamed.

My mind went blank, I need to kill this guy who kissed my Levi san.

Levi san lips are only mine. He is only mine ... All of him ... He's only mine ... He's only ... Mine ...

My head hurts ... My eyes felt heavy ... I ... Need to ... Kill ... This guy ... I ...

"EREN!".

End Of Eren POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be writing an angst chapter soon ....
> 
> Stay tuned!


	20. I'm Setting You Free ... Levi san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back ... Yandere Eren + angst part (┳Д┳)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayou minna san~ Hiyaah gomene ＼(;´□｀)/ this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday but ... Well ... you know ... I've been playing online games the whole day so ... I forgot to post it ^^'
> 
> Oh! And I know lots of you want to see Yandere Eren ... So ... yeah ... let's all welcome our Yandere Eren again! Woohoo （〜^∇^)〜
> 
> And minna san, you know what will happen if Yandere Eren showed up, right? *wink* *wink* *wink*
> 
> Warning: Smut scenes
> 
> Beta reader: shadowslayer (I really love my beta reader comment to this chapter, specially when she mentioned that my grammar was improving ... Lucky!!! ～(^з^)-♡ ).
> 
> Well then, enjoy reading everyone ( ˘ ³˘)❤

Levi POV

That laugh,

A chill run down to my spine when I hear that demonic laugh. I swallowed hard, as my body started shaking when my eyes locked onto his.

"I'm back, princess", he is mischievously smiling at me.

He walked forward and pulled me away from Farlan,

"Hey! What th-", Farlan protested and hissed.

He only ignored Farlan and looked at me. His signature satanic smirk crept onto his lips, as his fingers travel to my cheeks down to my own lips.

I tried to open my mouth ... But no voice came out.

Run ...

The first thing I thought is to run away.

My heartbeat pounded really fast ... Beads of sweat started forming on my face.

I need to run ... I need to run away from him ... Or else ... I ...

"What? You want to run away?", he asked, his eyes looking at me full of lust.

I swallowed hard,

His eyes ... Are the same ... Just like before ...

My feet are pinned to the ground. I'm ... Scared ...

"Get away from Levi!", Farlan pushed him away from me.

"Farlan no!", I immediately yelled.

Eren glared at him ... Then laughed eventually ...

"You're the one who let me out, right?", he then asked.

"Huh? What are you saying you shit?", Farlan annoyingly asked back.

"It's none of your business since you're going to die anyway", he shrugged.

"What?!".

Eren smirked,

"You're all going to die", he exclaimed, laughing more.

Farlan gritted his teeth, I saw him clutching his fist tight ...

"A-Aniki, there's ... Something wrong with ... Eren ... Why is he suddenly acting like that?", Isabel asked, scared.

I forced a smile at her,

"Isabel, Farlan ... I'll send you my address, go to my place later".

"Huh?", Isabel surprisingly looked at me.

"Are you asking us to leave?", Farlan annoyingly asked.

I nodded to him.

"No! I won't leave you with that ... That fucking brat ...", Farlan immediately disagreed, annoyed at what I said.

"I got this Farlan, don't worry", I smiled.

He growled, really pissed off ... Isabel pulled him ...

"We're going ahead, Aniki ...", she smiled, knowing what I meant.

"What? No! I'm not leaving Levi here ...", Farlan protested more.

"Oh yes you are Farlan ... We still have classes to attend. Let's go".

"Noooo!!!".

Luckily, Isabel forcefully dragged Farlan away from the Academy.

I sighed in relief, knowing they're finally safe now.

"You let them get away, princess ...", Eren hummed.

I bit my bottom lip nervously, while turning my head to him,

"Well, who cares, I'll play with them later ... After I finish playing with everyone here", he grinned, blood thirsty eyes eyeing his surroundings.

"A-uhmm ... E-".

"Eren!", Armin and Mikasa called out together, while huffing for air.

"You two", I said, finally someone is going to help me.

He looked at the two, then smirked ...

Armin and Mikasa's eyes widen, as they both looked at me confusedly,

"T-the other ... Eren ...", Armin murmured, scared.

"What happened here, Levi?", Mikasa asked worriedly.

"I'll explain to you guys later, can you please help me here?", I asked desperately.

Mikasa clicked her tongue, Armin sweat dropped,

"Do something to distract Eren ... I'll do my best to shut him down", Mikasa said.

"Wait, what are you going to do Mikasa? A lot of students are here ...", Armin gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll only make him fall asleep ... So Levi, do it now ...".

"Eh?".

"NOW!", Mikasa shouted.

"Hai!".

"Armin, you're in charge of the students ...".

"Me? Wait what am I going to do?", he confusedly asked.

"Think of something ...".

"What?".

"Do it!".

"Y-YES!".

I looked at Eren, who's now glaring at us ... Shit, I really need to do something ...

Before he ...

I walked towards him immediately ...

"Do you need something ... Princess?", he asked curiously.

"Eren ...", I called.

Looking at him right now ... So close to me like this ... I want to ...

"Hai, princess ...", he said.

I snapped back, I almost forgot he's the other Eren ... I need to stop him before everyone discovers him ...

I forcefully grabbed his collar and claimed his lips, both of us surprised at the sudden touch, but then I felt his lips curve into a smirk as he squeezed my butt hard. I yelp, I want to push him away but ... I can't ...

I signalled Mikasa to do it. She then immediately went to Eren's back and injected something in his nape. Eren instinctively pushed her away, as he glared at her venomously.

"You fucker!!!", he shouted angrily.

I hugged Eren tight to prevent him from reaching Mikasa ... But he's too strong ...

"I can't ...".

"Mikasa watch out!", Armin shouted.

Eren will kill her, Eren will kill her, Eren will definitely kill her ... What should I do now? The plan didn't work? Shit!

Badump. Badump. Badump

"I need to do somethi-".

Eren suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"E-Eren?".

He wasn't responding. I poked his face but he didn't move an inch ... He's sleeping peacefully.

I sighed in relief.

I felt my knees get weak ... Fuck, that was close ...

"Armin, now!", Mikasa ordered.

Armin nodded and he ...

"Yatta, practice is over ... Did you like it minna san?", Armin asked cheerfully.

"Practice? What do you mean practice, Armin chan?", one of the students asked.

"Well, you see ... We were practicing a while ago for the up coming event for the cultural festival. The one you see today is one of the scenes from our theater act", Armin explained.

"Really? But I thought it was real", one of them added.

Armin laughed,

"Of course it's not silly ...".

"But what happen to Eren?", a girl with a blond hair asked.

"Oh ... Uhmm ... Well, Eren is already tired and fell asleep ... You know, he's the main character of the story that we're going to perform ...".

"Wow, I think that was the most intense theater act I saw ...", a guy with a raven hair commented.

"Y-yes ... I-it is ...", Armin forcefully laughed.

The students excitedly chatted to each other, as they promised Armin that they'll go to watch the show. Armin on the other hand tried his very best to make them believe everything he's saying. And so, all of the students who's watching us a while ago went to their respective classes.

"Finally!", Armin shouted in relief.

"Thank you, Armin", I smiled to him.

He smiled back at me and said, 

"Your welcome, Levi sensei".

"Let's bring Eren to the clinic", Mikasa then said, lifting Eren from the ground and carried him on her back with no hesitation.

"A-h-hai!", both Armin and I nodded.

\-------------------

At the school clinic,

I called Erwin and asked him if he could replace me for my first period class. I told him that I need to take care of Eren, but didn't tell him what happened. Luckily, he immediately said yes and didn't ask any further.

"I don't know why this happened. I know Eren was drinking his medicine every day. I'm always checking it ...", Mikasa said, while looking at Eren worriedly.

I bit my lips hard, I also don't know what happened.

"I called Eren to go to the main gate earlier because I saw a girl and a guy talking to Levi sensei ... But then Hanji sensei asked me a favor so I left ... So, I don't really know what happened".

Mikasa's cold eyes turn to me,

"Say Levi, what exactly happened earlier ...".

I looked at her surprisingly, but after hearing what Armin said ... I think I know what cause Eren to be like this ...

"LEVI ANSWER ME!", she demanded.

The bell suddenly rang,

"Go to your class now", I only said.

"What? No way, answer my question first ...".

I only looked at her coldly.

"You shit!", she gritted her teeth, while clutching of her fists.

"Mikasa, come on ... Levi sensei can take care of Eren ... We need to go to our class", Armin convinced her while pulling her out.

"I'll talk to you later", I only said.

She clicked her tongue, then looked at Eren. She sighed, opened the door and decided to leave.

Eren and I are left alone,

I looked at his sleeping face,

"Is it because of what Farlan did that made you switch into your other self, Eren?", I mumbled, but loud enough to hear.

"Bin-go!".

His eyes suddenly opened and pulled me to the bed. He pinned both of my hands as his lips formed into a smirk.

"Do you think you can escape from me like that, princess?", he smiled.

Shit.

"H-how d-d-did y--", my voice is shaking hard.

"Don't you want to see me again, princess?", he pouted and cupped my face tightly.

I didn't have a chance to say something when he roughly kissed my lips. He nibbles, chewed and sucked my lips until they're swollen ...

I tasted the blood coming out from my lips when he bit it hard, causing it to bleed uncontrollably.

"Fuck! I really miss your taste", he said in ecstasy.

He's here, in front of me ...

Should I run? Should I call for help? Am I going to ... Abandon him to save myself?

Now that I'm looking at his face ...

He was still ...

"Eren ...", I called, smiling at him while droplets of tears continuously falling from my eyes.

"Do you think I'm Eren?", he asked curiously.

I nodded to him without a doubt, he then laughed ...

"Are you blind? You know I'm going to violate you just like what happened before right?", he chuckled.

"Yes ...", I answered back.

His expression changed,

"Your not afraid?", he suddenly asked.

I shook my head,

"Why?".

"Because you're Eren ...".

"Really, then ... If I told you to undress right now ... Will you do it?".

"Yes ...", I told him.

He then smirked,

"Then do it now", he said and released me.

He got up from the bed and helped me stand up.

"Unbutton your shirt", he ordered.

With no hesitation, I unbuttoned my shirt one by one. I felt my hands shaking, but I continue to unbutton my shirt.

"Good ... Now remove your pants ... Including your boxers ... Remove everything and get naked in front of me", he excitedly said.

I do what he wants ... I removed my pants, my boxer shorts ... Everything ... I willingly do it ... Why? Because I love him more than myself ...

"Wow, your willingly doing it huh? Wait, don't tell me you also want it, don't you?", he mischievously laughed.

I didn't say a word, I only looked at him ...

I'm already naked in front of him ... I should be embarrassed right now ... But ... I'm not ... If Eren's happy about this ... Then ... I'm going to fulfill what he wants ...

"Shit, your body is really irresistible ... Why are you even hiding that beautiful body with your clothes? You should be showing it off to everyone ... All the girls will get jealous once they see your body ... And all the guys will get boners once they see how fucking gorgeous you are ... Hey princess, could you lift your ass in front of me?", he requested.

"Hai ...", I answered back weakly.

I turn around and put my both hand at the edged of the bed to support me from falling then lift my butt to show it to him.

"Holy shit! That ass should be fucked hard mercilessly ...".

Those words gave me chills. Just thinking about that makes me want to vomit, but I still need to pretend that I haven't heard anything.

I suddenly felt something wet, something wet ... entering my ...

My eyes widen when I realized what Eren's doing ...

"Eren, n-".

His tongue entered my hole.

"A-aaah~".

He continues to lick and thrust his tongue inside my butt hole.

No ... This ... Feels ... So ... Weird ...

I found myself moaning,

It feels good ... My butt ... Feels good ...

"Eren... Aaah~ Eren ...".

Slurp, suck, thrust, slurp, suck, thrust.

"Eren!", I screamed in ecstasy.

I can't ... Take ... It ...

He suddenly stopped, then pushed me on the bed ...

"Spread your legs ...", he commanded.

His face is red, and his body is shaking in excitement.

I swallowed hard, my throat is dry ... Shit, I still feel his tongue in my hole. But still, I need to do what he w-

Wait, what did he just say?

"What are you waiting for? I said spread your legs ...".

"R-right now?", I asked nervously.

After what happened, my body temperature heated up.

He nodded.

"O-okay ...".

I slowly opened and spread my legs just like what he wants ... Without complaining or begging him to stop.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, you know that right?", he suddenly asked.

"Yes", I said.

"You know, the other me likes you a lot ...".

"Pardon?".

"He's willing to die just for you ...".

"I-I know ... That's why I ... I love him ...".

He suddenly laughed,

"You love him? Really? Then why aren't you telling him?".

"I ... Just don't have a chance to ... Tell him ...".

"Heeeh ... But you just said it to me now ... I'm also Eren ...".

"Eh?".

I blushed really hard at what he said,

"Your even spreading your legs now in front of me ...".

"I-I ...".

"Did you already forget? We're still at the school ... What will happen if someone sees us in this kind of situation? We didn't even lock the door", he smirked.

Reality struck me like a thunder bolt ... He's right ... The door is unlocked ... Anytime, someone will go inside and ... See us ... Oh shit!

"You know why I suddenly came out, right?", he asked in addition to what he said.

"Yes ...".

"Good then, so we're even ...".

"Huh? What are you s-".

He suddenly grabbed both of my legs, spread them wider then without warning he pushed his big, hard cock inside my little hole.

I screamed in pain, I couldn't understand the feeling that succumbed me after he pushed his big cock in my asshole ... This pain, is really familiar ... Similar ... From that day ...

All I can do is grip the bed sheet and cry ...

"Aren't you going to ask for help?", he asked evilly.

Ask for help ... If I do that ... Eren will be in trouble ... I just ... Need to ... Endured this pain ... Until he comes back ...

My Eren ...

I see red liquid flowing from my asshole, he's enjoying seeing it ... I know ...

"Blood ...", he said behind his moan.

His thrusts became more rough, It feels like my body is going to break anytime. But still, Eren want it ... Eren ...

"A-aaah!".

More blood came out ... More ... More ... More ... Blood ...

It hurts ... I feel everything ... Pain ... I ...

"Gomenasai ... Levi san ...".

My eyes immediately opened wide when I heard that voice. They slowly grow bigger when I saw him crying, while looking into my eyes ...

"E ... ren ...".

"I did it again ... Didn't I?", he asked weakly, pulling his cock out of my whole.

He's back! I knew it ... He's going back to normal! Thank goodness ... Finally ... I'm really happy to see him again ...

"Eren ... Finally your back", I said happily.

He didn't speak. He only stood up, gets a clean towel from inside the cabinet. He wraps it around me, picks me up out of the bed and carried me to the bathroom ... He puts me down in the tub gently, and opens the faucet.

"I'll be back, I just need to change the bed sheet", he said gently.

I only nodded to him.

When he left, I can't help but to sigh ...

"The hot water stings ...".

5 minutes later.

Eren came back,

"Sorry for waiting, let me bath you Levi san ... I know you're hurting so much ...".

"H-hai ...", I said, looking away to hide my blush.

Eren, bathing me ... It's really embarrassing.

He scrubs my body gently ... Removing all the blood ... The color of the water turns red ... I kept quiet, letting him clean me ...

*Silence*

"Levi san ...", he gently called.

"Yes?".

"That guy ... Farlan ...".

"What about him?".

"I think ... He deserves you ... More than me ...".

"What?!", I asked in surprise.

He looked at me ... And forcefully smiled ...

"Eren ... What are you saying?", my voice cracked.

Why is he suddenly saying this? Why?

"You'll be happier with him ... Your happiness is more important than me ...", he continued.

"No! Where did you get that idea?".

"He knows you very well ... You met him first. Also, he claimed that he's your boyfriend, right?".

"I-it's just a misunderstanding Eren ... I-".

He shook his head,

"He loves you, I know it ... So he's never ... Going to hurt you ... Just like what ... I've always done".

Those words,

I ...

Don't know ...

How to answer them ...

I saw his tears falling freely from his eyes, it hurts ... Doesn't it?

The pain ... In my chest ... Is more painful ... Then the pain ... I felt ... Earlier ...

"Gomenasai ... Levi san ... Please let me say these words one more time ... I love you ... So much ... That's why ... I'm ... Setting you free ...".

Setting me free.

I didn't know that ... Those words ... Could destroy ... My happiness ...

I felt the familiar liquid flowing from my eyes. Those words caught me off guard ... Those words ... Killed me inside ...

I want to shout, I want to beg him to stay ... I want to apologize ... But most of all ... I want to say ... I love you too ...

But then, I didn't have a chance to say a single word ... All I can do is ... Cry ... Cry ... And cry ...

I'm such a coward, right?

"I put your clothes inside the basket ... Here's the towel, well then ... I'll go ahead ... Sensei ...".

"Hai ...", I weakly response.

I heard the door creak. He left ...

Eren ...

Don't ... Leave me ... Alone ...

"I love you ... Eren ... I love you ... I ... I ...".

Agonized crying could be heard from inside the bathroom of the clinic ...

I cried ... And cried ... And cried ... Until my eyes goes dry.

But I still feel the pain, and I think ...This is worst ...

Love is just a word ... Until someone comes along and ... Gives it a meaning ....

We should love, not fall in love ... Because everything that falls ... Gets broken ...

"I'm ... Falling apart".

End of Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself ... NO MORE SMUT CHAPTER! Then here I am, posting another one again. And another angst too (个_个)


	21. From Lover ... To Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another angst chapter to begin 2018!!!!
> 
> (Really Lol) ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome 2018!!! (/^▽^)/
> 
> Wow time flew really fast, damn ... didn't even noticed 2017 is over. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for not updating recently ... This chapter is ... Well another angst chapter ... But still hope you like it minna san （＾ω＾）
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Beta reader: shadowslayer (still looking forward for my pretty beta reader to continue reading and correcting my grammar. She's really the best ...)

Eren POV

Setting you free ...

I didn't know how painful those words are ... Until I told him that, to Levi san ...

I'm setting him free ...

He's my life, my world, my love ... But I'm ... Setting him free ...

I saw how surprised he was, he's crying ... I want to hug him, pat his back, and give him light kisses ... I want to tell him that I want to stay by his side forever ... But ... I can't ... He's just going to get hurt ... And I don't ... Want him ... To stay ... With a monster ... Like me ...

"It seems that ... The more you care ... The more it hurts you ...".

I didn't realize, I reached the rooftop of the school.

I looked up the sky, it seems that ... It's going to rain hard ...

I don't like rain, it makes me sad and gloomy ... I don't like it ... It felt like ... The sky is crying ...

"Crying ...".

I remember his face again,

I don't want to leave him ... He needs me ... I know it ... But ... I'm also the one ... Who caused that pain to him ...

I fell on my knees,

"I love you so much ... Levi san ...".

It's painful ... It hurts ... I want to ... Die ...

"You decided too early ...".

That voice ...

My eyes widen,

"Hanji sensei ...", I surprisingly called.

She walked towards me and sat down beside me,

"I saw what happened in the clinic", she suddenly confessed.

"I-I'm sorry ...", I instinctively apologized.

"I'm not the one who's hurt ... You shouldn't be apologizing to me ...".

"H-hai ...".

*Silence*

"A-are you ... Mad ... Sensei?", I asked.

"No ...", she replied.

"But I-".

"Levi isn't mad at you ... So why should I be?".

"Huh?".

He's ... Not mad at me?

"I-I've done horrible things to him ... I-I hurt him ... I-I made him cry!".

"But he accepted it ... Didn't he? Do you think ... This is the right decision to make?".

Right decision,

Is there really ... A right decision?

Sometimes, I just wish ... I didn't meet him in the first place ... And yet ... He is the most .... Beautiful thing ... That happened in my life ...

"I ... Love him ... But I ... Don't want to see him ... Crying ... Because of me ...".

Hanji sensei suddenly slapped my face,

"You coward!", she shouted.

I looked at her surprisingly,

"You don't even know how much he suffered because of you!".

"I know ... That's why I can't ... Can't ... I can't ....".

Tears started rolling down my cheeks again,

"Stay by his side ...".

"That's just bullshit ... It's just a matter of choice if you don't want to stay by his side ...".

"I love him that's why I'm setting him free!".

"Do you think he wanted it?".

"What?".

"Or should I say ... Do you want it?".

"I ...".

I don't know how to answer ...

She sighed,

"Fine, I'm sorry ... This is not actually me ... I ... I just ... Found it unfair for Levi ... Specially when I saw how he tried his best to stay by your side".

"Gomenasai", I still apologize.

She rolled her eyes,

"I'll go ahead. Don't forget to attend your afternoon class ... Eren", she said, looked at me once more and took her leave.

I bit my lips hard,

"I don't know what to do ... Without him ...".

\--------------------

"Eren!", Mikasa worriedly called.

She immediately hugged me tight and ...

"When did you leave the clinic? And where's Levi?".

I didn't answer her, I only sat down in my chair, and grabbed my cellphone to my bag. I realized that I told Leticia to meet me after my class but ... I don't think I can meet her in this condition ... So I decided to cancel our meeting ...

"E-Eren ...".

I sighed,

"I'm sorry ... Mikasa ... I'm just not in the mood to talk now".

"B-but ...".

"Mikasa ... Let's give Eren some space ...", I heard Armin said.

Mikasa protested but Armin forcefully pulled her away from me ... Luckily, Armin understood me even though I haven't said anything ...

"Minna san, the script from our play is already finished. I'll give you one each so please memorized your lines", Krista announced.

"Hai!", everyone beside me answered back.

She happily gave each of us a copy of the script while telling us some encouraging words ...

"Ne Eren ... Even though Levi sensei didn't accept the lead role ... I hope you still enjoy the play", she smiled to me.

I forced myself to smile back, as I nodded,

I think it's better that he didn't accept the role. Since right now, I can't face him ... I don't have the courage ... To talk to him ... After what I said ...

"I'm tired".

End of Eren POV

Levi POV

At my apartment, 2 in the morning,

I was in the kitchen, drinking the wine I saw in my fridge. It was the wine Hanji and Erwin bought for me the last time they visited me ...

*Sigh*

"My brain is empty".

The tears from my eyes started rolling down my cheeks again.

*Sigh*

"Why am I still crying? I've been crying the whole day, yesterday", I smiled on my own, then wiped the tears from my eyes.

I pity myself. I'm really tired, I want to rest ...

"Why does it have to be so painful like this?", I tried to ask myself, but I ended up sobbing again.

I want to see you ...

"Eren".

"You're still crying?", Farlan suddenly showed up.

My eyes followed him as he opened the fridge to drink some water.

S-sorry ... I didn't mean to wake you up ...", I whispered.

After he drank his water ... He sat down beside me and said,

"Want me to join you?".

I only looked at him as I nodded weakly. He smiled at me, then snatched the glass of wine that I'm holding, and drank it in one shot.

"Hey!", I pouted angrily.

"Stop drinking, it will not help you with your problem, you know", he pointed out.

I want to argue with him more but I ended up shutting my mouth.

"I'm sorry ... I ...".

"You love him that much?", he suddenly asked.

I nodded to him without hesitation.

"Uwah ... I didn't know it hurts like this, knowing your answer", he laughed.

I kept quiet.

"I've ... Been in love with you ... Since the beginning ... And ... I'm still ... Crazily in love with you, now ... You know how selfish I am, right? And I want you to be mine ... But, you only see me as your sibling, because I'm your childhood friend. I thought someday ... You'll also fall in love with me ... I did try my best ... But in the end ... My love for you wasn't reaching you at all ... So, I thought ... It's really impossible to make Levi Ackerman ... Fall in love ... A lot of people confessed to you, but you rejected them all ... I was happy because I knew that you're not interested in them ... But at some point ... I'm also sad that ... You're not going to be mine ...".

He continued,

"So seeing you right now, crying like this because of that fucking brat makes me want to kill him ... Ne Levi, why does it have to be him? He hurts you a lot ... He's making you cry ... So why? Why do you love Eren Jaeger so much?", his voice shook.

His desperate eyes stared at me, I gave him a weak smile ...

"I don't know ...".

"What? What do you mean you don't know? You don't know why you love him?".

I nodded to him,

"B-but why?", he frowned.

"If I know why I love him ... Then, it didn't love at all ...".

"Huh?".

"Love ... And like ... they're different ... A hundred times different ... If you can explain why you love someone ... Then it isn't love ... You like him, that's why you're staying by his side ... But could you accept all of his flaws, could you die for him? What if the things that you like from him disappeared? Can you say .... You still love him?".

I saw Farlan's expression changed, he pursed his lips and looked away from me.

"If you can't explain why you love him, but you're still staying by his side ... Then ... That's real love ... Why? Because you can accept him ... The real him ... You can accept all his flaws and... You can die ... And give your own life ... For his own sake ... That's why ... I'm ... I'm willing to give everything ... Give up everything ... For Eren's sake ...".

Farlan suddenly pulled me and hugged me tight, his whole body is shaking ...

"I'm willing to get hurt ... To see your smile again", he whispered into my ears.

I smiled, and patted his back ...

"Hai ... Arigatou, Farlan".

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

Its been four days since Levi san and I ... Broke up ... Well, there was no us after all ... Who am I kidding lol ...

I also left the apartment, where I'm living, to avoid seeing Levi san ... Staying there makes me want to run to him and hug him tight ... We shared a lot of memories in that apartment and it's suffocating me ... I will end up hurting myself more if I stayed longer in that place. So right now, I'm living with my Dad again.

The relationship, between me and Levi san right now is ... Purely student and teacher relationship ... I even call him sensei and ... Try my best to treat him like ones ... Honestly, it's breaking my heart into tiny pieces, while looking at him discussing at the front ... Seeing him ... Like that ... I feel like ... He's too far from my reach ...

Rumors about our break up immediately spread in the whole Academy, that's why I see a lot of students and even teachers approaching Levi san again. Every time I see someone confessing to him ... I want to run there, pull him away from them ... I want to shout and say, HE'S MINE ... But ... I can't ... Because ... He's no longer ... Mine ... My Levi san ... Is no longer mine ...

"Wow ... That necklace looks expensive Jean", I heard Sasha said.

I looked at them curiously and saw Jean grinning at them while holding a silver necklace with ruby stone pendant.

"Don't tell me is it for ... Levi sensei?", Connie makes a guess.

Jean blushed and nodded embarrassedly. My blood boiled after hearing what they said, and without knowing it, I stood up from my seat and grabbed Jean's wrist where he's holding the necklace.

"Oi Jaeger, what the fuck are you doing?!", he shouted out, while struggling from my grip.

I didn't say I word ... I just wanted to throw that necklace away so he can't give it to Levi san ...

"Let me go you fucking bastard!", he yelled.

"What's happening here?", Levi san suddenly entered the classroom.

My eyes widen and immediately removed my grip from Jean. I go back to my seat and didn't say a word.

Levi san also went to his desk in the front and ...

"I'm only here to give you the programs for tomorrow's event. Since it's the first day of our cultural festival ... We need to finish all the things that we need ... Krista already told me that you guys finished the costumes that you're going to wear ... And the props for the play ... Since half of you are performing for the stage play and half of you are going to manage the maid cafe you guys wanted ... I suggest that after the play ... Everyone needs to help with the cafe ... Do you understand?".

"Hai ... Levi sensei".

That play ... I just started to practice yesterday ... But I think I can pull it out tomorrow ...

After Levi san distributed the programs ... He decided to take his leave since we have to polish our play more ...

I sighed,

"I want to go home".

Lunch break,

Mikasa, Armin and I decided to eat our lunch in the cafeteria ... It has been a long time since we ate together at the cafeteria ...

"I want to eat katsudon for lunch", Armin chirped.

"Spaghetti for me", Mikasa said.

"Well then, cheeseburger for me ...", I grinned at them.

I want to act normally, as much as possible ... Even though ... It's hurt a lot inside.

"You're always eating cheeseburger", Armin laughed.

"What do you mean? Cheeseburger is life".

"Eren is still like a kid", Mikasa teased.

"I'm not!", I pouted, but laughed eventually.

This feeling ... It's not bad to laugh once in a while ...

When suddenly, I saw him coming from the other way ... He's walking alone ... Everyone's greeting him and he only smiled at them.

He continues to walk ... Walk ... Walk ...

Until,

We passed each other ... Ignoring each other presences ...

I continue to walk ... Silent ...

"Why didn't you greet him?", Mikasa curiously asked.

"Mikasa ...", Armin called while pulling her arm.

"No ... I ...".

"It's normal to greet your teacher ... You said he's just your teacher now, right?", she continued.

"H-hai ... I'm sorry", I only said.

"E-Eren ... If you're hurting like that ... You s-".

I cut off Armin and smiled at him,

"We should hurry up and take our lunch ... Uwah ... I'm really hungry".

They both sighed, knowing that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine, let's go", Mikasa said.

Right now, all I can do is ... Ignore him ... Until I ... Get used to it ...

\--------------------

8:18 pm

Time to practice my lines, I was struggling with my lines earlier, causing my classmates trouble ....

*Sigh*

"I shouldn't mix my responsibilities in school with my personal problems ...".

While reading the script ... I saw a small box lying on my study table. I twitched my eyebrows,

"What is that box?".

So out of curiosity, I decided to get the small box. I carefully opened it and ...

"A ring?", I said to myself.

Why do I have a ring in my room? Where did I ...

Wait,

"This ring looks familiar ... Where did I see this ring before?".

I tried to remember where I saw this ring and ... I ...

"Mom ...".

*Flashback*

"Eren look ... I bought a new ring ...", Mom is happily showing me the ring that she bought.

I was playing in the garden at the time and the ring immediately catches my attention ... It's really beautiful ...

"Wow ... It's beautiful Mom ...", I amusingly said.

"It's the same color of your eyes ... That's why I bought it ...", she said.

"Really? I didn't realize it ...", I said to her.

"When you grow up ... I want you to give this ring to the one you love ...".

"Then ... I will give it back to you again since I love you Mom".

My Mom laughed,

"I'm speaking of the one that your going to marry".

"Marry? Is that some game Mom?".

"Oh my, my little boy is really innocent ...", she laughed more.

*End of Flashback*

"Marry?".

That word, I only want to get married to Levi san ... But ... Now that I don't have him anymore ... I think I don't need this ... R-

"Leticia ...".

Oh fuck! How did I forget about Leticia? Shit. Shit. Shit. Its been how many days since I last contacted her ... Fuck, I hope she's not mad at me ...

"Maybe I should call her".

I immediately grabbed my cellphone and looked for Leticia's number, then immediately push the call button.

Her cellphone is ringing,

"Please answer my call, Leticia".

End of Eren POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also felt bad while writing this (个_个)


	22. Cultural Festival - PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's proposal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for not updating immediately (╥_╥)
> 
> There's nothing much happened in this chapter, gomene ...
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Levi POV

My heart almost skipped a beat when I saw his name on my cellphone screen. Or should I say ... Leticia's cellphone screen.

"Eren ...".

I immediately grabbed the voice changer on my table and ...

"Hello?", I speak softly.

"A-Leticia, thank goodness you answered my call", Eren said in relief.

I think I'm seeing flowers blooming around me when I heard Eren's voice on the other line.

Oh my God! I'm talking to Eren!

"Uhmm ... D-do you need something?", I asked, trying my best to hide my excitement. 

"Huh? Oh ... Well ... I ... I just ... Wanted to apologize for last time ...".

"For ... Last time?"

Last time ... Last time ... Last time is ... When we ...

"Yeah, for not meeting you ...".

"Oh ... Yeah ... I thought you're ...".

"I'm what?".

"Eh? N-nothing ... Anyway, it's fine ... I don't mind ... Is that all you wanted to say?".

"Yeah ... I mean, no ... Uhmm ... Leticia ...".

"Hai?".

"C-can I ... Ask you a favor?".

"Of course, what is it?".

"Tomorrow is ... The first day of our cultural festival... And ... Our class is going to perform a stage play ... So, you know ... I'm just wondering if you wanted to ... Come?".

Cultural festival ...

He's asking me to attend the cultural festival? But I'm also there. Damn, how will I answer him?

But,

This is my only chance to be with him ... That day...

So, I'm going to continue this lie ... For my own sake...

Am I ... Being selfish?

"Leticia? You still there?".

"A-hai? A-uhmm ... Yeah, I'll be there".

"Really?", he said excitedly.

I laughed, he really didn't change a bit.

"Hai ...", I assured.

"Yatta! Arigatou Levi san ...".

"Huh?".

I froze the moment I heard what he said.

He also didn't speak from the other line ...

Did I hear him right? He called me ... Levi san?

"I-I'm sorry ... I ... Uhmm ... Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you, Leticia".

"A-wait ...".

The call ended.

"He hung up", I pouted.

My mind was still puzzled but I decided to shrug the thought of and removed the voice changer device, then dialed Hanji's number.

"Yo Levi", she greeted the moment she answered the call.

"Hanji! I need clothes for tomorrow!", I panicked.

"Woah, woah, woah ... Calm down Levi, why do you need clothes? You can wear the usual clothes you're wearing at school".

"No for girls".

"What?".

"I mean ... You know, c-clothes for Leticia".

"Wait, are you planning to meet Eren again?", her voice become serious.

"Y-yes ...".

"Why?", she asked.

"What do you mean why?".

"After all that happened you still want to continue this lie?", she asked again.

I sighed,

"I'm sorry, I know you're worried about me but please ... Let me see him tomorrow ... I just ... I just really want to see him, talk to him, laugh with him ... Just like ... Before".

"But what if he figured out you were Levi?".

"Honestly ...".

I paused,

"I'm planning to tell him the truth ...".

"Huh?".

I bit my lower lip hard,

"Because of what happened with us ... I don't want to hurt our feelings anymore".

There was a long pause,

"So, how can you explain this to your Uncle?", Hanji finally decided to ask.

"I'll figure it out after this ... So right now, I just want to spend my day with him tomorrow. Besides, it's our school cultural festival. We should enjoy it, right?".

She let out a deep sigh,

"Meet me at the laboratory tomorrow ... I will give you the clothes you need."

"Thank you, Hanji!", I happily chirped.

"Hope you really know what you're doing Levi".

"Yes, thank you ...".

After few minutes of talking to her, we finally said goodbye to each other.

"She's supposed to be the crazy Hanji that I know, lol. She scares me when she's like that ... Being an overprotective friend ... Same with ... Erwin".

*Silence*

I can't help but to smile to myself,

"I'm so lucky to have them ..".

End of Levi POV

Eren POV

UWAAAH!!!! WHY DID I SUDDENLY CALLED HER LEVI SAN!

I'm really an idiot ... An idiot, a really big idiot!

Fuck,

I almost got a heart attack when his name suddenly slipped from my lips while talking to Leticia.

"Argh! Luckily, Leticia was kind ... Or else ... I'm dead".

Suddenly, someone knocked at my door ...

"Come in!", I said.

My Father smiled at me and came in. He sat on my bed beside me and ...

"How are you, son?", he asked, looking at me with full of love and affection.

"Hey Dad, I'm fine. Uhmm ... You're not busy?".

Since I came home ... Dad was busy with his work. I only get a chance to speak to him for like one or two minutes.

"Well, I just wanted to spend time with you. I really missed you Eren", he ruffled my hair.

I smiled at him,

"Me too, Dad".

"So, what are you doing?".

He's looking at the script I'm holding,

"Oh ... We're having a play tomorrow for our cultural festival".

"Really? What's your role?".

"The prince", I grinned.

"Wow! So, is Levi your princess?", he excitedly asked.

"A-uhmm ... N-no ...".

"Huh? Why so?".

"H-he's our teacher, remember?".

"Oh, yeah ... You're right", he let out a muffled laugh.

Dad gazes dropped to the ring on my bed, his eyes softened ...

"You found it?".

"Huh? Oh the ring?".

He nodded and smiled at me,

"I'm the one who put it on your table. I found it under your Mom's table in her painting room while cleaning".

"Oh ... I see ...".

"You can use it ... You know ...", he said, picking the ring up and gave it to me.

"Huh? What do you mean Dad?".

''Give it to the one you love ... Just like what your Mother said to you before".

My eyes widen,

His face immediately crossed my mind,

"I ...".

A knock on the door interrupted what I was about to say and ...

"Grisha!".

The door suddenly opened wide and Mr. Kenny Ackerman showed up.

"Oh Eren, you're also here", he grinned.

"Kenny!", my Dad called back in surprise.

I bowed my head and greeted him,

"Wait, is that a ring you're holding?", he asked curiously.

"A-y-yes Sir".

"So, you're going to propose to my daughter?", he immediately jumped to conclusion.

"Eh?".

What he said caught me off guard,

"I knew it! I knew it! Good luck then ... Son-in-law", he beamed excitedly and pat my back.

"A-a-K-Kenny ... He was ...".

Dad tried to tell him he's wrong, but I think ... This is more right, then thinking that Levi san was still going to marry me after what happened.

"Hai, Sir ...", I smiled to him.

Dad looked at me surprisingly but I only gave him a reassuring smile. Mr. Kenny happily talked to me more and tell me what to do to make Leticia say Yes.

I carefully listened to him.

I wish ... I can tell him that ... The one I'm crazily in love with was ... His nephew ... Levi Ackerman.

\-------------------

I almost drop the bag I'm holding when I see Levi san happily talking to Farlan and Isabel at the main gate.

"Out of all the places, why did they choose to talk here?", I pouted bitterly.

But, I'm glad ... To see him smiling ... Once in a while ...

While looking at them, like a total stalker ... Farlan suddenly kissed Levi on the cheeks ... And I ...

"FUCK THAT FUCKING BASTARD!", I gritted my teeth.

I really hate that fucking guy ... Fuck him ... Fuck him... FUCK HIM!

"Eren? What are you doing here?", Armin asked, while holding six paper bags.

"Armin! A-uhmm ... I ... Uhmm ... Let me help you there".

I smiled at him and took the paper bags he's holding,

"Thank you ...", he smiled back.

We started walking, his eyes widen when he saw Levi san at the main gate together with Farlan and Isabel. He immediately looked at me. I only gave him a weak smile.

He bit his lips, he wanted to say something but he chose to stay quite,

"I'm okay Armin", I assured him.

"H-hai ...", he nodded.

Armin is easy to read, he's worried about me ...

"By the way, I invited Leticia today".

"Eh? Why?", he asked surprisingly.

"Huh? What do you mean why?", I asked back.

"What if Levi sensei see h-", he suddenly stops in the middle of his sentence.

"It's okay ... We're already done ... Remember?", I grinned.

Armin wanted to argue more, but he decided to shut his mouth,

"H-hai Eren ...", he lowered his head.

\--------------------

At our classroom.

We passed a lot of stalls earlier while going to our classroom, big mascots with balloons everywhere. Others were giving out flyers ... Other classes did a haunted house, cosplay cafe, fortune telling, and more ...

"Beautiful ...", everyone said in awe, while looking at Annie.

She's wearing the Snow White costume that Krista made.

She's really beautiful. The dress fits her body perfectly, with her blonde hair tied up, and a red ribbon decorated her hair.

"Eren!", she called, as I entered the room.

I smiled at her,

"You look good in your costume", I compliment her.

Her eyes sparkled,

"Really? Am I beautiful?", she asked excitedly.

I nodded at her and smile again,

"Eren~", she suddenly hugged me.

"Oi, oi, oi ... What the fuck are you doing Queen of Nose? Eren said you're beautiful because of that dress", Mikasa immediately pulled her away from me.

"Let me go you Amazona girl ... You're just jealous because Eren said I'm pretty", she teased.

"In your dreams, I don't even know why you're one of Eren ex girlfriends since your nothing but garbage".

"What did you say?!", Annie shouted out.

They're fighting again ...

Armin tried his best to calm the situation down ... But they're both shaking with anger ...

"Eren, someone's looking for you!", one of my female classmates shouted from the door.

I immediately looked at the door and ...

"E-Eren ...", Leticia called, blushing and looking at me.

"Leticia!".

I immediately walked to her with everyone looking at us.

"Leticia, thank you so much for coming", I chirped.

"I-I said I was coming, right", she forced a smile.

Loud murmuring circled through our classroom. Guys are amusingly looking at how beautiful Leticia is in her black thigh, high boots, with a gorgeous brown, suede mini skirt and black, knitted, long sleeves.

"Y-you're ... Beautiful ...".

"Eh? A-arigatou ...", she blushed more.

"Who the hell is this girl?", I heard Annie irritably asked.

Mikasa laughed,

"You lost again, Nose Queen", she said behind her laugh.

"I'm not, you shit! I'm way more beautiful than that g-".

"Wow, she's really beautiful!", one of my females classmate said.

"She's like a Goddess".

"Eren you lucky bastard".

"Damn Eren, dating all the hotties", one of my guy classmates hissed.

"You heard them, right? You can't win against her", Mikasa smirked.

Annie gritted her teeth,

"A-by the way, let me introduce you to my friends ...", I smiled at her and take his hand then intertwined it with mine.

She gasped and looked at me. I grinned at her ...

"You don't mind, right?", I asked.

He looked away and nodded.

End of Eren POV

Levi POV

Holding hands, with Eren?

Uwaaaah! This is totally insane. God, what a torture! Why is he doing this to me?

*Flashback*

"Here's the outfit you were asking for", Hanji handed me the paper bag.

"Arigatou, Hanji", I said, taking the pink paper bag.

"You can change your clothes here Levi, I'll help you with your wig and make up", she said.

I smiled at her,

"Hai".

After 15 minutes,

"Wow! You rock these clothes Levi!!!", she gasped while clapping both of her hands.

*Vein pop*

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME A MINI SKIRT, YOU SHITTY GLASSES!", I shouted in frustration.

"Why? I thought you're going to seduce Eren, right?", she smirked and winked.

"I'M NOT!".

"Really?".

She suddenly got close to me,

"Now this is your chance to bring Eren back to you", she whispered.

"What?! No I'm not going to do that!".

"Eeeeeeeeeeh? Why?".

"I already told you the reason, so stop messing with me".

She pouted,

"Kill joy as always ...", she laughed.

I only glared at her,

"Stop messing around and help me with my wig", I hissed.

"Hai, hai, you're really rude".

*End of flashback*

"So, this is Armin, my best friend", Eren started introducing his friends.

Armin bowed his head and smiled at me,

"Nice to meet you, Leticia san", he said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Armin kun", I smiled back.

"You're really beautiful Leticia san ...".

"A-h-hai ... Arigatou".

"You look exactly like L-".

Eren immediately covered Armin's mouth and laughed awkwardly,

"Well, I think you already know Mikasa, right?", he immediately changed the topic.

"Eh?".

Mikasa looked at me,

I sweat dropped,

"Yo, Leticia", she greeted.

I sighed in relief.

I thought she was going to tell Eren the truth,

"Nice to see you again, Mikasa", I greeted back.

"How do you know her, Amazona girl?", Annie curiously asked.

"She's my cousin", she replied back with a teasing tone.

"WHAT?!".

Everyone who heard our conversation reacted the way Annie did.

Your an Ackerman?", she asked me, disbelief lacing her voice.

I nodded at her,

"I see ... That's the reason why Eren got interested in you", she said, glaring at me.

"Annie!", Eren called, pissed off.

"What? You don't want her to know? Well, I'm still going to tell her".

She looked at me straight in the eyes,

I swallowed hard,

The situation got intense.

"You look exactly like his ex ... Levi Ackerman ... He's actually our homeroom teacher. I think you know him since you're an Ackerman. To tell you the truth, he really loved that guy and I know he can't just throw away his feelings for him ... I don't know what happened to them and why they suddenly broke up but h-".

"ENOUGH!", Eren shouted out in anger and pushed Annie harshly.

Annie's eyes widen from Eren's actions towards her, she bit her bottom lip hard ...

"I HATE YOU, EREN!", she yelled, pushed Eren away from her and ran outside the classroom.

"E-Eren ...", I called worriedly.

He's clutching both of his fists, while shaking.

I'm shocked at what Eren did, the Eren I know would never ... Ever ... Do that to a girl ...

Now, I'm becoming more worried about him ...

Everyone was silent ... No one wants to start talking,

"I-I'm sorry ... Leticia ...", he's trying his best to smile at me.

It's breaking my heart, seeing him this way ... I want my Eren, to go back to his normal self.

"A-uhmm ... E-excuse me, what's going to happen to our play now? I-I mean ... Annie walked out and ... I don't think Eren can act now ... So ...", Krista asked worriedly.

"We need a substitute for Snow White and the Prince", Ymir suggested.

"Eh? Do we still have time for that?", Connie asked.

"We still have 3 hrs before the play", Sasha confirmed.

They started to panic,

Damn, because of this situation ... My class was affected ... I need to do something ... But they're right, Eren can't act like this and Annie already ran away ...

Fuck, is this all my fault?

"Armin will do Snow White", Mikasa suddenly suggested.

"Eh? Me? W-wait no ... I-I can't do that ...", Armin immediately refused.

"Oh yeah, Armin can do it ... Mikasa's right", Ymir nodded.

"I-I can't!".

"Armin can easily memorize the line, so he can be Snow White", Sasha agreed.

"Wait, n-no please hear me out!".

"Okay, it's already decided ... Minna san ... Armin will be our Snow White", Krista announced.

Everyone happily clapped their hands and cheered for him, Armin on the other hand ... Well, I know what he feels.

"So who's going to be the Prince?", Marco asked.

"Well ...".

"Hey guys! What's up? Sorry I'm late ... I-".

"Him ...", Sasha pointed at Jean, whom was at the door.

"Hai?".

\--------------------

Eren and I are on the rooftop, we left the classroom a while ago since his classmates are busy for the play ...

"Sorry for what happened earlier", he suddenly said.

I only smile at him,

He cleared his throat.

"Honestly, all the things Annie said was true. I still ... Love Levi san", he confessed.

My heart started beating faster when I heard what he said ... I can't help myself from blushing hard ...

"R-really ...", was the only word that slipped from my lips.

He nodded to me,

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about him when we first met ... Truth is, I was really surprised when I saw you ... Because ... You look exactly like him ...".

I swallowed hard,

Do I have to tell him the truth now?

That I'm also ... Levi san ...

But what if he gets mad at me?

We haven't enjoyed the cultural festival yet. Ugh! What am I going to do!!!

"Uhmm ... Ne, Leticia ...".

"A-yes?".

"Do you want to marry me?".

"Pardon?".

End of Levi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cultural Festival begins! I really want to write a cultural festival chapter, I always loved it everytime I watched it in anime. I think its fun to be part of this event （〜^∇^)〜


	23. Valentine's Day - SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a special chapter to celebrate Valentine's day! （＾ｖ＾）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day minna san! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> Sorry if it's not the chapter you guys expecting for ... I just really wanted to write this (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
> 
> Still, enjoy reading everyone!
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Third Person POV

February 14th,

Valentine's day ...

Girls confess and give chocolates to the one they loved. The day where both Eren and Levi are ...

"Levi sensei wait for us!".

A bunch of girls chasing Levi in the hallway, they're furious and desperate to give their valentine's chocolates to their beloved sensei.

Levi growled while trying his best to escape, he's been running for about an hour since he came here to the school.

"LEVI SENSEI~".

*Flashback*

"Ohayou! Happy Valentine's day Levi!", Hanji greeted and sat down to the stall near Levi, who's busy wrapping a box of heart shape chocolates.

"Wow! Nice ... Is that for me?", Hanji jokingly asked.

Levi glared at her,

"I know, I know ... Yeah, yeah ... It's for Eren", she grinned.

Levi then blushed,

"Shut up you shitty glasses!", he hissed.

Hanji giggled,

"Anyway, where's mine? Obligation chocolates? I'm your best friend, you know", she demanded.

Levi rolled his eyes and got the paper bag near him, he pulled a white box of chocolates decorated with a red ribbon then tossed it to Hanji.

"Thanks!", Hanji smiled wide.

"Whatever", Levi said, but smiled eventually as he continued what he's doing.

Hanji on the other hand opened her valentine's gift and started eating the chocolates Levi gave to her.

"You're already eating them?", Levi asked with annoyance.

"What? You gave it to me", Hanji shrugged.

Levi gave her a 'You're fucking kidding me' look. Hanji only continued eating.

"You know, it will be hard to give those chocolates to Eren ...", Hanji commented, while munching some chocolates in her mouth.

He sighed,

"I know, I just want to give him one, since ... He always treated me special ... So, it's just a small token of appreciation".

"Small token? I bet you slept late last night just to make those chocolates", Hanji chuckled.

"Shut your mouth if you have no good things to say", Levi groaned, while blushing.

"Fine, fine ... So much denial ...".

Unfortunately ... What Hanji said was right, he was so bothered last night about what kind of chocolates he's going to make for Eren. He already bought the ingredients, and surfed the internet for ideas ... He ended up doing heart shape chocolates, sculptured with different flower designs ...

\----------------------

"Levi I'll go ahead ... I need to pick something at the lab", Hanji immediately run off.

Levi only pouted and slowly opened his locker and ... Boxes of chocolates fell down on the floor ...

He sighed,

"I thought I graduated from this ...".

"Levi sensei!", students suddenly called him.

He stepped back, and swallowed hard ...

Hundreds of students are ready to attack him and give him their valentine's chocolates,

"Oh shit!", he cursed.

*End of Flashback*

Levi huffed for air, while hiding in the maintenance room. His legs hurts so much from all the running.

"I can't run like this for the whole day, I'm not young anymore", he hissed.

He let out a heavy sighed,

"I want to give these chocolates to Eren", he pouted.

Well, speaking of Eren, let's go check on him.

"Thank you ...", he smiled, as he accepted the chocolates the girl gave to him.

The girl blushed and stuttered as she tried her best to say your welcome. Well, currently there was a long line of girls in 1-A classroom that wanted to give Eren their valentine's chocolates.

"Eren, our classroom is filled with chocolates now", Armin coughed while looking at his surroundings.

Eren only pat his shoulder and said,

"Sasha can eat all of these", he grinned.

"Y-yeah ...".

"By the way, Armin did you see Levi san earlier while going here?", Eren asked.

"Levi sensei? Oh! Yeah ... I saw him running for his life with a bunch of girls chasing him to give him their valentine's chocolates".

"Oh, really? I should find him then", Eren hummed and decided to leave.

"Wait, what are we going to do with these girls and their chocolates?", Armin asked, panicked.

"Oh yeah ...", he nodded.

Eren put his best smile on his face and ...

"Minna san, I really appreciate all the valentine's gifts you gave to me, but I have an urgency to do so ... Gotta go ... Armin will be collecting your gifts for me... Thank you!", he winked.

The girls squealed and nodded to him obediently.

"Hey wait, Eren!", Armin called but Eren already ran off.

He pouted,

"Seriously?".

The door suddenly bangs opened wide.

"Eren!", the two girls shouted, as they gasped for air.

Mikasa and Annie are at the door holding their boxes of chocolates.

"Okay, another problem", Armin pointed out, as he sighed.

The girls are already fighting each other,

"Where's Eren, Armin?", Mikasa asked furiously.

"He went out to look for Levi sensei".

"What?!", the girls pouted.

"You can leave your valentine's chocolates here", Armin smiled and pointed at the mountain of chocolates Eren collected earlier.

The two girls sighed,

"This is your fault Amazona girl!", Annie hissed.

"Lol, now you're blaming me you bitch", Mikasa bit back.

And the argument continued, as Armin tried his best to calm the two down and at the same time, collect valentine's gifts for Eren.

\------------------------

"Now let's see, where could my Levi san possibly go?", Eren asked himself, while walking down the hallway.

He was carefully looking at his surroundings,

"Oh! Eren kun ...", a group of girls suddenly called, fangirling over him.

Eren gave them his dazzling smile,

"You can go to our classroom, Armin is collecting the valentine's gifts you guys prepared for me", he said then winked.

Fangirl screamed heard, and the girls nodded in understanding ...

And so, that's how Eren Jaeger handles his fans, really professional isn't it? Lol

"I need to find Levi san immediately".

After two hours of strolling around the campus, and looking for a certain raven haired guy. Eren decided to stop in front of the fountain.

"Where did he go?", he asked himself.

He wasn't expecting this ... He thought he would find Levi immediately. But, he's nowhere to be found ... Suddenly, some girls spotted him and runs towards him to give him their valentine's gift.

He immediately wears his usual attractive smile and ...

"Wow, Valentine's chocolates ... Thank you!", he tried his best to look excited.

The girls giggled and loved how Eren responded to their gifts.

Really, Eren is very professional with this.

On the other hand,

Levi's eyes widen when he saw Eren in front of the fountain. He clutched his chest, which is crazily pounding fast inside.

"Eren ...", he blushed.

He decided to take the homemade chocolates he prepared for Eren inside his coat pocket but ...

"Gone", he gasped.

He tried to search more, but it's really gone.

"Shit", he cursed.

When did he drop it? Where?

"This is insane".

He immediately ran off and went to where he was earlier,

"I need to find it ...".

Another hour past,

"Ereeeeeeen~", Mikasa called.

She threw herself at Eren when she saw him entering the building.

"Hey, Mikasa!", Eren called back as he caught Mikasa from falling.

"I made this for you".

She pushed her gift to Eren,

Eren only smiles and accept the chocolates.

"You never fail to give me valentine's chocolates", Eren commented.

"Well, you know how much I love you", Mikasa giggled.

Eren nodded and pat her head lovingly,

"Thank you".

"Your always welcome! By the way Eren, I saw Levi earlier while looking for you ... He's still being chased by a bunch of girls but before that, I think he was looking for something".

"Looking for something? Where did you see him?".

"At the greenhouse, you can check if he went back there ...".

"Thank you!", Eren excitedly said, and put down Mikasa.

"Don't be too excited, you'll scare him lol".

"I just want to see him ... I really miss Levi san ...".

"Miss him? Or you just want to show him something?", Mikasa smirked.

"Oh come on Mikasa, don't ruin the fun part ... It's a secret, you know ...", Eren pouted.

Mikasa only laughed,

"You should hurry up then, before anyone discovers what you've done ...".

"Hai!", Eren happily responded, and said goodbye to Mikasa.

"Fighting!", Mikasa cheered.

Eren gave her a thumbs up and run off.

\--------------------

After being chased again by a bunch of girls, Levi returns to the greenhouse where he was earlier.

"It's not here too", he sighed.

He's been running the whole day, running for his life... His Valentine's Day never changes ... Hanji called him earlier telling him that his table in the faculty is full of boxes of chocolates and flowers from his admirers ...

"This is totally insane", he pouted.

His energy drops to zero, he can't run anymore ... He doesn't have the chocolates that he made for Eren, so there's no reason for him to stay here and be chased again by those crazy students ...

"Maybe I should head home ...", he decided and stood up.

When ...

"Hey, Levi san!".

His eyes grew bigger, the guy that he wanted to spend the Valentine's Day with, suddenly showed up in front of him, he stepped back. Eren walked forward, he tried to run but Eren caught his arms.

"H-hi ... Eren ...", Levi flushed.

"Where are you going?", Eren immediately asked.

"Eh? A-uhmm ... I ... Somewhere ...".

Eren looked at him suspiciously, Levi gulped ...

"I've been looking for you the entire day. Armin told me that you're being chased by your admirers so I decided to help you out ...", Eren said.

Levi only nodded and looked away,

"Uhmm ... Also, Mikasa told me that ... She saw you searching for something, may I know what it is so I can help you?", Eren asked and smiled.

Levi doesn't know what to say, he licked his lips that started to get dry.

"Levi san?", Eren called him softly.

"I-I'm sorry ... A-uhmm ... I actually made valentine's chocolates for you ...".

"Really?", Eren's eyes lit up.

"Y-yeah ...", Levi nodded slowly, while biting his lips.

"Can I have it?", Eren asked excitedly.

Levi coughed,

"But ...".

"But what?".

"I lost it ...".

"What?!".

"I lost it from running and looking for places to hide!", Levi shouted, shutting his eyes and clutching both of his fists.

"Oh ... I see ...", Eren hummed in understanding, but looked disappointed.

"I'm really sorry ... I-I can ... Make you one later ... At the apartment ... If you want ...".

"Really? Yay! I thought I wouldn't get to taste Levi san's homemade chocolates for this Valentine's day".

Levi blushed and only nodded.

"Ne Levi san, I prepared something for you ...", Eren suddenly grinned.

"Eh? What is it?".

"You'll see", Eren smirked and pulled Levi's hand to follow his lead.

"Ah w---".

\------------------------------

Outside the basketball court,

"What are we doing here?", Levi confusedly asked.

Eren only smiled, opened the door wide and lead Levi inside.

Levi covered his mouth when he saw what Eren prepared for him.

The place is covered with red and pink rose petals, at the middle ... Baskets of flowers were arranged in a perfect heart shape ...

"Surprise!", Eren sheepishly grinned.

Levi was speechless,

"Aren't you going to say something?".

"A-arigatou ...".

"That's all?".

Levi looked at him, confused ...

Eren stared at him then suddenly leaned forward and kissed his lips passionately ...

After their lips part,

"Your welcome ...", Eren grinned.

Levi blushed hard, and smacked Eren's arm lightly...

"Your face is really red Levi san ...", Eren teasingly laughed.

"Whose fault is this, idiot?!", Levi growled.

Eren laughed more,

"Happy Valentine's day ... Levi san!".

"Shitty brat ...", Levi murmured, but he couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"I love you", Eren genuinely smile.

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this one brought smile to your beautiful face （＞ｙ＜）
> 
> See you next chapter! (≧∇≦)/


	24. Cultural Festival - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EreRi enjoying cultural festival (/^▽^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! （-＾〇＾-）
> 
> Chapter 24 is out ... My Beta Reader gave me good comment for this chapter so I hope everyone will love it too (∩_∩)
> 
> The end is near ... 3-4 chapters to go before the ending sooo ... Please stick to this story till the end ...
> 
> Chapter 25 will be posting soon (≧∇≦)/
> 
> Enjoy reading ~
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Third Person POV

Levi blinked his eyes a few times and swallowed hard, his throat suddenly felt dry after hearing what Eren said.

Marrying ... Eren ...? He thought to himself, making him blush hard.

Eren on the other hand, who felt the sudden awkwardness, forced a laughed while scratching the back of his suddenly itchy head.

"Y-you don't have to give me your answer now, you know", he said behind his laughed.

"O-oh ... Yeah ... O-of course ...".

The butterflies in Levi's stomach was killing him. He doesn't know what to do or how the situation suddenly turned into a proposal. He just wanted to enjoy the cultural festival with Eren.

The awkward silence continued, they're only staring at each other ...

Eren looked away first and cleared his throat,

"Uhmm ... Do you ... Want to look around?", Eren suddenly asked.

Levi's eyes widened, but eventually softened as he gave Eren a warm smile and nodded.

\--------------------

"Uwah! Pudding!", Levi gasped, while looking at the pudding stall with sparkling eyes.

Eren can't help but to smile at how Leticia reacts when she sees the pudding stall, she really reminds him of ... Levi san.

"He'd definitely love this stall too", Eren mumbled to himself.

Leticia looked at him confusedly,

"Did you say something?", he asked.

Eren shook his head and smiled, he held Leticia's hand and intertwined them with his, guiding him to the pudding stall.

Levi looked away and blushed, his heart pounding crazily in his chest.

While the students who recognized Eren looking at them were murmuring to each other. It's really awkward but they both decided to ignore it since they wanted to enjoy the day.

Levi impatiently looked at Eren while placing his order, Eren ... Who saw how Leticia was looking at him, chuckled. After a couple of minutes of waiting, the girl from the stall gave Eren the box of pudding he ordered. Levi's eyes lit up.

"Let's eat over there", Eren suggested.

Leticia nodded, they went to the vacant seat near the takoyaki stall and ice cream truck.

"Here you go ...", Eren smiled after placing the pudding on the paper plate and gave it to Levi.

"Thank you", Levi smiled back, while holding his plastic spoon.

It's not a bad idea to eat pudding once in a while, the last time he ate pudding is when Eren bought it to apologize. He suddenly smiles at the thought.

"Has something happened?", Eren asked, while looking at him curiously.

"No, I just remembered something", Levi laughed off.

Eren slowly nodded at him, Levi then looked at his pudding and scooped a little of it and put it in his mouth ...

"Oishi~", he exclaimed, once the soft, creamy, tasty pudding melted in his mouth.

Eren gave him a soft smile,

"You really like it, huh", he said.

Leticia nodded happily.

"Uhmm ... What will we do next?", he suddenly asked, he almost finished his pudding.

"Anywhere you want to go ...", Eren replied, drinking his cola.

"Then, let's go to the haunted house? I think a lot of the class decided to do the haunted house?", Levi suggestively asked.

Eren choked,

"Hey, are you okay?", Levi stood up to pat Eren's back.

Eren just nodded but kept coughing. When he felt like he's okay. He looked Leticia straight in the eyes,

"You know Leticia, there are a lot of places, games, activities around here. Like a wedding café, cosplay café, fortune tellers, variety shows ... And oh! I heard that some popular group idols are going to perform live here at our auditorium ... How cool is that, right?", he nervously laughed.

"Pfft ...".

Levi let out a loud laugh, while watching Eren try his best to change his decision. Eren really hates the haunted house. He was well-aware about that ... He just wanted to tease Eren, and his reaction was priceless ...

After he laugh like forever, with Eren giving him a surprise look, he finally asked another question,

"Well then, wanna watch your class stage performance? I think it will start in an hour?".

"Oh ... Yeah ... My classmates ...".

Eren suddenly felt guilty upon hearing what Leticia said. He knew that he abandoned his classmates who practice a lot for this play. And he just ... Ruined it ... Same thought with Levi, whose blaming himself for causing trouble for his class.

Suddenly, they both fall silent,

"I ... Want to see the play, even though ... I ruined it in the first place ... This is the only support I can give to them".

Levi only nodded to Eren as he quickly finished his pudding, so they can go to where the class 1-A stage play held.

\--------------------

Class 1-A were preparing backstage for their play, the casts were reading their lines, others were checking the props ... They're all nervous and praying that they can still give a great performance even though both their lead actor and the actress can't make it.

"Wow~ The snow white costume really suits you Armin", Sasha amusingly said, while clapping both of her hands.

Armin blushed and shyly nodded, while saying a small thank you.

After what happened earlier, Bertolt tried his best to find Annie, who ran away ... After a couple of hours of searching, he found her at the school library ... Reading some random books ... He immediately approached her and asked her cooperation, though he felt sorry for Annie for what happened, they still need to continue the play ... Bertolt explained everything to Annie, until he convinced her to give her costume to Armin who's taking her place as Snow White since they know that she can't perform in her state. Annie nodded, and that's how Armin got his costume.

"Krista, are you okay?", Ymir asked, when she saw Krista spacing out in the a corner.

Krista snapped back to reality and slowly looked at Ymir, who's worriedly looking at her.

"A-y-yeah ... I'm okay ...", she tried her best to smile.

Ymir sighed,

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about what happened earlier".

Krista's eyes widened. She cleared her throat and started playing with her hair and ...

"Look Krista, Levi sensei and Eren already broke up ... And now, Eren's girlfriend is Leticia, who's also his fiancé ... You just need to accept the truth".

"But Ymir, can't you see the similarities between Leticia and Levi sensei?", Krista desperately asked.

"Woah, woah, woah ... Are you telling me that Eren's fiancé and his ex are the same person?".

Krista nodded furiously, Ymir then let out a loud laugh,

"Are you're kidding me? You're not serious, right?".

"I-I'm ...", Krista bit her lower lip hard, still looking at Ymir desperately.

"Okay, you're serious ...".

She sighed,

"Krista, stop daydreaming, okay?".

"I'm not daydreaming!", Krista pouted.

Ymir rolled her eyes,

"I'm going to prove to everyone that Levi sensei and Eren are still together".

"Huh ... Whatever Krista, let's finish this play immediately ... We still have the maid café to operate".

\-------------------

Levi found a vacant seats near the stage, surprisingly... A lot of people are already there ... He immediately called Eren and they excitedly sat down together. But as usual, all eyes followed them ...

"I hope it's not making you uncomfortable ...", Eren suddenly whispered to Levi while holding his hand tight.

Leticia only smiled and shook his head ...

"I'm fine ...".

1 hour passed already,

The play started.

The narrator started telling the story, the voice is owned by Krista ... Then, the characters start showing on the stage.

"Oh? Armin is Snow White?", Eren surprisingly said.

"A-hai, you didn't know?", Levi asked confusedly.

"Y-yeah ... Since when? Wait, then who's going to be the Prince? Don't tell me it's ...".

Jean came out on the stage with his dazzling smile plastered on his face, his costume is perfectly fitted to his body ...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", Eren blurted out, and stood up.

"E-Eren, sit down ...", Levi stuttered, pulling him down going back to his seat.

He's too surprised when Eren suddenly shout out.

Eren gritted his teeth while clenching his fists tight,

"Fucking horse face", he hissed.

"Eren, go back to your seat ... Please ...".

Biting his lip hard, Eren sighed and decided to follow Leticia, going back to his seat.

"I wasn't ... Expecting to see Jean and Armin to ...".

"Kiss?", Levi gasped.

"Huh?".

Eren's eyes widen when he saw Jean ... Kissing ... Armin ...

"JEAN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!", he shouted out.

"E-Eren! WAIT!".

Levi immediately grabbed Eren who's about going up the stage and punch Jean. He's blazing with anger ....

"Eren, please ... Calm down, calm down!", Levi was now hugging Eren's back.

Eren can't control his anger when he saw his pure best friend being kissed by that horse face in front of him ...

"I'm going to make that horse face pay for kissing my best friend!".

\--------------------

Levi sighed in relief when the play was over, honestly ... He didn't even enjoy the play since Eren really made the kissing scene a big deal ...

"Oi, horse face!", Eren called Jean, who's talking to Armin in the back stage.

"What do you want Jaeger?", Jean looked at him, pissed off.

"Why did you kiss Armin earlier, you piece of shit?".

"That was for the play ...".

"Huh, for the play? Are you fucking serious? I read the script and it was supposed to be a fake kiss but you make it real dumbass".

"Okay, they suddenly changed it you know. I'm also surprised when they said we need to kiss for real ...".

"Do you think I'm going to believe that? You're just taking advantage of our poor Armin!".

"What?! I'm telling the truth, you idiot".

"Oh really horse face ...".

"A-uhmm ... E-Eren ... He's telling the truth ... Krista already talked to me and apologized for the sudden changes ... Also, Jean is apologizing to me because of what happened ...".

Eren suddenly kept quiet when Armin said that,

"Let's just be happy that we pulled out the play till the end", Armin smiled.

He's now bowing his head,

"I'm sorry, for suddenly ... Leaving you guys behind", he murmured.

"Well, you should feel really sorry ...", Jean rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Eren, we're not mad at you ... We understand the situation", Armin patting his back gently.

"A-h-hai ...", Eren answered back in despair.

"Oh? Leticia you're still here", Mikasa suddenly showed up.

Levi was startled and slowly nodded as he gave Mikasa an awkward smile.

Mikasa suddenly smirked,

"Good, we actually need your help".

"Help?".

\--------------------

"Wow~".

Everyone jaws drop when they saw the most beautiful maid they'll ever see in their entire life ...

"Leticia! You're so beautiful!", Sasha excitedly screamed while looking at Levi with awe.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Leticia blushed, while pulling his short skirt down. The maid uniform they gave to him is too short compared to the others ...

"She'll give us a lot of costumers", Mikasa clapped her hands.

Leticia frowned while looking at her murderously, Mikasa only smirked ...

"Thank you for helping us Leticia san ...", Krista smiled at him.

He sighed, 

Honestly, he also thought this is the only help he can give to his class after all that happened,

"No problem", he smiled back at Krista.

"By the way guys, did you see Levi sensei today?", Connie suddenly asked.

Levi's eyes widen, stiffened when he suddenly heard his name.

"I didn't see him today", Ymir shrugged.

"Me too", Marco added.

Leticia sweat dropped, his class suddenly started looking for their sensei ...

"I saw him earlier, he has other tasks to do but he watched our play earlier ...", Mikasa explained, looking at Leticia.

"Really? Good to hear that!", Krista happily chirped.

And everyone sighed in relief,

"I hope he enjoy the play", Jean smiled.

Leticia unconsciously nodded, Mikasa gently smiled and said,

"I think he did ... Anyway, we need to get back to work ... A lot of costumers are waiting for us outside", Mikasa commanded clapping her hands while looking at Levi.

"Hai!".

\--------------------

"L-Leticia ... Wow ... You ... L-look great", Eren stuttered, he doesn't know how to describe what he felt when he saw Leticia wearing a cute maid uniform.

Levi on the other hand also didn't know what to feel ... He's so embarrassed that he wants to die.

"T-thanks ...", he tried his best to smile.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Wow, you look like a Goddess Onee chan", a young girl passing by stop and amusingly adore Levi's beauty.

"Eh? U-uhmm ... A-arigatou~", he smiled at the kid.

The customers who heard what the kid said, suddenly looked at Leticia's way. When they saw his beautiful face, they immediately stood up and went to him.

"Uwaah she's really beautiful ...".

"Wow! You're pretty!".

"She's really pretty".

And a lot more customers gathered together to admire Leticia's beauty.

"Can I take a picture with you?", one costumer asked.

"A-h-hai".

"Me too".

"Me, me, me ... I also want to have a picture with her".

"Me too!".

"Eh?", he suddenly taken back at the sudden request from the costumers.

And like what Mikasa predicted, a lot of costumers entered their café to see Levi's beauty ...

Eren, who was pushed away by the costumers to see Leticia silently watch them glorifying her rare beauty ...

"Levi ... san ...", he whispered to himself.

"Miss him?", Mikasa suddenly approached him.

"Hey, what's up?", he sheepishly smiled.

Mikasa smiled back and gave him a cold, milk tea and said,

"Your girlfriend is trying his ... I mean, her best to help the class ... You should too ...".

Eren only laughed,

"Okay, okay ... I will ...", he chuckled, sipping his cold milk tea.

Mikasa smiled,

"Ne, Eren ... It's not bad to ... Talk to him ... Once in a while ... If you know what I mean ...".

Eren gave her a weak smile,

"I do what I can", he replied.

After that conversation Mikasa gave Eren his uniform and ...

A few minutes later,

"Hiyaaaah Eren sama~", his fangirls screamed.

"That butler uniform suits you, Oh my God!".

"You're really handsome".

"EREN SAMA~".

And so, they all went crazy for him ... Taking a lot of pictures of him and asking for his autograph ...

"Our strawberry cake here is really delicious, if you buy one ... I will blow a kiss for you, My Lady", he winked.

The girls screamed and hurriedly bought the strawberry cake Eren recommended.

"And that's what I call business", Mikasa smirked.

"You're really good at this", Armin commented.

"I know right".

The café and the staffs were busy the whole day ... The costumers flooded inside because of Eren and Leticia ... Their food immediately sold out, but still a lot of costumers wanted to take some pictures with the two ...

\-------------------

At the laboratory,

"Hanji! Hanji!", Levi called out.

He can barely walk, his feet were swollen because of the high heels he wore at the café.

"Where's that fucking four eyes?", he hissed as he reached a seat to sit down and relax himself.

He's really tired right now, that he wanted to sleep right away ...

He already changes his clothes with his usual attire ... A black shirt and tight jeans ... He can't wear his shoes so he walked in his bare feet ...

He let out a deep sigh,

He really wants to go home ... But that fucking four eyes isn't here to accompany him back home ...

"Sensei?", a familiar voice called him.

Eren was standing at the door, looking at him.

His eyes slowly widen as he swallowed hard,

"H-hai?", he tried to calm himself and act normal.

On the other hand, Eren didn't expect to see Levi in the laboratory. Mikasa asked him to give something to Hanji, and he thought he might see his sensei in her usual habitat ... The laboratory, but instead of seeing Hanji, he saw Levi ... And it makes his heart crazily pounded really fast inside his chest ...

"I-I'm here to s-see Hanji sensei ...", he's almost whispering.

"Oh she's not here ...", Levi simply replied.

Levi wanted to hide his nervousness, while his heart wanted to explode.

"Oh ... O-okay ...".

Levi gave him a smile, Eren smiled back ...

*Awkward silence*

Eren cleared his throat,

"So ... I think I'll go ahead, see you around ... Levi sensei", he bowed his head.

Levi only nodded.

When he was about to leave, his eyes fell on Levi's feet ...

Eren frowned,

"What happened to your feet?", he suddenly asked.

He can't help but to get worried when he saw Levi's feet red and swollen. He immediately walked towards him and without hesitation, he kneel down to see the bruise on both of Levi's feet ...

Levi gasped in surprise at Eren's sudden action and panicked inside.

"I-I'm okay ...", he quickly answered back.

"You don't look okay".

"No, I'm fine".

Eren sighed, and turned back ...

"Come on, I'll carry you", he gently said, ready to give Levi a piggy back.

"A-what?", Levi blushed hard.

"You can't walk ... So I'm carrying you".

"N-no I'm okay ... I can ... Walk", Levi refused.

"In that condition?", Eren looked back, and raised a brow.

Levi bit his lips hard,

What the hell is happening now?

The Eren who's pushing him away, suddenly wanted to carry him on his back?! Is he serious?

"I can't leave you alone like that ... I'm worried about you, Le--S-sensei ...".

Looking at Eren's pair of sincere eyes, Levi sighed and finally gave up, he thought ... Eren only wanted to help him, that's all ... He can't jump to any conclusions.

And so, he decided to agree and let Eren carry him.

When their body's touched each other, both of their hearts raced at the familiar feeling they felt everytime their body's met ...

They both missed each other so much ... But they don't have the courage to say it out loud.

\------------------

At the hallway,

They're both silent.

Few students are at the school, the first day of the cultural festival already over ...

Luckily, no one is in the hallway, if someone were to see them like that ... It would definitely cause a big misunderstanding again.

"Uhmm ... Ne, sensei ... Do you want me to carry y-".

He cut himself off when he heard soft snores coming from behind him.

"He's asleep?".

He fell asleep while his on my back?

Eren actually can't believe it but he found himself smiling,

"He must be really tired ... But ... Why do I feel like ... I spend my day with him today? Or ... Am I just imagining it?".

He sighed, his heart still crazily pounding in his chest ... He realized that his feelings for Levi hasn't changed a bit.

"My heart won't listen to what I want ... I still love you ... Levi san ...".

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved cultural festival so much, but we don't have it in our school (┳Д┳)
> 
> The piggyback scene is my most favorite scene here (｡･ω･｡)


	25. Cultural Festival - PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still cultural festival but a lot of things happened here. Or not really a lot but .... Uhmm ... Okay, just read it ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters before the finale （＾ｖ＾）And here I am, still lost Lol
> 
> Enjoy Reading (∩_∩)
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Levi POV

I was silently eating my dinner while Hanji kept throwing me that, 'Tell me what happened' look. It's really irritating that I want to punch her face to make her stop ...

But then I sighed,

"What do you want you shitty glasses?", I asked, losing my appetite.

Her eyes suddenly lit up and brings her chair closer to me.

"So, what happened?", she excitedly asked.

"What do you mean what happened?", I frowned.

She rolled her eyes dramatically,

"With you ... And Eren?", she pointed out.

"Nothing ...", I answered back plainly.

"NOTHING?!", she shouted out.

I gave her a flat look,

"Levi, do you think I'm going to believe that? He brings you here ... Carrying you on his back ... I almost fainted when I saw you together ...".

I blushed from the sudden flashback, she smirked at me ... I cleared my throat,

"It's not really a big deal ... He only helps me because I couldn't walk ... Then I didn't realized I fell asleep and when I woke up ... I was already in my bed ...".

"Nothing else happened?", she asked again.

"Nothing", I confirmed.

She pouted, she was about to say something but the door opened wide and ...

"Levi!", an old man called, while searching for me.

Both me and Hanji froze after seeing my Uncle standing in front of us.

"G-good evening ... S-Sir ...", Hanji stuttered, greeting him and bowed her head.

Uncle smiled at her and greeted her back, then he turns to me,

"Did Eren propose to you today?", Uncle asked straightforward, like it's the natural thing to ask.

I gasped,

"How did you know about that old man?".

"So he did propose? Have you said Yes?", he ignored what I said and asked his next question.

Hanji was shocked and covering her mouth to avoid letting out any noise.

I clicked my tongue,

"I did not".

"WHAT?! You're supposed to say Yes!", Uncle Kenny shouted out.

"It's not easy to say Yes, old man ... He proposed to me so sudden that I wasn't even prepared".

"You don't need to be prepared ... You only need to say Yes to his proposal ... I'm already preparing your engagement ...".

"WHAT?! STOP DECIDING ON YOUR OWN YOU OLD MAN!", I screamed.

"This is for your future ...".

"Future? Are you serious? Future? You even didn't ask me about this".

Uncle massages his temple,

"Don't you like him?", he suddenly asked.

The question takes me aback,

"I think Eren likes you ...", he continued.

I chewed my bottom lip and looked away.

"Uhmm ... Eren really likes Levi ... Well not only likes ... But love", Hanji suddenly confessed.

My eyes widened at what Hanji said ...

"HANJI!", I shouted her name, totally annoyed.

"What is your friend saying, Levi? Are you hiding something from me?", the old man asked curiously.

I sighed,

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale ... No escape, right?

I looked at my Uncle straight in the eyes,

"Eren ... Confessed to me ... Before you told me about the marriage interview ...".

My Uncle eyes widened,

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?".

"You fucking gave me girl clothes immediately, and I didn't even know whom I'm going to meet in the marriage interview ... And I know that when you fucking decided something, it's already fixed and I can't argue with that ...".

"Oh ... Yeah ...", he only said.

I clicked my tongue,

"That's all? You know what, now I don't know how to explain to Eren that Leticia and I are the same ...".

"Don't worry, I'll tell him then".

"What? Are you serious? It's not that easy you know".

"Why? You said he already loved you right? So there's no reason for you to be disguised as Leticia".

Hanji raised her hand,

"Uhmm ... They already broke up Sir".

"What?!".

"HANJI YOU PIECE OF SHIT!".

"I'm just saying", she shrugged.

Now I'm the one who's massaging my temple,

"Levi ... Explain to me what your friend is saying?", Uncle demanded.

"He doesn't like me now, okay?",  
I'm really pissed off at this conversation.

"Already? What happened?".

"A lot happened ...".

Uncle sighed,

"Well then, continue being Leticia ...".

"Wait, you still want me to continue?".

"Yes ...".

I rolled my eyes,

"Stop this shit old man ...".

"Then make Eren love you again".

"Huh?".

"You need to get married to him ... No more no less ...".

"You're a big joke old man ...".

"Do it ... Levi Ackerman ...", he fiercely ordered.

I looked at him with blazing eyes. I really want to hit him.

"We'll do our best, Sir ...", Hanji just laughed, pulling me slowly away from my Uncle. She saw how tight I clenched my both fists.

"I hate you all", I hissed.

This is the time when I realized that my whole life is a BIG JOKE ...

\------------------------------

Second day of Cultural festival,

I decided to help my students in their café, but this time ... I'm wearing the butler uniform.

"You're still beautiful in that uniform sensei!", the girls said after I put their order on their table.

"Thank you", I smiled at them. 

Beautiful? They still call me beautiful even if I'm wearing a butler uniform?

I frowned to myself,

But then my eyes fell on Eren who's taking orders from a group of girls, he's smiling sweetly at them while laughing cutely ...

I frowned more,

"I'm here and he's flirting with others ...", I hissed.

"Jealous?".

I almost fell on the floor when Mikasa whispered into my ear ...

"Hey!".

She smirked,

"Stop staring at him like an idiot ...".

"I'm not!", I yelled and turned back.

Mikasa laughed, as I started walking to the costumers who just entered,

"You're too obvious!", she shouted out.

"That damn brat", I hissed.

"Levi sensei, y-you look handsome in that butler uniform", the girl in front of me said while blushing.

The guy next to him whom I think is her boyfriend, since they're holding each other's hand, frowned ...

"Thank you", I only said.

I don't want to be the cause of a misunderstanding between these two ...

"He's not handsome ... He's beautiful ...", he corrected his girlfriend.

"Eh?".

What the hell is this kid saying?!

The girl softly laughed,

"Sorry, I forgot you're one of Levi sensei's fanboys".

The guy pouted, I cleared my throat ...

"I'll take you to your table. Please follow me ...", I said and started walking to the empty table near the counter.

After taking their order, I went inside the kitchen ... Krista, who was washing the dishes, stopped what she was doing and confusedly looked at me ...

"Is there something wrong, Krista?", I smiled to her.

"A-uhmmm ... I ... Nothing sensei ...", she smiled back.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

She only nodded, but she looks like she wanted to ask something, but doesn't know what to say ...

"Okay, just let me know if you need something", I said and grabbed the spoons and forks, then put them in a basket.

\--------------------

"Aniki!", Isabel called while happily waving her hand.

She was currently sitting at table 11 together with Farlan ... I smiled at them and went to their table.

"Hey, you made it ... Thanks for visiting my class café".

"Of course, we love being here, Aniki", Isabel chirped.

I smiled to her, then looked at Farlan,

"Hey, Farlan ...", I greeted.

He suddenly pouted,

"Why are you wearing a butler uniform?".

"Huh? What do you mean?".

"Hanji san said that you're wearing a maid uniform so I immediately rushed here after hearing what she said".

"What? Tch, that shitty glasses ...".

"Argh! So disappointed ...", he sighed.

"I'm not going to wear girl's clothes ...".

"But you looked great in them".

"It's a big NO Farlan".

"Lol, stop making that face Farlan, besides ... Aniki is always beautiful in everything he wears".

"I know ... I just missed his cross dressing ... He makes me fall in love with him even more every time he's doing it ...", he said, daydreaming.

"Stop it Farlan ...", I pouted while blushing.

"Aww you're really beautiful Aniki".

They both nodded in agreement and laughed together ...

"Stop messing around and choose your order ...", I give up.

End of Levi POV

Krista POV

Yesterday ... I saw something that ... Turned my world up side down ...

*Flashback*

"I KNEW IT!", I screamed but immediately covered my mouth while hiding in the bushes.

Eren carrying Levi sensei on his back, while no one is around makes me squeal in excitement. It is one of the most beautiful things that has happened in my life ...

"I knew it ... They're still together ...", I said and captured a photo of them.

Oh my gosh! They're really meant for each other ... So cute ~

I smiled to myself,

"But ... If they're still together ... Why did Eren introduce Leticia to us?".

I suddenly felt confused,

"I need to find out whom Leticia is first ... ".

I nodded to myself.

End of Flashback

"Krista! Ymir is looking for you", Armin called out.

I smiled to him and nodded, I removed my gloves and put them neatly beside the sink ...

I sighed,

I'm thinking too much ...

"Oh hey Krista!", Hanji sensei greeted me.

My eyes widen and immediately pulled her arm,

"We need to talk sensei", I demanded.

"Huh? Uhmm ... Sure ...", she smiled.

*Flashback*

I woke up early and didn't get enough sleep last night because of too much thinking about my ship ... I really ship my sensei and Eren ... I really want them to have a happy ending ... But ... Suddenly, things get more complicated for them. It really makes me sad, but then yesterday ... I saw them together again. My heart pounded really fast, I'm really excited to announce this to my group. But before that ... I need to clarify something.

Since it's still early, I decided to take a stroll. While walking into random places, I saw Levi sensei pass by ...

"Oh ... Sensei ...".

I paused, and decided to follow him ...

I saw him entering the lab, I secretly followed him to eavesdrop ...

"Here shitty glasses ...", I heard Levi sensei said.

"Thanks Levi ...".

I heard sensei clicked his tongue.

"I'm not making you breakfast anymore", he said.

"You said that a lot of times", Hanji sensei laughed.

"You fucking four eyes".

"Anyway, what's your plan today? Are you still going to disguise as Leticia?".

"No ... I'm not ...", he answered back, kinda annoyed.

I blinked my eyes few times, when realization hit me ... I covered my mouth in surprise and ...

Levi sensei ... And Leticia ... Are ... The same person...

"Oh, how disappointing ... I thought I was going to see you wearing a maid uniform ...", Hanji sensei chuckled.

"Stop teasing me you fucking shitty glasses!", Levi sensei shouted out.

*End of Flashback*

"So ... What are we going to discuss, Krista?", Hanji sensei curiously asked.

I only looked at her straight in the eyes and grabbed both of her shoulders,

"I know that truth between Levi sensei and Leticia ...", I confessed

Her expression changed into a surprised one. But then she suddenly laughed,

"You're really one of a kinds fangirl, Krista", she laughed more.

I looked at her confusedly,

"Well, I think you heard us talking about it, that's how you found out, right?".

"H-hai ...".

She smiled,

"Honestly, only few people know about this ... So, I'm hoping for your cooperation".

"Yes, sensei ... Of course, I won't say a word ... But ... What is going on between Eren and Levi sensei now? I mean, their status? I'm really confused why Levi sensei needs to disguise.as Leticia ...".

"Hmmm ... I think it's fine to tell you a short preview about the situation since I know you're dying to know it ...".

"I'll listen very well", I said, full of passion.

Hanji sensei let out a small laugh again and started telling me the story behind Eren and Levi sensei break up rumor's ...

1 hour passed,

"And that's how Levi ended up in this situation ... It's kinda messy but I hope it still turns out well in the end ...".

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

"Hey, why are you crying?", Hanji sensei gasped.

"I ... I ... I really feel their pain ... It really hurts", I cried.

"Woah, woah, woah ... Okay calm down Krista ...", Sensei started caressing my back.

Sniff. Sniff.

"I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ... I didn't know they're suffering this much right now", I cried more.

"Okay, okay, just ... Calm down ... Uhmm ... Okay? Stop crying".

"I'm sorry ...".

"Please stop crying ... Your class will definitely kill me if they see you like this ...".

But still, I can't control my tears ... They keep falling from my eyes ...

"Okay, I know ... Why don't we help them to get back together?", Hanji sensei suddenly suggested.

I looked at her with my teary eyes and ...

"What do you mean, Sensei?", I asked curiously, while wiping my tears.

"It's simple ... Let's make a plan on how to get them back together ...".

The idea of Hanji sensei gave me hope that my ship will sail once more ...

"Count on me, Hanji sensei", I happily and excitedly beamed.

End of Krista POV

Eren POV

"Why is that shit here?", I gritted my teeth.

I looked like a fucking stalker again while looking at Levi san and Farlan is happily chatting with each other ...

Argh! Seriously it makes my blood boil ...

"Fucking shit!", I cursed.

"Excuse me?", the customer in front of me frowned.

"A-no ... I mean, can I take your order My Lady?", I smiled.

She suddenly blushed and nodded,

"Two chocolate frappés and a strawberry shortcake please", she smiled.

"Yes, My Lady", I bowed my head and smiled at them.

When I turned my back, I bring back my deadly glare to a certain guy who's flirting with Levi san ...

"I really hate that guy".

\------------------------------

Break time,

Finally, freedom! It's really suffocating inside the café so I decided to go out ...

But then,

"Yow".

I rolled my eyes as I heard that voice,

"What do you want?", I asked, annoyed.

"Do you have a moment to talk?", Farlan asked.

The guy I hated the most is asking me to have talk? Lol, what a life! The thing is ... I want to fucking refuse but I ended up nodding to him since he looked very serious ...

On the rooftop,

"So, what do you want?", I immediately asked as we reached the rooftop.

I want to finish this talk as soon as possible. Seeing his face makes me sick ...

"Lol, you really hate me huh?", he laughed.

"Of course I do ... Now tell me, what do you want?", I demanded.

He laughed more, then his face became serious,

"It's about Levi ...", he started.

I suddenly flinched when I heard his name from this guy's mouth.

Hearing his name, makes my heart flutter and at the same time ... Shatter into tiny pieces ...

I swallowed hard, collecting all my courage to speak ...

"What about him?".

He looked at me straight in the eyes,

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but ... I really want him to be happy ...".

"Huh? What are you saying?".

He inhaled, then exhaled ...

"He needs you ... More than he needs me ... You're ... The one who can make him happy ...".

"What?".

End of Eren POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to update immediately! (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣


	26. ERERI IS BACK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is cute, I promise! ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello there minna san! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> What a lovely day, isn't it? I hope everyone is doing well (≧∇≦)/
> 
> Here's DarkOtaku giving you the new chapter of You're Mine Levi sensei! Hope minna san will also love this new update. Thank you sooo much for all the reads and kudos ... I love you guys!
> 
> Happy Reading! (∩_∩)
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Third Person POV

The wind blew against the two guys confronting each other on the rooftop.

Eren looking at the other guy with an annoyed and confused face ... Looking at him, Farlan took a deep breath and asked,

"He loves you ... Can't you see?".

Eren's teal green eyes widened, then his face suddenly reddened ...

"You're saying bullshit ...", he muttered.

He heard the other guy chuckle,

"You know, if you really don't want to see him crying ... Then be a man and tell him you still love him ... That way, we both can see his smiling face again ... Not the fake one ...".

Because of those words ... Eren Jaeger ... The Almighty Eren Jaeger was speechless in front of the guy he hated the most ...

Farlan smile at him sincerely,

"You're so lucky bastard".

\---------------------------

After talking to Farlan, Eren's flustered face wouldn't let him go ... He's blushing like a fucking school girl who just discovered that his senpai loves him back ...

"This is insane ... My heart won't stop pounding fast inside my chest ...".

Then suddenly, with his carelessness ... He bumped into someone, he gasped ...

"I-I'm sorry ... I d-".

He froze, his pounding heart speeding up ... The doki doki went to doki doki doki doki, and ...

"Eren ... I'm sorry ...", Levi whose eyes were opened wide from the sudden event apologized immediately.

But our flustered Eren Jaeger was taken aback and ...

RUN AWAY!

"Eh? D-did I do something wrong?", Levi asked himself once he saw Eren quickly run away from him.

It seems that he really is afraid when he sees Levi. So, Levi can't help but to sigh, he thought he could talk to Eren today ... He really wanted to thank him for yesterday ... But ...

This time, from his own thoughts ... Levi blushed and chewed his lips ...

"I'm not supposed to be thinking about THAT thing!", he shouted to himself causing the people around him to look his way.

He only ignored all of their stares, his mind is more troubled because of THAT someone ... He clenched his fists tight as he continued walking without knowing where he was really going ...

Because of the dramatically bumping into each other in the hallway scene, the two loyal fujoshis .... I mean, fans of this on and off love team smiled wide and nodded to each other ...

"Let's begin", they both said.

\------------------------------

Levi was drowned in his trail of thoughts ... He just randomly walked and didn't bother to look around him ... He felt rejected again by a certain guy ...

He sighed,

"Why is he even doing this to me?", he asked himself.

He doesn't know anymore what Eren wants him to do ... He's really freaking out inside right now ...

First, Eren told him that he's letting him go. Second, he acted cold and ignored his whole existence, he didn't talk to him ... If he did talk ... He's too formal that Levi can't help but to get hurt with how he called him sensei, and not the usual Levi san he used to call him ... Third, after how many days, weeks or he doesn't know anymore since when this dramatic situation came to them ... Eren suddenly acted worried over him ... He then felt a little hope that Eren still cared for him ... And so he thought, he thought ... Eren still ... Loves him ...

But now,

WHY DID HE SUDDENLY RUN OFF?

Did he scare him? Did he unconsciously do something wrong? He's not sure ...

"I'm tired of this ...".

"TARGET SPOTTED, EVERYONE FIRE!", a voice suddenly shouted.

Levi frowned and looked back but he was stunned when a bunch of kids running towards him and throw pies all over his body ...

He gasped once the sticky thing landed on his porcelain skin,

The kids yelled in happiness, while jumping up and down. Then his gaze fell to a certain clown who has a big grin on her or his face ...

*Vein pop*

This clown's grinning face seems familiar to him that he wanted to throw a punch at the clown's stomach for causing him to be covered with pies.

The kids then run back to the grinning clown and yelled,

"AGAIN, AGAIN!".

He suddenly felt the urge to run away before they started throwing pies again at his face. He annoyingly walked away, and went to the faculty room to shower.

"This is really ridiculous ...".

When he reached the said room, he immediately frowned.

"Who the fuck locked this room?", he said in annoyance.

His whole body is trembling with anger, not only is his covered with sticky pies right now, but his mind also wanted to explode from too much thinking ...

He turned his back, with a long sigh ... He decided to go to the boys shower room. He needs to remove this sticky thing from his body before he exploded with anger and cursed everyone for seven generations.

But then, after ignoring everyone who's looking at him with a weird face. The boys shower room is also locked up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", he cursed.

Is he this unlucky today?

"Did someone suddenly cast a spell on me and remove all my luck?".

He looks awfully devastated,

"Levi sensei?", a soft angelic voice called him.

"Krista ...", he immediately called, like he wanted to cry once he saw his student.

"Uhmmm ... I'm not sure, what happened to you ... But, that facility is out of order right now sensei ...".

"Y-yeah ... I know ...".

"Did you check the faculty room?".

Levi nodded to his student,

"The door was also locked up", he replied bitterly.

"Oh ... Well then, do you want to take a shower to Principal Erwin's office, sensei?".

The next question of Krista's immediately caught his attention,

"Erwin is here? I thought he's in Singapore taking care of Boss business there?".

His question seems to startle the other, but she immediately gave him her sweetest smile and nodded.

"He actually asked me to pick some files for him at his office since he's talking to someone ...", she explained and showed Erwin's pass card to open the Principal's office door.

Levi once again found himself nodding,

"Then let's go ...", he immediately said.

Thanks to Krista, a lot of people were saved from Levi's grudge.

At Erwin's office,

Levi immediately flew to the bathroom once they reached the room. Krista on the other hand smiled to herself while faking looking through the files, a few minutes later, she ...

"Sensei! I'll be back in a few minutes ... I just need to give these files to Principal Erwin!", she shouted out.

Levi shouted back with an okay.

She then smirked,

"Now, let's bring your Prince here ... Levi sensei".

\------------------------------

Eren was startled and almost throw the cappuccino from his tray once Krista came in huffing for air and shouted causing all the customers facing her,

"EREN! LEVI SENSEI WAS HURT!".

Eren quickly placed the tray on the counter and runs towards her.

"Where is he?", he asked furiously with trembling hands.

"Erwin's office", she answered back with teary eyes.

When Eren saw Krista's teary eyes, he immediately went to a conclusion that his Levi san was seriously injured so without any response, he immediately ran like there's no tomorrow. In a split seconds he reached Erwin's office, that was way too far from their classroom.

His heart beating crazily, he's really fucking worried ... If someone did cause injury to his Levi san ... He'll definitely kill that person and throw their body to hell ...

So without hesitation, he opened the door and ...

"LEVI SAN!", he shouted out.

There was a strong silence once he entered the room.

His eyes widened and a red tint immediately spread across his face,

While the other one froze in his spot.

Eren gulped,

And ...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!", Levi shouted, covering his naked body.

The other one immediately panicked and didn't know what to do ... He turned back with his reddened face and ...

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I really didn't mean to ... To ...", he continuously apologized, while trying to open the door but he can't open it ... Because it's ... It's ...

THE FUCKING DOOR WAS LOCKED!

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE? GET OUT!", Levi shouted out more, his face burning with the mix of embarrassment and anger.

He was really surprised when the door suddenly opened wide, and the last person he wanted to see his naked body showed up ...

WHAT A FUCKING FATE!

He thinks he really is carrying bad luck today. Since after he took a shower, he realized that the bathroom towel is gone, his clothes were covered with pies, so he didn't have clothes to wear ... He started to freak out for his unluckiness ... He really thinks someone put a curse on him.

So without any choice, before he caught a cold ... He decided to get out of the bathroom and get a clean towel from Erwin's wardrobe. He thinks he also needs to borrow Erwin's clothes even if he knew it would be loose on his small body.

Well hey, we all know how big Erwin's body was compared to our little Levi.

The guy in front of him who's still facing the door answered back,

"I can't open the door ...".

"What?! What are you saying? You just opened it a few seconds ago!".

"Yes, but it's already locked up".

Levi gritted his teeth, now he felt something was really wrong ... Specially the way Eren called him earlier ... His voice somehow sounded scared and extremely worried.

Then, it suddenly gave him an idea that SOMEONE was behind all of this ...

The silence from the two felt chilly that even the air conditioner in the room couldn't beat it ...

"Achoo!", Levi suddenly sneezed and felt cold.

He almost forgot that he's not only naked, but his body is still dripping with water.

The boy that muted in front of him jolted from the sneeze and slowly looked at him.

He threw him a death glare.

Eren only gave him an awkward smile and started walking to his way, Levi panicked immediately and warned Eren ...

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!".

Eren was taken back for a while but knowing Levi, he knew he's extremely embarrassed right now that's why he's acting like this. And so, he continued walking and ignored Levi's warning.

He removed his coat and wrapped it around the small body in front of him.

"We will get in trouble if you catch cold", Eren said with a smile.

Levi's face, that was already blushing, reddened more like a fresh, red rose petals.

He swallowed hard and looked away,

"Don't peep ... You jerk, I'll kill you ...", Levi whispered but loud enough to be heard by the guy in front of him.

Eren laughed heartily,

"Okay, okay ... I won't ...".

"There ... Get me a towel there and Erwin's shirt", Levi suddenly ordered Eren.

Eren looked at the wardrobe Levi's pointing out and walked ...

But then, when he tried to open it ... It was ...

"Locked ...".

"Huh?".

"It's locked ...", he said.

"What?!", Levi almost collapsed from too high blood pressure.

LOCKED UP?

Since when was Erwin locking his wardrobe?

He hissed venomously, if he really finds out who was fucking behind all of this ... They'll definitely call for help ...

"I'm throwing that person to hell", he gritted his teeth.

Eren looked at the trembling body with a murderous aura, while clenching both of his tiny fists.

Levi is really pissed off.

And so, he decided to take his handkerchief inside his pocket and ... Wipe the wet hair of this murderer, I mean ... Levi ...

Levi was startled for a moment, while watching Eren is gently wiping his dripping hair, but then he immediately looked away because his heart was beating crazily fast, while Eren was so close to him.

After that ... Levi was still shaking, Eren thought he's really cold since he's ... Ahem ... Naked ... So without any hesitation, he reached for Levi and gave him a warm hug.

It makes Levi more startled and want to faint.

His blushing face and doki doki heart kills him ... Now he was the one who wanted to be killed.

"You're cold, right? Body heat is effective", Eren sheepishly grinned.

He was really nervous, sweating, blushing, pounding heart. Yes! He also wanted to faint RIGHT NOW!

Levi didn't speak or move an inch. They both melting in the hot feelings they both felt for each other.

Suddenly, Eren thought of what Farlan said to him and unconsciously squeezed the small body tighter. That makes Levi shoot a glance to him.

"I-I'm sorry ...", he nervously laughed.

He didn't know if he should tell Levi about what Farlan said to him, and ask him if it's true, but he's too shy to suddenly ask him that question.

His trail of thoughts were cut off when Levi spoke,

"T-thank you ... For ... Yesterday".

"N-no problem ...".

They both muted again.

Levi bit his lips hard, irritated when he collected all his courage to say that to Eren, but he only replied to him with a 'No Problem'.

Seriously? It's fucking irritating the shit out of him ...

Eren then coughed a little to get the small one's attention,

"I'm sorry ...", the first two words came out of his mouth.

Hearing that, Levi can't help but to look back, eyes wide, met the sincere, teal green eyes ...

"W-what for?", he asked, surprised.

"For everything ...", Eren answered back, leaning and kissing Levi's head.

The moment Levi felt that, he shuddered and blushed like a red, ripened tomato ...

"Can you still ... Accept me?".

The next question thrown to Levi freaked him out,

Is this a show? A reality show? Levi thought ... He looked around for any hidden cameras here so he could immediately destroy it.

But then, he saw nothing ... Nothing ... NOTHING!

So that means ...

He took a glimpse at Eren again, this time ... He saw a serious, warm, and longing face printed on Eren's face ...

The Eren who likes to bully him, the Eren who has a perverted mind, the Eren who's always jealous, the Eren who's always demanding, the Eren who's taking care of him, the Eren who's always worried about him ... The Eren who's making him happy ... The Eren who's always telling him how much he loved him ... The Eren ... The Eren whom he LOVES THE MOST!

THAT Eren was the one who's looking at him right now.

"Levi san ...".

That sweet, gentle voice ring in his ears ...

"I do ... I ... Accept you", he finally spoke.

He wanted to cry, but he doesn't want it to show to this person ... But then, his eyes of course always betray him and within split seconds, he found himself sobbing ...

"Hey, Levi san ... Why are you crying?", Eren started to panic.

After hearing Levi's response, a warm feeling spread throughout his body ... This feeling ... He can only feel this eveytime he's with this person.

He really loves him, he really does ... He wants to be with this person for the rest of his life.

"I'm not crying", the small figure in front of him said behind his sob.

He can't help but to chuckle, Levi san still sucks at lying.

"I don't want to see you crying ... You know that ... Right? So please stop crying ...", Eren whispered and gently cupped Levi's face to look at him.

Levi's teary eyes met him, he warmly smiled at him ...

"I---".

But before he could say something, Eren closed the small gap between their lips and claimed the pinkish, luscious lips of a certain raven guy.

His surprised eyes looked at the other one who's already looking at him and ... When their lips part,

"Heheheheh ... Sorry, I really missed those lips".

"I hate you", Levi said, blushing hard.

"Really? Do you hate me or do you love me?", Eren mischievously smirked.

Seeing that smile, knowing this kid's way of thinking, Levi immediately shot a glare at him ...

"It's a No ... Shitty brat", he warned the boy behind him.

Eren let out a childish whine, but then laughed eventually ...

"Ah ~ I really missed you ...".

"I ... Missed you too ...".

Eren stops for a moment while looking at Levi, who's pouting his lips and looking away.

"Levi san~", he suddenly said, burying his head in the crook of Levi's neck while hugging him tightly.

"H-hey! Stop ... Let me go!", Levi yelled but deep inside, he really did miss this boy hugging him tightly.

"I won't, I love you Levi san ~".

\------------------------------

"Sensei, what do you think? Did it work?", Krista who's eavesdropping with Hanji at Erwin's door office, asked.

Hanji who's still wearing the clown costume, nodded brightly,

"Well, I think it is ...", she grinned.

"Really? So, can we see them together again, now?", Krista asked with enthusiasm.

"Of course, tell everyone to take out their cameras ... EreRi is back!".

Krista happily clapped her hands together.

\------------------------------

"Oho ... What's this?", Mikasa intriguingly asked while looking at the two people in front of her holding hands.

Levi frowned once he saw how Mikasa looked at him, Eren grinned wide.

Miraculously, the door suddenly opened after their little drama inside Erwin's office. And a paper bag thrown to them from a random person who immediately ran away once Levi rushed to the door. He growled once he didn't see who's that shit, and angrily picked up the paper bag that was thrown to them. He opened it and his eyes widened, it was his spare clothes from his locker. And so, he immediately ran to the bathroom to dress himself. He will deal with that person later.

"We're back together ...", Eren cheerfully announced.

Once Eren said that, the crews from the café, aka his classmates, poke their heads to their way and ...

"REALLY?", they happily said, surrounding them, looking at them excitedly.

"So sudden, what happened?", Armin curiously asked, really happy for the news.

"Tell us what happened!", Sasha grinned.

"Yes, yes ... I thought you'd continue to be like that ...", Marco said.

"It's actually sad", Connie added.

The two lovers were overwhelmed when they saw how the class was so affected from their break up rumors, and so they're happily relieved now that the two are back together.

"But ... What will happen to Leticia now?", Ymir asked, clueless.

The class looked at her sharply, Eren suddenly tensed up.

"What? I'm just asking", Ymir innocently said.

The deaf silence fell once more,

"She's Eren's girlfriend right?", Ymir broke the slience.

"YMIR!", the class called her angrily.

"WHAT?", she's still clueless.

\------------------------------

"Levi~", Hanji called excitedly.

Levi glared at his best friend, knowing why she's in his apartment.

"Soooo? Are you not going to tell me something?", she asked grinning at him.

Levi didn't respond and continued flipping through the pages of his lesson plan.

"Hey, don't ignore me", Hanji pouted, plopping on the chair in front of Levi.

Levi continued to ignore her, Hanji pouted more from the silent treatment that her best friend is giving to her.

"Oh come on Levi! I worked hard today!", she shouted out, causing the one who's ignoring her spare a glance at her, then back to his lesson plan.

"So it was you ...", he finally spoke.

Hanji gulped, did she just expose herself?

"W-what are you saying?", Hanji nervously laughed .

"Don't make me repeat what I just said Hanji, you know how impatient I am ...", Levi warned, giving Hanji a chill.

"I-I'm sorry!", Hanji hurriedly bowed her head to Levi.

"You should be ...", his icy voice echoed through the room.

Hanji feared for her life. She knew Levi, he will definitely, definitely ... DEFINITELY!

"Thank you ...".

KILL H-----

"Huh?", Hanji was startled.

"I appreciate your help", Levi finished his sentence.

Hanji can't help but to sigh in relief, and also gently smile at what Levi said.

"I'm glad to be able help you ...", she grinned.

Levi looked at her and ...

"Yeah ... And oh ... Here ...", Levi said smiling to her.

He's holding pies in both of his hands.

"U-u-uhmm ... L-Levi is that ...".

Hanji gulped at Levi's devilish smile,

"Yes, they're pies".

"HELP ME!", Hanji yelled.

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much I enjoy writing it (≧∇≦)/


	27. Three Words, 8 Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally realized, Leticia is ... Levi san?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late upload again, I'm really sorry ＼(;´□｀)/
> 
> To those whose excited to see the ending of this story, three days from now, I promised to post the last chapter of You're Mine Levi sensei, including the epilogue.
> 
> And to those who felt sad that the last chapter is approaching, I feel you (╯︵╰,)
> 
> I just hope, this story brings a lot of smile (excluding the angyst part) and brightens up your day, somehow.
> 
> Please enjoy and thank you for always supporting this fanfiction (∩_∩)
> 
> Beta reader: shadowslayer (I hope, even this story ended, she will still stay with me with my future fanfiction).

Third Person POV

The busy and tiring cultural festival has finally ended. Our class 1-A are very happy about it, and decided to go to the karaoke hub to release all of their stress.

Room 7 in a Karaoke hub in Shibuya, Tokyo,

"KAMPAI!".

Everyone was having fun while singing and clapping their hands together, watching Connie is energetically singing and banging his head to his chosen song. Food and snacks was prepared on the table, the room was filled with laughter and excitement.

But then, there's Eren Jaeger, pouting his lips angrily while throwing deadly glares at a certain guy who's snaking his hands around Levi's waist.

"Who the hell invited this shit?!".

The said man chuckled, seeing how Eren looked at him with annoyance.

"You know, he hates it when you're that close to me", Levi commented, while watching his students enjoying themselves.

"I know right ... Lol ... Your boyfriend is really cute when he's angry", Farlan laughed, tightening his hug on Levi.

They both immediately heard Eren growl in frustration,

"See?", Farlan grinned.

Levi blushed,

"S-stop bullying him Farlan ...", he murmured.

"Oh come on, it's fun ...".

Levi gave him a look,

"Fine, fine ...", Farlan said releasing Levi.

*Silence*

"Ne, Levi ... Are you happy?", Farlan suddenly asked, his face was serious.

"What do you mean?".

"You know, with you and Eren ...".

Levi let out a small laugh and looked at Farlan with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"I do ...", he answered.

"Really? I'm ... Glad to hear that ...", Farlan forced a smile and bowed his head.

"Arigatou ...".

"Hmm? Eheh ... You don't need to thank me ...".

"I just want to".

"Then, your welcome ... As always ... Levi ...".

"Ehem, ehem ... EHEM!".

Their conversation was cut off when Eren couldn't hold himself anymore. He went to the two who's having a deep conversation and sat down in the middle, separating them.

He glared at Farlan who's giving him an innocent smile, then immediately smiled when facing Levi.

"Levi san, do you want to take a walk outside?", he asked, flashing his puppy eyes at Levi.

Levi hesitated for a moment but seeing Eren's pleading face, he ended up nodding.

"Yay! Come on ...", he happily said holding Levi's hand and helping him to get up.

He looked at Farlan in victory and said,

"We'll go ahead, dude".

Farlan only smirked,

"Have fun then ...", he replied.

Eren looked at him in disbelief when he heard his reply, he thought Farlan was going to whine at Levi to not go with him. Well, at least that's what he thought he was going to do if he was in this kind of situation.

But then, he decided to ignore his thoughts and squeezed Levi's hand gently as they went outside.

"I only want him to be happy ... Even if it's hurting me like this ...", Farlan bitterly mumbled to himself.

"Here ...", Mikasa suddenly gave him a can of cola.

He looked at her surprisingly,

"I know what you feel ...", she looked at him with sympathy.

Farlan slowly nodded, Mikasa smiled at him and went back to the group and sat down in her spot earlier. He laughed heartily, and decided to join the group who's getting wilder in singing and eating random snacks on the table.

\------------------------------

"Levi san look, these Hello Kitty couples cellphone straps are really cute", Eren excitedly said showing two pink, checkered cellphone straps with Hello Kitty print.

"No ...", Levi immediately refused, knowing what Eren's thinking.

Eren pouted,

"But it's cute ... Let's buy it ...", he grinned.

"No ...", Levi, without hesitation refused again.

"B-but ... Levi san~", he started whining.

After deciding to take a walk outside, Eren suddenly said that they don't have matching things yet, like couple shirts, bracelets, necklaces, rings, etc ... Levi thought it's just a pain in the ass to have those things but Eren insisted. But, he doesn't know how they ended up entering a sanrio merchandise shop.

"But you love nekos, right?", Eren sadly said.

"Nekos? Seriously? Wait ... Okay, let's make this misunderstanding clear about me liking nekos. You asked me before which one I like, right? A dog or a cat, I answered cat, but it doesn't mean that I really love cats. Remember when you covered my room with neko stuffed toys? I ended up asking Nakamura san to let me borrow the storage room in the backyard because seriously, I couldn't even properly walk into my room with those stuff toys scattered around".

Eren sheepishly smiled at Levi who's rolling his eyes after seeing his smile.

"I-I'm sorry, okay? But ... Well, I ... I just ... Want these ... Cellphone straps ...".

"I didn't know you have kinks for Hello Kitty".

"Eh? N-no ... I just thought it would suit you well".

"What?!".

"I ... Erm ... I-I ... I'm sorry, I'm sorry ... But please, let me buy these couple straps".

Levi let out a depressing sigh,

"Do what you want", he gave up, massaging his temple.

"Yay! Arigatou, Levi san!".

After that, they decided to eat dinner at a fast food chain where Eren's glaring at everyone who's looking at his Levi san,

"You're scaring them", Levi commented while eating his fries.

"They're looking at you like they want to take you away from me".

"You're just imagining it you shitty brat".

Eren pouted his lips cutely and started eating his hamburger. Then suddenly his cellphone started ringing, his expression suddenly changed and got serious.

"I just need to take this call", he said and smile to Levi.

Levi nodded to him and he immediately went outside of the fast food chain. After Eren left, Levi's cellphone ring too. He jumped a little from the vibration he felt from his pocket. He immediately reached for his cellphone and frowned after seeing the caller's id.

"Old man".

He knows he doesn't have a choice but to answer the call so he pressed the answer button and ...

"What do you want old man?", Levi asked with his icy, monotone voice.

The man from the other line chuckled,

"Is that how you greet your beloved Uncle?".

He clicked his tongue,

"What do you want?", he repeated.

"Okay, okay ... I'll tell you. I need Leticia tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 10".

Levi once again found himself frowning, he wanted to ask but decided to shut his mouth and agree since he knew his Uncle won't answer him. Saying no to his Uncle's request is a really a bad idea.

His Uncle was still talking but he already ended the call, he really didn't want to hear his voice. It's making him more frustrated.

"Sorry for making you wait, Levi san", Eren smiled at him going back to his seat.

"It's fine".

"Let's continue eating".

Levi only nodded but felt that something's off with Eren after taking that call. But he didn't dare to ask since he's also not fine after talking to his Uncle.

\-------------------------------

Levi nervously squeezed both of his hands while sitting on the familiar sofa, inside the familiar living room of a familiar, luxurious mansion.

He swallowed hard, his throat started to get dryer and dryer while a lot of thoughts flushing randomly in his head.

"Shit ...", he cursed.

The time he realized they entered a familiar, huge gate earlier, his heart started pounding really fast. He looked at his Uncle who just smiled at him.

He knew, he couldn't escape now.

"Hey Grisha!".

Levi jolted from his seat once he heard his Uncle's voice calling to someone ... Someone who's ... Really familiar to him.

His eyes widen once his eyes landed on the man beside his Uncle.

"Nice to meet you, Leticia san".

"A-a-I ... N-nice to meet you too ... Mister ... Jaeger", he stuttered and tried to calm himself.

"Wow, you're really beautiful ... Now I know why my son likes you ...".

"Huh? A-uhmm ... Thank you ...", Leticia blushed.

Grisha smile at Levi lovingly and told him to sit down and make himself comfortable. He just smiled back and sat down.

He's biting his lips nervously while his eyes looking around like he's looking for something ... Or someone ...

The last person I want to see right now is ...

"DAD!", Eren shouted out with a hint of anger.

Levi jumped a little in his seat once he heard that voice.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

His heart crazily pounded really fast,

When Eren sees him, his eyes slowly widen.

"Leticia?", he called him in disbelief.

Levi swallowed hard and bowed his head a little.

"Eren! Finally you're here!", Kenny immediately stood up from his seat and happily pat Eren's back, and told him to sit next to Leticia.

Eren who's still at lost only nodded to Kenny and took his seat.

Leticia gave him a smile, Eren didn't respond and frowned at his Dad. Grisha only gave him a smile.

Eren clicked his tongue,

"Now, since you're both here, let's talk about your wedding".

"WHAT?!", the two stood up and shouted in surprised.

They both looked at each other, then looked at the two old men who just suddenly announced that their going to get married,

"W-wait, did I hear that right? You want us to get married?", Eren asked, still surprised.

Kenny grinned, Grisha nodded,

Eren shook his head, 

"Can you guys stop deciding on your own, it's not funny anymore!", he blurted out, annoyed.

Leticia looked at him worriedly and pat his shoulder,

"I think this is so sudden too", Leticia said politely, still patting Eren's shoulder.

"We already decided", Grisha firmly said.

Eren growled glaring at his Father,

Grisha sighed,

"Stop being childish Eren, this is for your own good".

"Own good? Are you kidding me?".

"It's already settled ... Stop being stubborn".

The room filled with tension,

Eren jaw tightened.

He thought, how was he supposed to explain this to Levi? They just started talking again like the usual, and he just found out that Levi loves him back, even though he didn't yet say it out of his own mouth. He really wants to hear Levi saying 'I love you' to him. He planned a lot for the both of them, he wants to spend more time with him.

But,

It's all ruined ... Again ...

Eren let out a depressing sigh, Levi saw it and can't help not to get hurt. If he only confessed to Eren earlier that he's Levi, it wouldn't have become like this.

Levi wanted to cry, his heart is aching.

He thought, aaah~ he hurt Eren feelings again. He really doesn't deserve him ...

"Where are you going?", Kenny asked when Levi suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Restroom", he only said, bowed his head and excused himself.

Eren felt worried that he reacted too much and it hurt Leticia. He doesn't want to hurt Leticia. Leticia is so pure and a kind hearted person, not to mention that Leticia's really the most beautiful girl (beside his Mom) that he ever saw and makes his heart flutter to the point where he always wanted to see that beautiful face.

Also, he did propose to Leticia before and now he's reacting like this ... Argh! He's really stupid.

"Leticia ...", he mumbled.

I need to apologize.

When he was about to stand up, he noticed something ... A familiar ... Strap ...

His eyes slowly widen in disbelief while picking the Hello Kitty cellphone strap that Levi and him bought yesterday.

"H-how did t-this ...".

His hand started shaking,

"Levi san ...", he suddenly bolted out the door to find Leticia.

"Eh? Where's your son going?", Kenny asked Grisha confusedly.

"I think he realized something", Grisha only smiled.

\--------------------------------

Levi collapsed on the marble floor, he didn't even reached the restroom where he's supposed to go and break down with tears.

His whole body is shaking while crystal clear tears flowed down to his rosy cheeks.

"I didn't mean to lie to you ...", he sobbed.

It's really hurting him seeing Eren like that ... Why is he so stupid?

"I don't want ... To hurt you ... Anymore ...".

"Levi san!".

"H-hai?", he said, looking at the person who just called him while wiping his tears.

"So ... you're really ... Levi san?", Eren asked in disbelief.

Levi's eyes widen,

Did he just reveal himself? Wow ... He really is stupid ... Congratulations Levi for digging your own grave.

He swallowed hard, Eren walked and kneel down in front of him looking at every inch of his face.

He then chuckled,

"How did I not notice this before?".

"I-I ...I'm sorry ...", Levi started, tears flowing from his eyes once again.

Eren only stared at him,

"Please, don't hate me ... I-I really want to tell you the truth, b-but ... I ... Can't ... A lot of things happened and ... I just ... I-", he choked.

Eren was still quiet.

"I don't want to lie to you ... Eren ...".

Finally, Eren let out a hearty laugh,

"Shush ... Stop crying ... You're ruining your beautiful face", he gently said, wiping Levi's tears using his thumb.

Levi looking at him surprisingly,

"You're not ... Mad at me?".

"How can I be mad at you, you're so precious to me", Eren smiled, fixing his hair lovingly.

"B-but ... I ...".

"Aaaah~ now that I think about it ... I'm not only fall in love with you twice, but thrice ...".

"Eh?".

Levi started blushing,

"You know what this means?".

"Huh?".

"That even how many times we meet as a stranger. I will only, and will always be ... In love with you ... Levi san ...".

Eren pulled him into a hug and kissed his lips passionately,

"I love you ... And I will always ... Love you ... Till the end ...Even if I am reborn again, I will find you and be with you ... I promise ...".

"I-idiot ...", Levi blushed hard.

He honestly didn't expect this ... He thought Eren would hate him ... Push him away, ignore him ... But, he didn't ...

"Arigatou, Eren ...".

"Heeeh ... But I want to hear those three words".

"Huh? Three words?".

"Yeah, three words ... 8 letters ...".

"I ... Hate you?"

"What? You hate me?".

"Well you said three words, 8 letters", Levi shrugged.

He knew what Eren wants him to say but he wanted to tease the other one, Eren is really cute.

"No,no, no ...Not that ... The opposite of that one ...".

"Hmmmm ... What is it?".

Eren pouted, Levi laughed,

"I love you more ... Eren ...".

Fireworks exploded in Eren's chest when he heard what Levi said. Finally, finally ... After a lot of things happened ... He heard those words from Levi's own mouth ...

HE LOVES HIM BACK!

"I'm not dreaming right?".

Levi shook his head and smiled,

"Levi san~", he said throwing himself onto Levi.

"H-hey, you're heavy ...".

"I really love you, Levi san!", he happily said rubbing his face on Levi.

"Hai, hai ... Now stop that before I hit you hard".

"But I want to hug you ...".

"No ... Stop".

On the other hand,

The two old man who's watching the scene look at each other with satisfaction.

"I'm happy for the both of them", Grisha smiled.

"Finally, my Levi found his happiness", Kenny started sobbing.

"Stop that, a crying assassin is not really a good view".

"At least I'm showing my emotions, unlike you ... You're acting cool even if you want to cry".

"Oh shut up ...".

\------------------------------

At Armin's room,

"Oh ... Eren texted me earlier, telling me that Leticia and Levi sensei ended up being the same person and also ... Finally Levi sensei told him that he loves him back".

"Finally, huh", Mikasa chuckled, while munching on some chips.

"You seem okay".

"Hmm?".

"Well, you know ...".

She laughed heartily,

"I already accepted it and I saw how Levi makes Eren happy ...".

"Ahah ... You're right".

"It still hurts though ... But ... What can I do? Eren loves him a lot ... He only sees me as his sister".

*Silence*

"By the way, when are you going to tell Eren about you and Jean?".

Armin choked on his orange juice from the sudden question.

"I-I-I don't know ...".

"You need to tell him, before he beats the hell out of Jean ... You know how much Eren is over protective to you".

"I-I know ...", Armin blushed.

"He'll get hysterical, trust me", Mikasa snorted.

"I'll tell him okay!", Armin shouted out, embarrassed.

"Lol ... But, I'm really surprised when you accepted Jean when he says he likes you. I mean, I didn't know you like him back ...".

"I-I-I ... Can we change the topic? How did it end up to me suddenly?".

Mikasa laughed,

"Armin, you're so cute".

End of Third Person POV


	28. Happy Ever After did Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EreRi Happy Ending! ( ˘ ³˘)❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to present to you minna san the Last Chapter of You're Mine, Levi sensei! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> A lot of things happened in this story, it's actually a long journey for our loving pairing and finally the last chapter of their story came. Its been almost a year since I started writing this and I'm really surprised when a lot of people actually read my work. It was my first time posting my fanfiction in public so I'm really overwhelmed from the feedback. And so, I decided to write more in the future.
> 
> Currently I'm working on two fanfictions. A Yuri On Ice (Otabek x Yurio pairing) fanfiction and a Kpop fanfiction, Seventeen k-group (Seungcheol x Jeonghan ship).
> 
> I'm also planning to write a Mafia AU EreRi so after finishing the two fanfictions, I'll be posting another EreRi fanfiction（＾ｖ＾） So I hope in the future, you guys still continue to support my work.
> 
> Well then, no more talks, I hope you'll all going to love this finale of You're Mine Levi sensei!
> 
> Enjoy reading minna san! ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer (finally the last chapter, I'm really greatful to all your help).

Third Person POV

"I'm done here!", he said, getting the attention of the others who's busy preparing the food and decorations.

The class 1-A together with Hanji, Erwin, Isabel, and Farlan are at the back of the school building right now, occupying the big space and doing the preparation.

Eren decided to propose to Levi.

YAY! FINALLY!

And once they heard about this, they all get excited and insisted that they wanted to be part of the big marriage proposal event.

That's why they're all busy right now.

"The buffet is ready!", Jean announced.

"Woah! Good job Jean! The food looks so delicious, like it's cooked by a professional!", everyone amazingly said while clapping their hands together.

The long table covered with red satin cloth decorated with a big transparent vase with fresh red roses, that sat beside the big Sakura tree, is now covered with different varieties of food that Chef Jean prepared together with Connie, Reiner, and Sasha as his assistants.

Sasha swallowed hard while looking at the mouth watering food,

"You can eat later", Connie pat her shoulder.

Sasha sadly nodded to him.

"I ordered the flowers, where are we going to put them?", Mikasa asked.

"Let's scatter them on the ground ... You know like in the movies ...", Isabel suggested.

"Oh, okay ...".

"Hey guys, look at this ...", Hanji beamed showing a video in Krista's cellphone.

Everyone gathered and watched the video that Krista made last night,

After 10 minutes,

"Wow! This video is well made", Farlan clapped his hands in amusement.

"I agree, this one is great", Erwin nodded, smiling at Krista.

"Good job Krista", Ymir hugged her.

Krista blushed from all the positive feedback she got from the video that she made.

"Where did you get all these video clips and pictures? I mean, they're all stolen shots", Annie curiously asked.

"Huh? A-uhmm ... It's a secret", Krista winked.

Annie pouted,

"Okay class, let's finish preparing this venue so we can proceed with the other plan", Erwin said telling everyone to finish the work.

"We're here ... We got the fireworks!", Marco grinned together with Bertolt.

"Great, set them there now ...", Erwin smiled.

"Hai Principal Erwin!", they both cheerfully said.

End of Third Person POV

Levi POV

After Eren discovered about me being Leticia, he became more clingy towards me. He didn't leave my side, even when I need to go to the bathroom, he would accompany me. He even decided to live with me in my apartment. I didn't question him though, I really like him this way, it's his nature for being over protective. But then, recently, he keeps on asking me some questions that he didn't bother to ask before.

Like,

"Ne, Levi san ... Do you want to live in a big house or in a simple one?".

"Why do you suddenly ask?".

"I just want to know".

"The simple one is better".

"Aaah~ I see".

And when we're buying some groceries,

"Do you like doing this kind of stuff?".

"Huh?".

"You know, buying groceries, cleaning the apartment, doing the laundry ...".

"Hmmm ... Well, I do love those kinds of stuff ...".

"Okay, got it".

Then, there's also these instances when we decided to take a rest at the playground. While watching the children playing around, Eren suddenly asked if,

"Do you like children?".

"What?".

"Just wondering ....".

"Uhmmm ... Y-yeah ... There's a time when I thought I would want to have a child".

"Do you prefer twins or no?".

"Twins? Seriously?".

"Twins are cute ahah ... Specially identical twins ...", he laughed.

"You're weird".

And I really can't forget when he bought me a red Hello Kitty apron.

"Eren ...".

"Can you wear it when you're cooking?".

"Hello Kitty again?".

"Isn't it cute? It's suit you a lot", Eren giggled.

And now, here we are at 1-A classroom, having a simple talk while all of my students are out for some reason. And it's really a miracle not seeing Hanji around and Erwin told me he was busy ...

"Levi san, I have another present for you", Eren grinned giving me a red paper bag.

I frowned, he's been giving me weird things lately,

But, well, I accepted it ...

"Open it", he excitedly said.

I do what he told me, but then ... When I saw what's inside, I immediately give him a death glare.

"Do you like it?", he asked smiling at me.

"Are you for real?", I asked back, irritated.

He gave me a fucking black lace nighties!

"I want to see you wearing it ...".

"In your dream bastard", I shoved the paper bag in his face.

"Uwaah Levi san~ I want you to wear it", he insisted.

"No ...".

"Levi san~".

"Shut up ...".

He pouted,

Oh no Eren, I won't fall for that cute, pouting face of yours anymore.

His cellphone suddenly rang, he immediately picked it up ...

After few nods, he ended the call and looked at me.

"Levi san, let's go ...", he suddenly pulled my left hand.

"Where are we going?".

"Secret", he smiled.

I pouted, but let him do what he want.

Once we're out of the classroom, the students were, unexpectedly all out of their classrooms. What makes it weirder is the thing that they're holding. Guys are holding bouquets of different flowers, tulips, red roses, sunflowers, jasmines, lilacs ... While girls are holding heart shaped balloons, and other students are showering us with red petals from roses. They're all greeting us happily and cheering for us.

I looked at them confusedly, while Eren only smiled at them.

Seriously, what's happening? It felt like we were some celebrities who just announced that we're getting married.

They kept on cheering, and I kept on giving them a confused face.

"Eren, what's happening?", I finally asked.

Eren only smiled at me and continue walking.

I started to feel uneasy, I'm still clueless but I don't know why I felt butterflies in my stomach.

When we got outside the school building,

My eyes widen when students are scattered around holding placards in their hands.

"Are they going to do a school rally?", I gasped.

But when I realize what's written on the placards. My breath hitched a little ...

"I can conquer the world with one hand, as long as you're holding the other".

"Sometimes, the best memories are sad. Because you know, they will never happen again".

"I wasn't jealous, I just can't imagine my life if you found someone better than me".

"I love you, not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I'm with you".

"Because of you, I laugh a little louder, cry a lot less and smile a lot more".

"When it comes to falling in love, you don't need a reason".

Every word made a huge impact on my heart that I didn't realize that I had tears starting to roll down to my cheeks.

Eren continues smiling at me then whispered,

"Look ...".

White balloons greeted me and flew freely to the almost dawn sky once we reached our destination,

My class are there, smiling and clapping their hands together, I surprisingly look at them and my surroundings.

At the big Sakura tree at the back of the school building, they prepared a mini banquet, there are few tables enough for all of us. In the middle you can see a table with red satin cloth separated with the others.

Red rose petals were scattered on the ground and a huge TV screen was there, along with some speakers and sound systems.

"A-a-uhmmm ....", I want to say something but no voice came out.

I was too overwhelmed,

Then suddenly, the huge TV screen was on. A video was played.

It was,

Some video clips of me and Eren spending time together, mostly at school and other stolen shot pictures. The background music is too perfect for the video, that makes me cry. My heart fluttered and I realized how much I share a lot of good memories with Eren.

Aaah~ I want to create more memories with him ... I want to spend my whole life ... With him ... From good times to the worst ... I only want him ... And love him.

After 10 minutes of the video playing, the last part made my heart skip a little.

I covered my mouth,

Romantic music suddenly started playing,

Eren ... Started kneeling down while holding my right hand.

He took a ring, with a stone that resembled the color of his eyes, and asked the same question that showed on the video,

"WILL YOU MARRY ME, LEVI SAN?".

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"I ... I ... Do ...", I cried more.

A sweet smile spread on Eren's face and put the ring on my ring finger.

He then hugged me tight and kissed my lips. Everyone cheered while others got emotional too, specially Erwin who cried a lot ...

"My daughter is getting married".

Hanji who's smiling while patting his back and looking at us with satisfaction on her face.

"Levi is happy", Farlan smiled.

"And so is Eren", Mikasa said, also smiling at us.

Honestly, I didn't know that this kind of feeling existed. I feel like ... I'm in heaven ... Eren's holding me like he doesn't want to separate from me anymore.

"Thank you, Levi san".

"For what? I should be the one who's thanking you, right?".

He shook his head,

"For making me happy. I really ... Don't know ... How to explain ... How happy I am right now".

A soft smile slipped onto my lips,

"Idiot", I murmured.

"CONGRATULATIONS!", everyone greeted us, clapping their hands happily.

"Well then, let's start the party!", Hanji announced.

And the romantic music changed into a party music song.

The class together with Hanji, Erwin, Farlan, and Isabel started dancing to the music.

"Levi, come on let's dance", Farlan said pulling me to him.

"A-wait ...".

Eren immediately frowned, but Mikasa pulled him to dance.

"Aniki, congratulations ...", Isabel cheerfully said.

"Thank you ...", I smiled at her lovingly.

"Congrats ... Eren ...", Jean shyly said.

"Thanks ... Uhmmm ... You ... Take care of Armin", Eren looked away, embarrassed too.

Jean smiled at him and nodded while Armin blushed,

"So you already accepted their relationship?", Mikasa asked teasingly.

"Mikasa!", Armin pouted.

"Armin loves him ...", Eren only shrugged.

Armin blushed more.

"Time flew really fast and now you're getting married", Erwin who's still emotionally hugging Levi tight.

"Y-you're suffocating me".

"Lol, he cried like the whole day when Eren told him that he wanted to propose to you".

"Eh?".

"Everyone decided to help Eren, but he was the one who planned all of these. He was the one who wrote all the words on the placards that the students were holding. He listed all the food that Jean needed to cook and he bought mostly all the things that we used to prepare this. He worked really hard and so we did our best ... I'm happy ... You love it ...".

"Of course, I do!".

"Congratulations!".

"Thank you, Hanji", I smiled and let her hug me.

Then night came, the class decided to light the fireworks.

All of us silently watch the fireworks show that Reiner and the other boys prepared.

I hope, this day ... Lasts .. Forever ...

End of Levi POV

Third Person POV

A few months after Eren's proposal, Levi and him got married. Kenny insisted that they need to get married as soon as possible because he will be sent to Russia for an assassination after a month, so they rushed the wedding.

The whole Academy was invited to the wedding. It was just a simple wedding which Levi preferred. He said, a luxurious wedding is really not needed.

The wedding went well and of course a little bit of emotional when Eren and him delivered their vows for each other.

For them, it was another memorable day to remember.

They spend their honeymoon in South Korea and visited popular places there. They both enjoyed each others company and tried all the foods that they wanted to eat. They also took a lot of pictures of them since Krista and the others insisted that they want to have their photos from their honeymoon.

Levi thought, that the life of him being with Eren ... Is the happiest thing that ever happened to him in his life.

A few years later,

After being together, Eren and Levi decided to get a simple condominium near Eren's workplace.

Eren's father decided to give his son the CEO title of their company. That's why Eren started to get busy with his work and studies. He's still in college.

Levi on the other hand was still a teacher because he really loved teaching.

But after Eren graduated from college. They decided to adopt identical twins ... Levi quit his job to take a full-time job as a Mother for his twins ...

The twins complete the family that Levi and Eren dreamed of. They're really happy and content now.

"Mom, when is Daddy go home? I want to play with him", the little boy holding an action figure power ranger asked Levi, who's busy cooking their dinner.

Levi smiles at him sweetly and replied,

"He'll be home soon Kaito, why don't you play with your sister in the mean time?".

Kaito pouted his lips,

"She keeps on reading her book", he sadly replied.

The cute thing about the twins is Kaito the little boy has big, round eyes like his father, Eren, while the girl Kira has sharp eyes like her mother, Levi. Kaito is a happy go lucky kid who wants to always play, while Kira is always shutting herself in her room to read books. They're 5-year-old twins with completely different personalities.

"Then, want to play with me?".

"Really? But ... You're still cooking ...".

"It's okay sweetie, I can do it later", Levi gave his son a reassuring smile.

The boy brightly smiled at him and happily pulled his mother hand to play with him.

This is how Levi's daily life now, he didn't know that getting married is really one of the best things that happened in his life.

7 in the evening,

"Dad!", the twins threw themselves at their Father who just entered the house.

Eren happily hugged the two and pick them up,

"Welcome home", Levi greeted him, helping him take off his coat and took his case.

"Aaw~ I missed my wife so much ...", Eren playfully said pecking Levi's lips and grinned.

Levi blushed and smacked Eren's shoulder a little,

The twins giggled at their parents lovey-dovey act.

"The kids are seeing you".

"Why? It's natural to kiss your wife, right?", he asked his kids.

The twins nodded and grinned,

"Seriously, anyway, let's eat our dinner before you guys isolate yourselves to play video games again".

"Yes Mom!", the three excitedly responded.

"What's for dinner?", Eren asked sitting their twins and taking his seat too.

"I cooked cheeseburgers, since you guys love it ... But you need to eat vegetables too".

Kaito and Eren pouted, Kira only nodded,

"What's wrong with you two, you need to eat vegetables, it's good for your body, right Kira?".

Kira nodded to her Mom.

"See ...".

"Hai, hai ...", the two said in symphony.

Indeed, this is the perfect family that Eren and Levi wanted. They don't ask for more. They only wanted to stay like this ... Forever.

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you and thank you soooo much to all your support! I hope to see you guys in my other fanfictions ... Kudos to all of you （*＾3＾）/～♡
> 
> Fighting!!! ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ


	29. EPILOGUE: YOU'RE MINE LEVI SENSEI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue of Eren and Levi's meetings ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short epilogue to complete the story （＾ｖ＾）
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Third Person POV

15-year-old Levi,

"I keep on dreaming about this boy with big, teal green, round eyes", Levi said, while eating his bento on the rooftop together with Hanji and Erwin.

"Hmmm ... Maybe he's your soulmate?", Hanji commented eating her tuna sandwich.

Levi laughed,

"Don't joke around".

"He's not interested in any human beings", Erwin pointed out, sipping his cold can of coffee.

"I just don't see myself falling in love".

"Maybe you do ... With that boy with teal green, round eyes", Hanji grinned.

Levi only gave her a cold stare ...

"Just saying ...".

\------------------------------

"Who's that?", Levi asked once he entered their house.

"Oh Levi, finally you're here. Can you take care of this kid for a moment?", his Uncle asked, carrying a baby boy.

"Did you kidnap this baby, old man?", Levi asked, taking the baby from his Uncle.

"What?! You brat, I'm an assassin and not a kidnapper ... He's my friend's son".

'Oh' Levi only nodded,

Levi's eyes fell on the baby's big and round, teal green eyes. He's eyes widen ...

"You ...".

The baby's little hand gripped Levi's ring finger, then giggled at him.

"Can you, let me go?", he said.

But the baby keep on gripping his finger,

"What's wrong with this baby?".

\------------------------------

17-year-old Levi,

"Who's this kid Levi?", Erwin asked once they reached their house.

They decided to do their assignment at Levi's house,

"Wait, who are you?", Levi then asked the 2-year-old boy.

His teal green eyes looked at Levi.

"Wow, his eyes are beautiful", Hanji amusingly commented.

The little boy then grabbed Levi's hand,

Erwin and Hanji surprisingly looked at Levi.

"You know him?".

Levi frowned, shook his head, he then looked at the kid and asked,

"What do you want?".

The boy continued to look at him,

"I think he likes you ...", Erwin smiled.

"Why do I feel like his eyes resemble someone?", Hanji then said, thinking.

Levi sighed, the kid really doesn't want to let his hand go.

\------------------------------

20-year-old Levi,

"You look happy", Hanji said.

"Remember the kid I told you yesterday?".

"Oh, the kid that said he wanted to marry you?".

"Yeah ... He's really interesting, I hope I can meet him again".

"You will meet him again".

"Do you think so?".

"I just feel it", she grinned.

\------------------------------

30-year-old Levi,

"I really hate that brat", Levi growled.

"Lol ... But you know what, when I first saw Eren, I just felt like I saw him somewhere", Hanji commented.

"What do you mean?".

"Don't you think Eren's eyes are beautiful?".

"His teal green, round, big eyes", Levi hummed.

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the comments and good feedbacks minna san. I honestly didn't expect my first fanfic. To be loved like this so ... I'm really happy and thankful Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ
> 
>  
> 
> Well then, see you again to my next fanfiction! Thank you! (∩_∩)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this fanfic. will receive lots of love and supports from all of you minna san! （〜^∇^)〜
> 
> EreRi is life. Fighting!!!! (/^▽^)/


End file.
